Cinta Sang Tukang Ledeng
by agate-ilie
Summary: Sudah cukup buruk Sakura diberitahu bahwa ia punya tunangan. Ia malah naksir tetangga sebelahnya alias Li Syaoran, tukang ledeng paling konyol sedunia.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura asli milik CLAMP. Kalo punyaku sudah pasti bagian SXS-nya bakal kubanyakin XD

A/N: _Greetings, _disini aku lagi-lagi menerjemahkan salah satu cerita. Kali ini karangan Aesha.

_Have a nice read :)  
_

* * *

**Aturan Satu:  
**_Tukang ledeng _profesional_ memasang iklan di koran atau TV,  
BUKAN di pintu toilet wanita._

**oOo**

"Kamu udah nyampe? Sopir taksinya nyetirnya hati-hati? Lingkungannya bersih gak?"

"Ya, ya, dan iya!" gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan berteriak kesal ke telepon yang digenggamnya. "Onii-chan, aku bakal tinggal sendiri. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti gadis kecil yang tak berdaya!"

"Aku _gak _memperlakukanmu seperti gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya," jawab suara ketus dari telepon. "Aku cuma memperlakukanmu seperti gadis kecil yang _naif_."

Gadis itu mendengus, tidak menghargai maksud komentar itu sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak naif. Ia tidak naif!

"Aku _gak_ naif!" ia berteriak ke telepon. "Umurku 21 tahun, _dan_, terserah kamu terima atau gak, aku sekarang sudah dewasa."

"Siapa peduli. Pokoknya telepon aku kalau kamu udah nyampe."

"Cuma untuk itu—" ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke telepon; berpura-pura itu adalah wajah kakak laki-lakinya, "—Aku gak bakal meneleponmu."

Berani juga memanggilnya kekanakan.

"Pak, apa aku terlihat naif atau kekanakan?" ia berpaling, bertanya pada sopir taksi.

Pria itu melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya sekejap untuk memberi kliennya pandangan yang aneh. "Maaf, Non?"

Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa."

_Di usia 21 tahun ini, aku adalah orang paling malang di permukaan planet ini. Ibuku meninggal dunia ketika umurku 3 tahun, sehingga aku tumbuh dewasa hanya dengan seorang ayah dan kakak laki-laki. Ayahku mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika kami masih anak-anak, tapi pekerjaan menyita banyak waktunya. Kakakku dan aku tinggal dengan bibi kami selama ayah bekerja. Touya menjadi si aneh yang overprotektif dan suka mengatur ketika aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti __apa__ yang membuat laki-laki berbeda dari perempuan._

_Aku tidak pernah punya pacar (dan aku bertanya-tanya salah siapa itu). Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama, atau segala macam ciuman lainnya. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang berkencan, karena aku tidak pernah berkencan. Aku sering melihat teman-teman perempuanku jatuh bangun demi mengejar laki-laki dan, terus terang, aku tidak mau berakhir dengan mengeringkan air mata dan menghabiskan satu kotak tisu penuh._

_Aku belum pernah memikirkan masa depanku. Rencana hidupku dulu: lulus sekolah, masuk universitas, mendapat pekerjaan yang layak setelah lulus, berkeluarga, dan kemudian menikmati pensiun ketika sudah tua. _Entah bagaimana, _aku berakhir dengan lulus setelah tiga tahun kuliah dan kembali ke rumah untuk hidup diurus keluargaku lagi._

_Tapi hal itu akan segera berubah. Mulai hari ini, aku—__Kinomoto Sakura—__akan membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berarti._

_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi termotivasi?_

Well, _pernah dengar, 'kau tidak akan tahu apa yang kurang dari hidupmu sampai kau sadar bahwa kau hanya punya sedikit waktu tersisa dari hidupmu'? Tidak, bukannya aku tahu aku punya kanker atau semacamnya. Aku mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih buruk—__lebih parah; jauh lebih buruk dari mati tragis. _

"Inilah saatnya."

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya dan dengan cepat melihat keluar jendela. Ia membuka pintu taksi dan berdiri di depannya, menatap gedung yang berdiri di hadapannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"_Well_, Sakura..." ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini dia! Inilah rumah barumu."

Ia melihat gedung itu sekilas, dan kemudian memutar badannya ke arah sopir dengan pandangan memohon di matanya, berharap ada semacam kesalahan. "Bapak yakin ini tempatnya?" ia bertanya.

Pria paruh baya itu mulai mengeluarkan koper-koper bawaan Sakura dari bagasi. "Tidak seperti yang Nona harapkan, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum gugup dan memandang gedung itu lagi.

"Segitunya untuk sebuah apartemen," ia mengerang. "Ini harga yang kubayar untuk keluar dari rumah tanpa mengeluarkan sepeser pun dari tabungan."

Ada toko roti di sebelah kanan gedung yang akan ditinggalinya dan apotek di sebelah kirinya. Gedung apartemen itu terlihat agak tua. Bukan jenis yang ia anggap 'mewah', tapi gedung ini mengalahkan tempat-tempat lusuh yang diketahuinya pernah ditinggali manusia. Lingkungan sekitarnya hampir oke. Ia harus mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi petualangan yang mengasyikkan—tidak diragukan lagi.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil kopernya. "_Well,_ aku rasa inilah saatnya! Lebih baik ambil positifnya saja, kan? Hidup tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih baik jika aku hanya berdiri di sini dan mengeluh."

Sopir taksi yang mengantarnya tertawa. "Semoga beruntung, nak."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya

Kenapa orang-orang tidak pernah mengerti?

Ia _bukan_ anak kecil.

Ia jadi lebih bertekad agar dapat melalui ujian yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Tidak ada yang akan membuatnya kembali ke rumah dan mengaku kalah. Apartemen mewah atau tidak, ia tetap bertekad untuk memulai hidup demi dirinya sendiri—dengan dirinya sendiri—menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Kamu tahu apa yang pernah dikatakan orang pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di bulan," gadis itu berkata. "Gak ada uang di bulan, tapi gak ada uang di sakuku juga."

"Siapa yang pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara entah darimana. Ketika ia berbalik, sepasang mata bagaikan batu _amber—_cokelat kekuningan yang berkilau—menatapnya dengan tatapan yang makin memikatnya tiap detik berlalu. Mata pria itu seperti pusaran misteri—membingungkan dan memikat, keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Dalam beberapa detik itu, Sakura seolah-olah berada dalam labirin tanpa ujung, tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Perasaan itu sangat asing dan baru baginya, bagaikan tersihir. Mungkin, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang begitu tampan.

"Hebat." Pria itu mengerang jengkel. "Apa kamu bakal menatapku seharian, atau kamu akan bergeser?"

Sakura akhirnya memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. "H-Hoe?"

"Kamu menghalangi jalan," pria di hadapannya berkata, kesal, dan menunjuk ke jalan masuk yang memang ia halangi.

Sakura tersipu malu. "M-maaf."

Ia bergeser sedikit agar pria itu bisa lewat. Laki-laki itu menggerutu sesaat sebelum berjalan masuk, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita.

Bagus, Sakura! Cara yang brilian untuk membodohi dirimu sendiri.

"Ini bukan hari baikku." Sakura menjatuhkan barang-barangnya dan melihat sekitar untuk mencari taksi.

Ia tidak sanggup pindah ke apartemen hari ini. Mungkin ia bisa tinggal di tempat Tomoyo untuk sementara. Tomoyo dan pacarnya mungkin tidak keberatan jika ia masuk tanpa diundang. Mereka bisa berhenti berhubungan seks selama beberapa hari, itu tidak akan membunuh mereka. Sementara itu, Sakura mungkin akan mati mendadak, tidak diragukan lagi, jika ia pindah ke apartemen hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" ia melompat ketika suara lelaki itu tiba-tiba terdengar entah darimana _lagi_. Yah, suaranya terdengar dari belakangnya... tapi siapa peduli. "Manusia pertama di bulan mengatakan, 'Ini hanyalah langkah kecil bagi seseorang, tapi sebuah langkah besar bagi umat manusia'. Sebaiknya kamu jangan sembarang mengutip kata-kata orang kalau gak bisa ngutip dengan benar."

Dan dengan itu, lelaki itu hilang masuk ke dalam gedung. Sakura menatap pintu masuk; tercengang. Kemudian ia tertawa geli.

"Menarik..." Sakura mengambil koper-kopernya dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk.

Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di dalam gedung dan mengamati singkat lobi utamanya; gak _terlalu _jelek kok. Ia menemukan tempat ini dari iklan yang ia baca di koran; yang segera ia hubungi, karena tempat ini cukup murah. Ia tidak mengira akan ditelepon balik oleh sang tuan tanah lima menit setelahnya, memberi tahu bahwa ia mendapat apartemennya. Orang itu bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya atau apapun. Si tuan tanah hanya mengatakan, 'Kamu dapat apartemennya. Terserah mau pindah kapan,' dan menutup teleponnya. Ha! Tuan tanah macam apa itu.

"Halooo?" ia memanggil. Keadaan di lobi memang terlihat hampir kosong.

_Benar ada orang yang tinggal di sini gak sih?_

"Sebentar!" Seseorang akhirnya menjawab dua puluh detik kemudian.

Sakura mendesah dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu, melihat benda-benda yang ada, takjub dengan sarang laba-laba yang ada di tiap ujung ruangan itu. Ya ampun. Neraka sebelah mana sih ini?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ia menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya, mulutnya menganga lebar, sambil berusaha menyusun kalimat yang benar. Tapi yang keluar malah, "Aku... err... begini... _hubba hubba._"

"Maaf?" Pria itu melengkungkan alisnya sedikit; jelas, '_hubba hubba_' tidak ada di dalam kamusnya.

_Ya Tuhan, coba Tomoyo melihat cowok ini—__cowok super _ganteng_ indah dipandang ini._

Dalam hati, Sakura menampar wajahnya. Ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan para perempuan.

Ia bukannya tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tidak bisa disalahkan karena perilakunya sekarang, karena pria itu berdiri di depannya dengan handuk kecil terpasang di pinggangnya. Belum lagi bagaimana seksinya pria itu dengan tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya dan mengalir di sepanjang badannya yang kokoh... badannya yang agak kecoklatan.

_Sudah pasti _ia terlalu banyak menonton film romantis dengan adegan shower.

"Yue, pakai baju sialanmu." Pikirannya seketika keluar dari dunia mimpi ketika ada orang ketiga berbicara, merasa terganggu. Ternyata laki-laki yang tadi. "Cuma karena kamu punya gedung ini, bukan berarti kamu bebas bikin bisu tiap orang."

Cowok-berambut-perak itu—itu warna rambut asli gak sih?—menggeram dan menggumam pelan sebelum pergi menghilang ke ruangan sebelah kiri.

"Kalau kamu mau menuntutnya atas trauma mental di masa depan, formulirnya ada di atas meja," lelaki dengan mata cokelat kekuningan berkata.

"Tunggu _dia _tuan tanahnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Terakhir kali aku cek sih iya," jawabnya sebelum berjalan pergi.

Ada apa sih dengan laki-laki dan berjalan pergi? Memangnya mereka bakal _terbunuh_ kalau mengatakan salam sebelum pergi? Apa yang terjadi dengan 'have a nice day' atau 'halo tetangga'? Bahkan sebuah 'kebenaran pasti menang, kedamaian akan datang' pun boleh.

Akhirnya si Yue kembali setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Kali ini, ia mengenakan pakaian. Pakaian normal.

"Sorry. Tadi aku lagi mandi pas kamu datang," ia memulai percakapan. "Kamu pasti gadis yang aku telepon sebelumnya."

"Yeah."

Ia berjalan menuju meja lobi dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari salah satu laci. "Ini kuncimu. Aku akan menunjukkan apartemenmu dan menjelaskan beberapa hal." Ia melemparkan kunci ke Sakura dan menunjukkan jalan yang mengarah ke tangga darurat. "Namaku Yue."

"Yue-san, kenapa kita pakai tangga?" tanya Sakura.

"Lift-nya rusak seminggu ini."

"Apa Anda sudah menghubungi bagian pemeliharaan?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Dia bilang dia terlalu malas untuk memperbaikinya."

_Terlalu malas._

_Orang pemeliharaan macam mana yang terlalu malas untuk bekerja?_

"Dan aku terlalu malas untuk menendang bokongnya."

_Jangan bilang aku harus lewat tangga ini tiap hari sampai orang-orang ini menggerakkan bokong malas mereka..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tinggal di lantai berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Lantai sembilan. Total ada dua belas lantai dengan empat apartemen tiap lantai."

_Yang benar saja!_

"Apa para lansia gak capek naik turun tangga tiap hari?"

"Ada sekitar empat puluhan penyewa di gedung ini, berkisar dari umur 18 sampai 30. Semuanya perempuan, kecuali satu."

Sakura heran.

"Jadi kamu dan pria tadi satu-satunya laki-laki di sini?"

"Begitulah."

_Ya ampun. Aku jadi punya firasat buruk tentang tempat ini..._

_Tinggal di dalam gedung dengan empat puluhan wanita lain dan meneteskan air liur terhadap laki-laki yang sama—__bakal jadi neraka nih gedung._

Setelah menapaki tangga demi tangga, Sakura hampir tidak bisa merasakan punya kaki lagi. Kakinya sakit dan kaku, merasa tidak bisa maju satu langkah pun. Sakura hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena perjalanan panjang tadi. Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak berhenti latihan lari rutin di gym.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Ia tahu pria itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yeah," ia berkata di antara napasnya. "Berapa lantai lagi?"

"Kita sudah di lantai sembilan." Sakura tidak bisa lebih gembira lagi mendengarnya. "Apartemenmu ada di ujung lorong." Yue terus menunjukkan jalan. "Kamar 203 di sebelah kamar 4."

"Tunggu—kenapa 203 di sebelah 4?"

"Aku cuma pemilik gedung ini. Apa kamu mengharapkan aku untuk tahu _semua_ yang ada di sini?" ia mulai berteriak. "Mungkin 4 cuma ingin berada di sebelah 203. Apa semuanya harus masuk akal bagi manusia? Memangnya kamu tidak puas dengan apa yang kamu tahu? Selalu logika. Kenapa begini, kenapa begitu ada apa dengan orang-orang di masyarakat zaman sekarang?"

"Oke, ya ampun! Aku cuma penasaran."

_Kututup kasus ini dengan satu kesimpulan._

_Dia ganteng, tapi kasus kacangan apaan nih._

"Aku hanya menyediakan tempat untuk tinggal. Kalau kamu ingin memperbaiki sesuatu, atau kalau kamu butuh membeli apapun, maka itu urusanmu," ia melanjutkan. "Sewa per bulannya sudah termasuk listrik dan air. Aku menagih sewa di hari terakhir tiap bulan—kamu yang datang ke tempatku, aku gak bakal ngejar-ngejar kamu. Kalau aku tidak menerima cek atau uang tunai di mejaku pada hari H, aku bakal menendang bokongmu keluar dari tempat ini. Ngerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Butuh bantuan dengan kopermu?" Yue melihat koper yang dipegang Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dalam hati.

_Baik sekali. Membiarkan aku menyeret koper-koper ini selama perjalanan sembilan lantai dan _sekarang _bertanya apa aku butuh bantuan._

"Aku bisa membawanya enam langkah lagi kok," gerutunya sambil menjatuhkan satu koper ke lantai, dan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sakura mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan masuk ke dalam. Ia meletakkan kopernya dan mengamati apartemennya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. Tidak heran harganya semahal batu. Langit-langitnya hampir roboh, cat mengelupas dimana-mana, tungau dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu makhluk macam apa lagi yang tinggal di tempat ini, dan perabotannya tampaknya dari era Mesozoik. Belum lagi bau busuk, bau jamur yang tercium.

"Tempat yang lumayan bagus, kan?" Sakura tidak tahu apakah pria itu berusaha melucu atau bersikap sarkastis, karena laki-laki itu _tidak _mungkin serius.

Sakura berjalan menuju wastafel dan menyusurinya dengan jari telunjuk, takjub melihat banyaknya lapisan debu yang ia kumpulkan dalam sedetik. Gadis itu terkejut ketika ia mencoba berjalan, tapi sepatunya menempel pada sesuatu-yang-sepertinya-permen-karet di lantai.

_Yang benar saja!_

"Tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di lantai ini, jadi kalau kamu butuh bantuan minta saja laki-laki di apartemen 205," kata Yue.

Sakura hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Tunggu—_laki-laki_?"

"Lelaki yang tadi." Yue berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan di suaranya.

"_Dia _tinggal di lantai ini?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Kalau kamu berusaha memperkosanya dan terluka dalam prosesnya, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas tuduhan dari keluargamu."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Ngapain pula aku memperkosa _dia_? Asal kamu tahu, dia bisa saja memperkosa _aku_."

Cowok-berambut-perak itu tertawa histeris. Sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar, ia pergi setelah menggumamkan 'loe kali yang kepingin' ke arahnya.

_Apa maksudnya dengan 'loe kali yang kepingin'?  
_

zZz

"Si pemilik gedung bilang _apa_!" gadis-itu-sahabat-Sakura-yang-sedang-diteleponnya memekik keras sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya kan, beraninya dia!" Sakura berteriak balik, murka dengan komentar lalu. "Percaya gak dia benar-benar bilang seperti itu kepada kliennya?"

Gadis yang satunya berhenti bicara sekejap. "Hm... apa dia ganteng?"

"Yang mana?"

"Jadi dua-duanya ganteng?"

"Kamu pikir gimana tampang dua orang lelaki yang menarik banyak wanita ke dalam gedung itu?"

Temannya tertawa. "Kelihatannya bakal menarik, ya gak?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Lupakan yang barusan. Apa kata Eriol tentang aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sekretarisnya?"

"Gak akan berhasil."

"Kenapa enggak?"

"Dia bilang kalau aku seharusnya gak ngirim kamu sebagai mata-mata."

Sakura mengerang. "Tapi aku butuh pekerjaan!"

"Dia bilang dia bakal bantu nyari kok." Sakura sedikit lega. "Jadi, kamu beneran tunangan?"

"Kenapa kamu harus ngingetin aku?"

Serahkan pada Tomoyo untuk mengingatkan subjek yang ingin ia lupakan sepanjang bulan ini.

Sudah cukup buruk tidak ada pesta ulang tahun ke-21nya, tapi ayahnya _hanya _memutuskan untuk memberitahu kabar mengejutkan itu _pada hari ulang tahunnya_. Lebih buruk mana dibanding mengetahui ia tidak akan dapat mobil setelah bertahun-tahun memohon? Tentu saja menemukan kabar bahwa ia sudah bertunangan sejak lahir dengan laki-laki tidak dikenal, yang ngomong-ngomong belum pernah ia temui atau dengar kabarnya.

Nah, _itu _baru lebih parah dari mati tragis.

"Kamu tahu sesuatu tentang calon suami rahasiamu?

Sakura mendesah di telepon. "Aku tahu ayahku dan ayahnya berteman baik, dan kami sudah bertunangan sejak lahir. Aku juga tahu sepanjang hidupnya ia tinggal di Amerika. Lulus dari Ivy League School. Harusnya kami bertemu ketika aku berumur 18 tahun, tapi pihak sana minta agar aku menunggu sampai ia membuktikan dirinya punya karir yang stabil."

"Jadi gak ada deskripsi secara fisik?"

"Nakuru bilang dia berambut hitam dan kelihatan seperti kutu buku." Sakura mengernyitkan hidungnya sambil mengulangi kata-kata Nakuru.

Tomoyo mulai tertawa. "Apa kataku, Sakura. Harusnya kamu berkencan ketika kamu dapat kesempatan. Sekarang kamu terjebak dengan Si Mister Kutu Buku."

"Udah jangan dibahas lagi, Tomoyo." Ia merajuk, menyadari penyesalannya, juga.

Apa ini yang orang-orang maksud dengan 'jalani hidup sebaik-baiknya sehingga tidak meninggalkan penyesalan'?

"Meskipun, aku pernah dengar Touya dan Nakuru membicarakan tentang cowok bernama Koji ketika aku lewat kamar tidur mereka," kata Sakura. "Jadi aku menyimpulkan namanya Koji."

"Koji...?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku akan menikahi cowok Amerika ingusan."

"Cowok Amerika ingusan?"

"Kamu udah lihat cowok-cowok tempatmu bekerja!" Sakura berseru. "Ingusan kataku."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo berhasil tersedak sebelum tertawa. "Mereka orang _Perancis_, sayang!"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Terus?"

"Hei, sudah dulu ya. Eriol sudah pulang." Sakura mendesah. Siapa yang bilang ikatan persahabatan perempuan lebih kuat dari apapun? Agaknya tidak sekuat godaan melakukan seks.

"Oke. Oke," ia menggerutu kesal. "Sana bercinta gila-gilaan dengan cowokmu."

"Sakura!" gadis satunya tertawa keras. "Eriol dan aku tidak bercinta gila-gilaan!"

"Masa enggak sih, say?"

Sakura mendengar suara rendah seseorang, diikuti pekikan temannya, dan yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah... well, _tidak ada_.

Ia menutup teleponnya dan melemparnya ke sofa.

Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya jika Tomoyo tidak pernah bertemu Eriol. Jangan salah sangka—ia ikut bahagia dengan Tomoyo. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ia merasa ditinggalkan.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu kehidupan Daidouji Tomoyo berputar-putar di sekitar Sakura. Kedua gadis itu menghabiskan waktu dan melakukan segalanya bersama. Tapi sejak Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol muncul, Tomoyo jadi begitu tenggelam dalam percintaannya sehingga waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama berkurang. Tentu, mereka saling menelepon tiap hari sekitar lima sampai enam jam, tapi itu belum cukup bagi Sakura. Sakura butuh sahabatnya dua-puluh-empat-jam-tiap-hari, bukan tiap jam dimana ia sedang tidak berhubungan seks dengan pacarnya.

Ia merindukan sepupu dan sahabat terbaiknya.

Tapi di satu sisi, Sakura iri dengan temannya.

Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam suatu hubungan, menjadi wanita sejati. Tidak hanya tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita berdasar umur, tapi menjadi wanita _sejati—_melalui berbagai proses dan yah, kamu tahulah maksudnya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin berhubungan dengan sembarang orang.

Ia ingin melakukannya dengan seseorang yang spesial—pria impiannya, belahan jiwanya, pangerannya, ksatrianya, dll...

_Oi, Sakura, berhenti bermimpi dan keluarkan awan-awan itu dari kepalamu_.

Sakura menghela napas keras.

zZz

Sakura mematikan jam bekernya dan melemparnya ke dinding.

"Aku benci tempat ini!" teriaknya frustasi.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sekejap mata pun. Ia pikir ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di malam pertama pindahannya, tapi ia salah besar.

Tiap kali ia menutup mata, ia mendengar suara tetesan air dari seluruh penjuru kamarnya? Hanya Tuhan tahu bagaimana, tapi ia bisa mendengarnya. Setiap tetesnya.

Ia menaksir kebocorannya tiap tetes per detik sehingga ada 60 tetes air yang sia-sia dalam satu menit, dihitung lagi sekitar 3600 tetes per ja— ia kehilangan 21.600 tetes air dalam semalam!

"Tunggu..." ia segera duduk. "Aku kan gak bayar tagihan air!"

Ia berseru riang dan jatuh kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala dan terlelap, mengabaikan masalah air. Biarkan tuan tanah yang ganteng dan sinting itu cemas akan masalah air.

"Tapi gimana kalau persediaan air dunia habis gara-gara aku?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kelihatan mustahil, tapi itu _mungkin _terjadi—dunia kehabisan air karena satu kebocoran. Itu suatu kemungkinan, tidak peduli seberapa kecil kemungkinannya (mungkin satu banding satu mega-baziliun-triliun-juta).

Sakura menarik dirinya keluar dari tempat tidur. Mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya, ia mandi pagi berharap hal itu menjadi awal baik dari harinya, walaupun ia tahu dengan baik daripada menduga ada sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi ketika tinggal di gedung apartemen bobrok ini. Belum lagi ia harus keluar dan mencari pekerjaan karena _seseorang _menolak memberinya pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris.

_Sial_. Ia benci Eriol.

Setelah ia selesai mandi, Sakura turun ke bawah menuju lobi utama untuk meminta saran pada Yue tentang masalah kebocoran itu. Tentu saja, ia harus menuruni tangga sembilan lantai. Ketika sampai di meja lobi, ia harus memegangnya erat-erat untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sebaiknya jangan memakai hak tinggi kalau kamu naik turun tangga," komentar seorang pria sambil terkekeh. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Wastafel di dapurku bocor," kata Sakura.

Yue menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan berkata 'memangnya kamu ingin _aku_ melakukan apa?'

"Hubungi tukang ledeng," pria itu berkata, berusaha menghentikan dirinya berkata '_Duh_!' ke arah gadis itu. "Cari di koran, iklan di TV, atau berkeliling dan melihat-lihat papan iklan."

"Coba kutebak..." Sakura berkata. "...ini tanggunganku?"

"Jelas!"

Sakura mengerang.

_Aku bisa saja membiarkannya bocor dan dia harus memperbaikinya sendiri kalau tagihan airnya terlalu mahal. _Pikir Sakura jahat. _Ya, begitu saja!_

"Aku bakal menendang bokongmu keluar jalanan kalau kamu gak menambal lubang itu," Yue berkata dengan senyum _teramat _manis terpasang di wajahnya.

Sakura lebih menyukainya ketika ia tidak tersenyum; rasanya sifatnya menjadi _lebih _baik ketika ia mengerutkan dahinya dibanding tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu ingin seseorang yang murah, coba periksa iklan di pintu toilet wanita." Yue menunjuk dimana toilet wanita lantai dasar.

"Siapa yang memasang iklan di pintu toilet wanita?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya orang ini," Yue menjawab. "Gak usah khawatir. Dia memperbaiki semua masalah yang terjadi di lingkungan sekitar sini."

"Pertanyaan pentingnya: seberapa murah dia?" tanya Sakura. "Cuma itu yang ingin aku tahu."

"Dia lebih murah dibanding murah."

"Thanks." Sakura berjalan ke arah yang lelaki itu tunjuk tadi.

Ia melewati satu pintu dan menemukan ada dua pintu lain, satu dilabeli 'Men' dan satunya 'omen'. Ia bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan huruf 'W'-nya.

_Omen? Ya Tuhan..._

Ia mengamati selebaran itu dan membacanya singkat:

Dari pipa air sampai air conditioning atau pemanas ruangan atau apapun—  
—Jaminan layanan terbaik dengan harga murah!  
Angkat telepon SEKARANG, dan hubungi 555-4636!  
Jangan lupa—Li Syaoran pria pilihan _Anda_.

Sakura terheran-heran. Ia mengeluarkan teleponnya, dan menghubungi nomor yang ada di selebaran. Ia memegang telepon di telinganya sambil bersandar pada dinding dengan tampang bosan, menunggu teleponnya dijawab.

"Halo?" orang di jalur telepon seberang mengangkatnya grogi setelah deringan kelima.

"Apa ini...um—" Sakura melihat ke selebaran lagi, "—Li Syaoran?"

"Yeah," jawab laki-laki itu. "Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?"

Sakura menduga ia baru bangun tidur. Ia harus mengakui, suaranya terdengar _sangat _seksi.

"Ada kebocoran kecil," ia berkata.

"Seberapa kecil?"

"Sangat kecil tapi juga sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura mendengar suara-suara pelan di seberang telepon, kemudian terdengar keheningan panjang. Ia bertanya-tanya apa pria itu tertidur lagi.

"Alamat?" Suara pria itu kembali beberapa detik kemudian.

"23 Park Av."

"Kamar?"

"203."

"Nama?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." Terdengar debuman keras di jalur seberang. "Halo? Apa kamu masih disana? Halo? Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, dan pria itu memutuskan teleponnya.

Sekarang pasti—ia jatuh tertidur. Sakura berjalan kembali ke lobi. "Yue, orangmu memutuskan teleponnya."

"Dia selalu memutuskan telepon semua orang." Yue tertawa. "Dia akan datang dan memperbaiki kebocoran di kamarmu."

"Kapan?"

"Memangnya aku kelihatan tahu kapan?"

Sakura mendesah.

"Kelihatannya aku gak bisa keluar hari ini," ia berkata.

Membungkuk untuk melepas sandal berhak-nya, ia berjalan menuju tangga.

zZz

_Demi Tuhan... dimana sih tukang ledeng itu!_

Sakura berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya. Ia sudah menunggu tukang ledeng itu muncul sejak pagi tapi pria itu tidak muncul. Ia meneleponnya jam tujuh tadi pagi, dan sekarang sudah jam tiga, tapi pria itu belum juga muncul. Sesibuk apa sih dia?

Menyambar teleponnya di atas meja, ia segera menekan nomornya sembari menyumpah pelan.

"Halo."

Sakura segera menegakkan badannya. "Kamu dimana sih? Aku sudah meninggalkan 50 pesan selama—" ia berhenti untuk melihat jam, "—dua.. lima... _tujuh _jam terakhir! Aku meneleponmu tujuh jam lalu! Sekarang kamu dimana?"

"Di depan apartemenmu."

Bel pintu berbunyi.

Sakura melangkah membukakan pintu, dan hampir menjatuhkan teleponnya ketika ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di lorong. "_Kamu_ tukang ledengnya?"

"Aku... er... sibuk sepanjang pagi ini," pria berambut cokelat itu berkata, menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu. "Apa yang butuh diperbaiki tadi?"

"Bocor."

"Oh... wastafelnya, kan?"

Sakura bergeser membiarkan pria itu masuk. "Wastafel di dapur. Gak bisa tidur semalam karena suaranya."

Pria itu—Li Syaoran—terkekeh. "Kamu pasti punya telinga yang sensitif sampai bisa mendengar tetesan air jatuh."

Sakura mengerutkan kening atas komentarnya, tidak yakin apakah itu pujian atau ejekan. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pernah mendengar ada yang memuji seseorang karena punya 'telinga yang sensitif'...

Bagaimana 'telinga yang sensitif' itu? Telinga yang bagus atau telinga seperti Dumbo?

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan subjek itu dan fokus kepada pria itu.

"Kamu benar... Ini kebocoran yang sangat kecil," pria itu berkata, membungkuk ke lantai untuk melihat pipanya.

Hal pertama yang Sakura perhatikan adalah bokongnya yang kencang.

_Oke, Sakura... tarik napas. Kuasai dirimu! Dia disini untuk membenarkan si lubang yang bikin bocor jadi kamu bisa tidur nyenyak. Tunggu—__bukannya dia tinggal di seberang lorong dari sini?_

Oh, surga dunia.

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya dalam waktu lima detik," pria itu memberitahu.

"Yang benar?"

_Wow, dia pasti benar-benar tukang ledeng yang jago_.

Ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lakban dari tasnya dan menutup pipa yang berlubang yang tadinya bocor. Kemudian ia mengambil mangkuk di atas meja dan menaruhnya dimana tadinya air menetes.

"Nah!" Syaoran berseru, berdiri dan menepuk kedua tangannya seperti ketika ia selesai mengerjakan hal yang sulit dan melelahkan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Sudah _selesai_?"

"Yup. Kan kubilang selesai dalam lima detik." Syaoran berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya ampun..." Sakura tercengang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di gedung ini." Syaoran berbalik ketika sudah sampai di pintu dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kamu dan aku bakal menghabiskan banyak waktu sebagai tetangga. Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu untuk diperbaiki, tinggal hubungi aku atau kamu bisa temui aku di seberang lorong. Untuk servis hari ini, bayar setengah harga saja deh. Aku taruh tagihannya di kotak suratmu nanti. Nah, sekarang aku harus membenarkan lift sebelum Yue menendang bokongku."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, masih tidak mampu berkata-kata setelah melihat kemampuannya sebagai 'tukang ledeng'.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: __**Jangan**__ gunakan lift.  
_

* * *

A/N: Hmm? Gimana menurut kalian? Apa menurut kalian aku baiknya nglanjutin nerjemahin crita ini? Tolong tinggalkan review dan beritahu kesan en pesan kalian. Apa terlalu baku bhasanya?

Smentara ni aku cuma akan menerjemahkan beberapa crita yang kupikir bagus. Bisa dibilang ini latihan menyempurnakan grammarku dan biar aku blajar mengembangkan cerita dengan mnerjemahkan dari crita-crita dg grammar d atas rta-rta. Crita CCS banyak juga yg berbhasa Spanyol, kalo bisa pngen kuterjemahin juga, sayang Spanyol-ku cuma sebates yg diajarin Dora.. XP

Utk ratingnya kali ini masih T, tp utk slanjutnya mgkn bkal naik jd M,, alamakjan.. agk susah menghaluskan kta-kta sumpah serapahnya euy, klo t'lalu dihaluskan rsanya malah hilang esensinya.. :p

Kalo gak sabar baca kelanjutannya, kalian bisa baca versi Inggris-nya 'I'm in love with a plumber' oleh Aesha (promosi nih...) uda komplit lagi!

Have a nice day!

-ilie-


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Dua:  
**_Kamu bisa masuk ke apartemen seorang gadis tanpa diundang  
Dan memukul bokongnya, tapi __**LETAKKAN **__susu kotaknya._

**oOo**

"Aku _sudah _bilang telepon aku."

Sakura menatap lantai, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan di wajahnya. Serahkan pada kakaknya untuk jauh-jauh terbang dari Cina ke Jepang dalam sehari, karena adik perempuannya lupa meneleponnya. Yah, _secara teknis_, ia _tidak ingin _meneleponnya. Tapi kakaknya tidak perlu tahu hal itu.

"Hal buruk bisa saja terjadi padamu!"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kamu ninggalin istrimu di Cina selama _honeymoon _keduamu untuk terbang balik ke sini dan menceramahiku?"

Touya membeku karena kata-katanya, seperti berusaha memproses sesuatu dalam kepalanya. "Istri... honeymoon kedua... Oh _shit _Nakuru!"

"Kamu lupa Nakuru?"

"Aku gak _melupakan_ Nakuru," jawab Touya membela dirinya. "Aku cuma gak punya kesempatan memberitahunya kalau aku balik ke sini."

"Uh huh," kata Sakura, memutar matanya lagi. "Tahu gak, dia bakal meledak."

Seakan-akan Sakura baru saja mengutuk Touya, telepon genggam Touya berdering kencang. Touya refleks melemparnya ke Sakura dan mengancamnya agar menjawab telepon.

Sakura menghela napas dan menekan tombol untuk menjawab, bersiap untuk yang terburuk.

"Kinomoto Touya, lebih baik kamu mengatakan bokongmu ada di Cina atau _bersiaplah_!" suara di jalur telepon seberang mengancam, menekankan pada kata '_atau bersiaplah_'.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Hai, 'Nee-chan."

"Sakura?" kakak iparnya bernapas pelan, tanda ia sedikit tenang. "Kenapa kamu yang menjawab telepon Touya, dan dimana bangsat sialan itu?"

"Onii-chan lagi sibuk sekarang," kata Sakura.

"Well, kamu lebih baik segera menyuruh bokongnya yang sibuk itu naik pesawat dan terbang kembali ke sini biar bisa kutendang."

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia berbisik ke kakaknya.

"Apa saja!" ia menjawab tanpa suara.

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan menatap Touya dengan tatapan polos. "Apa? Kamu bilang apa saja."

Ia mengerutkan kening kepada Sakura.

"Yah, _maaf _sudah berusaha menolong!"

Touya mendengus, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mau minum kopi?"

"Kamu yang traktir?" Sakura bertanya, membisu memikirkan kakaknya menawarinya minum bersama.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tertawa kencang. "Enak saja, kaijuu." Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu rasanya itu _terlalu _bagus untuk jadi kenyataan. "Iya lah."

"Oke. Oke."

"Ayo kalau begitu!"

Sakura mengambil jaketnya sambil mengutuk kakaknya dalam hati. "Tapi peringatan, aku lagi menabung jadi aku cuma beliin secangkir saja."

"Pelit."

Sakura keluar dan menutup pintu apartemennya. "Coba saja."

"Bagus banget, kaijuu."

"Peduli amat. Mau kopi apa gak?"

zZz

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jangan pernah mentraktir Touya kopi lagi._

Sakura menghela napas pasrah ketika ia dengan tidak rela menyerahkan tiga lembar uang dua puluh dollar dengan tampang memelas seakan mengatakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan kepergian uangnya. "Kamu yakin semuanya jadi $59.40?" ia bertanya lagi.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan kesal. "Iya!" ia menjawab, jengkel. "Pas kamu lagi ke kamar mandi, mas itu mesan kopi mocha 20 cangkir tambahan."

Sakura tidak ingin percaya hal ini terjadi. Touya baru saja membuatnya membuang 60 dollar—si tolol itu!

"Gini, mbak, bisa segera bayar gak?" Gadis itu menatap Sakura seakan mengatakan 'udah sana pergi'. "Aku gak ada urusan dengan masalah seperti ini."

Sakura tersentak.

"Gini, aku gak punya waktu seharian," si gadis berkata. "Cepat kasih uangnya dan biarkan kita istirahat."

Sakura segera meletakkan tagihannya ke atas meja dengan pukulan keras. "Ambil kembaliannya!" Ia berkata sengit pada gadis berambut hitam itu sebelum menyambar tas tangannya dari meja dan keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan jejak asap di belakangnya. "Beraninya—"

Sakura melampiaskan rasa frustasinya ketika ia berdiri di luar kafe. Ia berbalik, masuk lagi ke kafe menuju kasir. "Aku merubah pikiranku."

Ia menyambar kembaliannya dan keluar dari kafe lagi. Kali ini, ia tidak akan masuk ke kafe itu lagi selama masih ada gadis kasar tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

Ini pagi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Sakura mengacak-acak tas tangannya dan mengambil teleponnya. Ia memukul-mukul sebuah nomor telepon—faktanya ia memang _memukul-mukul _tombol di telepon genggamnya.

"Dasar bokong sialan, ketabrak bus aja loe!" ia berteriak ke teleponnya ketika teleponnya diangkat.

"Siapa nih?"

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Tunggu—bukannya ini nomor kakakku?"

"Kelihatannya, aku _bukan _kakakmu dan kamu salah sambung," pria di jalur telepon seberang itu berkomentar sarkastis.

"Heh heh... gomen," wajanya memerah karena malu, dan sesuatu menyentaknya. _Suara itu... _"_Li Syaoran_?"

Terdengar keheningan yang panjang. "...Sakura...?"

Sakura segera menutup teleponnya dan memegangnya di dekat jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. _Demi Tuhan, tadi itu benar-benar memalukan._

Ia membuka teleponnya dan mengecek nomor yang dihubunginya, 555-4636. _Kalau begitu nomornya Touya berapa? _Ia mengecek contact list-nya. 555-4635. _Bagus. Cuma beda satu nomor._

Tunggu—dia ingat namaku. _Dia ingat namaku!_

Kenapa aku harus senang? Bukan berarti ia memenangkan undian atau apapun. Persetan, setidaknya menang undian akan _memberinya makan_. Sakura hampir melompat kaget ketika telepon genggamnya bergetar. Ia benar-benar harus mengganti setting-nya agar suaranya lebih kencang. "Moshi moshi," ia menjawab.

"Sakura, berita bagus!"

Sakura segera menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. "Tomoyo, kamu gak harus berteriak pagi-pagi begini."

Gadis satunya hanya tertawa geli. "Eriol dapat orang yang butuh sekretaris."

"Yang benar?" Sakura bertanya merasa gembira. "Perusahaan apa?"

"Dia bilang dia bakal memperkenalkan kamu ke orang itu hari ini," lanjut Tomoyo. "Gajinya lumayan."

"Yang benar?"

Well, seperti ia punya pilihan saja. Lagipula, idiot macam apa yang mau memperkerjakan ia sebagai sekretaris ketika ia tidak punya gelar dari universitas? Belum lagi catatan kerjanya yang buruk. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang akan memperkerjakannya gila, atau benar-benar butuh sekretaris sampai pasrah begitu.

Okay, jangan salah sangka dulu. Ia bisa jadi sekretaris yang hebat—_KALAU _mengesampingkan temperamennya kadang-kadang, tidak sabar, dan sifat malasnya. Ia berusaha bekerja sebagai sekretaris dulu, tapi berakhir denngan ia dipecat sekali atau dua kali... mungkin tiga kali. Pertama kalinya ia dipecat karena ia tertidur ketika bosnya sedang berceramah. Satu ruangan hening ketika mendengar dengkurannya. Kemudian serasa tidak punya rasa malu, ia berdiri dan bertepuk tangan keras, memberitahu bosnya betapa hebat pidatonya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali lupa bahwa ia sedang menghadiri pemakaman.

Bos keduanya tidak begitu buruk. Lelaki itu baik, pria botak paruh paya itu baik kepada para pekerjanya, dan memberikan gaji yang lumayan. Jika saja Sakura mengerti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya bosnya berbicara dalam bahasa lain. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa teman-temannya yang lain bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya tanpa berkata 'Hah?'.

Nah, bos ketiganya benar-benar parah. Dia jagonya menyumpah-nyumpah. Pria itu mengkritik segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan dan membuatnya mengetik ulang laporan sial itu berkali-kali sekitar ratusan kali sebelum disetujui. Suatu hari, pria itu meminta Sakura mengantarnya untuuk menjenguk ibunya di desa—memangnya dia pikir aku siapa? Sopirnya? Ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengantarnya. Ketika ia menyetir, bosnya hanya mengkritik kemampuan menyetirnya. Tahu-tahu saja pria itu berteriak 'DASAR BABI GOBLOK!' dan kesabarannya habis. Ia meledak dan marah-marah ke bosnya. Ternyata tadinya _memang _ada babi, yang ia tabrak lari dengan kejamnya, dan keesokan harinya ia dipecat karena menyumpahi bosnya.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang," kata Tomoyo. "Jangan lupa ketemu Eriol di Royale's, oke?"

"Thanks." Sakura tersenyum.

Ia harap bos barunya tidak sulit untuk dihadapi. Ia hanya ingin karir yang stabil sampai ada sesuatu yang lebih baik datang menghampirinya. Ia harus membayar apartemennya, baju-baju untuk dibeli, dan kalau ia mengumpulkan cukup uang—siapa tahu?—mungkin ia bisa menyewa seseorang untuk membunuh _tunangan_-nya.

Ia menertawakan pikirannya. _Bagus... _ia pikir. _Benar-benar bagus._

zZz

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kerutan di keningnya yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

_Hiiragizawa Eriol._

Betapa bencinya ia kepada pria itu. Walaupun ia mengencani sahabatnya—lebih tepat _mencuri _sahabatnya—pria itu dan Sakura tidak bisa akur.

"Eriol!" Sakura berteriak seolah-olah ia gembira bertemu dengannya. "Gimana kabarmu?"

Mereka berpelukan. "Bagus. Gimana kabar dan hidupmu? Gimana rasanya tinggal sendiri?"

"Yah, tahulah..." Sakura tertawa.

Ia merasa benar-benar jijik hanya duduk di hadapan pria itu. Eriol dan Sakura bisa dibilang... _kenalan_, hanya sebatas kenalan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak mengakui satu sama lain sebagai teman; tapi juga bukan musuh. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang saling mengenal dan memanfaatkannya demi keuntungan mereka kapan saja mereka bisa. Hubungan mereka seperti sebuah kontrak dalam bisnis.

Sakura tidak yakin kenapa ia tidak menyukai Eriol. Eriol bukan pria _jahat_. Ia bahkan mengakui, pria itu pasangan yang sempurna untuk sahabatnya.

"Dimana..." Sakura bertanya, sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kamar mandi."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk. "Kasih tahu aku, seperti apa usahanya?"

"Oh, er... well, gimana ngomongnya ya?" Sakura melihat pria berambut gelap itu membetulkan letak kacamata gelisah. "Dia teman lamaku, tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu beberapa tahun ini. Aku bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini, dan dia bertanya apa aku bisa merekomendasikan seseorang... tahulah?"

"Gak," Sakura mmenjawab. "Aku gak tahu."

"Pas dia tanya begitu, aku ingat kamu ingin pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris—"

"Jadi kamu merekomendasikan aku?"

"Ah, itu dia!"

Sakura menghela napas dan mengambil minumannya, tidak repot-repot melihat calon bosnya. Ia meminum airnya perlahan ketika ia melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Air muncrat kemana-mana. "Kamu?"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Eriol bolak balik melihat mereka berdua.

"Bisa dikatakan kami bertetangga." Syaoran berkata, sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya. _Sial. Aku bakal bekerja dengan pria-genit-pembual._

"Kalau gitu lebih gampang dong!" Eriol duduk santai. "Tadinya aku khawatir kalian bakal memakan hidup-hidup satu sama lain."

Apa hanya perasaannya, atau hawa disini menjadi sedikit panas? Sakura mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan sambil mengambil minumannya."

"Gak tahu juga—aku mungkin saja memakannya hidup-hidup. Dia kelihatan cukup lezat." Dan seakan kata-katanya belum cukup, pria itu _bahkan _menjilat bibirnya.

Ia memuncratkan air minumnya ke meja sekali lagi, terbatuk-batuk sampai wajahnya merah padam.

"Sakura, memangnya kamu gak bisa menyimpan sesuatu di dalam mulutmu sedetik aja?" Eriol menghela napas.

"Atau kamu butuh bantuanku untuk menyimpannya?"

Sakura melototi pria itu sebelum menoleh ke Eriol dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. "Kamu mau aku bekerja padanya? Apa kamu sudah gila?"

"Apa yang salah dengan dia? Dia pria baik-baik kok," kata iblis-bermata-empat itu.

"Dia bakal memperkosa aku!"

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya geli dan tertawa. Semua orang di restoran melihat ke meja mereka.

Eriol dengan tenang memijat keningnya. "Syaoran gak akan memperkosamu—" ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke temannya, "—ya kan, Syaoran?"

"Mungkin." Pria berambut cokelat itu menyeringai kecil.

"Kamu sama sekali gak membantu, dude." Eriol mengomelinya. "Sakura, dia gak akan memperkosamu."

Sakura mengamati pria di sebelahnya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan hati-hati di wajahnya. "Hmph."

"Jadi gimana? Kamu butuh pekerjaan, aku butuh sekretaris."

"Bukannya kamu tukang ledeng...?" Sakura tidak ingin terdengar seperti meremehkan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa kamu butuh sekretaris?"

"Tukang ledeng hanya salah satu dari bidang pekerjaanku," ia menjelaskan pelan-pelan. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk membersihkan apartemenku, memasak, membayar tagihan, mencuci—"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah pria itu sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan. "Kedengarannya kamu butuh seorang istri, bukan sekretaris."

"Kamu mau terima pekerjaan ini gak?" Ada sesuatu tersembunyi terdengar dari suaranya. "Mau istri atau sekretaris, siapa peduli."

"Aku gak akan membersihkan apartemenmu, memasak makanan untukmu, atau mencuci apapun punyamu!"

"Gimana kalau kamu jadi sekretarisku dan aku bakal kasih uang lembur untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan lainnya?" lanjut Syaoran. "Aku gak keberatan menggajimu dengan jumlah yang sama dari pekerjaanmu yang dulu."

Mendengar hal itu, otak Sakura bekerja dengan suara 'Ka-Ching! Ka-Ching!' dan tanda dollar muncul di kedua matanya. "Mr. Li Syaoran, Anda telah mendapatkan seorang sekretaris!"

Eriol tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

_Tunggu sebentar. Kalau dia butuh orang untuk bebersih, memasak, dan mencuci terus kenapa dia gak mencari pelayan? Memangnya untuk apa dia butuh sekretaris? YA TUHAN! Dia berencana memperkosa aku!_

"Tapi aku punya beberapa syarat," Sakura berkata.

"Syarat?" Syaoran dan Eriol menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ingin ada kontrak, untuk jaga-jaga... tahu kan."

Syaoran memutar matanya. "Aku gak akan memperkosamu."

"Aku mempercayai kata-katamu seperti aku mempercayai Eriol," Sakura mendengus.

"Dan apa maksudnya _itu_?" Eriol melototi gadis itu.

"Oh, tidak ada." Ia tersenyum. "Jadi setuju?"

"Oke. Terserah."

"Aku akan mengabarimu kalau aku sudah selesai dengan syarat-syaratnya."

"Oke kalau begitu," kata Syaoran.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Nama saya Kinomoto Sakura, dan saya akan berusaha menjadi sekretaris terbaik yang pernah Anda punya."

Syaoran terkekeh geli. "Please, panggil aku Syaoran... _Sakura_." Pria itu memegang tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya ringan. "Aku yakin kamu akan menjadi yang terbaik _buatku_."

_Sial._

Ia menyumpahi sifat genit pria itu. Kenapa dia harus terdengar begitu _tidak senonoh_?

zZz

Sakura menghela napas kesal sambil mendengarkan apa kata Tomoyo di seberang telepon. "Yang benar? Aku harus tanya Eriol pas dia pulang nanti!"

"Tomoyo, aku pikir aku baru saja mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan menempatkan diriku tepat di depan mulut harimau." Sakura mengerang, bersandar malas ke meja dengan bolpoin di tangannya dan selembar kertas di depannya.

"Dia _hot_, kan?"

"Yeah."

"KAWAII! Si kecil Sakura akhirnya dapat kesempatan bersama cowok ganteng!"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Aku gak akan jadian _dengannya_, aku akan bekerja untuknya. Lagian, aku sudah bertunangan... ingat?"

"Oh, iya..."

"Gajinya lumayan besar," ia mengatakan sambil menggerak-gerakkan bolpoin di tangannya.

Ia menatap ke selembar kertas kosong sebelum mengeluarkan desahan kesal. Ini benar-benar melelahkan dan merepotkan.

"Hey, Tomoyo, dia datang. Nanti kutelepon lagi." Sakura berkata ketika ia mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Ia meletakkan telepon di atas meja dan segera membuka pintu apartemennya, menyapa sepasang mata cokelat kekuningan itu.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan syarat-syaratku."

"Oh ya?"

"Yup!" Sakura berseru semangat, memberikan selembar kertas kepadanya pria itu agar dibacanya.

Syaoran melirik kertas yang diberikan, dan kembali menatap Sakura kagum sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku pikir kamu gak serius!"

"Sudah pasti aku serius kan!"

"Oke. Oke. Coba kulihat lagi..." Ia mulai membaca.

**Kontrak Kerja**

**1. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN berusaha memperkosa Kinomoto Sakura.  
****2. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN menyentuh Kinomoto Sakura dengan sengaja dalam bentuk apapun.  
****3. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN PERNAH berusaha mendekati Kinomoto Sakura secara intim.  
****4. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN berada kurang dari radius lima kaki dari Kinomoto Sakura.  
****5. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN berbicara dengan Kinomoto Sakura tentang hal-hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan.  
****6. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN melanggar batas privasi Kinomoto Sakura.  
****7. Li Syaoran TIDAK AKAN melanggar kontrak ini.**

Syaoran memasang tampang heran di wajahnya. "Kamu benar-benar serius, ya?"

"Iya," gadis itu menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku akan menambahkan bagianku dalam kontrak..." Pria itu memukul bokongnya sebelum mengambil bolpoin dari tangannya. "_Kontrak _itu dibuat dan disetujui dua orang."

Sakura menatapnya menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan pria itu masih menulis. Ya Tuhan, berapa lama lagi dia akan selesai dengan syarat-syaratnya?

"Nih..." Pria itu menyerahkan padanya selembar kertas.

**1. Kinomoto Sakura TIDAK DAPAT menghentikan Li Syaoran, walaupun ia ingin memperkosa Kinomoto Sakura.  
****2. Kinomoto Sakura TIDAK DAPAT melawan sentuhan Li Syaoran.  
****3. Kinomoto Sakura TIDAK DAPAT membantah dirinya tidak tertarik terhadap Li Syaoran.  
****4. Kinomoto Sakura TIDAK DAPAT menjauhi Li Syaoran.  
****5. Kinomoto Sakura TIDAK DAPAT menghentikan pembicaraan Li Syaoran, dalam pembicaraan apapun.  
****6. Kinomoto Sakura TIDAK DAPAT melanggar kontrak ini.  
****7. Kinomoto Sakura AKAN patuh, oke?**

_Tidak bisa dipercaya—__beraninya cowok itu!_

Sakura membalikkan badannya; menemukan Syaoran berdiri di depan kulkas dan meminum susu kotaknya.

"Jadi, gimana menurutmu?" ia bertanya.

_Tarik napas._

_Keluarkan._

_Tarik napas._

_Keluarkan._

Ia mengeluarkan geraman rendah dan merobek kontrak itu menjadi dua.

"**Letakkan. Susu. Kotaknya.**"

* * *

A/N: Hmm? Gimana, gimana? Aku ttp mnerima kritik dan saran,, tlong tinggalkan review dan berikan masukan ato skadar halo jg boleh,,, hehe XD

Utk orang baik yg nge-review chapter sblmnya (maap nmanya kpanjangan..), aku nangkep maksud kmu dan terima kasih utk masukannya :). Aku usahain biar g terlalu baku bhasanya, tp mzlhnya aku jarang pake bhasa Indonesia yg g baku (krn klo ngmong biasa ma tmen pke bhasa Jawa, hehe). Ngomong-ngomong crita sndiri, sbnrnya aku ada ide dan uda ada hasil kasarnya (mzh kasar bgt),, tp aku mzh blm bz ngembangin critanya,, uda ada 2 halamanan en 2 hlmn itu sbnrnya bz jd 15 hlman lebih,, en aku mzh hrz ngriset2 dlu, aku agak g sreg klo nulis sesuatu g sesuai fakta yg ada,,

Ratingnya mzh T,, utk bbrp chappie nanti mzh sma,, sekarang nerjemahin chappie 4 dan ngedit chappie 3,, XD

Have a nice day~

-ilie-


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Tiga:  
**_Abjad dimulai dengan ABC, Angka dimulai dengan 123,  
__Musik dimulai dengan Do Re Mi, tapi Cinta dimulai dari Kamu dan Aku._

**oOo**

"SAMPAI BESOK WAKTU KERJA!" Syaoran kabur dari apartemen Sakura, berteriak sambil menghindari susu kotak terbang yang dilempar Sakura.

Sakura membanting pintunya sampai tertutup, api masih berkobar di matanya. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa, main minum susu kotaknya seperti itu! Dia beruntung aku tidak mematahkan kepala-kepalanya—er... _kepalanya _sampai putus.

_Ya Tuhan... kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus AKU!_

Ini harga yang ia bayar untuk hidup sendiri. Hidup itu tidak adil.

_Aku butuh berendam air hangat._

Sakura menyambar gaun malamnya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan air dan membiarkannya memenuhi bak mandi. Ia berdiri di depan cermin, dan melihat lama bayangannya sebelum menghela napas keras.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura," ia berkata dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kamu bisa melototi dirimu berjam-jam, tapi dadamu tetap kecil bagaimanapun juga."

_Sial._

Dia mengutuk keberuntungan dan kehidupannya yang membusuk. Sakura adalah gadis yang pertumbuhannya _lambat_. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia lulus dari sekolah, dan bagian atas tubuhnya masih sebesar dua buah jeruk. Ia menghela napas lagi dan mulai membuka kancing blusnya. Ia baru setengah jalan ketika teleponnya berdering. Ia mengambil telepon dari meja dan kembali ke kamar mandi, melanjutkan membuka pakaiannya.

"Moshi moshi," ia menjawab; kesal.

"Halo, tetangga!"

Sakura mengerang. "Mr. Li, _apa _yang Anda inginkan?"

"Please!" pria itu tertawa di seberang telepon. "Panggil aku Syaoran, Sakura."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Oke, _Syaoran_, kamu mau apa?"

"Aku bisa melihat ke dalam kamar mandimu dari jendela kamar tidurku!" serunya. "Jujur saja, menurutku memakai bra hitam dibalik blus putih itu berani juga dan _seksi_."

Sakura menjatuhkan teleponnya dari tangannya, dan ia segera berlari ke jendela. Syaoran melambaikan tangan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Sakura menarik penutup jendelanya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan asap keluar dari kepalanya.

Dia butuh lebih dari berendam air hangat.

_Kenapa harus aku...? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!_

zZz

"Aku mau pindah," Sakura berkata.

Yue menoleh dari korannya. "Emangnya ada masalah apa dengan yang sekarang?"

"Tetanggaku bisa nglihat kamar mandiku dari jendela kamar tidurnya."

Yue menaikkan sebelah alisnya geli. "Baru sadar sekarang. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kamu mau datang dan protes ke aku."

"_Apa!_"

"Aku gak punya apartemen kosong lain sekarang, tapi kamu boleh tukeran sama orang lain di gedung ini," lanjut pria itu perlahan. "Itu juga... kalau kamu gak mau digilas gerombolan cewek pas mereka tahu kamu bisa nglihat kamar _tidur _Li Syaoran dari kamar mandi apartemenmu."

Sakura mengerang. "Jadi intinya gak bisa tukeran? Gimana dua apartemen lain di lantai sembilan?"

"Kamu gak bakal mau lihat," kata pria itu. "Tinggal ditutup gorden aja kan."

"Kamu tahu aku harus masang gorden _hitam _biar dia gak bisa lihat apapun—_APAPUN_."

Yue memutar matanya. "Kamu bisa menyemen jendelanya atau jendelamu."

"Eh, boleh?" Sakura bertanya, penuh harap.

"Gak."

"Terus kenapa—"

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia harus peduli.

"Have fun waktu kerja nanti!" Pria itu memanggilnya sembari ia kembali ke apartemennya.

_Kerja...? Oh iya... _Kerja.

Sakura benci dengan hidupnya.

"Lift-nya udah bener," kata Yue ketika ia melihat Sakura menuju tangga. "Kamu gak perlu naik turun tangga lagi."

"Rasanya lebih aman naik tangga," jawab Sakura.

Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk naik lift. Siapa tahu apa yang pria lakukan dengan lift-nya. Ketika Sakura mencapai lantai sembilan, ia hampir kehabisan napas. Ia menyangga satu tangan di lututnya dan tangan satunya ke dinding untuk menahannya agar tetap berdiri.

_Aku benar-benar butuh mulai lari treadmill lagi._

"Sakura?"

_Tidak..._

"Kamu baru lari pagi atau apa?" _Oh_, betapa inginnya ia _mengutuk _pria itu. "Kenapa kamu gak pake lift? Itu aman tahu."

Sakura mendengus. "Ingetin aku pas nanti ada orang yang kejebak di lift gara-gara kerjaan payahmu."

"Payah?" Syaoran melihatnya seakan gadis itu gila. "Wastafelmu masih bocor?"

Sakura terdiam. "T-Terus?"

"Terus... masih bocor?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Bilang aja kerjaanku payah," ejeknya. "Sorry ya, tapi aku punya gelar Master."

"S2-nya tukang ledeng?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku bukan tukang ledeng! Memangnya kamu gak dengerin waktu aku jelasin di restoran?"

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kamu ngurusin pipa-pipa jadi kamu tukang ledeng," kata gadis itu.

Syaoran menghela napas kalah. "Udahlah masuk aja," ia menahan pintu agar Sakura bisa masuk. "Kamu punya banyak kerjaan."

"Asal kamu tahu aja ya, kerjaan tulis-menulis sama sekali gak masalah buatku."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Gak ada tulis-menulis hari ini."

"Terus aku harus ngapain?"

"Kerjaan rumah." Syaoran bergeser ke samping agar Sakura bisa melihat apartemennya. "Aku udah coba rapiin pagi ini biar kamu gak terlalu repot."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "I-Ini apartemenmu?" ia berteriak. "Ini mah kandang babi!"

"Mungkin aku kayak babi." Syaoran menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _kayak_! Kamu _itu _babi idup!" Ia berbalik melihat pria itu. "Aku kaget kamu kelihatan bersih!"

Pria itu mencibir kekanakan. "Itu menohok, tahu."

"Kenapa kamu gak ngasih selebaran ke tiap cewek di gedung ini? Apartemenmu bakal bersih dalam sedetik."

"Karena..." ia berkata mencari alasan, "Kamu pegawaiku."

Sakura menggeram.

"Lebih baik segera dimulai, sweetheart." Mata ambernya melihatnya mengejek. "Aku ada di tempat tidur kalo kamu _butuh _aku."

Oh, betapa inginnya ia _mencekiknya _sampai lemas.

"Tempat tidurku lumayan gede kalau kamu kecapekan dan ingin tiduran." Pria itu mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan ke kamar tidur, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Wajah Sakura berubah merah padam. Ketika pikirannya kembali normal, ia melihat pintu yang memisahkannya dengan sang iblis. Setelah beberapa saat baru ia sadar kalau ia sedang dipermainkan.

"Sebentar, tungggu seben—" Sakura membuka pintu tanpa berpikir. Kedip. Kedip. Pria itu membiarkan celananya jatuh ke lantai. "AAAAAAH!"

Sakura membanting pintu sampai tertutup dan bersandar pada papan kayu itu, berusaha memelankan debaran jantungnya. "Sakura, hapus ingatan itu... _SEKARANG_! Hapus. Hapus. Hapus. Menghapus..." ia menggumam sendiri. "GAK! Aku masih kebayang-bayang!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa jatuh ke belakang. Begitu sadar, ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Syaoran. "Tahu gak... kalau kamu mau ngintip, bilang aja. Aku pasti bolehin kok."

"Lepasin aku!" gadis itu berteriak, memberontak. "Kamu ngelanggar kontrak!"

"Enggak, sayang..." pemuda itu berkata. "_Kamu _yang melanggar kontrak kita. Aku udah nulis secara spesifik kalau kamu gak bisa nyetop aku, nglawan aku, atau njauhin aku."

"Y-Yah, kontraknya batal karena kusobek-sobek!" Sakura tergagap.

"Kalau gitu kamu gak punya alasan buatku untuk njauhin kamu, kan?"

Sakura menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku gak mau mati seperti ini," ia meraung pelan. "Gimana keluargaku pas mereka menemukan aku diperkosa sampai mati?"

'_Si Sakura itu, aku tahu kalau dia gak bisa bertahan sendirian.' _Ia bisa membayangkan tampang puas di wajah kakaknya... _'Lihat, dia diperkosa.'_

'_Anakku yang malang...' _Ayahnya akan merasa hancur!

'_Aku muat pake baju-bajunya gak ya?' _...dan itu pasti kakak iparnya.

"Sakura..." Ia bisa merasakan napas panas pria itu di lehernya.

Ia menutup rapat matanya dan menunggu yang terburuk. Napasnya sekarang berada di dekat telinga kanannya, begitu hangat dan begitu—jangan terpengaruh, Sakura!

"Hoeee. Aku diperkosa tukang ledeng," ia mendengar dirinya merengek.

Syaoran tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membebaskan gadis itu. Ia memegang perutnya dan berkata, "Tadi itu bener-bener priceless. Harusnya kamu coba lihat tampangmu!"

Sakura melototinya. "Tadi itu keterlaluan, nakutin aku kayak gitu!"

"Jadi kamu _ingin _kuperkosa?"

"B-Bukan itu maksudnya!" tangkis Sakura. Lalu ia sadar kalau Syaoran hanya memakai boxer dan segera menutupi matanya.

Syaoran menatapnya geli. "Kalau gitu sampai ketemu setelah aku bangun," pria itu menyeringai. "Kecuali kalau kamu mau melakukan hal yang _nakal _dan mangkir dari kerja."

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya algi.

Sakura membanting pintu di belakangnya.

_Ini salah si bego Eriol!_

Sakura mengamati kekacauan di hadapannya dan mengerang. "Ini mah butuh waktu sampai kiamat!"

zZz

Dua jam kemudian...

Senyum cerah terpasang di wajah Sakura, mengingat idenya yang cerdik. Ia berhasil membersihkan lobang tikus itu. Ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya meminum—tidak hanya satu, tapi TIGA cangkir kopi, sambil menonton dua film roman yang ia temukan di rak (kenapa seorang pria bisa punya film macam itu melampaui pengetahuan yang ia punya). Ia memang seorang jenius.

"Pagi, sunshine—" Sakura menikmati ekspresi wajah pria itu ketika ia membuka pintu. "WTF! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN APARTEMENKU!"

"Aku bersihin," kata Sakura bangga. "Kayak yang kamu minta."

"Aku gak minta kamu mbuang SEMUA BARANG!" Pria itu segera menuju dapur. "KAMU MBUANG SEMUANYA?"

"Kurang tepat..." Ia menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat. "Aku cuma minta Yue mbuang perabotan, sampah-sampah, rak-rak, kertas, dokumen, kulkas, meja—oh, dan aku juga nyuruh dia ngambil kompornya, kotor banget soalnya. Kamu masih punya barang-barang di kamar tidur dan kamar mandimu. Aku bahkan menyisakan TV."

Syaoran bersandar ke dinding.

"Oh, tukang yang ngangkatin barang-barangnya bakal ngirim tagihannya ke kamu," lanjut Sakura. "Well, seenggaknya kamu dapat kesempatan buat ngedekor ulang apartemenmu dan beli perabotan baru."

"Kamu..." Syaoran menggeram pelan.

Sakura mendengarnya sebagai tandanya untuk kabur. "Well, tahu gak? Rasanya aku bakal keluar buat istirahat siang!"

"**Kamu.**"

"Mungkin aku bakal ambil libur hari ini..." Sakura memberikannya salah satu wajahnya yang paling cute. "Dah, Syaoran!"

Dengan itu, ia lari ke apartemennya secepat yang ia bisa.

"KAMU BAKAL KUBALAS!"

Kata-kata akhirnya bisa keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Sakura bersandar ke pintunya, merasa di antara rasa takut dan bersalah. Mungkin harusnya ia tidak mencoba balik mempermainkannya. Maksudnya hanya bercanda. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia merasa lebih ketakutan dibanding bersalah. Siapa tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan orang gila itu setelah ia memancing kemarahannya seperti itu.

_Oh, Tuhan..._

Ia sedikit melompat ketika teleponnya berdering. _Tolong jangan dia._

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat ke caller ID-nya.

"Hei," ia menjawab dengan lega.

"Ada apa?" Tomoyo segera bertanya. "Kamu kedengaran lagi gak enak."

"Itu karena aku merasa sama sekali gak enak."

"Kamu sakit?"

"Gak," Sakura menghela napas. "Kamu lagi senggang?"

"Yeah."

"Ketemu beberapa menit lagi kalau begitu."

"Oke."

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan perlahan membuka pintu. Ia mengintip pintu apartemen Syaoran dengan waspada sebelum keluar dari apartemennya, berhati-hati, memastikan tidak ada suara yang membuat sang tetangga waspada. Ia lalu berlari menuju tangga. Sayangnya, ia berakhir dengan menabrak tepat seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang.

"Dan mau kemana kamu?" pria itu menggeram.

Diresmikan. Li Syaoran adalah orang yang menyeramkan ketika marah.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Jangan buat dia marah lagi._

Sakura tersenyum gelisah dan segera melarikan diri.

"Oh, Tuhan..." ia menggumam sendiri ketika menunggu taksi. "Jangan bilang dia pembunuh berantai—gimana kalau dia pembunuh _dan _pemerkosa!"

zZz

Tomoyo tertawa setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Aku gak percaya dia kayak gitu—dan kamu!"

"Aku kesal," Sakura berkata, menggeram dalam hati. "Dan sekarang aku menyesal karena siapa tahu apa yang dia lakukan ke aku!"

Sepasang mata amethyst menatapnya tajam. "Kelihatannya bos barumu naksir kamu, Sakura."

Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya. "Kamu bercanda, kan? Kami hampir saling tidak mengenal!"

"Pernah dengan 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'? Mungkin dia naksir kamu pas kalian bertemu," gadis yang berambut gelap berkomentar.

"Itu konyol!" Sakura mendengus memikirkan hal itu. "Li Syaoran dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itu gak searah... tahu?"

"Well, bagaimanapun juga dia mungkin suka kamu, aku masih berpikir dia menyukaimu."

"Kamu harusnya menolongku, bukan menambah masalah di kepalaku."

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Kamu bisa mengganti biayanya."

"Tomoyo, kalau kamu belum lupa, aku cuma seribu lima ratus dollar di bank," lanjut Sakura.

"Harga meja makannya saja melebihi jumlah uangku di bank!"

"Dan kamu membuang semua barangnya?"

"Aku kesal! Kamu melakukan hal bodoh kalau lagi kesal!"

"Aku pikir cuma kamu yang melakukan hal yang benar-benar bodoh," Tomoyo berkata. "Ketika seseorang sedang kesal, biasanya mereka melempar bola untuk melampiaskan rasa stres."

"Well, aku gak punya bola stres buat nglampiasinnya!"

"Oke. Oke. Tenang, aku cuma ngasih saran."

"Ini sia-sia!" Sakura mengerang.

"Kamu bisa bilang ke dia untuk mengurangi gajimu sebagai gantinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku gak bakal dapat gaji minimal selama lima tahun."

Kedua gadis itu menghela napas. "Percuma kalau begitu," kata Tomoyo. "Kamu bisa uang ke kakakmu, atau kamu bisa melupakan hal itu."

"Saran bagus, Tomoyo."

Gadis satunya tertawa geli. "Sama-sama, Sakura!"

"Aku menyalahkan pacarmu hal ini terjadi."

"Eriol kenapa?" terdengar suara di belakang mereka.

"Gara-gara kamu," omel Sakura.

"Sudah dengar apa yang kamu lakukan—benar-benar berani," pria itu menyeringai.

Sakura mendengus. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Tomoyo."

"Semoga beruntung." Kedua gadis itu berpelukan. "Kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu yang baru, 'key?"

"Baiklah." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berpaling ke Eriol dengan tatapan berbahaya. "Dan semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Eriol memperlihatkan senyum khasnya. "Aku yakin harimu bakal lebih menyenangkan jika dibandingkan denganku, Sakura."

_Ohhh. Aku benci kamu._

zZz

Sakura membuka kunci dan memutar kenop pintunya dengan lelah. Hari itu tidak kunjung berakhir dan ia sudah merasa seperti kotoran di jalan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah mandi air hangat yang panjang untuk merelaksasikan dirinya setelah hari yang panjang, melelahkan, dan kemudian mungkin semangkuk es krim—es krim cokelat. Terus dilanjutkan secangkir susu hangat dan hari kembali cerah. Sayangnya, yang ia TIDAK butuhkan adalah tetangganya bersantai di sofa miliknya, makan es krim miliknya, minum dari cangkir miliknya, dan memegang remote kontrol di tangannya.

"Welcome home, babe."

"N-Ngapain kamu disini!" Sakura berteriak.

"Aku rasa kamu benar tentang mendekor ulang," ia tersenyum. "Sudah waktunya aku mendekor ulang. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Itu bukan berarti kenapa kamu disini dan bukan disana."

"Mereka bilang konstruksinya butuh waktu sekitar dua minggu dan aku harus tidur di tempat lain."

"Kamu GAK AKAN tidur disini." Sakura melototi pria itu.

Syaoran merengut dengan cute. "Please? Aku gak ada tempat lain yang bisa dituju, dan aku udah nyoba ke tempat Yue. Dia meludahkan _GAK _ke mukaku, dan Eriol tinggal bareng pacarnya."

"GAK!"

"Kamu gak akan menelantarkan orang yang tak berdaya ini ke jalanan, kan?" Pria itu memasang wajah cemberut bak anak anjing yang paling tak berdaya. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya coba? "Cuma dua minggu. Aku bakal tidur di sofa, dan aku janji meletakkan barang-barangku dengan rapi."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kalau aku setuju, berarti kita impas?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kamu gak bakal macam-macam selama kamu tinggal disini?"

Syaoran menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang patuh. "Aku akan jadi bocah _gede _yang baik."

Sakura merinding mendengar kata-katanya. "Oke, kamu harus berhenti melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya polos.

"_Itu._" Sakura menjawab. "Kamu tahu... membuat segalanya terdengar tidak senonoh."

"Apa kamu lagi memikirkan hal yang nakal, Sakura?"

"GAK!" Sakura berteriak.

Pria itu tertawa ringan. "Oke. Oke. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Cuma dua minggu?"

"Cuma dua minggu."

"Ambil barang-barangmu kalau begitu." Ia punya firasat kalau ia mengambil keputusan yang salah, tapi sudahlah. Asal ia tidak harus mengganti barang-barangnya, maka ia tidak keberatan.

Syaoran menjilati mangkuk es krimnya. "Gak perlu. Sudah dilakukan."

Kedip. Kedip.

Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?

Sakura menyerah. Pria ini punya jiwa yang sudah tidak bisa ditolong.

"Aku mau mandi yang lama," ia putuskan untuk berkata. "Kalau kamu berani—"

"Aku akan menjaga sikap," pria itu tersenyum.

Sakura memberinya pelototan terakhir sebelum menuju kamarnya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memastikan semua barangnya berada di tempat yang sama sebelum tinggalkan. Ia memberikan perhatian khusus ke rak pakaian dalamnya. Semuanya terlihat normal dan A-Okay.

Ia mengambil gaun malamnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh, Sakura, aku meninggalkan catatan kecil untukmu kutempel di cermin!" Syaoran berseru.

Sakura hanya mendengus sembari mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan pakaiannya, dan mengambil catatan yang dimaksud.

**Abjad dimulai dengan ABC  
Angka dimulai dengan 123  
Musik dimulai dengan Do Re Mi  
Cinta dimulai dari Kamu dan Aku.**

_Awww, manisnya!_

Sakura menjerit gemas dalam hati, dan ia merobek-robek catatan itu hingga menjadi jutaan potongan kecil.

_Kalau saja datangnya bukan dari Li Syaoran._

Sakura menghela napas.

_Ini bakal jadi dua minggu yang panjaaaaaaaaaaang._

* * *

A/N: Ngg? Gimana? Kritik dan saran ttp kubutuhkan lho~ Pliz tnggalkan review dan komntar kmu,, skadar halo jg oke ;)  
untungnya d chappie 3 ini mzh blm t'lihat rintangan yg brarti,,, trima kasih atas review2 yg mzk,, itu bnr2 mnyemangatin sya,,

have a nice day~

-illie-


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Empat:  
**_Ketika hidup bersama Li Syaoran,  
Jangan kaget semuanya menjadi bencana._

**oOo**

"Sakura, bangun. Sakura!"

Sakura menepis tangan yang mengganggunya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. "Otou-saaaan, nanti dulu!"

"Dasar babi." Suara itu sedikit mendengus. "Maaf, tapi dia tidak mau bangun. Mau meninggalkan pesan?"

_Hm... suara itu. Seksi banget..._

Seksi.

Sakura membuka matanya.

Suara ayahnya tidak terdengar seksi...

"Nanti saya sampaikan," suara itu melanjutkan pelan. "Baik. Saya pastikan dia mendapat pesan Anda. Oh, saya teman seapartemennya untuk sementara."

_Teman seapartemen?_ _Memangnya aku punya?_

Lalu kenyataan menghantamnya.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya bangun juga!" kepala cokelat itu berkata kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakak iparmu minta aku ngingetin kamu kalau ayahmu pulang hari ini."

_Oh, yeah. Aku hampir lupa kalau Otou-san pulang hari ini._

Sakura tiba-tiba ingat kalau ia harus menjemput ayahnya di bandara nanti siang... tapi bagaimana caranya ia kesana? Kalau saja ia mendapat mobil sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tidak ada masalah, kan?

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya menatap pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak pas dalam penglihatannya. Ada _sesuatu_ yang salah pagi itu...

Ia segera memeriksa sekeliling kamarnya. Semua barangnya terlihat sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jadi barang apa yang tidak pada tempatnya pagi ini?

"Haloooo?" Mata gadis itu kembali menatap si pria yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan boxer motif hati berwarna merah dan pink.

Kedip. Kedip.

"MESUM!" ia menyambar bantal dan memukul pria itu sekeras yang ia bisa. "KELUAR! KELUAR ! KELUAR!"

"Aku keluar! Aku keluar!" Syaoran berteriak kesakitan, kabur secepatnya. "Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok!"

" DASAR MESUM!" Sakura berteriak sekali lagi sebelum membanting pintu. "Jangan pernah masuk kesini lagi!"

_Beraninya cowok itu! Argh! Tunggu—berarti dia nglihat pas aku lagi...?_

_Oh, Tuhan... Jangan biarkan aku ngigau yang aneh-aneh._

zZz

"Selamat pagi, sunshine."

Sakura cemberut ketika ia masuk ke ruang duduk. "Gak ada bisa diselamatin selama kamu ada."

"Gini. Teleponnya bunyi. Aku jawab. Kamu gak bangun-bangun. Aku gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Uh-huh." Sakura memutar matanya. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang kamu lakukan ketika aku tidur."

Ia menghiraukan pria itu dan berjalan menuju dapur, terkejut menemukan sepiring telur dadar orak-arik menunggu di meja.

_Dia yang—_?

"Aku harap kamu suka telur dadar orak-arik," tutur pria itu dari sofa.

Sakura terkejut melihat kebaikannya. "Uhm... thanks."

Ia hanya menatap piring di depannya, tidak yakin apa ia harus memakannya atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau pria itu meracuninya untuk membalas kejadian kemarin? Syaoran tidak memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya agar dapat kesempatan membunuhnya, kan?

_Oh Tuhan..._

"Aku gak ngracunin kamu."

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya. "Erm... apa?"

"Aku gak nyoba mbunuh kamu."

_Dia ini cenayang atau apa?_

"Dan aku bukan cenayang," kata pria itu. "Ekspresimu gampang dibaca kayak buku."

_Oke... itu menyeramkan._

_Taruhan kamu gak tahu apa yang aku pikirin sekarang. _Sakura tersenyum dan menusuk telur dadar dengan garpu.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu." Syaoran nyengir. "Kamu pikir Li Syaoran itu si buas yang seksi."

_Buas... iya. Seksi...?_

Sakura melihat pria itu dari sudut matanya. Rambut cokelat, mata amber, kulit agak kecoklatan, otot yang terlihat kuat—_SIAL! _Dia _memang _binatang buas yang seksi. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi pria itu salah satu dari sedikit pria yang _benar-benar _tampan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup. Nah, jangan salah sangka. Ia sering melihat pria tampan, tapi mereka itu—gimana ngomongnya ya? Erm... Anggap saja Li Syaoran mengalahkan tiga perempatnya dengan jarak selebar Samudra Atlantik dan Samudra Pasifik. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan membiarkannya tahu ia berpikir pria itu '_seksi_', kalau dibiarkan tidak akan akhirnya.

"Oh, _please _deh. Kamu tu apapun selain seksi!"

_Akting bagus, Sakura. Harusnya itu bisa menipunya. Yup. Kamu memang brilian!_

"Aku _apapun_ kecuali seksi?" Sakura merasa takut melihat tatapannya. _Oh, sial_. Apa yang selanjutnya akan pria itu katakan? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihatnya dengan tatapan _itu_? Tatapannya mengatakan 'Oh, kamu bakal menyesal sudah mengatakannya'. Tatapan licik di wajah pria itu membuat Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan gelisah. "Apa kamu juga menganggap aku... _menggairahkan_?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya agar telur dadar tidak terbang keluar. Ia menoleh dan melototinya dengan penuh rasa jijik, tapi pria itu hanya memberinya tatapan 'Ini gara-gara kamu sendiri'. Ia menghela napas enggan. Memang ia sendiri yang memancing situasi ini. Ia tahu benar untuk berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya dimanapun ada _pria itu_. Dia benar-benar tidak biasa!

Dia lahir dengan anugrah yang bisa mengubah sesuatu yang sangat normal menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar mesum dan mengaburkan pikiran.

"Aku harap kamu gak kayak gini seharian," kata Sakura, memaksa dirinya menelan telur dadar di mulutnya. "Mengurus komentar-komentar mesummu bukan bagian dari kerjaanku."

"Mesum?" Pria itu berbalik melihatnya lagi. "Aku? Aku belum mengatakan satu pun hal yang mesum! Cuma kamu, Sakura, yang berpikir kayak gitu."

"Komentar yang barusan kamu bilang!" Sakura membantah.

"Yang bilang tentang aku menggairahkan?" pria itu bertanya.

"Iya. Dan jangan gunakan kata itu lagi!"

Pria itu menyeringai dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kamu mau apa...?" Sakura perlahan mundur ketika Syaoran mendekatinya. "Jangan mendekat!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Sakura terjebak antara kompor dan Syaoran. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepasnya karena pria itu memposisikan dirinya dengan kokoh di depan wanita itu. Syaoran melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura dan perlahan menyentuh pipinya dengan tangannya yang lain. Sakura merasa napasnya semakin sulit dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Jarak mereka semakin menyusut dan wajah pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Aku cuma menyatakan suatu fakta. Jangan bilang kalau kamu gak menganggap aku..." napas pria itu menyentuh hidungnya. "..._sangat menarik_."

_Kopi dan krim._

Sakura mengumpulkan semua tekadnya dan menyarangkan lututnya ke tempat yang akan paling melukainya. Ia menyaksikan pria itu berteriak 'Fuck!' dan meringkuk di lantai, menahan sakit. "Aku sudah kasih peringatan," kata Sakura.

"Kamu mau bikin aku gak bisa bereproduksi atau apa sih!" Syaoran berguling di lantai. "Oh... _Tuhan._"

Sakura berjongkok di samping pria itu. "Sakit banget ya?" ia menyodok pelan Syaoran.

"Coba kamu bawa beban tambahan di antara kedua kakimu dan biarkan aku tendang."

Sakura merasa bersalah. "Itu salahmu," kata Sakura dan berdiri perlahan. "Well, aku mau mandi."

Ia berbalik melihatnya lagi. Kepala pria itu berada di antara lututnya dan kedua tangannya memegang daerah _situ _putus asa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia menghantamnya begitu kerasnya... kan? Kalau ia tahu, berarti ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Itu kecelakaan.

Sakura selesai mandi setengah jam kemudian. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang duduk dan menemukan Syaoran masih berada di tempat terakhir ia lihat, tergeletak di lantai, mengerang kesakitan. Memang _segitu _sakitnya ya kalau dipukul di bagian itu?

_Sesakit apa sih?_

Kelihatannya, benar-benar sakit.

"Aku akan ngambil surat-surat," Sakura berkata. "Mau kuambilin punyamu juga?"

"Uh-huh," suaranya terdengar kasar dan serak. _Dia nangis? _Ia bertanya-tanya sembari menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Syaoran adalah lelaki yang lemah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sering menendang Touya di bagian itu kapanpun kakaknya menjahilinya, tapi Touya tidak tergeletak di lantai dan menangis. Touya cuma membalas memukul Sakura keras di bagian dada, dan ia akan meringkuk di sudut ruangan dan—_Ohh... jadi _begitu _rasanya dipukul di bawah situ._

"Pagi," salam Yue di lobi. "Kamu punya masalah apa hari ini?"

"Bukannya aku selalu punya masalah?" Sakura bertanya, merenungi maksud pria itu. Yue terdengar seperti selalu terseret masalah yang menimpanya. Itu tidak berarti ia selalu punya masalah setiap hari.

Yue mengangkat bahunya. "Kasih tahu aku coba."

Sakura segera mengambil surat-surat dari kotak suratnya. "Yue, kombinasinya Syaoran apa?"

"Kamu ngambil surat-suratnya?"

"Dia lagi ada masalah sekarang." Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Ulang tahunnya," sang pria menjawab, "Nol-tujuh-satu-tiga."

"13 Juli?" Sakura berkata. "Orang macam apa yang memasang tanggal ulang tahunnya sebagai kombinasi kotak suratnya lagi?"

Yue mendengus. "Ngaca dong, Miss New Year. Nol-satu-nol-satu."

"Hey! Itu gampang diingat!" jawab Sakura sengit, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Itu _memang _gampang diingat.

Sakura memutuskan bahwa semua pria itu menyebalkan. Pertama, Touya, kemudian Eriol, lalu Syaoran, dan sekarang Yue, juga. Apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepada mereka? Kenapa mereka selalu jahat kepadanya yang mungil nan manis ini? Ia _tidak berbahaya_!

Matanya hampir keluar ketika membuka kotak surat Syaoran. "Memangnya dia gak pernah ngambil suratnya selama lima puluh tahun?" Ia mengomel, bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya ia membawa surat sebanyak ini ke lantai sembilan.

"Itu surat-suratnya hari ini."

"Bercanda kan?" Sakura memutar matanya. "Apa-apaan ini... surat cinta?"

"Sebenarnya, memang iya."

Sakura mengejek. "Apa pernah dia baca?"

"Nih." Yue memberinya tas plastik.

"Thanks," kata Sakura, lega ia tidak perlu kebingungan mengangkut surat-surat bodoh itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh minta saran gak?"

Pria yang lebih tua itu memberinya pandangan aneh. "Ini bukan waktunya 'dapet', kan?"

"B-Bukanlah!"

Yue menghela napas. "Oke, ada apa?"

"Gimana cara cowok nyembuhin sakitnya kalau ditendang di daerah _situ_?" ia bertanya malu-malu.

Yue hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kamu menendangnya _di sana_!"

Lima menit kemudian...

Yue masih tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok. Sakura mendesah dan berjalan menuju tangga, mengabaikan si idiot. Yue bahkan tidak memberinya saran. Sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan Syaoran ketika ia kembali ke apartemen, dan buruknya... ia harus _meminta maaf_.

_Oh, Tuhan, bunuh aja aku sekarang._

"Syaoran, nih suratmu—"

Pria itu hilang.

Pikirnya itu hal bagus pria itu tidak berguling-guling kesakitan di lantai. Tapi di dunia sebelah mana pria itu sekarang? Ia harus meminta maaf kepadanya. Kalau tidak, ia akan merasa bersalah seharian, dan ia benci perasaan itu!

Ia menjatuhkan surat-surat ke atas meja.

"Syaoran?" ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Syaoran?"

"Pergi sana, Sakura."

"Aww, jangan kayak gitu!" kata Sakura. "Aku cuma ingin minta maaf."

"Oke, permintaan maaf diterima."

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Pria itu terdengar akan mandi, dan tidak ada suara lain di kamar mandi juga. Sakura menempelkan telinganya di pintu dan mendengarkan jika ada pergerakan dari dalam dengan seksama. Syaoran tidak akan bunuh diri, kan?

Kenapa harus bunuh diri segala? Hanya karena ia merusak alat reproduksinya, tapi dia kan masih bisa berhubungan seks. Seks tanpa resiko mempunyai anak haram—berapa banyak pria yang ingin berada di tempatnya! Dia tidak seharusnya bunuh diri. Dia harusnya berterima kasih padanya!

"Shit!" ia mendengar makian keras dari balik pintu.

"Syaoran, kamu ngapain di situ?" Sakura bertanya dan mengetuk pintu lagi. "Kamu gak melakukan hal yang bego, kan? Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku gak bermaksud menendangmu segitu kerasnya, tapi itu sebagian salahmu ndeketin aku kayak gitu. Kamu tahu aku gimana. Aku suka kagetan, terus aku panik. Kalau aku lagi panik—"

"Sakura, jangan _sekarang_."

"'Key, kita ngomong lagi pas kamu keluar."

Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendengar suara yang familiar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kenapa telepon genggamnya berada di kamar mandi? Oh, iya. Ia membawanya ke dalam ketika mandi sambil menelepon bibinya. Ia pasti meninggalkannya ketika selesai mandi.

"Sakura, telepon sialmu mengganggu urat sarafku!"

Insting tolol mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia mendorong buka pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan masuk seperti tidak ada apa-apa—yang mengejutkan pintu itu bahkan tidak dikunci.

"Sorry, aku pasti lupa naruh ini pagi ini," ia segera menyambar telepon genggamnya. "Apa kamu baik-baik aja...?"

Yang seharusnya ia lakukan itu mengambil teleponnya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi _gaaaaaak—_ia _malah _menoleh dan melihat pria itu.

Kedip. Kedip.

Kenapa dia duduk di kloset tanpa celananya, dan tangannya di—?

"Oh, _Tuhan._"

Beruntungnya Sakura, karpetnya empuk sehingga kepalanya tidak terluka ketika ia pingsan.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Kalau seorang pria menyuruhmu untuk pergi ketika dia sendirian di kamar mandi, itu berarti: JANGAN MASUK._

zZz

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hey, kamu gak apa-apa?" wajah Syaoran melayang-layang beberapa inci di atas wajahnya. "Kamu pingsan seperti lampu yang kedip-kedip terus mati."

_Masa sih...?_

Butuh beberapa detik agar ingatannya kembali. Ia berdiri di luar kamar mandi, lalu telepon genggamnya berbunyi, dan ia masuk untuk mengambilnya, dan ia melihat pria itu _melakukan sesuatu_. Oh, Tuhan. Pemandangan itu menodai matanya. Tuhan di atas, mohon maafkan hambaMu karena kekejian si iblis bangsat kejam itu atas matanya yang murni, dan polos.

"Kamu, kamu _maniak_!" ia menggeram.

"Aku gak memuaskan diri!" Pria itu membela diri.

"Terus kamu ngapain kamu di kamar mandiku!" Sakura menuntut penjelasan. Beraninya ia memuaskan berahi di _kamar mandinya_! Sekarang ia harus membersihkannya sebelum menggunakannya lagi.

"Memeriksa keadaan _itu_ku habis seranganmu ke _itu_ku yang malang," pria itu menjawab denga suara datar seakan mengatakan 'DUH!' ke wajahnya.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya.

"Iya," Syaoran mengerang dan memijat keningnya perlahan. "Kayak ini pertama kalinya kamu ngelihat _itu_nya laki—"

Sakura membuang muka. Ini _memang_ pertamanya ia melihat _itu_. Syaoran tertawa. "Aku gak ngerti apa yang lucu," kata Sakura; kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia ditertawakan hanya karena ia masih belum pernah melihatnya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa ia mempunyai moral dan integritas... _Sial. _Ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

_Oke. Sakura, kamu itu gak normal. _Ia berkata pada dirinya. _Cewek normal gak cuma berdiri dan berpikir ketika ada cowok yang menertawakannya karena ia masih virgin._

Syaoran akhirnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Oke. Oke. Sorry," sekarang dia tertawa kecil. "Karena kamu belum pernah melihat kamu-tahu-apa, aku asumsikan kamu juga belum pernah berhubungan seks juga."

Sakura hanya melototinya.

"Kamu masih virgin!" Memangnya dia gak bisa teriak lebih keras lagi?

Terima kasih Tuhan karena hanya mereka yang tinggal di lantai ini. Dan kenapa itu membuatnya terkejut mengetahui dirinya seorang virgin? Memangnya dia pikir ia tidur dengan lima puluh pria yang berbeda atau apa?

"Wow. Aku gak pernah ketemu virgin sebelumnya," renungnya pelan.

_Oke, _apa _sih masalahnya?_

Benar-benar deh... Cowok normal mana yang berdiri di hadapan cewek dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia gak penah ketemu virgin sebelumnya? Li Syaoran _bukan _cowok normal.

"Pacarmu gak pernah maksa kamu?" dia terus bertanya.

Sakura membuang muka lagi, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Kenapa ia bercakap-cakap tentang ini dengan pria ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba meraka mendiskusikan masalah percintaannya, ketika seharusnya mereka berdebat kenapa dia tidak repo-repot mengunci si pintu sial itu?

"Berapa umurmu lagi?"

"21," ia menjawab singkat.

"Dan kamu gak pernah punya pacar?"

"Aku gak pernah bilang aku gak pernah punya pacar!" jawab Sakura sengit.

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. "Oh, berapa banyak?"

_Ayo, Sakura. Gak _segitu _susahnya nyebut suatu nomer!_

Syaoran tertawa.

"Diam! Itu bukan urusanmu!" Sakura berdiri dan mendorong pria itu. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan keluar dari apartemen.

"Sakura!" Syaoran memanggilnya.

"Aku gak mau ngomong sama kamu lagi. Pergi sana, dasar bokong nyebelin!"

Oke, mungkin itu bukan cara yang dewasa untuk menghadapi masalah, tapi jujur... apa yang kamu harapkan dari Sakura

"Maksudmu bokongku yang seksi?"

Sakura berbalik dan melototinya. "Gak dewasa banget sih!"

Syaoran mendengus. "Ngaca dong," dia bergumam pelan. "Gini, aku cuma tanya. Gimana aku tahu kalau kamu begitu sensitif tentang riwayat percintaanmu? ... atau riwayat percintaanmu yang nihil."

Sakura mengomelinya sebelum berjalan menjauh. "Berhenti ngikutin aku!"

"Aku gak ngikutin kamu," cengirnya. "Kita cuma berjalan ke arah yang sama."

Oh, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhinya sekarang—_apa saja_. Makanya, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan ia lakukan: Sakura masuk ke dalam lift tanpa berpikir. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari pria itu, jauuuh darinya—sejauh yang dimungkinkan. Sayangnya, pria itu berhasil menyelip ke dalam lift sebelum pintunya tertutup.

"Hai, lagi," katanya, tersenyum manis. "Kita itu ditakdirkan, tahu."

Sakura memberungut dan membelakanginya. "Jangan ajak aku ngomong."

"Ayolah, jangan kayak gini!"

Dan pada saat itu, Tuhan, begitu baiknya dan Maha Pemberi, memutuskan untuk membuat keajaiban. Lift-nya berhenti.

Di sisi lain, mungkin ini cuma fakta Syaoran melakukan pekerjaan yang payah ketika membetulkan lift ini. Alasan apapun, kesimpulannya tetap sama: mereka terjebak di lift sampai Yue memutuskan untuk menggerakkan bokongnya yang malas dan membetulkan benda sial ini.

"Aku lagi sibuk sekarang," pria berambut perak itu berkata ketika Syaoran meneleponnya meminta tolong. "Bakal kuhubungi bagian pemeliharaan biar dateng dan kamu berdua bisa keluar habis maraton film ini selesai."

Syaoran memukul wajahnya sendiri. "Yue... _Aku _orang bagian pemeliharaan sialmu itu."

"Lho itu kamu, Syaoran?" pria itu tertawa. "Bakal kucari jalan keluarnya habis maraton film ini."

Dan dengan begitu, Yue memutuskan teleponnya.

"Oh, Tuhan..." Sakura mengerang. Ia mengeluarkan teleponnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tomoyo. "Hei, bisa gak kamu bantu aku? Jemput Otou-san di bandara , ya?" Ia menoleh memberi Syaoran pandangan sengit. "Aku harus menghadapi sang iblis sekarang. Thanks. Bye-bye."

Sakura mengutuk keberuntungannya, lagi. Oh, Tuhan... bisa gak sih hari ini sedikit menjadi lebuh baik?

"Ini gak akan terjadi lagi," Syaoran menoleh mengatakannya dengan manis, "Janji."

_Lagi?_

Bakal ada 'lagi'?

Langkahi dulu mayatku.

* * *

A/N: gmn? gmn? mzh tlalu bakukah bhasanya? kritik dan saran mzh dtrma,, skadar halo kg ditunggu~

maaf, updatenya aga lama, maklum blm bz megang internet bbrp hr ni~

chappie 5 akan dtg sblm tahun ini berakhir~

have a nice day~

-ilie-


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Lima:  
**_Hidup itu tidak terduga.  
Selalu berharap sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan terjadi._

**oOo**

_Aku gak percaya ini terjadi padaku._

_Kenapa harus aku dari semua orang._

_Kenapa aku?_

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali.

_Apa yang kulakukan sampai mendapatkan hal ini? Kenapa, Tuhan, kenapa!_

Syaoran menghela napas dan duduk mendekat di samping Sakura. "Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri." Dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Sakura berteriak dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Gak ada hal baik terjadi di sekitarmu!"

"Aku... err... minta maaf?"

Sakura mengomelinya. "Apa Tuhan mengirimmu untuk menyiksa aku?"

"Dia gak mengatakan persisnya." Syaoran tersenyum malu-malu. "Tuhan hanya bilang untuk turun ke kemari untuk menemukan malaikatku."

_Bagaimana bisa dia merayu di saat seperti ini!_

Betapa bencinya dia terhadap pria itu. Dan dimana pula Yue? Mereka meneleponnya tiga _jam _yang lalu! Berapa lama maraton film bodohnya itu pula? Sakura menggeram kesal ketika Syaoran duduk di sampingnya lagi—dia semakin mendekat saja.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

"Oke," ia memijat keningnya. "Kenapa. Pula. Aku. Harus. Cerita?"

"Soalnya kamu bosen dan aku bosen." Dia membuatnya terdengar simpel, seperti tidak apa-apa ia memberitahu seseorang yang ia tidak begitu kenal tentang keluarganya.

Sakura memutuskan 'yang benar saja?'. Hanya itu saja tidak apa-apa kan? Dan pria itu menyebut poin yang bagus; mereka sama-sama hampir mati kebosanan.

"Otou-san adalah seorang arkeologis jadi dia jarang di rumah," Sakura memulai. "Sebelum keluar, aku tinggal dengan kakak-kakakku. Di satu sisi, semuanya berjalan baik karena Nee-chan ingin punya anak, tapi Nii-chan gak mau ngurus bayi yang kerjaannya nangis atau pipis. Dan jujur aja, di dalam aku masih bayi."

Keduanya tertawa. "Kedengarannya kamu punya keluarga yang menyenangkan," Syaoran memuji.

"Hm... yeah. Begitulah," Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kamu?"

"Pop kabur setelah tahu ibuku hamil, dan Mom menghembuskan napas terakhirnya beberapa tahun lalu."

"Maaf..."

Syaoran hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu hanya hidup sendirian?"

Syaoran mengangguk. "Aku punya sepupu, tapi aku cuma kadang-kadang melihatnya. Dia mencoba hidup sendiri sama sepertimu—putri yang kabur."

Sakura memperlihatkan wajah aneh ketika Syaoran memanggilnya seperti itu. "Aku gak kabur! Aku memilih hidup sendiri, asal tahu aja."

Dia hanya terkekeh. "Oke, kamu gak kabur."

"Makasih!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku bakal berhenti kalau jadi kamu," kata pria itu. "Aku mungkin aja mencium kamu kalau kamu tetep melakukan itu."

Ia memukul lengan pria itu. "Kamu baru aja merusak moment bagus ini, tahu? Kita baru mulai membuat ikatan pertemanan, tapi kamu malah membuka mulut mesummu itu!"

"Kita membuat ikatan?"

"Kita ngobrol, dan itu termasuk dalam proses membuat ikatan."

"Menarik..."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Di dunia sebelah mana sih Yue!"

"Duduk di depan TV-nya mungkin." Syaoran meregangkan lengannya dan menguap lebar. "Aku mau tidur siang, bangunin aku pas ada orang ke sini."

Syaoran meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher dan menutup matanya. Sakura mengamati pria itu lekat-lekat. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan tampang pria itu sebelumnya, karena ia berusaha menghindarinya atau menjauhkan tangan pria itu darinya. Tapi dia benar-benar punya wajah yang cantik–tidak cantik seperti perempuan, tapi cantiknya lelaki. Wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kulitnya mulus.

_Mungkin aku harus tanya dia pake pembersih apa..._

Syaoran punya bulu mata yang panjang, hidung mancung, dan wajah tampan sempurna. Kalau saja dia bukan si bodoh mesum, Sakura mungkin saja mengatakan dia adalah pria impiannya. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang tukang ledeng. Well, tidak ada salahnya dengan tukang ledeng—dia hanya tukang ledeng yang _mengerikan_.

Sakura berpikir Syaoran tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka ngobrol dan itu berarti termasuk sesuatu, kan? Dia ternyata sebenarnya lumayan _baik_ dan _normal_.

"Aku gak bisa tidur kalau kamu terus menatapku," suaranya terdengar tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya. "Aku gak menatapmu!" Ia membantah, segera membuang muka.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menunggu balasan mesum darinya, tapi tidak datang juga. Syaoran hanya berbalik, punggungnya menghadap Sakura dan mendengkur.

_Tuhan..._

Sakura menghela napas.

_Dia ini benar-benar sesuatu._

Ia tidak percaya ia terjebak di lift dengan pria yang tidak ingin ia dekati—tidak terkecuali pria itu adalah "bos"-nya yang bego. Itu tidak normal. Ia menoleh melihat pria itu dari sudut matanya dan menghela napas. Kalau ia tidak tahu dengan baik, ia akan salah mengiranya sebagai _malaikat_; tapi dia sebenarnya jauh dari itu. Dia itu apa saja kecuali malaikat, dan dia itu jelas bukan apa saja yang akan pria itu deskripsikan. Okey... mungkin dia agak "kamu-tahu-apa".

Sembari melihat Syaoran, sesuatu mengingatkankannya tentang catatan yang dia tulis untuknya dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia tanyakan—hanya hal biasa, pikirnya.

"Hey, Syaoran..." ia mencolek lembut pria itu. "Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

Syaoran bergerak sedikit, tapi Sakura tidak yakin apa dia sudah bangun atau belum.

"Bangun!"

Pria itu akhirnya berbalik dan menatapnya dengan satu mata. "Yeah?"

"Catatan yang tadi malam..." Sakura melanjutkan, merasa agak malu menanyakan subjek tersebut. Bukannya ia peduli terhadap catatan itu atau apa. Ia hanya ingin tahu karena sekarang ia terjebak di lift dan ia kebosanan. Ia _tidak _punya pikiran apa-apa terhadap catatan kecil itu. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Puisi itu?" Syaoran bangun dan duduk.

"Yeah."

"Eriol ngasih lihat puisi itu kemarin, mau ngasih hadiah ke pacarnya atau apalah," dia menjawab. "Aku cuma ingin lihat reaksimu. Kenapa?"

"Oh, g-gak kok," kata Sakura. "Sana tidur lagi."

Sakura berdiri dan pindah ke ujung yang berlawanan. Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, ia merasa sedikit sedih—tidak, lebih ke _kecewa _karena jawabannya. Kenapa? Apa ia berharap ada sesuatu dari maksud catatan itu?

Ia tidak _berharap ada _sesuatu. Hanya saja tidak pernah ada orang yang memberinya puisi _cinta_ sebelumnya. Ia pikir catatan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit... _spesial._

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Syaoran bertanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Kamu mau tahu sebuah rahasia?" Dia tersenyum padanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" ia bertanya.

"Aku mungkin menyukaimu."

Sakura hampir tersedak. Mulutnya menganga lebar, tapi kata-kata tidak bisa lolos dari mulutnya. Syaoran menatap balik Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa maksud ekspresinya itu. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung di antara mereka.

Sakura hampir melompat kegirangan ketika lift mulai berfungsi lagi. Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam terjebak di kotak sialan ini, ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu—menjauh dari Syaoran.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman berdiri di samping pria itu setelah kata-kata sebelumnya. Tapi dia, di lain sisi, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Bagaimana itu tidak mempengaruhinya sih? Dia baru saja setengah mengakui kalau dia menyukainya!

Lift berhenti di lantai dasar, dan Sakura segera menggerakkan kakinya cepat, berharap menjauh dari pria itu secepat mungkin. Syaoran memanggilnya. Sakura memberitahu dirinya untuk berjalan—tidak... _berlari _lebih cepat. Sayangnya, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan dong!" seorang gadis mencemooh dingin ketika belanjaannya jatuh kemana-mana.

Sakura menggosok bokongnya yang kesakitan. "Hooeee..."

"Sakura!" Tebak siapa yang menghampirinya. Yup—seorang cowok, beruntung gak sih? "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Gak terlalu..." ia menjawab.

"Lain kali lihat-lihat kalau kamu lari, baka." Syaoran memukul ringan kepalanya. "Kamu gak dengar aku manggil-manggil kamu? Kamu ninggalin tas tanganmu di lift."

Sakura tersenyum gugup. Oke, mungkin ia overreacted berpikir kalau pria itu ingin mengikutinya karena dia agak menyukainya. Tidak ada yang salah kan? Setiap wanita punya hak untuk bertindak berlebihan setidaknya lima kali sehari.

"Syaoran?"

Mereka berhenti saling berbicara dan menoleh melihat si gadis yang Sakura tabrak lari. Sakura berpikir si gadis terlihat familiar. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu Syaoran? Mereka tidak pacaran, kan?

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Syaoran bertanya.

"Aku bawain makanan buatmu," si gadis berambut hitam menjawab, melototi Sakura dengan sengit.

_Dimana aku pernah melihatnya...?_

"KAMU!" Sakura akhirnya mengingat wajah gadis itu. "Kamu si cewek kasir yang kurang ajar dari kafe itu!"

"_Kurang ajar?_" gadis itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Dia melihat Syaoran dan berkata, "Aku biasanya gak peduli siapa yang kamu tiduri, tapi aku harus bertanya tentang yang satu ini." Sakura tidak suka cara gadis itu memeriksanya dari atas ke bawh. "Body-nya gak begitu bagus pula. Apa sih yang kamu lihat dari dia?"

"_Maaf ya!_" Sakura merasa terhina. "Memangnya kamu pikir kamu siapa!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Aku cuma nunjukin seberapa kurang ajarnya aku."

Syaoran tiba-tiba mengambil alih dan berdiri di antara kedua gadis itu. "Meiling, ini Sakura. _Kinomoto _Sakura." Lalu dia menoleh ke Sakura. "Meiling ini sepupuku," dia menjelaskan.

Sakura hanya mengejapkan mata. Ekspresi syok tampak di wajah Meiling.

"Kujelasin nanti." Syaoran memijat keningnya. "Jangan ngobrol di lobi."

Syaoran mengambil belanjaan dan mengajak gadis berambut hitam itu pergi. Pria itu berhenti dan menatap Sakura. "Kamu gak ikut?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau menjenguk Otou-san," Sakura menjawab. "Aku mungkin gak pulang malam ini."

"Oh, oke." Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sakura berdiri di tempat dan melihat keduanya pergi, tertawa dan bercakap-cakap. Meiling tiba-tiba mengunci lengannya di lengan Syaoran setelah pria itu mengatakan hal yang lucu, kelihatannya. Sakura tidak mengerti tentang rasa sedikit kecewa di dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Ia dengan cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu, memutuskan ia punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan daripada bertanya-tanya tentang si perayu bego—ia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

zZz

"Otou-san!" Sakura memeluk ayahnya begitu ia memasuki ruangan. "Aku kangen banget!"

"Ayah juga kangen, sayang," ayahnya berkata lembut. "Kamu sibuk siang tadi?"

"Aku... erm... ada masalah." Sakura memutuskan kalau itu bukan ide bagus mengatakan ke ayahnya tentang teman sekamarnya. Ayahnya akan pusing bukan main dan ia akan dikurung di rumah, mengingat ia tinggal dengan lelaki lain ketika ia akan segera menikah dengan orang lain. Hanya memikirkan tentang pertunangannya membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Gimana kamu membiasakan hidup sendiri?" ayahnya bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Itu pengalaman yang menarik. Aku dapat kerjaan!"

"Masa? Kerjaan macam apa?"

"Aku kerja sebagai sekretarisnya tukang led—" Sakura berhenti. "Bosku itu... erm..." Ia berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang Syaoran pernah katakan. Sial. Mungkin harusnya ia mendengarkan ketika Syaoran menjelaskan pekerjaannya kepadanya.

Sakura berteriak dalam hati. Ayahnya akan protes berat ketika dia mengetahui putrinya bekerja untuk tukang ledeng. Sakura mencari kata-kata lain untuk 'tukang ledeng' dalam pikirannya. Dimana kamus ketika ia butuh satu?

"Sakura?" ayahnya menatapnya cemas. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu terlihat sangat gugup."

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, erm...aku..er..."

"Aku ingin bertemu bosmu di lain waktu," kata ayahnya. "Kita akan mendiskusikan topik ini nanti. Sakura, ayah ingin bicara denganmu tentang pertunangan."

Sakura menghela napas. "Bagus," ia menggumam pelan.

"Ayah tahu kamu gak senang..." dia melanjutkan.

_Jelas, aku gak senang!_

Bagaimana ia bisa senang menikah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui, belum lagi ia tidak mencintai laki-laki ini!

_Pernikahan tanpa cinta rasaya seperti sepotong keju Swiss yang busuk!_

Sakura terlalu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sampai ia mengabaikan ayahnya. "...dia ingin makan siang denganmu besok."

Ia merasa petir telah menyambarnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Sakura..." Ayahnya menatapnya lembut, memohon padanya untuk mendengarkan. "Tolong _datang._"

"Hai, Otou-san..." ia menyetujui. "Aku akan datang."

Fujitaka memeluk putrinya, dan mencium ringan keningnya. "Ayah akan memasak makanan untukmu."

Sakura menghela napas pasrah setelah ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan. Ia bersandar di kursinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menatap hampa dinding rumahnya. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, ia akan melihat wajah tunangannya. Sakura tahu ia harusnya bersemangat. Apalagi, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan pria yang akan hidup bersamanya seumur hidupnya.

Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Sakura merasa hampa di dalam, seperti tidak ada emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana yang ia rasakan, tapi itu sesuatu yang _aneh_.

Ia berbaring di sofa, berpikir ia dapat tidur sebentar sebelum makanannya siap.

Ketika ia menutup matanya, _dia _muncul dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba, dan ia bisa mendengar suara pria itu menggema dalam pikirannya.

'_Aku mungkin menyukaimu.'_

* * *

A/N: Yey,, slesai juga chappie ini,, gmn, gmn? Sesuai janji sblm tahun baru uda ku-update,, saran n kritik tetep diterima, skadar salam jg ditunggu,, tlong tinggalkan review~

Hmm,, kedua adikku jd tergila-gila ma fanfic ini, aku jd diburu-bru bwt translate,, utk chappie 6 mgkn agak lama updatenya krn aku bkal magang di liburan ini,, :)

stlh kuliah yg hampir bkin gila, liburan malah magang, yah, kita hrz cari pengalaman sebyk-byknya, ya gak? haha XD

terima kasih utk yg mnnggalkan review; and

Have a nice day :)

-ilie-


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Enam:  
**_Jangan pernah menilai buku dari covernya,  
Karena kamu tidak pernah tahu apa yang berada di dalamnya._

**oOo**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Ia hanya bolak-balik di tempat tidurnya karena alasan yang aneh. Ia tidak bisa membat dirinya tidur karena ada _sesuatu _yang membuatnya berpikir, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu yang membuatnya berpikir.

Ia meninggalkan rumahnya setelah bangun tidur, melewatkan sarapan yang dibuat ayahnya, yang agak membuat syok dirinya maupun ayahnya. Sakura tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan yang dibuat ayahnya—itu tidak normal.

Taksi berhenti di depan gedung apartemen yang busuk, dan tidak berbentuk ketika Sakura keluar ragu-ragu. Ia menarik napas panjang dan masuk ke dalam, bertanya-tanya apa yang yang teman sekamarnya lakukan sekarang. Apakah dia menyadari kalau ia belum kembali? Apakah pria itu peduli? Jika iya, kenapa ia harus peduli? Bukan berarti ia peduli apakah pria itu peduli kalau ia peduli pria itu peduli... Oke, cukup.

_Apa yang dilakukannya terhadap pikiranku! _Ia berteriak keras.

Ketika Sakura masuk ke lobi, ia disapa oleh pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya. Di tengah-tengah huru hara ada teman sekamar berambut coklatnya, ditarik dan didorong; belum lagi tercekik di antara hadiah dan wanita-wanita yang mengerumuninya seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Syaoran menemukan Sakura di luar kerumunan perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu. Untuk alasan yang janggal, wajah Sakura memerah sedikit hanya karena berkontak mata dengan Syaoran. Ekspresinya memohon padanya untuk menolongnya.

Sakura membuang muka, berpura-pura tidak menyaksikan apapun. _Rasain tuh karena jadi playboy._

"Li-sa, kami dengar kamu terjebak di lift kemarin," salah satu wanita berkata. "Kamu pasti ketakutan! Aku buatkan sup ayam."

Sakura mendengus dalam hati. _Puh-lease! Sup ayam? Dia cuma terjebak beberapa jam, bukannya kena flu._

"Coba tanaman herbal hijauku," wanita yang lain berkata. "Bisa membantu menenangkan pikiran."

"Ladies, aku merasa tersanjung," Syaoran berusaha menyela. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa gak?"

"Kamu gak suka?"

Sakura menyeringai jahat dan berjalan menjauh.

_Li Syaoran, rasakan cakar-cakar mengerikan para wanita._

Ia melambaikan tangannya manis ke Syaoran sembari menjauh.

_Ahh benar-benar membuat hariku menjadi baik._

zZz

Sakura keluar ke ruang duduk dengan handuk kering melingkar di lehernya, tepat ketika Syaoran membanting pintu hingga tertutup setelah dia lari menuju apartemen. Pria itu bersandar di pintu, terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar anjing.

"Apakah pagimu menyenangkan?" Ia tidak bisa menolak meledeknya sedikit.

Pria itu menatapnya sebentar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kamu berdandan?"

Sakura memeriksa pakaiannya dan memberi pria itu pandangan bingung. "Apa bajuku aneh?"

"B-Bukan, bukan itu." Pria itu terdengar gugup. "Cuma tanya kenapa kamu...erm... dandan?"

"Memangnya gak boleh?" jawabnya sebelum berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayolah, aku bisa menjaga rahasia." Pria itu mengikutinya, berdiri di dekat pintu dengan lengannya terlipat di dadanya sembari menatapnya. "Jadi, kapan kencannya?"

Sakura memasang pengering rambut ke stop kotak dan memulai menge-blow rambutnya. "Boleh kan kalau aku ngambil beberapa jam istirahat nanti siang?"

"Jadi kamu punya teman kencan." kata pria itu, terkesan. Sakura tidak merasa repot untuk bertanya apa yang pria itu maksudkan. Ia hanya memutar matanya dan suara pria itu larut dalam suara pengering rambut. "Digerai."

Ia mematikan pengering rambutnya. "Apa?"

"Kamu kelihatan lebih bagus di baju itu dengan rambut digerai," kata pria itu. Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Syaoran keluar dari kamar mandi dengan santainya.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin, menyadari sulitnya untuk tidak tertawa karena kata-kata pria itu. Kayak ia akan mengikutinya saja. Tahu apa dia? Hah!

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Kayak gini?" ia bertanya ketika masuk ke ruang duduk.

Syaoran mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah bikini yang dia baca dan menyeringai licik. "Perfect." Pria itu tersenyum.

_Sakura, kamu benaar-benar menyedihkan. _Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menerima sarannya. Saran bodohnya; yang ternyata _tidak _begitu bodoh.

"Jadi siapa teman kencanmu?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

Sakura menghela napas dan menjatuhkan diri ke kursi. "Tunang—seseorang," ia segera tersadar. Ia tidak sanggup memberitahunya kalau ia sudah bertunangan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu penting, bukan berarti ia dan pria itu punya semacam _hubungan_. Dia hanya bos sekaligus tetangganya yang menyebalkan dan mengganggu.

Syaoran hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Whatever."

Sakura menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Ini tidak masuk ke gajimu."

Ia tahu pria itu _terlalu _baik.

"Baiklah." Ia mengerang. "Aku ambil hari sakit deh. Aku tetap digaji pas sakit, kan?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Kamu pikir aku segitu kayanya sampai mau bayar kamu pas sakit?"

Gak ada hari sakit?

"Gimana dengan hari libur?"

"Kamu gak tahu kapan pipa-pipa dan lubang bocor itu bakal datang."

Dengan apa ia melibatkan diri? Apa dia—workaholic? Tuhan, dia tahu cara memperkerjakan budak! ... Tunggu... itu terdengar salah. Itu terdengar begitu _salah _sekarang ia mengulang kata-kata itu di pikirannya. Demi surga yang ada, pikirannya menular!

"Apa kamu selalu begitu?"

Ia tersentak dari pikirannya. "Apa?"

"Melakukan... _itu_." Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kayak, gitulah, melamun ketika ngobrol dengan seseorang."

"Kadang-kadang..."

Pria itu kembali membaca majalahnya. Sakura mengamatinya dalam diam dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia berharap mendapat semacam reaksi darinya pagi itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengingat apa yang dia katakan padanya di lift. Apakah itu hanya semacam lelucon? Kata-kata itu seperti tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Mungkin ia benar menganggapnya sebagai playboy. Lagipula, sepupunya dengan santai menyatakan kalau pria itu banyak tidur bersama wanita lain, jadi kenapa ia harus kaget jika dia hanya mempermainkannya? Itu dapat ditebak.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang aku katakan," suara pria itu datang entah darimana lagi.

Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya di balik majalah. "Apa?"

"Apa yang aku katakan di lift," pria itu melanjutkan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"G-Gimana?" Ia bermaksud berkata 'gimana itu mungkin' tapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, masih bersembunyi di balik majalah. "Aku tahu kok."

Sakura menatap lantai kebingungan. "J-Jangan mempermainkanku."

"Hampir siang," pria itu malah berkata seperti itu, segera mengganti topik. "Kamu harusnya segera pergi."

Ia pikir itu ide yang bagus untuk dilakukan sekarang—pergi.

Sakura mengambil tas tangannya dan berdiri perlahan, berjalan menuju pntu. Hening menyelimuti ruangan ketika langkahnya menggema. Ia memutar badannya untuk melihat belakang kepala pria itu dan pergi, dalam diam.

zZz

"Miss Kinomoto!"

Sakura mengamati sekilas ruangan itu mencari orang yang memanggil namanya ketika ia masuk ke restoran. Ia menemukan pria berambut hitam melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya dari sudut ruangan. Sakura menyipitkan matanya untuk mengamati penampilannya.

_Bagus. Rambut hitam dan kutu buku._

Nakuru tidak berbohong rupanya. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum berjalan ke arah pria itu. Ia memasang senyum paling palsu di seluruh dunia ketika dia berdiri untuk menarikkan kursi untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ia berterima kasih dan duduk. "Apa kamu menunggu lama?"

"Aku baru saja sampai," pria itu menjawab sopan. "Miss Kinomoto, apa Anda ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Air saja, please."

Sakura menatapnya ketika pria itu memanggil waiter untuk memesan minuman. Ia harus mengakui bahwa pria itu seorang gentleman. Mungkin bertunangan dengannya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Satu hal lagi, pria ini lebih baik daripada _Li Syaoran_.

Ia segera mengumpulkan pikirannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkannya? Dan ada apa dengan perbandingan itu? _Sudah jelas _Syaoran tidak bisa mengalahkan pria _ini_—lulusan Ivy League School. Atau malah sebaliknya...? Syaoran lebih tampan, sih.

Sakura menyuruh dirinya untuk keluar dari pikiran itu.

"Miss Kinomoto..."

Sakura merasa malu dengan formalitas itu. Bukannya mereka bertunangan?

"Kamu boleh manggil aku Sakura."

"Miss Kinomoto..."

Dia ini keras kepala, ya?

"Sakura." ia berkata padanya lagi, kekesalan jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Sakura," pria itu tersadar. "Bosku—"

Kenapa bosnya ada di percakapan pertamanya?

"Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau dia akan menemuimu tiga bulan lagi dari sekarang." Pria itu terdiam singkat ketika waiter membawakan pesanan. Dia menunggu waiter pergi sebelum berbicara lagi. "Aku meminta maaf atas nama bosku karena dia tidak bisa hari ini. Dia merasa kalau ini terlalu cepat bertemu denganmu, dan dia meminta untuk menunda pertemuan kalian tiga bulan lagi."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyela pria itu. "T-Tunggu... kamu bukan tunanganku?" Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kamu siapa, dan kenapa aku duduk di meja yang sama denganmu kalau kamu bukan dia!"

"Nama saya Fujiwara Koji," pria itu menjelaskan. "Aku ini asistennya Mr—tunanganmu."

_Jadi Touya dan Nakuru membicarakan si asisten?_

_Ini benar-benar bikin frustasi. _"Jadi... namanya siapa?"

Koji tersenyum sopan. "Maaf, Miss Kinomoto, tapi aku cuma pengantar pesan. Kamu harus tanya keluargamu."

"Bisa kamu beritahu aku ada apa dengan semua rahasia ini?" Sakura bertanya. "Aku tahu dia tinggal di Amerika hampir seluruh hidupnya—_Demi Tuhan, _dia bukan semacam Mr. Smith atau James Bond, kan?"

Koji tertawa. "Aku jamin bosku jauh, _jauh _dari hal semacam itu."

"Jadi... kamu bukan dia?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Hebat_. Sia-sia ia berdandan. "Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku gak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa, Miss Kinomoto."

"Kamu bisa beritahu aku dia seperti apa?" kata gadis itu. "Seperti, gimana rasanya bekerja untuknya?"

"Dia suka bekerja."

"Kedengaran seperti seseorang yang kukenal."

"Keras, tapi baik kepada para pekerjanya."

"Gimana dengan sejarah... hubungannya?"

"Kamu harus tanya dia langsung," si rambut hitam menjawab humoris. "Aku menyesal tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, Miss Kinomoto, tapi aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Apa ada pesan yang mau kau berikan kepadanya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Koji."

"Saya yang senang, miss."

"Dan tolong panggil aku Sakura."

Pria itu berdiri dengan senyuman. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Miss Sakura."

Sakura mendesah ketika pria itu berjalan pergi. Well, itu lebih baik dibanding dipanggil 'Miss Kinomoto', kan? Tentu saja. Ia melihat jamnya dan sedikit cemberut. Ia meninggalkan apartemen sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia kembali ke apartemen sekarang.

_Bagus. _Ia mengambil menu di meja. Ia hampir berteriak histeris ketika ia melihat harga-harganya. Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk membayar 13.95 untuk sebuah chicken salad? Dari apa chicken salad itu terbuat? Berlian?

Sakura memutuskan lebih baik untuk akun bank-nya jika ia memilih makan di restoran yang murah atau fast food. Ia berjalan di trotoar, tidak yakin kemana akan pergi. Ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri, memandunya kemanapun mereka ingin pergi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa waktu, ia menemukan dirinya di depan kafe kopi dimana sepupunya Syaoran bekerja. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan mendorong pintunya perlahan, melangkah masuk sembari mencari gadis itu. Daripada menemukan si rambut hitam, ia malah menemukan hal yang lebih menarik.

Mata_nya _bertemu dengan mata Sakura, dan pria itu segera menyambar menu dari meja dan menyembunyikan wajah di belakangnya. Sakura memutar matanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelah pria itu, tangan wanita itu berada di kaki Syaoran.

Ia mendengus dan berjalan ke counter. Meiling keluar dari ruang belakang.

"Hey," Sakura memanggilnya.

Meiling terlihat terkejut melihatnya. "Oh. Demi. Tuhan. Kamu kelihatan manis banget!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Thanks."

"Kamu mau sesuatu?"

"Secangkir kopi boleh."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum padanya. "Akan segera datang!"

Sakura memutar kepalanya berkeliling untuk melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat. Pria itu terlihat menikmati waktunya, yang memuakkan. Sakura memutar matanya jijik ketika gadis yang bersama Syaoran memutar-mutar jarinya di rambut pria itu.

"Pemandangan memuakkan, huh?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya. "Hoe?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi cewek-cewek macam dia," si rambut hitam mendengus. "Aku tahu dia suka cewek, tapi seenggaknya dia bisa merayu seseorang yang sedikit bermartabat."

"Apa dia... suka tidur dengan banyak wanita?" Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin tahu.

Meiling menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum meletakkan secangkir kopi di counter. "Dia cowok yang setia ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa dia seriusi."

"Apa dia sudah menemukan seseorang itu?"

Si kepala hitam itu tertawa geli. "Kenapa? Kamu tertarik?"

"Enggak kok!" Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. "Aku cuma bertanya-tanya karena dia itu orang yang selalu genit. Agak susah membayangkan dia setia ke satu orang, tahu."

"Hey, Sakura, aku mau minta maaf yang kemarin." Gadis itu berkata pelan. "Aku pikir kamu sama seperti mereka."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Mungkin Li Meiling tidak terlalu buruk; ia mungkin bisa menyukainya.

"Gak apa-apa," Sakura menjawab. "Kata Syaoran kamu berusaha hidup sendiri."

"Tertekan dengan aturan keluarga."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Coba kasih tahu aku."

"Aku pikir aku lebih beruntung daripada kamu," Meiling tersenyum. "Bekerja di kafe kopi lebih baik dibanding bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya sepupuku!"

"Kamu benar." Sakura menggumam pelan. "Sepupumu mengerikan."

"Aku mengerikan?" Sakura berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada suara di belakangnya. "Apa kamu menjelekkanku di belakangku?"

Sakura berbalik dan melototinya. "Gak, aku menjelekkanmu di depan wajahmu."

Pria itu menyeringai kecil. "Gimana kencanmu?"

Ia memutar matanya. "Kencanku amat, sangat menyenangkan. Gimana dengan kencan_mu_ ?"

"Apa kamu cemburu?" Pria itu tertawa.

"Aku? Cemburu! Oleh _siapa_?" Sakura mendengus, menatap wanita yang lengket ke bosnya.

Syaoran melepaskan tangan wanita itu darinya. "Aku cuma mentraktirnya kopi," dia membela diri. "dan kami ngobrol. Cuma itu."

Sakura membalikkkan badan dari pria itu, memaksa matanya untuk menatap cairan hitam di depannya. "Itu bukan urusanku. Aku gak peduli kamu melakukan apa, kamu cuma bosku." Ia menyesap kopinya pelan. "Jangan ge-er dulu, Mr. Li."

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya geli. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Miss Kinomoto..." dia berkata. "Apa kamu siap kembali bekerja?"

"_Apa?_"

"Aku gak menggajimu supaya kau bisa duduk santai dan gak melakukan apapun sepanjang hari."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Oke. Kamu mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Li-san, kamu keberatan nganter aku ke tempat kerja?" kata si pelacur... err... yang ia maksud itu 'si rambut cokelat'.

"Kamu bisa nyetir?" pria itu menatap Sakura.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-Apa?"

"Aku sangat menghargainya kalau kamu mau mengantar kami."

"Itu mobil_mu_," Sakura mendengus. "Kenapa bukan _kamu _yang nyetir?"

Pria itu menyeringai. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Pria itu menyeringai lagi. Ia memutar matanya. Seringai pria itu melebar. Ia mengerang dan mengambil kunci dari tangan pria itu. "Makasih."

Sakura menggeram. _Ohh... Aku benci pria itu._

zZz

Sakura berusaha menatap jalan di depannya, tapi sulit menyetir dengan gorila besar yang kelaparan duduk di kursi belakang, berakting seperti hyena sial yang gila. Tidak, ia tidak membicarakan tentang Syaoran. Yang ia maksud adalah si kepala bulat yang menempel ke pria itu. Ia tidak percaya pria itu membuatnya menjadi supir pribadi—ada apa sih! Ia benar-benar merasa muak ketika cewek hyena itu melemparkan dirinya ke atas tubuh pria itu di kursi belakang. Apakah dia tidak punya harga diri, atau rasa malu minimal?

Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahan sih!

_Cowok_. Mereka akan menyingkirkan apa saja demi mendapatkan wanita. Benar-benar dunia yang menyedihkan.

Sakura perlahan menghentikan mobil di depan bar yang buka di siang hari. _Oh, pantas saja_. Ia memutar matanya.

Sakura berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika Syaoran mengantar wanita itu ke dalam bar. Ia melihat jamnya dan menghitung berapa lama yang dibutuhkan pria itu untuk kembali. _Enam menit dan 37 detik_.

Pria itu mengetuk jendela kemudi. Sakura menurunkan jendela hingga terbuka. "Ada apa, Mr. Li?"

"Seseorang yang elegan seperti dirimu tidak seharusnya mengemudi dengan pakaian secantik itu."

Oh, seberapa ironis perkataannya?

Sakura pindah ke kursi penumpang. Pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menoleh menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa memahami ekspresinya, atau apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu. Pria itu seperti misteri—puzzle yang tidak terpecahkan. Suatu saat, dia adalah si genit yang paling bodoh di permukaan planet ini; kemudian, dia bisa menjadi orang yang paling menyeramkan; lalu... dia menjadi pria yang paling romantis—perayu ulung. Ia tidak mengerti pria itu sama sekali.

Ambil contoh hari itu. Syaoran pagi itu berbeda dengan Syaoran di dalam lift. Ketika dia menyarankannya untuk menggerai rambutnya daripada dikeriting, pria itu menunjukkan sisi dalam dirinya ketika dia membuatkannya sarapan. Kemudian tiba-tiba, dia kembali ke dirinya yang genit ketika ia menangkapnya merayu wanita di kafe kopi (belum lagi dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menu). Lalu entah dari mana, seperti dia berputar 180 derajat, pria itu menjadi perayu yang romantis yang menyatakan rasa suka padanya. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya? Yang mana dirinya yang sebenarnya—si playboy, pria yang bijaksana, atau kekasih yang sempurna?

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" pria itu bertanya lembut, tangannya menyentuh kening Sakura. "Kamu gak kelihatan kayak sakit. Apa kamu bisa kerja hari ini?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menjauhkan tangan pria itu darinya. "Y-Yeah."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyetir mobil. "Kamu mau kembali ke apartemen buat ganti? Kamu bakal kerja berat hari ini; gak mau merusak baju cantikmu."

Sakura memutar matanya atas sarkasmenya. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu," pria itu menyeringai.

zZz

"Kamu gak bilang aku bakal ngerjain hal kayak gini waktu kamu menerima aku." Sakura mengabaikan rasa sakit di jari-jarinya, dan menarik kulkas dengan segenap kekuatannya. "Kamu cuma bilang paperwork dan bebersih. Kamu gak pernah ngasih tahu apapun tentang menyeret-nyeret kulkas!"

"Aku masih belum melihat belakangnya," kata pria itu. "Tarik sedikit lagi."

"Kenapa gak kamu lakuin sendiri?" Ia mengeluh untuk keenam kalinya dalam lima detik terakhir.

Syaoran berdiri di depan Sakura dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di dadanya. "Aku udah bilang kalau kamu hari ini kerja berat."

Ia cemberut. "Gak lucu. Bantu aku!"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Begini caranya, baka." Sebelum Sakura sadar apa yang terjadi, pria itu tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya dan menempatkan tubuhnya menempel tubuh Sakura. "Dalam hitungan ketiga... tarik." Pria itu mengarahkan, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura. "Satu..."

Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Dua..."

Lebih cepat.

"Tiga."

Ia kehilangan keseimbangan ketika kulkasnya bergerak dan jatuh ke belakang ke lengannya. Posisi ini jadi begitu familiar...

"Aku udah kasih tahu begini caranya," pria itu berbisik di telinganya.

"A-Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ia menggeliat keluar dari lengannya dan kabur ke dapur. "Aku boleh pakai kamar mandimu?" ia bertanya si pemilik rumah ketika ia masuk ke ruang duduk.

"Masuk ke lorong di sebelah kananmu."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura memercikkan air ke wajah, berharap itu membuatnya terbangun, hal yang ia butuhkan. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Hanya berdiri dan menatap bayangannya. Mencari alasan.

Ia berharap dengan mencari alasan, ia bisa memberi waktu dirinya untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin dengan pikiran jernih, ia bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mengerti apa maksud_ pria itu_.

* * *

A/N: Hehe,,, smpet jg,, chappie 6, ya ampun,, saran dan kritik tetep dtrima, sprti biasa sekadar halo jg boleh,, hehe

chappie 7 belum mulai kutranslate, deadline-nya pas ultahku, 9 januari,, jd masih lmyn lama,, (biasanya btuh 2-3 hari),, bkn brarti ak mnta dkzh slamat lho,, *hint* *hint*

huhu, ak g jd magang, krn fisikku blm pulih benar dr sakit yg kmrn,, dasar dokter jahat! (yah, cb kalian tebak knp ak bisa update rutin klo bukan krn ak d tmpt tidur b'hari2) sial, ak pengen bgt nyoba magang biar cuma seminggu!

chappie 5 utk natal, dan chappie 6 utk taun baru!

haha,, selamat hari natal dan tahun baru 2011,, mari kita jalani tahun depan dg pnuh smangat! and

have a nice day~

-ilie-


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Tujuh:  
**_Bermimpi tentang bosmu __**bukan **__hal yang bagus,  
Apalagi kalau kamu __**mengigau **__dalam tidur._

**oOo**

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa ketika sampai ke apartemen, membuang sepatu berhak-nya ke seberang ruangan dan melempar tas tangannya kemanapun jatuhnya barang itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan si bokong tikus yang ia anggap sebagai teman sekamar tentang "ketidakperempuanan"-nya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli kesan apa yang dilihat pria itu. _Dia _alasan dibalik kesengsaraannya. _Dia _harusnya _meminta maaf _karena memperlakukannya_ seperti ini._ Seorang wanita seperti dirinya, jika ia boleh mengatakan sebagian karena dirinya, tidak boleh bekerja _keras_.

Ia mungkin bukan keturunan bangsawan, tapi keluarganya masih di kalangan menengah, melihat posisi ayahnya sebagai arkeologis yang disegani. Ia seharusnya tidak diperlakukan seperti _ini_. Mendorong dan menyeret-nyeret kulkas, memperbaiki selokan, kebocoran, dan pipa-pipa—belum lagi memperbaiki toilet orang lain—ini bukan pekerjaan idealnya. Ia ingin menjadi sekretaris, dan ia mendaftar untuk _menjadi _sekretaris.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku gak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi..." ia mengerang.

"Berhenti mengeluh."

_Mengeluh? _Siapa yang mengeluh? Ia _cuma _mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya—apa salahnya dengan itu?

Ia tidak repot-repot menjawab pria itu, dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa juga. Sakura menutup matanya dan menahan keheningan itu—_terlalu _hening. "Syaoran...?" ia memanggil.

"Apa?" pria itu menjawab.

Setidaknya ia tahu pria itu masih berada dalam ruangan. "Gak apa-apa," ia menjawab. "Kamu ngapain?" ia menambahkan, merasa bosan sendiri. Karena beberapa alasan, rasanya tidak benar jika tidak bisa mendengar suara pria itu. Seperti ia akhirnya merasa itu suatu kebiasaan mendengar suaranya. Aneh tapi pada saat bersamaan, terasa _normal_.

"Melihat sesuatu," kata pria itu.

"Majalah porno?" Ia tidak bisa menahan mengeluarkan komentar—keluar begitu saja.

Ia mendengar dengusan pria itu. "Aku gak selamanya mesum, tahu."

"Jadi kamu mengakui kalau kamu mesum?"

"Aku kan laki-laki."

Ia tidak bisa membantahnya—dia _memang _seorang laki-laki. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan topik itu dan bangun dari tidur santainya di sofa. "Aku mau mandi," kata Sakura.

"Sebelum kamu pergi—kamu mau makan malam apa?" tanya Syaoran.

"Masakan Cina," ia dengan santainya menjawab pria itu. Syaoran menggumam sendiri ketika ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

zZz

Sakura mendesah nikmat setelah mandi busa yang _sangat _lama. Bersantai ketika mandi adalah jawaban wanita untuk segala kelelahannya, khususnya jika sang wanita bekerja untuk seorang pecinta kerja, yang juga teman sekamarnya yang tidak ada baik-baiknya. Sakura dengan cepat memakai gaun malamnya. Ia memastikan untuk tidak memakai sesuatu yang 'memperlihatkan', mengingat dengan _siapa _ia tinggal. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyebabkan _reaksi _yang tidak diinginkan dari teman sekamarnya—itu bakal menjadi neraka... atau malah surga?

Ia membasuh wajahnya dan melakukan perawatan malam. Ia punya satu untuk semua—untuk jerawat, moisturizer, keriput, anti-aging, dan lain-lain. Terima kasih Tuhan untuk peralatan ajaib ini. Mereka adalah jawaban dari semua masalah wanita di dunia. Sayang sekali _masalahnya _Sakura tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan botol-botol ajaib itu.

Sementara Sakura memikirkan kegelisahannya, kata-kata Syaoran tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Pria itu dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa ia terlalu paranoid tentang ha-hal seperti ini—pria itu juga mengatakan kalau kecantikan itu datang secara alami, bukan dibeli dengan uang dan tidak keluar dari botol.

Dan bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu masalahnya?

Pria itu memergokinya mengagumi wanita yang merayunya. Well, tidak perlu kaget, _sebagian besar _kliennya adalah wanita dan sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen dari mereka merayu pria itu. Sakura terlalu sibuk menggerutu sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari pria itu kembali ke mobil, dan dia mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mirip 'dasar dada gede bego' dan bagaimana 'Tuhan itu tidak adil' dalam dunia wanita. Pria itu tertawa dan menyarankannya untuk membeli bola stres daripada 'menggumam' sendiri. Dan kalau ia memang menggumam sendiri, maka ia harusnya belajar bagaimana melakukannya tanpa terdengar orang lain.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, Sakura mencatat dalam hati untuk membeli bola stres secepatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa ia bisa memesan bola dengan bentuk kepala Syaoran.

Sakura melihat jam di dinding, terkejut mendapatinya sudah berada di kamar mandi hampir selama dua jam. Ia segera beberes dan berjalan keluar untuk memberitahu teman sekamarnya bahwa ia tidak mati tenggelam di bak mandi. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menutupnya cepat ketika ia melihat pria berambut cokelat itu tertidur di sofa, memeluk bantal di dadanya. Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk menahan tawa gelinya. Pria itu terlihat... erm... _imut _tertidur seperti itu. _Seperti bayi_, pikirnya.

Mata gadis itu segera memandang sekilas makanan di meja. Ia mengedipkan matanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata. _Dia memasak makan malam?_

Ia pikir pria itu akan memesan makan malam dari restoran Cina atau semacamnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu akan benar-benar _memasak _makan malam mereka. Apa dia menunggunya selesai mandi?

Sakura menghela napas, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini terjadi lagi. Pikirannya terhadap Syaoran teracak-acak lagi. Ketika ia mengiranya seorang bajingan, pria itu melakukan hal yang begitu manis dan... dan... kata-kata tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya: _Kenapa...?_

Ia mengambil selimut dari lemari dan dengan lembut menyelimutinya. Ia mendengarkan napas pria itu sembari mengamatinya. Pria itu pasti sangat lelah, lebih lelah dibandingkan dirinya. Sekarang ketika Sakura mengingat-ingat, ia merasa malu dan bersalah karena menyalahkan rasa sakitnya kepada pria itu. Bukan berarti pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan menikmati melihatnya bekerja membanting tulang. Pria itu membantunya di pekerjaan yang berat... _dan _yang ringan. Oke, jadi yang Sakura lakukan hanya mengobrol dengan pelanggan dan terlihat cantik saja. Ia membawakan kotak perkakasnya, yang ngomong-ngomong beratnya ringan—itu termasuk melakukan sesuatu, kan?

Sakura ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena bersikap seperti seorang bocah cengeng.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Walaupun ia mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pria itu dapatkan, Syaoran tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum ketika ia mengeluh terus-menerus tentang bagaimana tidak beruntungnya ia bekerja untuk pria itu.

Sakura duduk dan berusaha mengingat semua kata-kata yang ia katakan pada pria itu. _Oh, Tuhan... _ia mengingat beberapa kata-kata tidak halus yang ia gunakan. _Aku seorang perempuan jalang._

Sakura merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia membenci orang yang menilai orang lain berdasarkan pandangan pertama, tapi, ia memperlakukan pria itu karena pandangan pertamanya terhadap pria itu. Sebenarnya lebih ke pandangan _keduanya_ daripada pandangan pertamanya yang mengarahkan anggapannya bahwa pria itu tidak lain adalah seorang bajingan mesum.

Ia bahkan tidak berusaha mengetahui diri Syaoran lebih baik. Tapi, walaupun melalui kata-kata tidak baik yang ia lontarkan padanya, pria itu masih bertahan dengannya.

_Aku benar-benar orang yang mengerikan._

zZz

"Oke. Apa seseorang menculik Kinomoto Sakura yang lama dan menggantinya dengan orang lain, atau aku masih bermimpi?" adalah reaksi Syoaran ketika lelaki itu bangun dan menemukan Sakura membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Itu bukan _sembarang _sarapan juga—ia membuat omelet lembut yang besar _dan _ia menyiapkan segelas susu untuknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia hampir membunuhnya karena meminum susu kotaknya, dan hari ini ia _memberikannya_? Dunia akan segera berakhir.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa seseorang menculik Kinomoto Sakura yang lama' huh? Apa salahnya dengan 'aku' sebelum—tunggu..." Sakura berhenti di tengah kalimat. "Kamu bermimpi tentang aku?"

Syaoran berdeham. "Aku gak pernah bilang begitu."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Well, apa kamu akan makan?"

Pria itu hanya menatap sepiring omelet seperti berdebat apakah ia harus memakannya atau tidak. Sakura menghela napas jengkel sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tidak meracuninya."

Syaoran tersenyum lembut. "Aku gak berpikir tentang itu," katanya. "Aku cuma... _terkejut_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu bersikap baik."

"Apa aku orang yang jahat?"

"B-Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu," lanjut pria itu. "Hanya saja... biasanya kamu gak _begitu _baik kepadaku, seperti kamu membenciku."

Sakura merasa tertohok karena kata-katanya. Apa itu yang dia pikirkan—ia membencinya? Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memberinya anggapan seperti itu.

Benar, ia tidak _begitu_ menyukai pria ini, tapi ia tidak pernah _membencinya_. Ambil contoh ia dan Eriol. Nah, pria _itu_ _benar-benar_ menarik urat sarafnya tapi ia tidak _membencinya_—ia hanya mempunyai rasa tidak suka yang besar padanya. Tunggu... bukankah keduanya sama saja?

Ah, peduli amat.

"Tapi, terima kasih," kata pemuda itu, duduk di kursi dan mencoba omelet buatan Sakura. "Ya Tuhan. Aku mohon kamu baik kayak gini terus. Ntar aku makan omelet enak terus tiap pagi."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar komentarnya. "Hei, Syaoran..." Sakura memulai pelan. "Aku cuma mau minta maaf."

Pria itu berhenti makan dan menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Tingkah lakuku kemarin," kata gadis itu. "Aku bertingkah seperti bocah cengeng."

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku gak bisa lebih setuju dari itu."

Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak melototinya. "Aku berusaha bersikap sopan, tahu."

"Aku tahu." seru Syaoran. "Dan aku bersikap jujur. Kamu bersikap seperti bocah."

Sakura memutar matanya. Ia menyerah—mereka tidak akan pernah setuju terhadap apapun. "Aku akan berusaha bersikap tidak seperti bocah mulai dari sekarang."

"Tambahkan biar gak paranoid juga."

"Kamu minta kebanyakan."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Gak ada ruginya mencoba," kata Syaoran.

"Kamu tahu... kamu gak jelek juga," Sakura dengan santai berkomentar.

"Kamu baru sadar?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan memutar matanya... lagi. "Kamu benar-benar ke-pede-an"

"Maksudmu ketampananku?"

Sakura menyambar gelas susu dari pria itu ketika dia meraihnya. "Si sombong Syaoran tidak berhak mendapat susunya Sakura."

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Susunya _Sakura_?"

Sakura memijat keningnya. "Kamu _benar-benar_ mesum."

"Dan kamu tahu kamu sayang aku karena hal itu." Pria itu mengedipkan matanya dan mengambil segelas susu dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Dia tidak seratus persen salah. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak—ia tidak _mencintainya_, jika itu yang kamu pikirkan. Persetan. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir ia menyukai pria itu _segitu banyaknya_.

"Jadi..." ia mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Hari ini apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Sayang sekali aku gak bisa kerja hari ini." Sakura tiba-tiba melompat dari duduknya dan berteriak 'Oh, mama!' sangat kencang. "Aku lebih memilih 'Oh, papa'."

Sakura berusaha agar komentarnya tidak merusak momen perayaannya. "Kenapa kita gak kerja hari ini?"

"Aku punya rencana yang harus kuurus," lanjut lelaki itu. "Janji gak penting di sini dan sana... tahulah. Aku gak tahu kenapa_ kamu_ begitu senang sih. Aku cuma bilang kalau aku gak bisa kerja hari ini, bukan berarti kamu _gak_ kerja."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamu bercanda, kan?"

"Aku butuh kamu di rumah dan menelepon beberapa orang," kata Syaoran.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin dalam. "Tolong bilang kamu cuma bercanda."

Pria itu menelan susu hingga tetes terakhir dan menaruh gelasnya di meja, menepuk perutnya. "Kamu si sekretaris."

Yah. Ia harusnya meracuni omeletnya, tapi hati nuraninya yang reseh menghalanginya.

_Benar-benar. Amat. Sangat. Bagus._

zZz

"Miss Yoko?" Sakura berkata di telepon. "Hai, aku sekretarisnya Mr. Li. Aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu kalau beliau tidak bisa datang hari ini, tapi beliau akan datang begitu jadwalnya kosong. Maaf untuk pemberitahuan yang mendadak."

Ia segera menutup telepon, meninggalkan wanita di seberang telepon tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya tentang bosnya yang bodoh. Sakura belajar dari itu dari pengalaman yang berat. Ketika menghadapi klien dan sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari mereka itu single atau janda, katakan keperluanmu dengan cepat dan kabur dari cengkraman mereka secepat yang kamu bisa.

Sakura melihat daftar nama di catatannya dan mengerang. Masih ada seperempat lebih yang belum, yang mungkin butuh dua atau tiga jam lagi. Ia menghabiskan sepanjang pagi menjawab dan menelepon sampai-sampai ia merasa mual melihat telepon.

Kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir?

Jika ia harus mendengar suara wanita lain bertanya tentang Li Syaoran, ia akan mencabut kepalanya dan memberinya ke hiu atau semacamnya. Apa bagusnya dia sih? Dia itu menjengkelkan, mesum, kasar—memang, pria itu sangat tampan, dan dia bisa bersikap manis, tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi semua kualitas buruknya. Itu kualitas buruknya, kan? ...Apa dia punya kualitas yang buruk?

_Sakura, apa yang kamu katakan pada dirimu sendiri! _Sakura menampar dirinya dalam hati.

Walaupun, ia sedikit penasaran apa yang wanita-wanita itu lihat dari diri lelaki itu. Fantasi apa yang mereka bayangkan ketika melihat bosnya?

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja, menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sembari mencoba membayangkan apa yang mungkin wanita-wanita itu pikirkan tentang Li Syaoran. Tiap salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu menginginkannya—mereka tidak hanya menginginkannya sesimpel itu—mereka MENGINGINKAN pria itu.

Ia melihat jam dan mendesah pelan. Masih jam dua belas siang lewat sedikit. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja, perlahan memejamkan matanya, dan menguap pelan. "Aku masih belum melihat apa yang bagus darinya," renungnya.

_Sakura jatuh ke tempat tidur, mencengkeram kerah Syaoran, dan menarik pria itu ke arahnya. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, atau dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sakura tidak memberinya kesempatan. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik pria itu ke arahnya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Pria itu dengan lembut menarikan lidahnya di atas bibir wanita di bawahnya._

"_Oh, Syaoran..." ia mengerang pelan. _"Syaoran..."

"Well, ini jarang-jarang kan?"

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka. Kemudian kenyataan menghantam tepat di wajahnya ketika ia menatap dengan mulut menganga pada pria yang berdiri di depannya. "Tuhan..."

"Jadi kamu _benar-benar _memimpikan aku?" ia menyeringai angkuh, berjalan mendekatinya.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" Sakura panik, berdiri dan mundur ke belakang.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Dilihat dari bagaimana kamu mengerang nikmat dalam tidurmu, aku pikir kamu ingin lebih... _Sa-ku-ra_." Ia merasakan lututnya gemetar hanya mendengarnya menyebut namanya seperti itu. "Kamu berharap kalau itu bukan mimpi, kan?" Pria itu mendekat. "Kamu menginginkan..." Semakin dekat. "Kamu sangat menginginkan..." Pria itu memojokkannya sampai ia tidak punya tempat untuk lari. "Kamu _menginginkan _aku."

"Jangan buat aku menendangmu di sana lagi!" Sakura mengancam lelaki itu.

Syaoran mengabaikan ancamannya dan menekan tubuh Sakura ke dinding, dengan lembut mencium lehernya. Pria itu menghentikan ciumannya di tengkuk dan kembali lagi ke leher. "Jangan menyangkalnya, Sakura..." Pria itu berkata dan mengisap daun telinga wanita itu dengan lembut.

Syaoran menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke balik baju Sakura, merasakan kelembutan kulit wanita itu, sementara tangannya yang lain turun hingga ke pinggang menyentuh lekuk tubuhnya. Sakura merasa sedikit _rapuh_.

Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan tubuhnya menginginkan _sesuatu_. Ia tidak yakin apa sesuatu itu, tapi seolah-olah tubuhnya merespon sentuhan pria itu dengan sendirinya karena meminta lebih.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat-erat leher pria itu. "... _please_..." katanya terengah-engah.

"Sakura?"

"_Hm_..."

"Bangun, baka!" suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar keras entah darimana.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya melihat Syaoran yang sedang kesal. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat jam—6:37 PM? Ia tertidur selama enam jam? Tuhan, itu berarti...

"Hoeee... itu mimpi!" ia berseru.

Okey. _Apa _yang salah dengannya, atau apakah ia sebenarnya kecewa karena itu hanya mimpi?

"Kamu mimpi apa? Aku bisa dengar eranganmu dari lorong di luar—jangan-jangan... _jangan _kasih tahu aku apa mimpimu," kata pria itu. "Kecuali... tentu saja, aku ada di dalamnya."

Lelaki itu mengedipkan mata dengan imut kepadanya.

Sakura mengerang dan menepuk keningnya.

_Ohh, coba kamu tebak. _Ia berpikir jengkel dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikannya? Dan itu bukan _sembarang _mimpi. Bisa memimpikan ia _menginginkannya _di dalam mimpi sudah cukup buruk, tapi tidaaaaak! Ia malah memimpikan dirinya menginginkannya di dalam mimpi yang ada di dalam mimpi _lain_.

_Apa ini efek pria itu terhadap wanita?_ Sakura berpikir sendiri sembari menatap punggung pria yang menuju kamar mandi itu.

Jika itu benar...

_Persetan. Aku dalam masalah besar._

* * *

A/N: slesai jg chappie ini! Tlong tinggalkan review,, Hmm.. saran dan kritik juga skdar halo tetap diterima :)

terima kasih juga untuk yang meninggalkan review untuk chapter2 sblmnya,, terutama QRen yang ninggalin review di tiap chapter :),, thanks a lot, ak kena tipes jd ak hrz byk istirahat, tp ak g da kerjaan n g bz diem jd ak bz translating ini ckup cepet,, skrg uda smbuh ko (tp jd byk kgiatan n translate-nya aga ngadet2 gt),, thanks jg utk doanya ^^

Yey! akhrnya blh jg magang,, prasaan dibanding ngebantu, ak lbh byk gangguin,, tp krn cm sminggu.. sdikit gajinya,, hehe.. hr ni brakhir sudah magangku,, intinya sih cm ingin tau gmn suasana kerja n gmn cara mreka bersosialisasi,, byk bgt pljrn yg bz kuambil,, jd lbrn ni g sia2 dg nganggur ngulet2 g jelas d kamar,, haha ;)

have a nice day~

-ilie-


	8. Chapter 8

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Delapan:  
**_Ini namanya bukan __**menguntit**__;  
Ini namanya __**ditakdirkan**__._

**oOo**

_Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Ada. Tidak. Ada. Tidak. Ada. Tid—_Sakura berhenti di tengah-tengah pikirannya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit, mengikuti arah bokong Syaoran. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa ia melihat bokong lelaki itu. Ia hanya menemukan dirinya mengamati bokong bosnya ketika pria itu lewat, dan sejak saat itu ia tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. _Bokong yang bagus_.

Ia menampar dirinya kembali ke kenyataan. _Tidak. Mungkin. _Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa Li Syaoran punya bokong yang bagus_—_dunia apa yang ia pikirkan! Pria itu _tidak _punya bokong yang bagus... cuma pantat yang sangat _bagus_.

_Oke, Sakura... serius deh. Kuasailah dirimu. Tidak boleh memikirkan atau melihatnya. Ngerti? _Sakura menyuruh dirinya.

Sudah cukup buruk ia memimpikan bosnya sekali-sekali. Ia tidak butuh tambahan masalah dalam hidupnya dengan mengecek Syaoran tiap detik ia lewat. Bukan berarti ia _ingin _melihat pria itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ada perbedaan antara Syaoran-mimpi dan Syaoran-nyata. Sejauh ini, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya. "H-Hoe?"

"Kamu nglihat bokongku sepanjang pagi," Syaoran menyeringai kecil. "Gimana? Dari angka satu sampai sepuluh, aku bertaruh aku dapat sepuluh plus kan?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Sekali lagi, kamu benar-benar ke-pede-an."

"Aku tahu kalau aku itu penuh dengan berbagai macam kehebatan," kata Syaoran. "Kamu gak perlu ngingetin aku terus_—_sekali udah cukup untuk ngasih tahu aku kalau kamu cinta aku."

"Kamu benar-benar gak tertolong."

"Kamu punya rencana gak hari ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kita kerja hari ini?"

"Hari ini hari sabtu," pria itu mengatakan dengan acuh tak acuh.

_Masak iya?_

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini sudah hari sabtu. Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Ia masih bernapas setelah bekerja untuk Li Syaoran seminggu penuh. Ini keajaiban. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya, tapi ia melakukannya. Ia selamat di minggu pertama ia bekerja untuk pria itu.

Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah bertahan hidup seminggu lagi sampai lelaki itu memindahkan bokongnya kembali ke apartemennya, dan ia tidak akan harus melihat wajahnya lagi_—_well, di luar pekerjaan sih. Sakura mulai muak dengan wajah Syaoran. Ia melihatnya dimana-mana.

Pria itu hal pertama yang dilihatnya di pagi hari dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum memejamkan mata. Ia harus menghadapi Syaoran di luar dan dalam pekerjaan, belum lagi ia bahkan melihat wajah tololnya ketika mandi. Sungguh sial bagi Sakura, ego dungu bosnya menyebabkan pria itu menempelkan fotonya sendiri di dinding kamar mandi. Pernah, Sakura melewati kamar mandi dan ia memergokinya berbicara dengan foto tersebut_—_itu BUKAN pemandangan yang ingin ia lihat.

_Satu minggu lagi, Sakura... Satu minggu lagi._

_Kamu bisa melakukannya._

_Cuma. Satu. Minggu. Lagi._

"Oh," Sakura menjawab pelan. "Gak tahu. Kamu?"

"Apa yang kulakukan tiap minggu."

"Nonton film porno?"

Syaoran mencerca. "Memangnya kamu harus mengatakan hal itu padaku tiap ada kesempatan, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum polos. "Tapi bukannya itu yang kamu lakukan?"

"Apa kamu tertarik untuk bergabung, Miss Kinomoto?"

"G-Gak akan bahkan dalam mimpimu!" Sakura tergagap, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Bukannya maksudmu dalam mimpi_mu_?" Pria itu segera membalas dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dan menjawab kata-kata pria itu dalam kepalanya. _Oh, Tuhan_. Apa yang dia...?

Sakura takut dengan kemungkinan itu. Syaoran gak mungkin tahu tentang _mimpi-mimpinya_... kan?

Ia _berdoa _agar pria itu tidak tahu.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Mulai sekarang, plester mulut sebelum tidur._

"Jadi, gimana penampilanku?" Lelaki itu bertanya ketika masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan.

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dia mengenakan pakaian santai, tapi tidak terlalu informal juga, dan rambutnya dijinakkan tidak seperti gaya rambut berantakan yang biasanya. Kancing baju paling atas tidak dikancingkannya, sedikit memperlihatkan kulit gelap dari dadanya yang berotot. Dia terlihat... _hot_. Persetan! Sakura bisa menjadi tergila-gila dan melontarkan kata yang tidak tertahankan yang pernah laki-laki itu gunakan. Kamu tahu... "depannya M"...

"A-Ada acara spesial apa nih?" ia bertanya dengan penasaran.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku udah bilang. Aku akan melakukan apa yang biasanya kulakukan di akhir pekan," dia menjawab. "Mancing."

Memancing? Siapa yang cukup gila untuk memancing dengan pakaian macam itu? Demi neraka di akhirat, memangnya dia tidak khawatir pakaiannya akan kotor? Dilihat dari seleranya dalam memilih meja di ruang duduk, pilihan bajunya pasti _mahal _juga. _Memancing__—_dia repot-repot berpakaian bak seorang _dewa_ untuk pergi _memancing. _Apa asyiknya menunggu segerombol ikan yang bau keluar melompat dari danau?

"Kamu mau mancing dengan penampilan _begitu_?" Sakura _harus _bertanya. Kalau saja ia bisa menjaga mulutnya tetap tertutup...

Syaoran dibingungkan oleh pertanyaannya. "Mau pakai apa lagi kalau aku mau man_—Ya Tuhan!_" pria itu mulai terbahak-bahak. "Kamu pikir aku bakal _mancing _beneran?"

"Well, kamu bilang kalau kamu mau mancing."

"Kamu benar-benar harus lebih sering main keluar," kata Syaoran. "Maksudku tadi—aku mau mancing _cewek_."

Sakura mengeluarkan 'oh' dalam diam.

"Coba jawab... pas orang bilang 'masih ada banyak ikan lain di laut', apa maksud mereka?"

"Maksudnya ada banyak ikan di laut," Sakura menjawab. "Ada hiu, ikan flounder, ikan badut, angelfish, ikan trout, catfish..." Dan daftarnya masih berlanjut.

Syaoran mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Kamu punya banyak hal yang harus dipelajari, Sakura sayang. _Banyak_." Pria itu melihat jam dengan cepat. "Well, aku harus pergi. Aku akan memberi pelajaranmu lain kali," lelaki itu berkata. "Aku bakal pulang telat atau mungkin tidak pulang."

Pria itu memberinya sebuah kedipan dan menutup pintu sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura menghela napas. Dia itu seekor lebah pekerja yang kerjanya cepat, ya gak?

Sakura melihat jam. Ini bahkan belum jam sepuluh pagi. Tomoyo kemungkinan masih tidur. Lagipula, hari ini hari sabtu pagi dan semalam itu jumat malam—kamu tahu apa maksudnya. _Ohh, yes_.

Sakura menyeringai licik dan mengeluarkan telepon selulernya, speed dialing nomor rumah temannya. "_Sakura, Demi Tuhan!_" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam, yang sangat ia cintai.

"Rise and shine, _Eriol-kun_!" Sakura tertawa geli. "Apa aku menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat?"

Eriol menggeram. "_Teman_mu." Sakura mendengarnya berkata pada Tomoyo sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'bunuh bunuh bunuh' dan 'tusuk cekik tusuk'.

"Sakura," temannya terdengar lelah, "Kenapa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku bosan..." Sakura menjawab. "Dan aku gak bisa menolak keinginan untuk ngganggu pacarmu."

"Congrats, kamu telah melakukan apa yang kamu rencanakan."

"Kamu kosong gak hari ini?"

"Yeah, Eriol pergi dinas dua hari mulai hari ini," Tomoyo menjawab.

"Apa itu alasan di balik acara spesial tadi malam?" Sakura menggoda remannya, sudah tahu jawabannya. Tomoyo dan Eriol tidak pernah butuh _alasan _yang macam-macam untuk mengadakan acara _spesial_.

"Cewek-cewek dan aku mau clubbing malam ini," gadis satunya segera mengganti topik. "Mau pergi? Atau _teman sekamarmu _bakal terlalu merindukanmu untuk membiarkanmu pergi?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar sarkastis temannya. "Aku gak suka dia."

"Terserah kamu, Sakura. Terserah kamu." Sakura bisa menebak kalau temannya menyeringai dari seberang telepon. "Kalau kamu gak suka clubbing maka kita bisa nonton film malam ini di tempatku."

Sakura tidak pernah menyukai adegan-adegan 'klub'—bising, gaduh, dan Tuhan yang tahu orang-orang macam apa yang pergi ke sana. Terakhir kali Sakura pergi ke klub, mereka berusaha tidak membuatnya merasa diabaikan, tapi toh ia mengetahuinya.

"Aku mau pergi," kata Sakura.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yeah," ia berkata lagi. "Sudah waktunya aku mencoba untuk kedua kalinya, kan?"

"Kali ini bakal lebih baik, aku janji!" Tomoyo berseru dengan gembira. "Dulu itu klub 'universitas' yang kamu datangi."

"Apa bedanya?" Sakura bertanya. "Bukannya semua klub punya musik dan alkohol?

"Iya, tapi ini klub 'orang dewasa' dan kamu bisa mendapat lebih banyak pilihan."

Sakura tertawa. "Tomoyo, aku cuma mau melewatkan malam sabtuku dengan melakukan sesuatu. Bukan berarti aku mencari seseorang yang bisa melewatkan waktu bersama seumur hidup—kuingatkan lagi, aku bertunangan."

"Yeah. Yeah. Aku gak nglihat ada cincin di jarimu," kata gadis satunya. "Itu tanda bagi dunia kalau kamu masih kosong. Dan siapa tahu? Kamu mungkin menemukan belahan jiwamu di klub—aku menemukan Eriol, dan Chiharu menemukan Takashi."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Yeah, coba kasih tahu aku kenapa aku harus pergi kalau 'lebih banyak pilihan' yang kamu maksud itu seperti _mereka_."

"Ha. Ha. Lucu banget."

"Bercanda, Tomo-chan! Kamu tahu aku sayang pacarmu." _Okey. _Tadi itu bohong banget.

"Nanti ketemu di klub oke, Sakura? Aku ada shift tambahan, jadi aku langsung ke klub habis kerja." Sakura merengut. Ia berharap mereka bisa jalan dengannya seharian. "Apa gak apa kamu ke sana sendiri?"

"Yeah."

"Aku harus siap-siap kerja sekarang."

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Dan mereka mengakhiri telepon. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Mau ngapain tujuh atau jam delapan jam lagi? Apa yang bisa dikerjakan pula?

_Aku benar-benar harus punya kehidupan yang baru._

zZz

"Mau apa kamu hari ini?"

Sakura menoleh dari minumannya dan menatap pria yang duduk di depannya. "Maksudnya?"

"Satu, kamu gak protes apapun pagi ini pas kamu nglihat aku," kata pria berambut perak. "Dan kedua, kamu mengundangku ke apartemenmu untuk makan cemilan."

"Mungkin aku ingin kenal kamu lebih jauh?"

"Kamu minta ijin ke aku, atau kamu ngasih tahu aku?"

Sakura mengerang. _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? _Masa sih ia _segitu _bosennya?

Ia tidak bisa mengajak Nakuru belanja karena wanita itu masih di luar negeri. Otou-san harus memberikan kuliah hari ini lalu Tomoyo dan lainnya ada pekerjaan. Ia berusaha mengobrol dengan tetangganya yang lain di dalam gedung ini, tapi yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah betapa tampannya Syaoran. Itu gak seru. Sakura menolak menelepon 'teman sekamarnya' dan bertanya apa yang dia lakukan, maka dari itu, ia hanya punya pilihan untuk mengobrol ringan dengan Yue, pria tampan yang lain tapi spesimen jantan yang _sangat _sinting di gedung apartemen ini.

"Jadi, gimana caranya kamu jadi pemilik apartemen?" tanya Sakura.

"Warisan."

"Itu keren." Dan datanglah jeda panjang yang tidak nyaman. Sakura memainkan tangan dengan gugup. "Kamu dan Syaoran kelihatan kenal baik satu sama lain."

"Kami saling kenal lumayan lama," si pria menjawab.

_Aku penasaran apa mereka itu diam-diam pacaran... _Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku gak tertarik sama cowok," lelaki itu berkata tiba-tiba seperti menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dan kalau memang iya, seleraku gak sejelek itu sampai-sampai suka _dia_."

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Syaoran dan Yue sama-sama orang aneh yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain._

"Gak heran Syaoran suka tinggal bareng kamu," pria it mendengus. "Kamu gampang banget ditebak kayak lagi baca buku."

Sakura melototi si pria. "Aku gak gampang!"

Pria berambut perak itu menyeringai. "Cuma Syaoran yang tahu tentang hal _itu_. Aku cuma bilang kalau kamu gampang _ditebak_."

_Catatan lain untuk diri sendiri: Dua-duanya mesum_.

"Tunggu—dia suka tinggal bareng aku?"

Yue menghela napas. "Kelihatannya itu yang tadi aku katakan."

"Apa dia ngasih tahu kamu?"

"Itu perkiraanku sendiri."

"Kamu _kira _dia suka tinggal bareng aku?"

"Itu perkiraan yang sangat logis," kata pria itu. "Kalau dia gak suka tinggal bareng kamu, terus kenapa dia tinggal bareng kamu?"

Itu mah tidak membantu apa-apa. Lelaki itu hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya adalah pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan kepadanya—itu penjelasan yang tolol.

"Berapa lama kamu mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak dia lahir."

"Wow. Kalian kenal selama itu?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kamu pasti tahu banyak tentang dia, kan?"

Pria yang lebih tua itu menatapnya dengan curiga. "Oke, kamu mau apa? Aku tahu sekarang kamu terlalu baik."

"B-Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku..." Sakura tergagap. "Aku hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentangnya soalnya aku k-kerja untuk dia dan begitulah... tahu kan?"

"Kalau kamu ingin informasi tentang Syaoran, bilang aja napa?"

"G-Gak kok."

Yue memutar matanya. "Dia belum pernah punya pacar."

"A-Apa?" Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memproses kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya. "Dia gak pernah punya pacar?"

"Teman seks semalam dan beberapa teman kencan, tapi gak pernah pacar."

Sakura memutar matanya jengkel. Ia pikir bosnya mungkin pria yang kumayan ketika mendengar dia belum punya pacar, tapi lima detik kemudian, ia diberitahu kalau pria itu punya _hanya _beberapa teman kencan dan teman seks semalam. Itu jelas menaikkan imej pria itu di benaknya.

"Dia pasti nyebelin, huh?"

"Kami bertemu lagi sekitar setahun yang lalu," Yue menjawab pelan. "Kami gak ada kontak sebelum itu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Dia itu kesayangan dan kebanggaan ibunya. Ibunya memindahkan sekeluarga ke luar negeri jadi dia bisa dapat pendidikan yang bagus. Dia tinggal di Amerika hampir seumur hidupnya, dan balik ke Jepang habis mendapatkan gelar Master."

Sakura terkejut mendengar prestasi Syaoran. Sulit dipercaya bahwa pria yang kelihatannya mau memakannya hidup-hidup mampu mengerjakan hal-hal yang hebat itu. Apa mereka membicarakan Li Syaoran yang sama, atau apa Yue bercerita tentang pria lain di luar sana dengan nama depan dan belakang yang sama?

"Kenapa sekarang dia jadi tukang ledeng?"

Yue memijat keningnya. "Aku bakal sakit kepala kalau aku nyoba njelasin profesinya ke kamu, jadi tanya dia pas kamu sempat."

"Mau kemana kamu?" Sakura bertanya ketika pria itu berdiri.

"Kembali kerja," kata lelaki itu. "Tagihan-tagihan itu gak bisa membayar sendiri."

Sakura cemberut sedih. Kalau Yue sibuk—dan dia jarang melakukan sesuatu selain mendudukkan bokongnya seharian, menonton film-film bodoh—maka Sakura akan mati kebosanan selama empat atau lima jam kemudian.

"Kalau kamu segitu bosennya, aku saranin jalan-jalan aja deh."

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Yue di pintu. Dia punya saran yang bagus. 'Kesenangan' tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya dan mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Sakura mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, bertekad untuk menemukan sesuatu yang produktif untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Ia tidak bisa menemui teman-temannya sampai nanti di klub, dan itu masih lama, _sangat _lama.

Sakura keluar dari gedung apartemen ketika ia melihat toko kue kecil yang ada di sebelah kanan apartemen. Ia melewati toko kue itu beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengeceknya. Apaan sih? Ia kebosanan.

Ia melangkah masuk ke toko kue, terkejut melihat toko itu bersih, dari dinding ke lantai—toko ini terlihat bobrok di luar.

"Aku akan membantumu nanti, silakan melihat-lihat!" seorang wanita tua berkata sembari ia melayani dua orang yang berdiri di dekat kasir.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat toko. Ia sedang melihat bagian kue kering ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya. "Hei, lihat-lihat kalau—"

Orang itu sudah di luar toko sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengasumsikan bahwa siapapun yang menabraknya itu sangat tidak sopan dan harus memeriksakan mata dan telinganya. Satu, mereka harus belajar untuk berjalan sambil melihat. Dua, seseorang harusnya mendengar teriakan Sakura... tentu saja, kecuali orang itu tuli.

Sakura melihat ke luar jendela, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa melihat siapapun yang menabraknya. Lalu ia melihat figur yang mirip seperti Syaoran, berjalan dengan wanita lain. Sakura segera berlari keluar toko, tapi sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Sakura, kamu salah lihat." Ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri, dan berjalan kembali ke toko kue.

"Maafkan aku," si wanita tua menghampirinya. "Tadi aku membantu pasangan yang barusan."

_Jadi tadi itu sepasang kekasih yang mampir._

_Tapi apa ada kemungkinan pria tadi itu Syaoran?_

_Lagipula... dia lagi keluar, 'mancing'._

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apa ada kue cokelat?" Sakura bertanya.

Ia sedang berada dalam mood untuk cokelat dan sesuatu yang manis di hari yang membosankan.

"Maaf. Pria yang tadi baru saja membeli kue cokelat yang terakhir. Apa kamu mau kue yang lain?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa. Aku akan kembali lain kali," ia berkata.

Ia pergi meninggalkan toko kue sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Bukan berarti ia punya pilihan untuk memilih; ia sungguh-sungguh _tidak punya _sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Ketika ia berjalan di pinggir jalan, sebuah taksi melewatinya dengan pelan dan ia bersumpah ia melihat Syaoran di kursi belakang. Sakura mengguncangkan dirinya kembali kepada kenyataan.

_Oke, Sakura... berhenti mengkhayal, _ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _Dia berada jauh, sangat jauh dari area ini, hanya Tuhan yang tahu dia mancing apa._

Ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan beberapa jam waktunya dengan tidur siang yang produktif. Ia kembali menuju apartemen. Ia terkejut menemukan kotak putih di atas meja dengan catatan kecil di atasnya.

'Aku kembali, tapi kamu lagi gak di rumah. Aku harap kamu suka kue cokelat, tapi jangan makan semua dan simpan sebagian buatku.'

Sakura segera berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga, berlari hingga kehabisan napas menuju toko kue lagi.

"Selamat datang," kata si wanita tua.

Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Pria yang membeli kue cokelat tadi..." ia mulai berbicara. "Apa dia berambut cokelat dan punya mata amber, dan kelihatan seperti umur dua puluhan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

_Itu dia._

_Syaoran..._

Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu dan pergi. Benaknya dibingungkan dengan apa yang harus dipikirkan—apa yang bisa ia pikirkan? Mungkin Syaoran hanya sedang ingin berbuat baik dan membelikannya kue cokelat. Tapi bukannya dia menikmati waktunya memancing? Kenapa pria itu memikirkannya ketika dia sedang kencan dengan wanita lain, mungkin dua atau tiga wanita? Itu tidak jadi masalah... bukan?

Tapi, kenapa ia bernapas dengan cepat?

Sakura mengambil teleponnya dari tas tangannya dan perlahan memencet nomor pria itu, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang dan ia hanya bersikap sopan dengan berterima kasih pada pria itu.

"Sakura?" lelaki di seberang telepon mengangkat.

"Um... h-hai," Sakura berkata. "Cuma mau menelepon dan bilang m-makasih."

Pria itu tertawa kecil di seberang telepon. "Cuma itu?"

"Iya."

"Jadi kamu ngapain aja?" Pria itu bertanya setelah jeda panjang yang kikuk.

"Gak banyak," ia menjawab, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang. "Aku ngobrol dengan Yue dan kami minum teh bareng."

"Masa?" Syaoran terdengar kagum. "Dan kamu gak nembak kepalamu sendiri?"

Sakura tertawa geli. "Belum. Dia gak jelek-jelek amat—lumayan membantu sebenarnya."

"Oh ya? Kaget mendengarnya," lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Li-san, _tutup _teleponnya. Ayo kita nonton film!" Sakura mendengar suara feminin berkata di seberang telepon.

Ia mendengar desahan pelan di seberang telepon dan ada jeda panjang sebelum Syaoran berkata sesuatu. "Hei, sorry tapi aku gak bisa ngobrol sekarang—orang-orang bodoh nge-ssst-in aku. Kutelepon lagi nanti?"

"Gak apa," Sakura berkata cepat. "Aku toh akan ketemu kamu nanti."

"Sakura—"

Ia memutus telepon sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia sedang berkencan... well, sudah jelas dia sedang berkencan. Sakura tidak yakin kenapa ia merasa sesak di dadanya ketika ia mendengar suara wanita lain di seberang telepon. Hanya memikirkan pria itu meninggalkannya demi orang lain... membuatnya sedikit _sedih_. Ia menduga itu karena ia terbiasa mendapat perhatian Syaoran untuknya seorang. Ia begitu terbiasadengan _pria itu _di sekelilingnya sampai-sampai ia agak _merindukan _pertengkaran mereka.

Ia tidak melihatnya sekitar empat atau lima jam dan ia _merindukan _dia?

_Hoeee. Hidupku sangat kacau._

Well, setidaknya ia mengetahui dimana pria itu. Tidak harus menjadi jenius untuk menebak 'film' dan 'orang-orang bilang ssst' bersama untuk tahu pria itu ada di bioskop. Tapi informasi baru ini bukan berarti apa-apa. Jadi, memangnya kenapa kalau ia tahu dimana pria itu berada? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

zZz

Sakura duduk di toko es krim di seberang jalan dari bioskop, mengamati pintu masuk bioskop dengan hati-hati sembari menikmati banana split di depannya. Itu yang keempat hari ini.

_Berapa lama lagi sih film itu?_

Pria itu harusnya sudah keluar sekarang! Kecuali jika dia sudah keluar. Sakura memukul meja frustasi. Ia baru saja menghabiskan lima belas dollar es krim demi sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Sebenarnya... apa yang ia lakukan sih?

Kenapa ia menunggunya keluar? Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak menunggu_nya_. Ia cuma kebetulan makan es krim yang ada di seberang bioskop yang kebetulan pria itu tonton. Ini semua _kebetulan_.

"Kamu mau rasa apa?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya. _Suara itu_—!

Ia melihat Syaoran mendekati kasir bersama wanita berambut cokelat. Sakura dengan cepat menyelip dari kursinya dan bergelung di bawah meja, berharap mereka cepat pergi dan pria itu tidak melihatnya.

"Li-san, kamu mau duduk?"

_Please bilang gak. Keluar. Keluar. Cepat pergi!_

Ada jeda panjang sebelum pria itu menjawab. "Jangan deh," Syaoran akhirnya menjawab.

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika ia mendengar pintu tertutup. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dari bawah meja, mengabaikan pandangan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang. Kenapa sih mereka mau tahu aja urusan orang? Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika ia melihat Syaoran dan si cewek berdiri di luar jendela display. Ia menunduk ke bawah meja lagi, menyumpahi dirinya.

Kenapa mereka harus memilih tempat untuk berdiri dan menikmati es krim 'love-combo' di situ sih?

_Sakura, cuma ini makanan pencuci mulutmu. _Ia memberitahu dirinya.

zZz

**Kamu dimana?**

Sakura mengerang setelah membaca sms-nya.

'Aku... sibuk." Ia mengirim balasan.

_Oh, Tuhan... ini harga yang harus kubayar._

Ia mengerang lagi, menatap empat dinding yang mengelilinginya. Ia _terjebak _di kamar pas untuk wanita. Bukannya ia tidak bisa keluar—cuma masalahnya ia tidak bisa keluar dengan adanya pria berambut cokelat berdiri di luar.

Oke, mari kita recap ulang dan lihat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini.

Setelah menyelesaikan es krimnya, Syaoran dan si wanita mampir ke toko buku, dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu dua setengah jam bermesraan di bagian antropologi—tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan bagian itu sebenarnya. Lalu mereka minum kopi di tengah kota, dan mereka pergi ke mal setelah itu. Si wanita menyeret Syaoran masuk ke beberapa toko, dan kemudian wanita itu memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit genit dan menarik pria itu ke toko pakaian dalam. Sakura menjadi mual. Dan kemudian, entah dimana antara berusaha agar tidak ketahuan dan lari ke kamar pas terdekat, Syaoran berakhir dengan berdiri di depan kamar pas Sakura.

Apa yang ia lakukan sampai pantas berada dalam situasi ini?

Ia terjebak di kamar pas sial ini selama berjam-jam—berapa lama sih yang dibutuhkan wanita itu untuk memilih pakaian dalam? Syaoran toh bakal merobeknya juga, jadi kenapa pula wanita itu begitu pemilih?

Ia harusnya bertemu dengan teman-temannya di klub setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ia tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan pria itu berdiri di luar pintu. _Hoeeeee!_

Sebuah benda tiba-tiba jatuh ke wajahnya. Sakura memegang pakaian dalam di depannya dengan bingung. _What the...?_

"Itu bakal kelihatan bagus kalau kamu pakai." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika ia mengenali suara siapa itu. "Kamu bakal keluar, atau aku harus masuk ke dalam situ?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan membuka pintu perlahan, merasa malu karena ketahuan. Apa dia selama ini tahu kalau ia dengan _santainya _mengikuti pria itu? Cuma untuk menjelaskan, ia _tidak _menguntitnya. Uh-uh. Enak saja! Ia cuma _kebetulan _berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya... _sepanjang hari_.

"H-Hai," ia tersenyum gugup.

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya dan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Coba melucu," pria itu berkata.

"Ya ampun kebetulan banget ketemu kamu disini, Syaoran!" Tidak buruk untuk mencoba... kan? "Gimana kencanmu? Apa kamu berhasil dapet ikan—hiu, salmon, catfish, Moby Dick?"

"Hn."

"Syaoran...?" Seketika, pria itu berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dan kemudian... lelaki itu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar pas, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Syaoran, apa yang kamu...?"

"Ini berarti kamu nguntit aku seharian," pria itu menyeringai. "Atau kita memang ditakdirkan."

_Yup, _Sakura berkata dalam benaknya. Dia jelas tahu kalau ia _mengikuti_nya.

"Pacarmu gak akan senang ketika dia nemuin kamu kayak gini," Sakura berkata.

"Sakura, kamu benar-benar idiot..." Pria itu berbisik di telinga Sakura, dan tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di pinggang gadis itu, memeluknya erat di tubuhnya.

Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk mendorong pria itu, tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau itu tidak apa-apa... kalau itu terasa _sangat _tepat berada di dalam lingkaran lengan pria itu. Sakura tidak yakin mengapa perasaan asing ini berputar-putar di kepalanya; ini sangat asing dn baru baginya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura menemukan dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan ia lakukan—ia dengan lembut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Syaoran, menghirup aroma manis milik Syaoran.

"Syaoran..." ia berkata pelan. "Aku bukan idiot."

* * *

A/N: Slesai! Slesai! Kritik dan saran tetep diterima,, sepintas ngucapin halo jg masih boleh ;)

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer di chapter sebelumnya, you're the best! Aku tahu kalian kecewa itu cuma mimpi,, haha

Terima kasih juga untuk ucapan slamat ultahnya, pdhl gak jg gak papa,, haha ;)

Ah~ review yang banyak ya,, karena pasti aku baca kok, kalau review pake akun sendiri pasti kubalas.. semua review yang aku terima langsung masuk ke bb aku, jd pasti kebaca deh~

Nah, have a nice day~

-ilie-


	9. Chapter 9

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Sembilan:  
**_Kadang, kehidupan memintamu untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan.  
Kau hanya perlu memilih satu yang _terasa _benar._

**oOo**

Serasa dalam keabadian sebelum akhirnya mereka saling menarik diri dari pelukan itu. Sakura menatap sepasang mata amber yang menatapnya kembali.

"Jadi..." ia berusaha memecah keheningan. "Apa sekarang?"

_Dan _ia gagal dengan menyedihkan.

Syaoran menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu; akan tetapi, daripada mendengar kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, mereka malah mendengar jeritan yang keras—sangat keras. Sakura mulai panik ketika melihat teman kencan Syaoran berdiri di depan pintu dengan baju-baju berserakan di kakinya. Wanita itu terlihat pucat dan kelihatannya akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu—ia mungkin juga akan bereaksi sama jika ia menangkap teman kencannya berada di dalam kamar pas dengan wanita lain. Belum lagi pria itu _memegang _pinggang si wanita lain, dan wanita lain itu juga bertumpu pada si pria juga.

_Yup. _Jelas bukan pemandangan yang ingin dilihat wanita _manapun_.

"L-Li-san?" si wanita syok; suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Hai," Syaoran menyapanya santai. Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai pria ini! Bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang di saat-saat seperti ini? Memangnya dia gak bisa khawatir sedikit? Kelihatannya, dia tidak. "Tunggu aku." Pria itu menunduk, berbisik ke telinganya sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan wanita yang lain, yang berbalik memberikan tatapan marah ke Sakura.

Sakura bersandar pada dinding dan mengamati mereka sembari memperhatikan Syaoran berbicara dengan si wanita. Melihat dari ekspresi pada wajah wania itu, apapun yang Syaoran katakan pasti tidak menyenangkan. Sakura terbelalak ketika ia melihat wanita itu menampar Syaoran dan pergi dengan murka, asap mengikuti di belakangnya.

Syaoran menghela napas dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Sakura berdiri. "Tadi itu percakapan yang luar biasa," pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tertawa? Dia baru saja menamparmu!"

"Ini gak apa-apa," Syaoran berkata.

Sakura tidak mempercayainya. "Ada bekas tamparan berbentuk tangan di wajahmu dan kamu bilang kalau itu gak apa-apa?" ia mendengus. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Apa kamu akan mencium lukaku yang sakit kalau aku bilang iya?"

"Kamu benar-benar gak tertolong," ia berkata jengkel. Serahkan pada Li Syaoran untuk mengeluarkan lelucon genit dalam situasi apapun. Dan maksudnya apapun. Hampir tidak bisa dipercaya.

zZz

_Sial, Sakura!_

_Pikirkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Itu gak terlalu sulit. Cukup buka mulutmu dan katakan sesuatu, sial!_

Sakura sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu, ia benci keheningan canggung di antara mereka. Dua, fakta bahwa Syaoran duduk di sampingnya di sofa itu agak... er... _mengganggu_—bukan berarti ia tidak mau pria itu duduk di sebelahnya... itu hanya _mengganggu _yang berbeda dari definisi harfiah 'mengganggu'. Dan tiga, pria itu kalau makan benar-benar rapi.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa fakta kecil itu mengganggunya, tapi memang itu mengganggunya. Hanya memperhatikan pria itu memakan potongan kecil dari kue itu membangunkan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk mengambil sisa kue cokelat itu dan memaksanya masuk ke kerongkongan pria itu atau semacamnya. Hal yang bagus sebenarnya lelaki itu makannya rapi—persetan, Sakura senang melihatnya, tapi itu membuatnya terlihat jelek. Disitu ada Syaoran, makan dengan tata krama yang sempurna dan segala tetek bengeknya—lalu disini ada Sakura, yang cara makannya lebih baik tidak didiskusikan di depan umum.

Sakura tidak ingin tahu apa yang pria itu pikirkan tentangnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar komentar 'Ya ampun, kamu benar-benar punya nafsu makan yang besar' untuk datang karena itulah yang dikatakan _sebagian besar _orang-orang di masa lalunya. Ia rasa ia hanya cemas akan imejnya di mata Syaoran, dan mungkin karena itu kebiasaan makannya yang rapi membuatnya kesal, karena dia terlalu _sempurna _dalam segala hal. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya makan dengan rapi. Imej khas pria itu makan bak serigala sampai tak bersisa—tapi Li Syaoran tidak termasuk salah satu dari laki-laki itu. Dia malah _termasuk_ dalam kelompok lain.

_Bagus. Aku seperti orang aneh dalam keramaian._

Tunggu... apa ia diam-diam mengakui dalam benaknya bahwa ia _menyukai _Syaoran? Sejak kapan ia memutuskan hal itu! Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang '_menyukai_' dia sedikitpun.

_Hoeeeee! Aku sangat, amat kacau._

Sakura menusuk satu potongan besar kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, berharap dapat membuat pikirannya yang berlari keliling di kepalanya menjadi tenang. Sayangnya, ia lupa melakukan sedikit matematika. Jumlahkan rasa gelisah, sindrom gugup, penyangkalan, perang saudara sendiri, sesuap penuh kue, terburu-buru menelan dan tidak mengunyah maka ia mendapat satu hasil: _tersedak_.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Syaoran menatapnya cemas.

Ia mengangguk setelah menelan segelas penuh air. "Y-Yeah."

_Ohh... bagus. Diam lagi._

"Kue yang enak banget, huh?" Sakura ingin sekali meninju wajahnya sendiri.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Yup..."

_Sakura, kamu sungguh-sungguh... sangat... amat... menyedihkan._

"Apa rencanamu?" ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?"

"Kamu kelihatannya berdandan," dia berkata. "Aku tahu kamu gak akan berdandan cuma untuk menguntitku."

Sakura mengerang. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku gak nguntit kamu."

"Terserah kamu, babe."

"Berhenti memanggilku babe!" Sakura membiarkan asap panas memasuki kepalanya. "Aku cuma berjalan-jalan."

Ia _tadinya _berjalan-jalan sampai ia memutuskan untuk mengecek apa yang pria itu lakukan, dan kemudian ia membatalkan rencana clubbing-nya untuk menikmati makan kue cokelat yang enak, dan bersantai dengan teman sekamarnya. Jadi secara teknis, ia tidak berbohong—ia hanya mengatakan sebagian kebenaran. Sedikit kebohongan itu selalu bagus, kan?

"Gimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada di kamar pas?" Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya, masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau itu dirinya.

"Sakura, aku bukan seorang idiot. Aku lihat kamu di bawah meja di tempat es krim," pria itu menjawab sembari tertawa kecil. Ia tahu kalau tempat es krim itu tempat yang terkutuk—tidak hanya menjual produk yang efeknya langsung menuju ke pinggang dan beratnya, tempat itu juga tempat persembunyian yang jelek. "Terus aku lihat kamu di perpustakaan," lanjutnya. "Dan aku lihat kamu lagi di kafe kopi dan di seluruh tempat di mal. Pertamanya aku pikir aku pasti mulai gila atau semacamnya."

Gadis itu memutar matanya. "Jadi kamu semakin bertambah gila dan melemparkan pakaian dalam ke kamar pas"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Aku gak bisa menahannya sih."

"Gimana kalau di dalam situ itu orang lain?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya ringan dan mengambil sepotong kue lagi. "Sama saja, aku cukup bekerja dengan pesonaku."

"Jadi kamu bakal mendorongnya ke dalam kamar pas itu dan memeluknya, juga?" Sakura tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya penuh dengan kepahitan dan kekecewaan sampai keluar dari mulutnya tanpa peringatan. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "Aku rasa ini udah terlalu malam."

Sebelum ia bisa mengambil langkah kedua, Syaoran memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Sakura kepadanya. Pada awalnya Sakura memberontak melepaskan diri, tapi ia sadar kalau itu tidak ada gunanya jadi ia menyerah. Lututnya lemas hampir seketika ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas panas Syaoran. Jarak di antara mereka berkurang tiap detik berlalu sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sentuhan ringan bibir pria itu di atas bibirnya—sangat lembut, seperti dalam mimpinya. Kecuali bahwa ini nyata, dan pria itu _benar-benar _menciumnya.

Otak Sakura berhenti bekerja. Ia merasa _geli _oleh ciumannya.

Syaoran menarik diri dan dengan lembut mencium ringan dahi Sakura. "Dan kamu bilang kamu bukan idiot," dia berkata.

"Syaoran...?" Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pertanyaannya. Ia punya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mau ia tanyakan. Darimana ia harus memulai?

"Kalau itu pertanyaan bodoh, jangan tanya."

Ia mengabaikan kepribadiannya yang itu. Ia akan membiarkan Syaoran yang sombong sekali ini, karena ia hanya ingin berurusan dengan pria yang berdiri di depannya sekarang—pria yang menahan napas Sakura dekat dengan napasnya sendiri dalam jarak yang ditempuh dalam satu detakan jantung.

"Apa kamu... _menyukai_ku?" ia bertanya.

"Aku udah bilang kalau itu pertanyaan bodoh, jangan tanya."

"Tapi aku serius!" ia cemberut. "Well?"

"Coba jumlahkan matematikanya bersama-sama, Sakura," adalah jawabannya dan itu cukup memuaskan baginya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Asal tahu saja, aku gak begitu bisa matematika. Ayahku harus memanggil empat guru les untuk mengajariku pembagian panjang."

"Kamu gak serius, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?"

"Aku berharap kau bisa ngasih tahu aku jawabannya," pria itu menjawab. "Aku belum pernah memintanya ke gadis manapun sebelumnya, tapi... Kinomoto Sakura, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Dan itu yang bisa Sakura tahan sebelum kakinya benar-benar gagal menahan tubuhnya dan ia terjatuh. Beruntung baginya, Syaoran menangkap Sakura dalam pelukannya, memeluknya makin erat pada tubuh Syaoran. Apa ini yang dimaksud orang-orang dengan 'mempesona wanita hingga membuat lututnya lemas'?

Sakura tidak yakin apa pria itu membuatnya terpesona, tapi dia jelas membuat lututnya lemas.

"K-Kamu gak serius, kan?" ia akhirnya menemukan suaranya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kamu pikir aku bisa bercanda tentang hal seperti ini?"

"T-Tapi..." ia tergagap, tidak yakin bagaimana menjawab pria itu. Sebagian dirinya ingin berkata iya, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain berkata kalau itu salah jika iya berkata iya. Ia bertunangan—dengan pria lain. Walaupun ia tidak tahu wajah calon suaminya, ia tetap masih berjanji dengan pria lain. Tidak adil bagi Syaoran bila ia setuju untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, bukannya itu tidak adil bagi Sakura?

"Sakura...?" Ia menatap langsung ke matanya, menemukan dirinya memanggil seluruh tekadnya untuk menghentikannya jatuh ke lubang yang lebih dalam.

_Mustahil _menolak pria ini. Pria ini bagaikan _memanggilnya _keluar—hanya berdiri disana dan menyebut namanya dengan begitu lembut. _Sial._ Ia benci pesona bodohnya. Pesona bodoh yang mustahil untuk ditolak dan mencuci pikirannya dalam hitungan hari.

Apa yang seharusnya ia pilih—mengikuti kebutuhannya atau hal yang 'benar'?

Pilihan itu tidak beralasan sekaligus sulit untuk dipilih. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tahu melakukan hal yang 'benar' itu penting jika ia mau tetap bisa melihat wajah ayahnya secara langsung. Jika ayahnya tersayang mengetahui putrinya mempunyai (atau akan mempunyai) affair ketika ia masih bertunangan, ayahnya mungkin akan mati karena malu dan tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak. Lalu masih ada masalah dengan Syaoran.

Di lain sisi, seorang wanita punya kebutuhannya sendiri. Dan karena Sakura adalah seorang wanita—entah ia wanita sejati atau bukan, ia masih seorang wanita—ia punya _kebutuhannya _juga. Sebut ia egois, sebut ia manja, sebut ia bocah—tapi juga sebut ia seorang wanita.

Ini adalah _kebutuhan_.

Dibanding _butuh_, Sakura ingin mengatakan 'iya' sebagian besar karena ia merasa _lengkap_ bersamanya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mengatakan seberapa banyak ia menyukai pria ini, tapi ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Sakura tahu ia akan menyesali tindakannya nanti di masa depan jika ia melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"A-Apa kamu yakin kalau ini yang kamu mau?" ia menemukan dirinya bertanya, takut mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

Bagaimana kalau pria itu hanya mempermainkannya? Bagaimana kalau pria itu menertawakannya, mengatakan padanya kalau itu hanyalah lelucon, dan kalau ia mempercayainya? Bagaimana kalau... bagaimana kalau ia hanya memintanya hanya untuk mencari _waktu yang menyenangkan?_

Pria itu meyakinkannya dengan senyuman lembut. "Apa itu artinya iya?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memikirkannya kembali.

"Apa aku bakal naik gaji habis ini?

Pria itu tertawa dan menariknya mendekat. "Sorry, tapi gak."

Sakura bersandar pada tubuh Syaoran.

_Karena ini, _ia berpikir. _Terasa benar._

* * *

A/N: Yey! Selesai juga chapter 9! Ngebut seharian, haha.. Jadi saya tetap berharap review2 datang, skadar halo juga boleh ;), Saya agak syok melihat statusnya, ada dlapan ratus lebih hits, tapi cuma ada 34 review sjauh ini,, yah, saya ngerti kok prasaan males ngereview cerita,, saya juga kadang suka numpang baca tapi gak ninggalin review, waduh.. inilah karma.. apaan sih,, haha XD

Chapter ini lebih pendek dibanding yang lain, biasanya satu chapter bisa sampai 8-10 halaman, tapi ini hanya 5 halaman. Karena itu saya bisa menyelipkan sedikit balasan-balasan review yang selama ini belum sempat saya balas :)

**gw suka mengkritik tapi gw orangnya baik**, terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya, viva orang jawa!; **Qren, **makasih reviewmu untuk tiap chapter~ uwah, benar2 bikin semangat, tetap setialah dalam mereview, hehe; **raina 3, **tunggu aja adegan mature-nya, udah mulai ada adegan mature-nya juga kok~ ;) ; **Tezuka**, tetap sabar menunggu update-nya yah..; **Rui**, siap! Saya semangat! Hehe; **nagisa naginata**, siapa tunangan sakura itu kalo dibocorin gak seru dong, sabar aja ya, dan kenapa syaoran bisa tau sakura ngikutin dia sudah terjawab di chapter ini, kan?; **nina**, terima kasih untuk pendapat, saran dan kritik Anda, benar2 mbantu saya XD; **Fate aid**, pasti; **Kirei Atsuka**, terima kasih ya, silakan menikmati chapter ini; **Lavallium Ditto**, thx~ jelas akan kuteruskan translating crita ini; **Hike**, haha di chapter ini udah betulan tuh; **miruna sakuralover**, thanks ya, update cepet nih, slamat menikmati~

aaand.. have a nice day~

-ilie-


	10. Chapter 10

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Sepuluh:  
**_Sudah menjadi sifat dasar manusia jika ada seseorang yang terluka di masa lalu,  
Kau tidak ingin melukainya lagi._

**oOo**

Sakura bangun pagi dengan perasaan aneh di perutnya. Apa itu semua mimpi? Ia teringat Syaoran memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya, dan kemudian... _Oh Tuhan! Aku setuju menjadi pacarnya!_

Ia _benar-benar _kacau.

_Hoeeeee!_

Ia memendam kepala di bawah bantal dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, mengeluarkan kefrustasiannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura melihat pintu sekilas dan menemukan _pacar_nya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan spatula di tangannya. "Selamat pagi," ia berkata, dengan lemah, memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Pria itu memberinya pandangan aneh, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. "Sarapan akan segera siap."

Sakura menghela napas berat ketika pria itu sudah tidak berada dalam pandangannya.

Apakah ia sudah bilang kalau ia benar-benar kacau?

Ia _benar-benar _kacau.

"Oh, Tuhan..." ia mengerang.

Sakura memutuskan Tuhan itu paling kejam terhadapnya karena Ia memberinya hati nurani yang rusak. Dimana hati nurani bodohnya ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya? Dimana hati nuraninya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengevakuasi apartemen Syaoran? Jika hati nurani menghentikannya seperti yang seharusnya—yang tidak dilakukannya—maka ia tidak harus tinggal bersama pria itu. Jika ia tidak tinggal bersama pria itu, ia tidak akan menyukainya. Dan jika ia tidak menyukainya, maka ia tidak akan berbohong dan menyalahkan Tuhan.

Terkutuklah hati nuraninya.

zZz

Sakura melangkah menuju ruang duduk, duduk di sofa, dan mengamati Syaoran dengan perhatian spesial terhadap apapun yang ia kerjakan—dari membalik telur sampai mencuci piring dan semuanya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang pria itu pikirkan; tapi sejauh ini, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Tidak seperti lelaki, ia tidak dilahirkan dengan penglihatan sensor ekstra.

"Syaoran, berapa sih umurmu sebenarnya?" ia menemukan dirinya bertanya.

"Tiga puluh tiga." Ia hampir tersedak mendengar jawabannya. Pria itu dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya? "Apa umur itu penting?"

"Gak, t-tapi..."

Ia tertawa. "Aku dua puluh lima, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas lega. _Itu terdengar lebih baik—_jauh _lebih baik_.

"Syaoran, apa yang kamu katakan semalam, apa kamu yakin...? Maksudku... kita bergerak terlalu cepat karena kita baru saling kenal selama seminggu dan tiba-tiba, kita pacaran?" Sakura mengoceh tanpa berhenti mengambil napas. "Aku bangun pagi ini dan semuanya seperti mimpi. Aku sulit mempercayainya... Maksudku... Aku tidak pernah membayangkan diriku bersama pria sepertimu sebelumnya."

"Pria sepertiku?"

"Kamu itu seperti hot dog dan roti kismis yang semua wanita inginkan!" Syaoran berputar dan memberinya semacam pandangan aneh.

Oke. Mungkin harusnya aku tidak menggunakan analogi _itu_.

Syaoran melepaskan apron, dan berjalan ke arah Sakura, memegang tangannya dan duduk di depannya. "Aku gak mau kamu merasa gak nyaman, Sakura—katakan padaku apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, dan aku akan menghormati keputusanmu."

"Aku bukannya _tidak nyaman_," Sakura berkata. "Hanya saja aku belum terbiasa punya pacar selama ini. Kamu itu yang pertama, tahu... Mungkin kamu bisa bilang kalau aku hanya... erm... gugup tentang pacaran karena aku gak punya pengalaman."

"Kamu yang pertama buatku, juga."

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika ia diingatkan informasi kecil itu. "Aku sepertinya jauh dari bayangan pacar pertamamu, kan?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Well, kamu jelas jauh dari cewek-cewek yang biasanya kupilih."

Oh, iya. Dia malah harus mengingatkannya kalau dia punya banyak teman kencan dan seks semalam dengan banyak wanita. _Bagus_.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Ancam Syaoran untuk mengatakan berapa banyak wanita yang 'sudah bersamanya' nanti... di masa depan... _segera.

"Tapi kamu spesial," lelaki iu melanjutkan. "Dan persis seperti siapa yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi pacar pertamaku."

Sakura hanya semacam menatapnya dengan senyum tolol di wajahnya. Ia sangat tersentuh dengan jawaban pria itu. Tapi ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus meresponnya. Apakah ia harus memeluknya atau menciumnya—respon apa yang dia harapkan?

Apa yang nanti lelaki itu pikirkan jika ia memeluknya? Apakah nanti pria itu punya pikiran kalau ia tidak menyukainya sebanyak itu atau apa? Apakah terlalu dini dalam hubungan mereka untuk berciuman? Lagipula, mereka baru 'resmi' berpacaran selama sekitar enam atau tujuh jam. Di lain sisi, pria itu sudah menciumnya—tapi apa itu berarti ia bisa menciumnya?

Kenapa di dunia aneh ini berpacaran itu sungguh rumit?

Orang dengan otak yang benar mana yang memikirkan hal-hal seperti berpelukan, berciuman, dan bergandengan tangan pula? Memangnya mereka tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang mengungkapkan ekspresi seperti 'aku menyukaimu' dan 'aku cinta kamu'? Beberapa orang hanya _suka _merumitkan segala hal.

"Kalau kita sudah selesai bicara," dia menarik gadis itu dengan lembut. "Sarapannya keburu dingin."

Mereka duduk dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sakura akan menatapnya setiap kali ia pikir pria itu tidak memperhatikan. Keheningan itu mencekiknya. Mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Mereka harusnya tidak makan dalam diam. Mereka harusnya mengobrol dengan semangat! Tapi sulit mengobrol ketika pikirannya kosong.

_Hm. Dia mengunyah sebelah kirinya, lalu kanan, kemudian balik lagi ke bagian kiri, terus dia menelan._

Oke. Kenapa ia memperhatikan pola mengunyahnya? Jangan tanya.

Ia memperhatikannya ketika dia menggigit baconnya. _Kiri, kanan, kiri, dan ditelan_.

Pria itu menggigit sebagian baconnya, dan kebiasaannya kembali lagi. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Telan. Setelah beberapa menit menontonnya makan dan mengagumi 'kunyahan'nya, Sakura menemukan pola meminumnya juga.

_Wow_, ia pikir. Semua yang dia lakukan punya pola atau semacamnya.

Hal itu agak lucu sebenarnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk menahan tawa gelinya; tapi sayangnya, usahanya gagal dengan menyedihkan, menangkap perhatian temannya. Syaoran menatapnya dengan aneh, alisnya tersembunyi di antara poni di wajahnya.

"S-Sorry," ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "B-Bisakah kamu mengunyah lagi... please?"

Dan dengan resmi ia hampir gila.

"Oke," Syaoran meletakkan garpunya. "Apa sih yang aneh? Kamu terus-terusan nglihat mukaku dan berusaha gak tertawa."

"Bukan apa-apa," Sakura berkata. "Aku cuma bosan dengan keheningan ini."

"Dan kamu menemukan sesuatu yang lucu di wajahku?"

Ia tersenyum polos. "Sebenarnya bukan _di _wajahmu..."

"Apa sih yang bikin lucu?"

"Kunyahanmu," Sakura menjawab, merasa tolol memberitahunya.

"Apa-ku?"

"Kunyahanmu," ia berkata lagi. "Kamu punya pola. Kamu ngunyah sebelah kirimu dulu, lalu ke sebelah kanan, kiri lagi, terus kamu menelan. Kamu selalu melakukan itu."

"Dan itu menghiburmu?"

"Cuma sebentar..."

_Oh, Tuhan... dia pasti berpikiran kalau aku orang aneh sekarang._

_Bagus._

_Pacar pertamanya orang aneh yang nglihatin cara mengunyahnya._

Dari semua waktu yang ia bisa menjadi gila dan tolol, ia malah harus jadi orang aneh pagi ini. Ia terkejut ketika pria itu tertawa kecil dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Lebih baik kamu segera makan jadi aku bisa menemukan semacam pola dalam kunyahanmu juga," Syaoran berkata.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Semoga beruntung."

"Pasti ketemu... secepatnya."

"Apa itu berarti kamu akan menatap wajahku terus selama aku makan?"

Syaoran menyeringai. "Oh, aku gak keberatan terus-terusan nglihatin kamu."

Sakura memerah pada sedikit makna yang diisyaratkan di balik komentarnya.

_Hari 1 menjadi pacar Li Syaoran catatan satu: Oh yeah... dia benar-benar seorang perayu_.

zZz

"Selamat pagi. Bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura mengikuti Syaoran ke dalam toko kue kecil sebelumnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mengajaknya kemari. Setelah sarapan, lelaki itu menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'kencan pertama mereka'. _Ini _yang dia maksud dengan kencan pertama mereka—pergi ke toko kue kecil, di pinggir jalan?

"Syaoran, kamu sedikit terlambat pagi ini," kata si wanita tua. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau kamu tidak akan datang hari ini."

"Aku harus menunggu seseorang." Sakura merasa malu ketika pria itu tiba-tiba melihatnya dengan jail. Ketika Syaoran mengatakan padanya kalau mereka akan pergi untuk kencan pertama, ia harus bersiap-siap—dan maksudnya ia harus _bersiap-siap_. Memerlukan sekitar setengah jam untuk memilih pakaian yang bagus dan memakai make-up-nya.

Siapa yang bilang jadi wanita itu gampang? Sama sekali _tidak _mudah.

"Hai! Selamat datang kembali," wanita tua itu menyapanya.

Sakura membungkukkan badan dengan sopan kepada wanita itu. "T-Terima kasih."

"Kalian berdua sudah pernah bertemu?" Syaoran bertanya.

"Aku kesini kemarin pas kamu beli kue," Sakura menjawab. "Kalau dipikir-pikir... kamu orang gak sopan yang nabrak aku dan pergi gitu saja!"

"Itu kamu?" Syaoran menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu. "Oops."

Sakura mengejeknya.

Wanita tua itu melihat keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Syaoran melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Ini Sakura. Dia pacarku."

Melihat nada suara yang dipakai Syaoran, Sakura menduga pria itu sangat menghormati wanita itu dan berpikir kalau ia harusnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membungkukkan badannya kepada wanita tua itu lagi—kali ini lebih sopan dibanding sebelumnya dan dengan rasa hormat penuh pada si wanita tua.

"Oh, Syaoran, ini kabar baik!" wanita itu memekik gembira, segera memeluk hangat Sakura. "Syaoran, antar pacarmu ke belakang sementara aku menyiapkan teh."

Sakura bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Syaoran seolah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku akan jelaskan dalam semenit," dia berbisik dan membawanya melewati pintu belakang. Ia mengikutinya ke dalam ruang kecil nan nyaman yang terdapat banyak foto digantung di dinding. "Aku datang kesini tiap minggu pagi untuk minum teh dengan Otaka-san," lelaki itu berkata. "Sudah jadi tradisi sejak Meiling dan aku kembali ke negeri ini."

"Meiling tinggal di luar negeri, juga?" Sakura bertanya sembari melihat beberapa foto yang digantung di dinding.

"Ingat pas aku cerita dia itu putri yang kabur?" katanya. "Kabur dari rumah dan mengikutiku ke Jepang."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Harus mengagumi tekadnya. Apa ini foto-fotomu waktu kecil?"

"Beberapa diambil sebelum ibuku dan aku pindah ke Amerika dan beberapa diambil di Amerika."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pemilik toko kue ini?"

"Dulu beliau pengasuhku," Syaoran menjawab. Sakura menangkap sedikit perubahan dalam suaranya. Dia tidak terdengar gembira seperti sebelumnya. "Beliau bersamaku di sebagian besar masa kecilku, dan menjagaku setelah ibuku meninggal. Beliau pindah lagi kemari ketika aku masuk universitas."

"Beliau sangat baik," kata Sakura. "Aku kagum beliau menjalankan tempat ini sendiri."

Sebelum mereka bisa melanjutkan percakapan, sebuah kepala hitam yang sangat hyper masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil berteriak, "Obaa-san bilang kalau kamu bawa pacarmu—Siapa! Siapa? SIAPA?"

Syaoran berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman gadis itu, dan menunjuk dimana Sakura berdiri dengan keringat mengalir turun di sisi wajahnya.

"H-Halo," ia menyapa dengan gugup.

"K-Kalian berdua p-pacaran?" si kepala hitam terlihat tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Y-Yang benar?"

Sakura mengangguk. Syaoran menarik kuncir kuda Meiling sebelum gadis itu mencekik Sakura. "Kamu dilarang makan makanan manis pagi ini," pria itu berkata. "Terlalu hyper bagi kesehatanku."

"Memangnya kamu selemah batang yang nancep di lumpur?" gadis yang lebih kecil itu membalas, dan kedua sepupu itu masuk ke dalam perdebatan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan kembali melihat-lihat foto di dinding. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tawa gelinya ketika melihat beberapa foto masa kecil Syaoran. Pria itu melalui banyak hal sejak dia masih kecil—walaupun, lelaki itu masih punya pandangan yang mengandung teka-teki dalam matanya yang rasanya tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sebagian besar fotonya adalah Syaoran dan pengasuhnya; ada beberapa Syaoran dan Meiling juga. Gadis itu jelas tidak berubah selama bertahun-tahun. Dia masih menguncir dua rambutnya, dan kegembiraan masih nampak dari ekspresinya.

Semua foto itu menggugah rasa ingin tahu Sakura, tapi ada satu foto yang langsung menangkap perhatiannya. Berdiri sendiri di meja kecil pojok ruangan ada foto berbingkai Syaoran dan wanita lain, yang Sakura duga adalah ibunya. Hal yang mengagetkan Sakura adalah Syaoran dan ibunya berdiri terpisah setidaknya satu kaki. Ia tidak merasakan kehangatan di antara keduanya, dan mata Syaoran terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, dan senyum tidak tampak di wajah ibunya juga.

Sekilas, Sakura merasa seolah-olah mereka _terjebak_ dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Ia tidak pernah melihat Syaoran seperti itu—Syaoran yang ia tahu selalu tersenyum atau menggoda. Apa ini sisi lain darinya?

"Tehnya sudah siap!" Otaka-san membawa baki besar ke dalam ruangan, mengatur cangkir dan piring-piring kue di meja. "Menyenangkan sekali kamu disini pagi ini, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sopan dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Syaoran. "Terima kasih sudah mengundang saya. Saya harap tidak merepotkan."

Meiling mendengus. "Oh, hentikan sopan santun itu! Kamu gak harus berpura-pura sopan di depan Obaa-san hanya karena kamu pacaran dengan Syaoran."

Ucapan gadis itu mendapatkan pukulan dari sepupunya dan Otaka-san. "Aku sudah bilang ke orangtuamu agar tidak terlalu memanjakanmu."

"Aku gak manja!" si kepala hitam cemberut kekanakan.

Syaoran mengisi mulutnya dengan donat. "Ini bakal membuatmu diam seenggaknya lima detik."

"Mereka selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil," Otaka-san berputar untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Berapa lama Anda memiliki tempat ini?" Sakura bertanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Ada rasa antik yang menarik."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tinggal di temapt ini sejak aku bisa mengingat. Usaha ini turun menurun dari kakek buyutku sampai ke kakekku, lalu ke orangtuaku, kemudian generasiku." Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Dan aku akan menurunkannya pada Syaoran sesuai tradisi."

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening, kecuali suara Syaoran. "Jual saja toko ini," pria itu berkata dengan muka datar.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" wanita tua itu memekik, marah mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Syaoran tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, yang lain juga. Sakura duduk dengan tidak nyaman, melihat antara Syaoran dan Otaka-san sembari merasakan ketegangan di udara.

Kesunyian terus mengisi atmosfer ruangan, dan Sakura tidak berani memulai percakapan, takut jika ia salah mengucapkan sesuatu. Satu ketika, semuanya tersenyum dan minum teh; dan kemudian, mereka entah melihat kaki atau dinding—apa itu menarik?

Ketegangan mereda ketika Syaoran mohon diri setelah Yue menelepon dan memintanya untuk memperbaiki meja. Sakura menawarkan diri untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi lelaki itu bilang kalau ia lebih baik meninggalkan mereka untuk mengobrol antar wanita—bukan berarti _ada _hal yang bisa dibicarakan. Otaka-san pergi beberapa saat kemudian, mengatakan kalau ia harus mengurus toko.

"Maaf soal tadi," kata satu-satunya gadis yang tersisa. "Kamu pasti merasa gak enak, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Sedikit. Kalau gak keberatan aku tanya tadi itu kenapa?"

"Syaoran dan aku datang ke tempat ini tiap minggu pagi untuk minum teh dengan Otaka-san—itu mungkin yang dia katakan padamu." Sakura mengangguk. "Otaka-san itu nenek kandung Syaoran, tapi dia menolak memanggilnya 'obaa-san'. Bukannya dia _menolak _mengakuinya sebagai neneknya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa menerima kebenaran itu... belum. Ibu Syaoran—bibiku—hamil ketika berpacaran dengan ayahnya..."

"Lalu dia meninggalkannya, kan?"

Kepala hitam itu mengangguk pelan. "Otaka-san memaksa putranya untuk meninggalkan ibu Syaoran setelah mengetahui bahwa dia hamil. Orangtua bibi tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak, menyebutnya aib keluarga, dan dia ditinggalkan dengan bayi sendiri. Ayah Syaoran meninggal setahun kemudian. Setelah kematiannya, Otaka-san setuju mengurus Syaoran dan ibunya, tapi beliau dengan jelas menyatakan kalau beliau tidak akan pernah menerima wanita itu sebagai menantunya atau anak itu sebagai cucunya. Beliau bilang ia hanya bermurah hati dengan mengurus mereka dan merasa kasihan."

"Tapi kemudian beliau jadi menyayanginya?"

"Yeah... sangat."

"Kapan dia tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Setelah ibunya meninggal. Bibi meninggal ketika umurnya lima belas."

"Ibunya yang itu bukan?" Sakura menunjuk foto di atas meja kecil pojok ruangan.

Meiling mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia cantik kan?"

"Kenapa mereka..." Sakura tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Renggang?" gadis yang lain itu menawarkan bantuan. "Bagi Syaoran, bibi itu lebih seperti figur pelatih dibanding ibu. Dia sangat keras padanya. Makin dewasa, Syaoran melihat ibunya sebagai figur yang berkuasa, tapi dia juga menghormatinya—dan sekeras apapun dia menyangkalnya, dia menyayanginya. Setelah kematian ibunya, Syaoran merasa tersesat dalam waktu yang sangat lama... Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam hidup karena tidak ada yang memberinya perintah atau mengatakan padanya langkah apa yang harus diambil dan berapa banyak langkah yang harus dia ambil."

"Tidak terlalu membantu ketika dia mengetahui kebenarannya, ya?"

"Yeah..." kata Meiling. "Dia memaafkan neneknya, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tindakan neneknya memisahkan orangtuanya."

"Kalau aku tidak mendengar ceritamu hari ini, aku gak akan pernah berpikir kalau hidupnya sebegitu berat."

"Syaoran menjalani jalan panjang dan berliku-liku untuk sampai dimana ia yang sekarang... Sakura, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Sakura memberi gadis itu senyuman hangat dan anggukan lembut. "Apapun."

"Aku sudah melihatnya terluka di masa lalu, dan aku sayang sepupuku ini..." gadis itu melanjutkan perlahan. "Please, Sakura..."

Sakura tidak yakin apa yang gadis itu inginkan. "Meiling...?"

"Janji kalau kamu tidak akan menyakitinya... _please_."

* * *

A/N: Ah.. selesai juga.. Review, review.. Kritik dan saran diterima, sekadar halo juga boleh! ;)

Maaf, maaf.. Saya telat update-nya. Aduh.. gimana ya, saya ketemu buku bagus (dan dibeli lagi) jadi agak gak konsen translating-nya, hehe. Bagi yang penasaran, saya baca "The Little Lady Agency" dan lanjutannya "Little Lady Big Apple" oleh Hester Browne. Juga (aduh, banyak juga) karangannya John Grisham. Keren banget tuh novel! Kasus hukum Gayus (sebut merek gak apalah ya) rasanya ecek-ecek dibanding dengan kasus di novelnya John Grisham. Sialnya novelnya banyak dan saya baru baca satu yang "The Pelican Brief". Novel lama sih.. saya disaranin ibu saya untuk baca itu (sebagai cemilan buat liburan) karena dulu beliau pernah baca itu waktu muda dan katanya bagus banget (dan emang bagus sih). Sekarang saya masih ada tanggungan "The Partner" yang belum saya baca (ceritanya sih abis nranslate chapter 11 baru saya baca). Kalau berminat coba baca dan berikan pendapat kalian :)

Ah.. saya juga punya twitter 'agateilie' (tanpa spasi), kalian bisa follow dan nguber-nguber saya untuk cepat update disitu. Saya juga biasa curhat tentang translating disitu. Saya rutin buka twitter dibanding facebook kok. ;)

Karena minggu depan saya sudah masuk kuliah, jadi update-nya mungkin agak merenggang jadi seminggu sekali (biasanya memang begitu bukan?). Lalu saya sudah menghubungi Aesha tentang rating cerita ini, dan menurutnya… gak tahu saya, karena email saya belum dibalas. Haha. Saya sudah sepertiga menyelesaikan chapter 11, dan erm… saya gak tahu apa itu boleh untuk teman2 di bawah 18 tahun atau tidak. Jadi saya konsultasikan dulu dengan Aesha, sejak chapter berapa dia meratingnya jadi M. Yah.. Sebenarnya saya ingin nunggu jawabannya dulu sebelum ngeupdate tapi berhubung udah cukup lama saya gak update.. Makanya untuk chapter depan ada kemungkinan ratingnya akan naik. Jadi siap-siap aja ya~ Siapa tahu nungguin di sesi K-T, tapi ternyata nongolnya di sesi M. Duh, curhatnya kebanyakan…

**Cukup 'uchan** hehe makasih ya uchan, review terus; **Elly yanagi hime** salam kenal juga yanagi, review lagi ya~; **Kirei Atsuka** saya juga agak gak ngeh dengan kejadian yang bikin mereka pacaran haha, saya usahakan update secepat yang dimungkinkan, review terus; **ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs** salam kenal juga, saya ngerti dengan rasa malas yang mengalahkan segalanya (saya juga pemales sebenarnya, hehe), woo jadi inget dulu waktu saya baca cerita ini malem2 di kamar kos dan njerit2 gaje gitu waktu sxs ciuman beneran ampe diketok2 ma mbak kamar sebelah, haha XP, review terus ya; **yanchan** hehe makasih, review lagi ya; **Hike** jadian bener kok, emang internet rumah suka lola, gara2 dimaenin cicot terus sih (sebut merek), komennya kurang panjang juga, hehe becanda; **purachina** ho… aku juga suka lagu purachina! Yang 'I am a dreamer~ hisomu power~' itu bukan? Gak bosen tahu nglihat Sakura disitu (aah.. Syaoran juga kok) versi kecil maupun gedenya. Makasih udah baca tiap chapter dan kali ini mereview :) slamat menikmati chapter 10!; aaand..

Have a nice day!

-ilie-


	11. Chapter 11

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Sebelas:  
**_Punya affair itu lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya.  
Coba tanya Sakura._

**oOo**

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sembari menerawang ke luar jendela, memblokir sebagian besar apa yang dikatakan temannya. Pikirannya selalu kembali kepada perkataan Meiling. Permintaannya menyebabkan kegemparan di kepala Sakura, karena ia tidak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang ia tahu tidak mungkin ia tepati. Sakura tahu pasti di benaknya bahwa itu mustahil untuknya untuk menepati janji itu, karena ia sudah berbohong pada Syaoran.

Pria itu akan tetap terluka bagaimanapun juga. Melukainya tidak terelakkan, tapi Sakura tidak ingin melukainya. Ia tahu ketika menyetujui untuk menjadi pacar Syaoran akan diikuti masalah, tapi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan konsekuensinya akan menjadi sebesar ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura, kamu dengerin gak sih?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. "A-Apa?"

Syaoran mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan dan melihat gadis itu sedetik. "Ada apa? Kamu sudah kayak gini sejak kita meninggalkan toko kue."

"Aku minta maaf," ia berkata pelan. "Aku cuma memikirkan beberapa hal. Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Pertama kamu mau kemana?"

"Pertama aku mau pergi kemana—ngapain?"

"Kamu benar-benar gak dengerin aku, ya?" Sakura tersenyum merasa bersalah. "Untuk kencan kita." Syaoran menambahkan dengan cepat, "Kecuali kalau kamu gak mau."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Gimana kalau kita nonton film?"

"Nonton film kalau begitu."

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memperhatikan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya membuat perutnya berisi dengan perasaan bersalah... atau apakah sesuatu yang lain?

zZz

Sakura menatap layar bingung seraya mencoba agar matanya tidak keluar dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia segera menutup matanya dengan tangannya dan memutar kepala melihat pacarnya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga sama tidak nyamannya menonton film itu sepertinya. Ia tidak terkejut melihat Syaoran menikmati film tersebut. Sebenarnya, pria itu menikmati _lebih _dari pada filmnya. Syaoran mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar film dan melihat Sakura dengan canggung ketika ia melepas jaket dan menyerahkannya padanya.

"Kalau kamu butuh ke kamar mandi, aku bakal kasih tahu detailnya pas kamu balik."

Sakura tertawa geli, melihatnya malu. Ia harus mengakui. Syaoran terlihat _manis sekali _ketika dia memerah—dan keimutannya menambah pesonanya yang tidak bisa ditolak. Tapi ketika Sakura pikir ia yang mengontrol jalannya…

"Kamu memilih film yang bagus," Syaoran berkata dengan jail.

"Dengar. Aku gak tahu kalau itu film porno," Sakura menjawab.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau itu adalah film porno? Dari semua film yang dijual—jujur, berapa banyak orang yang mau nonton film jam sebelas pagi? Bukannya mereka harusnya bekerja atau dimanapun mereka harusnya di minggu siang yang cantik nan cerah ini. _Sheesh! _Gereja buka jam segini, kan? Orang-orang itu harusnya berhubungan dengan Tuhan, bukannya menonton orang _berhubungan_ dengan orang lain.

Tunggu… apakah ia berbicara tentang orang lain, atau ia sendiri dan Syaoran?

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal _pacarnya_—setidaknya dia bisa memberitahunya kalau film yang ia pilih secara acak itu film porno yang aneh. Sakura taruhan dia jadi _bersemangat_ ketika ia memilih film itu. Kelihatannya, dia benar-benar puas dengan film itu karena kelinci kecilnya melompat-lompat gila sejak adegan pertama ditayangkan. Kelincinya melompat-lompat dengan semangat di dalam kandangnya, menunggu keluar dan bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci lainnya.

_Tidak, tunggu. _Sakura berpikir. _Itu sebenarnya tidak terdengar bagus._

Sakura mencubit dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi dengan cepat ia menyesali perbuatannya karena ia kembali ketika klimaks film. Itu cukup banyak; melihat itu adalah film _porno_, seseorang bisa membayangkan apa _klimaks _itu hanya dari mendengar kata 'porno'.

_Oh yeah_. Semua kelinci di ruangan ini _benar-benar _meloncat-loncat.

Sakura hampir mati karena malu ketika film itu berakhir—ia tidak percaya ia menghabiskan delapan dollar untuk melihat omong kosong itu! Well… _teknisnya_, Syaoran yang membayar tiket dan semuanya. Tapi kan… daripada membuang enam belas dollar yang berharga untuk menonton sampah yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, mereka bisa berbagi 'Couple's Deluxe Sundae' dari toko es krim. Dua belas rasa es krim dengan gula cair dan toping caramel yang menggiurkan, whip cream di sisinya, gula-gula kenyal, dan sebuah ceri di atasnya—nah _itu _baru sesuatu yang enak.

Film porno?

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Hindari film dengan huruf X pada poster, apalagi XXX._

"Filmnya bagus," ucap Syaoran ketika mereka duduk di food court bioskop.

Sakura mendengus. "Yang benar saja? Aku gak ngerti alur ceritanya sama sekali!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Tadi itu film porno pertamamu, ya?" Syaoran menyeringai ketika melihat rona merah pada pipi Sakura. "Film porno biasanya gak punya alur cerita yang kamu biasa lihat di film biasa. Film itu punya plot, tapi agak tersamarkan dan biasanya ditutupi dengan adegan seks."

"Well, apakah kamu seorang ahli?" Sakura mengejeknya.

"Eriol dan aku dulu belajar sedikit," pria itu menyeringai… lagi.

"Makanya kenapa dia begitu…?" Sakura tidak bisa mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Eriol. Menyebutnya _bernafsu_ itu terlalu banyak—dia tidak sampai sana… belum.

Syaoran tertawa. "Dia bukan pria yang buruk. Kenapa kamu begitu membencinya?"

"Aku gak _benci _dia," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kamu rasakan tentang dia?"

"Aku cuma amat sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Itu berarti kamu membencinya." Syaoran berkata tanpa berbelit-belit.

_Hari 1 menjadi pacar Li Syaoran catatan dua: Sakura tidak suka Syaoran yang pintar._

Sakura menghela napas. "Kalau aku kasih tahu kamu… _janji_—" ia menatap Syaoran dengan pandangan membunuh di matanya, "—kalau kamu gak akan mengulang apa yang aku katakan padanya."

"Aku gak akan bilang satu kata pun padanya."

"Itu terjadi waktu natal pertama setelah dia dan Tomoyo bertemu," Sakura mulai menceritakannya perlahan. "Temannya Tomoyo mengadakan pesta tiap tahun. Aku diundang tiap tahun karena aku pembelanja regular. Tomoyo membawa Eriol bersamanya tahun itu, dan dia mabuk setelah beberapa teman sekantor Tomoyo coba sedikit macam-macam dengannya. Aku terjebak mengawasinya sementara rasanya sampai kiamat Tomoyo mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada bosnya."

"Eriol mabuk—apa dia melakukan sesuatu?" Syaoran segera bertanya. "Maksudku... apa karena itu kamu membencinya? …karena dia melakukan sesuatu… kamu tahu?

"Gak!" Sakura menjerit horor hanya dengan membayangkan Eriol menyentuhnya. "Jangan ambil sembarang kesimpulan—tapi kalau memang harus, tolong bayangkan pelangi yang cantik atau awan yang menggembung di langit. Bagaimanapun juga… aku bilang kalau aku harus mengawasi pria itu, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal hingga sekarang."

"Apa yang dia katakan?

Sakura memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya, yang pria itu lakukan. "Ya ampun, Sakura—aku bersandar padamu atau tembok sih?" Syaoran tertawa terbahak-bahak, air matanya keluar sembari dia memegang perutnya yang sakit. Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan melototinya. "Itu gak lucu!"

Pria itu berhenti tertawa dan berkata, "Kamu membencinya karena _itu_?"

Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak memberitahunya. "Dia menohok dimana aku paling sensitif. Wajar kan bagiku untuk berpikir jelek tentangnya setelah itu."

Syaoran tertawa lagi. "Aku gak ingat kapan aku tertawa sekeras ini. Harus ngasih penghargaan buat Eriol karena bisa memikirkan kalimat itu ketika dia mabuk."

"Ha. Ha. Tertawakan saja, Mr. Li," Sakura menyambar tas tangannya dari meja dan segera mendorong kursinya. "Mari kita sudahi saja kencan hari ini."

"Sakura, tunggu!" Syaoran memanggilnya. "Oke… Itu gak lucu," lelaki itu berkata ketika akhirnya bisa sejajar dengannya.

"Kamu gak sungguh-sungguh…"

Syaoran menghela napas. "Aku akan menendang bokong Eriol untukmu, oke?"

"Boleh aku yang nendang duluan?"

"Tentu saja, kamu boleh nendang dia duluan."

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Pria itu menyeringai dan dengan hangat melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Sakura. "Aku gak pernah bilang maaf…"

_Sial_. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Li Syaoran yang pintar—dia _terlalu _licik. Atau karena _itu _ia menyukainya?

"Syaoran, jangan disini. Orang-orang bisa melihat!"

Pria itu mengusap ringan tangannya ke atas dan bawah pada punggung Sakura. "Jadi…?"

Sakura mengenali dua wajah yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia dengan cepat menyeret Syaoran, dan bersembunyi di belakang benda pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Syaoran memberinya pandangan aneh, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terlalu sibuk melihat teman-temannya. Lagipula apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"Gak heran Tomoyo merekomendasikan film ini…" kata salah satu temannya, Naoko. "Chiharu bilang dia juga sudah lihat film itu bareng Takashi, juga."

"Aku gak ngerti." Temannya yang lain, Rika, berkomentar. "Kenapa dia meminta perempuan tadi berpose untuknya?"

"Rika, kamu itu persis kayak Sakura!" Naoko berkata. "Gak tahu apa-apa tentang hal kayak gini. Dia menggambar orang telanjang jadi…"

Sakura tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Naoko katakan seterusnya karena mereka pergi menjauh, tapi ia tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi untuk mengetahui film apa yang mereka bicarakan. _Yup._ Film porno satu-satunya yang ia dan Syaoran tonton bersama di kencan pertama mereka.

"Ohh… jadi itu kenapa dia meminta para perempuan berpose untuknya!" Ia tidak menyadari kalau ia mengatakan hal itu dengan keras.

Syaoran memberinya pandangan aneh. "Kamu gak tahu kalau dia itu pelukis?"

"Gak kayak kamu, Mr. Li, aku gak _belajar _porno sebelumnya." Ia menjulurkan lidah padanya main-main.

Pria itu hanya menyeringai karena tingkah laku Sakura sebelum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sakura… bukannya tadi aku mau menciummu?" Lelaki itu bertanya dan ia mengangguk, merasa malu. "Kasih tahu kau… kenapa kita meringkuk di belakang tempat sampah?"

Sakura hanya ingin mencegah temannya melihat mereka bersama; ia tidak melihat dimana mereka bersembunyi. Tempat sampah kelihatannya tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi kenapa pikiran bau sampah yang busuk datang setelah beberapa saat?

"Aku ingin… erm… berguling-guling dan kotor?" Ia tertawa gugup mendengar gurauannya sendiri. _Ngerti? _Berguling-guling dan kotor—mereka berguling-guling di lantai belakang tempat sampah. _Ah, diam. _Ia tidak dilahirkan untk menjadi komedian, oke?

zZz

_Hari 1 menjadi pacar Li Syaoran catatan tiga: Jangan lagi mengatakan lelucon yang bisa dia artikan sebagai kotor dan 'menggairahkan'._

Coba lihat… bagaimana hari Sakura berlanjut?

Setelah meninggalkan bioskop, Syaoran dan Sakura berjalan di sekitar jalan itu sebentar, dan mereka berhenti di toko es krim untuk minum milkshake dengan cepat. Kalau Sakura cepat mengerti, ia akan tahu kemana ini akan berakhir—tapi sayangnya, ia tidak melihatnya datang. Setelah milkshake, mereka berjalan-jalan sekitar blok itu lagi, dan mereka melewati kedai hot dog. Sakura bilang kalau ia lapar, tapi Syaoran bilang kalau dia punya sesuatu yang lebih baik yang bisa diberikan. Petunjuk aneh yang _lain._

Sakura menyebutnya murah. Lelaki itu bilang dia hanya bersikap seperti _pria_.

Syaoran memilih restoran kelas atas yang bagus untuk makan siang, dan mereka menikmati makanan yang enak dan hiburan yang ditampilkan. Setelah membayar, Syaoran bertanya pada Sakura apakah Sakura ingin melihat hiburan yang lain. Dan yang mengarah pada...

"Syaoran, b-berhenti... gimana kalau ada orang yang l-lihat?" Sakura memprotes ketika Syaoran hampir menyeretnya ke toilet pria. "K-Kita gak bisa melakukannya disini!"

"Dan memangnya kenapa? Restoran yang mahal baru bagus kalau toiletnya berguna juga," Syaoran berkata, menatap mata Sakura dengan penuh gairah. "Kata-katamu sedikit melakukan sesuatu, Sakura... setelah bagaimana hari ini berjalan..."

Sakura menelan ludah.

_Hoee._

_Aku tahu sifatnya Eriol menular!_

"Sakura, lihat aku..." Syaoran berbisik lembut di telinganya. "Aku gak akan melakukan sesuatu yang kamu gak ingin aku lakukan. Bilang kalau kamu ingin berhenti... oke?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum bibir mereka bersatu lagi, dikobarkan gairah. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Sakura dapat merasakan gairah yang terpancar dari dirinya. Lidah Syaoran dengan tidak sabar bertarung dengan lidah Sakura sembari bergantian meluncur dari mulut pasangannya. Ciuman kedua menyusul, kemudian ketiga dan keempat mengikuti. Sakura merasakan dirinya bersandar pada dinding, dan Syaoran mulai turun menciuminya hingga ke tulang selangka, meninggalkan jejak kecupan lembut.

_Hari 1 menjadi pacar Li Syaoran catatan empat: Sial. Dia jago._

Sakura gemetar hingga ke punggungnya ketika Syaoran menyelipkan tangannya ke balik baju Sakura, kulit bertemu kulit memberinya sensasi dari dalam.

"Syaoran..." Sakura berkata dengan napas tertahan.

Syaoran dengan cepat mencium ringan bibir Sakura dan berkata, "Tenang saja..." Syaoran menciumnya lagi. "Bilang saja—" Dan lagi, "—kalau kamu ingin aku berhenti."

Dan satu ciuman lagi.

_Ya Tuhan..._

Seorang gadis tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan...

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Syaoran dalam ciuman yang kuat. Sakura memekik kaget ketika merasakan adanya tonjolan menekan pinggulnya. _Uh-oh, _pikir Sakura. _Kelinci nakal. Ayo turun. Turun._

Oke, si kelinci tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahnya.

Mereka melompat kaget ketika mendengar pintu dibanting hingga terbuka. Syaoran dengan cepat menarik mereka ke dalam toilet, dan Sakura menyadari tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura bergeser tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Syaoran dan mengambil selangkah menjauh darinya, memberi Syaoran waktu untuk _tenang_.

"Kamu yakin kita boleh melakukannya disini?" mereka mendengar suara perempuan.

"Restoran mahal baru bagus kalau toiletnya berguna juga," suara lelaki menjawab.

Sakura memutar matanya dan menatap Syaoran. "Semua laki-laki berpikiran sama huh?" Ia berbisik pada Syaoran.

"Shh," hanya itu yang Syaoran katakan.

"Takashi!" jerit perempuan yang satunya. "Kamu nakal."

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika ia menyadari siapa pasangan di luar itu. Ia benar-benar tinggal di dunia yang sempit.

_Hoeee!_

Sakura mengusap dahi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Itu tidak menolong juga ketika kedua temannya mulai terdengar makin keras. _Oh, Tuhan... _Rupanya bukan hanya Eriol dan Tomoyo yang liar. Yang terasa hanya beberapa menit menjadi setengah jam kemudian menjadi sejam. Syaoran membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk di kloset, dengan Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sakura tidak berani mengeluarkan suara, takut kalau ia tertangkap temannya—itu bakal jadi neraka untuknya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu Sakura bertunangan kecuali keluarganya dan Tomoyo, bahkan Eriol tidak tahu. Jika Chiharu melihat Sakura di dalam toilet pria dengan seorang lelaki, dia akan memberi tahu teman-teman lainnya, salah satunya Tomoyo. Kemudian berita itu pasti tersebar sampai ke telinga kakak iparnya, karena Nakuru punya sumber dimana-mana. Kemudian, dia akan memberi tahu suaminya, yang akan mengulang berita itu ke ayahnya, dan hidupnya akan segera berakhir keesokan harinya.

"Sial. Berapa lama lagi sih yang mereka butuhkan?" Syaoran menggeram pelan. "Lagipula siapa sih yang berani nge-seks di toilet umum?"

Sakura diam-diam memutar matanya.

_Uhm... halo? … KITA! _Sakura ingin berteriak padanya, tapi menahan diri.

Sakura bertaruh kalau Tuhan sedang melihat dari atas dan menertawakannya sekarang.

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Kunjungi Tuhan untuk sedikit mengobrol ringan._

Sakura dan Syaoran akhirnya bisa keluar dari toilet ketika Takashi dan Chiharu sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Mereka meletakkan papan tanda di depan pintu yang tulisannya 'Hati-hati dengan Kelinci'. Mereka tertawa histeris ketika keluar dari restoran, membuat lelucon tentang pengalaman terbaru mereka. Tidak heran restroom (toilet) disebut rest_room _(ruang peristirahatan).

"Kamu mau kemana lagi?"

"Gimana kalau ke mal?"

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil rute teraman. Mal tempat yang luas, dan banyak orang pergi kesana waktu akhir pekan. Jadi kemungkinan Sakura bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal sangat kecil, kan?

zZz

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Lewati ngobrolnya dan langsung cekik Tuhan ketika kau melihatNya._

"Sakura?"

_Sial!_

Sakura mengutuk dirinya dan melakukan hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya: melepaskan genggaman Syaoran dan mendorongnya sejauh mungkin dari dirinya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pasangan itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "H-Hai... ngapain kalian disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu!"

"Belanja," Sakura menjawab.

"Sendirian?" Mata hitam itu menatapnya ragu-ragu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukannya kamu dinas dua hari?"

"Aku pulang lebih cepat dari rencana," pria itu menjawab. "Giliranmu menjawabku."

"Aku gak harus menjawabmu." Sakura membalas dengan usaha yang kekanakan agar lelaki itu mengabaikannya.

Si kepala hitam itu menyeringai sebelum menoleh melihat kekasihnya. "Kamu bilang kamu mau ketemu teman yang kuperkenalkan ke Sakura, kan?"

Mata Sakura membelalak karena kata-katanya. Dia gak akan berani—!

Tomoyo mengangguk dengan semangat. _Oh, Tuhan..._ pikir Sakura. _Aku benar-benar kacau._

Ngomong-ngomong Syaoran... ia melupakannya sebentar.

"_Hoeeee!_" Sakura panik ketika ia ingat kalau dengan sembrono mendorong Syaoran ke tempat sampah. Ia segera berlari kembali ke tempat mereka terakhir berdiri bersama dan menemukan Syaoran terkapar di lantai, dengan sampah-sampah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Ya Tuhan, Syaoran!" Eriol berteriak kaget ketika melihat temannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maksudmu... itu temanmu?" Tomoyo bertanya, melihat Syaoran dari atas ke bawah sebelum tertawa geli. "Oiii... kamu benar, Sakura. Dia jelas tampan."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura dan Eriol memekik bersamaan.

"Eriol, jadilah kawan yang baik dan belikan aku baju." Syaoran berdiri dan melihat kekacauan itu dengan jijik. "Aku akan berada di toilet." Dia bersiap-siap pergi, tapi tidak sebelum berbalik ke Sakura dan berbisik dengan suara parau di telinganya. "Dan kamu, sayangku, kita akan membicarakan _hukuman_mu nanti."

Dia memberikan kecupan di bibir Sakura dan berjalan pergi.

Sakura ingin mati di tempat karena dua alasan. Satu, Syaoran baru saja menciumnya di depan Tomoyo—itu berarti percuma menyembunyikan si kucing. Dua, _sial_. Dia terlalu sulit ditolak.

"YA TUHAN!" Tomoyo memekik dengan nada tinggi setelah kedua lelaki itu pergi. "SAKURA!"

"Aku tahu..." Sakura menghela napas dalam diam.

"Jadi... apa?" Temannya menariknya ke kursi dan duduk. "Kasih tahu aku semuanya—dan maksudku _semuanya_."

"Dia memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya," Sakura memulai. "Dan aku semacam menjawab 'ya'... dan sekarang kami pacaran."

"Sejak—"

"Kapan? Baru tadi malam."

"Gimana bisa—"

"Terjadi... mulai... berkembang? Aku pikir ini mulai terjadi setelah tinggal bersama dengannya..."

"Apa dia tahu kalau kamu—"

"Bertunangan? Belum kasih tahu dia."

"Jadi kamu—"

"Berbohong padanya? Iya, aku tahu."

"Kapan kamu mau—"

"Kasih tahu dia? Aku gak tahu. Apa?" Sakura berkata ketika Tomoyo tiba-tiba melipat lengannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Berhenti memotong kata-kataku!"

"S-Sorry..."

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Aku gak tahu... Aku menyukainya. Sungguh."

Tomoyo mengeluarkan jeritan khasnya... _lagi_—diikuti dengan 'Kawaii!'. Sakura memberitahunya tentang percakapannya dengan Meiling, tapi meninggalkan detil-detil yang ia pikir Syaoran akan keberatan jika orang lain tahu. Sakura malah memberi tahu temannya tentang janji yang _sedikit _ia janjikan pada si gadis berambut hitam.

"Kamu janji gak akan menyakiti dia? Sakura!"

"Dia terlihat begitu sedih!" protes Sakura. "Dan aku merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada Syaoran!"

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku akan memberi tahunya ketika waktunya tepat," kata Sakura. "Dan berharap kami berdua belum terikat terlalu dalam. Mungkin... kalau perasaan kami tidak terlalu dalam, maka tidak ada yang terluka."

"Apa yang akan terjadi," tanya temannya, "kalau perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta?"

_Terutama perasaanku..._

* * *

A/N: Ah.. Oke... Pertama-tama saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat update-nya. Saya gak bisa kasih alasan lain selain tugas-tugas yang menumpuk! Sebenarnya saya bisa ngupdate-nya minggu lalu tapi inet-nya lagi ngaco. Dan saya terundur-undur karena tugas yang gak habis-habis datangnya.

Untuk A/N chapter lalu kalau ada yang baca profil saya pasti udah tahu kan kalau chapter ini masih rating T. Saya nyaranin ke Aesha biar chapter ini naik ratingnya, tapi Aesha bilang kalau rating M-nya masih jauh-jauh chapter. Gitu. Yah. Mau gimana lagi, sang pengarang sudah berkata demikian, saya sebagai translator tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Harap maklum kalau saya telat update-nya. Kuliah lagi hectic banget. Padahal baru minggu kedua.. Siapa sih yang pernah bilang kuliah itu nyantai? Bohong banget! Tugas, jurnal, proposal, presentasi dan laporan susul menyusul datang, gak ada slesai-slesainya! Jadi pengen kembali ke masa-masa SMA dimana masih bisa nonton Princess Hour sore-sore (sama film korea apa sih yang critanya jaman dulu si tokoh ceweknya jadi tukang masak istana terus jadi tabib?). Sekarang mah... fyuh.. Buat teman-teman yang masih SD, SMP, ato SMA.. nikmatilah hidup! Sebelum dikejar-kejar tugas yang numpuk!

Saya juga lagi bernostalgia dengan Hikaru no Go. Makanya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat Yoshitaka Waya yang (indirectly) sudah menyemangati saya dalam tugas maupun nranslate. I love you, Waya! (Sial, aku udah lebih tua dari dia sekarang!)

**cukup 'uchan** iya.. saya juga hampir sesenggukan waktu baca, slamat mnikmati chapter ini, review terus; **Yuiki Nagi-chan** ow, halo zahra, kita nantikan siapa tunangan sakura itu, uhuk, uhuk, sendal swallow mah terlalu ringan, gimana kalo sendal bata? Hehe peace.., review terus; **yanchan** aduh, jadi bingung mo jawabnya, beberapa chapter lagi ketauan ko siapa, sabar ya.. review lagi ya; **purachina** hoho.. coba baca deh, mantep banget, favoritku sih yang pelican brief, dunia sophie ya.. belum baca, bagus? Kira2 masih ada gak ya d gramed.. klo misalnya beli online bagusnya mna sih? Klo inibuku pake tiki sih nyampenya lama.. review lagi ya; **kuchiki hime shirayuki** memang mumet pake bhasa sana, saya yang nranslate juga bingung.. nanya2 terus sama pengarangnya, biar tahu artinya coz kadang ada kata2 yang g ada d kamus,, hadoh.. kuchiki-chan (panggil gitu?) uda lulus sensor lom? Sayang skali chappie ni blm rating M,, hehe review trs; **Kirei Atsuka** huks, huks, jangan ikutan nangis dong.. *kasih tissu* tenang aja, skarang masih rating utk remaja ko.. mzh jauh2 chapter lagi, review trus ya; **QRen** slamat mnikmati chappie 11, stialah dlm merview ^^; **Lavallium Ditto** hmm, ada misterinya juga kok. Tapi dalam wilayah hukum, tapi emang bukan horor sih,, misteri itu smacam sherlock holmes juga bukan? Suka yg ada simbol orang mnari-nya, review lagi ya; **nagisa naginata** ih.. ternyata pd mesum deh, pd g sabar diratingin M, sayang skali tapi chappie ini blm smpe sna, tp lmyn panas kan nih chappie *ting ting*, review trus ya; **Hike** itu hanyalah perasaanmu saja? Prasaan aku nranslatenya makin banyak halamannya.. review terus!; **kinomoto harukahime-chan** makasih ^^ saya juga udah baca narnia n percy,, sya pnggemar setia nih, punya smua novelnya lengkap! Aduh jd pngen ngliat edmund lagi.. percy mah uda punya cewek jd g bgitu nge-fans (ngincer yg mzh kosong biar bz berkhayal tanpa merasa bersalah pd ceweknya) Hadoh.. makin gila ja saya.. walaupun saya makin gila, review terus ya..

Have a nice day~

-ilie-

_P.S. Yang tentang Waya nyemangatin saya itu hanyalah khayalan semata. Tolong diabaikan. Tapi saya memang sedang bernostalgia dengan komik itu. Saya sudah hampir di ambang kegilaan. Hehe~ XP Ciao_


	12. Chapter 12

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Dua Belas:  
**_Mereka bilang kalau kau berada dalam sebuah lingkaran,  
Kadang kau tidak bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas._

**oOo**

"Mungkin harusnya kita ngasih mereka meja untuk tenis meja," kata Sakura sembari membalik-balik katalog, mencari hadiah yang sempurna untuk Eriol dan Tomoyo.

Syaoran mengerang jengkel, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sakura ketika mereka duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. "Tahu gak, itu cuma buang-buang uang. Aku gak tahu tentang temanmu, tapi Eriol punya nafsu yang _besar_."

"Percaya deh..." Sakura menghela napas. "Tomoyo berperan setengahnya. Butuh _dua _orang untuk membuat kekacauan."

Syaoran tertawa. "Kenapa kita harus ke tempat mereka untuk makan malam? Bukannya lebih baik kita membiarkan mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama—hanya mereka berdua?"

"Aku gak semangat nglihat muka_nya _berjam-jam juga," gadis itu mendesah dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Syaoran. "Rasanya aku gak akan mampu menelan makananku."

"Tutup matamu dan kunyah."

"Yeah... kayak itu bakal berhasil!" Sakura mengejek. "Jadi enaknya apa yang harus kita kasih?"

"Ujung-ujungnya mereka bakal nge-seks juga, jadi kenapa gak kita kasih mereka kondom?"

Mata Sakura hampir keluar. "Kamu serius?"

"Kenapa gak?" Pria itu mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Kondom itu murah—hadiah yang tepat untuk pasangan dengan jadwal seks yang aktif."

"Apa pendapat mereka tentang kita nanti?"

"Kalau kita teman yang baik, dan kita hanya memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Lagipula, kita gak mau mereka meninggalkan sisa-sisa yang gak bisa mereka bersihkan kan."

Sakura menghela napas. Pria itu _memang _mengatakan poin yang sangat bagus. "Ada toserba di ujung jalan," kata si gadis. "Jangan lama-lama."

Syaoran tersenyum jail. "Udah kangen aku?"

"Sorry ya." Sakura mendengus. "Aku cuma gak mau terlambat. _Pergi _sana!"

Syaoran dengan enggan melepaskan Sakura dan pergi.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Sakura melemparkan majalah katalog ke meja dan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura membuka lemari kaca mengambil peralatan make-up-nya ketika ia menangkap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia tertawa geli sendiri, melihat bagaimana lucunya ia mengenakan kaos Syaoran. Baru-baru ini ia mengetahui kalau mengenakan kaos seorang pria (tapi bukan _sembarang _pria) ternyata _jauh _lebih nyaman daripada memakai piyama.

Syaoran bahkan mendukung Sakura mengenakan apapun miliknya yang Sakura sukai.

Hal itu _aneh_, tapi juga manis.

Dua minggu.

Mereka telah berpacaran selama dua minggu.

Dua minggu yang panjang, menyenangkan.

Walaupun Syaoran masih merupakan misteri bagi Sakura, ia merasa lebih mengenal pria itu lebih baik—pria itu yang _sebenarnya_. Mereka bersenang-senang bersama. Banyak dan banyak bersenang-senang. Kenyataannya, Sakura tidak pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap pria manapun sebelumnya. Memang, ia punya beberapa gebetan. Dan walaupun ia tidak punya pengalaman dalam berkencan atau semacamnya, ia bisa mengatakan kalau ini—hal ini—bukan sekadar cinta monyet. Ini _berbeda_.

Menjadi kekasih Syaoran seperti naik roller coaster.

Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan menunggunya, entah turunan atau bahkan putaran.

"Sebentar!" Sakura berlari menjawab pintu ketika ia mendengar bel. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa kuncinya—" Ia terhenti di tengah kalimat ketika ia melihat kalau itu bukan Syaoran yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sakura tersenyum maaf. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Pemilik gedung ini bilang kalau aku bisa menemukan Li Syaoran disini," seorang pria berambut hitam berkata.

"Dia pergi keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Mau masuk ke dalam dan menunggu?" Sakura bertanya. Si pria mengangguk, dan Sakura membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilakan pria itu masuk. "Anda mau minum sesuatu?"

"Air, please." Pria itu berkeliling sambil melihat beberapa lukisan di dinding. "Boleh aku bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan Syaoran?" pria itu bertanya ketika Sakura memberikan segelas air.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sekretarisnya."

"Dia tinggal bareng sekretarisnya?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan gugup, memilih untuk tidak mengatakan detilnya. Pria itu melihat kegugupannya dan hanya tersenyum, melanjutkan melihat-lihat lukisan.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu dia?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku teman sekerjanya."

"Kamu tukang ledeng, juga?"

Pria itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum melihat jam tangannya. "Kamu tahu kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia harusnya kembali sebentar lagi. Dia barusan pergi ke toserba membeli sesuatu," jawab Sakura.

Dan seakan jawaban Sakura adalah tanda, Syaoran mendobrak pintu seakan ada anjing mengejarnya.

"Toserbanya gak punya kondo—whoa—Taguchi!"

Seringai jail terlihat di wajah si tamu. "Apa yang mau kamu katakan, Syaoran?"

"Taguchi, ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan."

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi malu-malu mengakui hubungan seksualmu?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dan itu sama sekali tidak mendukung situasi ketika teringat kalau ia hanya mengenakan kaos Syaoran. Ia segera bersembunyi di belakang Syaoran, malu karena ia telah membuka pintu tanpa mengenakan celana.

_Hoe._

Hidup benar-benar sial.

"Ini masih hubungan biasa. Belum sampai ke tahap seksual." Syaoran menjawab.

_Belum...? _Sakura bertanya dalam hati, tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya.

Taguchi tersenyum pada Sakura. "Jadi rumor itu benar—the King of Hearts akhirnya tobat. Saya merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Nona."

Syaoran menarik Sakura keluar dari belakangnya. "Gak usah khawatir. Dia gak nggigit."

Sakura tersipu. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Senang bertemu denganmu, juga. Namaku Kinomoto Sakura."

Gelas berisi air tiba-tiba terselip dari tangan si pemegang dan pecah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil di lantai kayu.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan." Sakura pergi mengambil beberapa tissu.

"Aku minta m-maaf," ujar Taguchi terbata-bata. "Tapi kamu bilang Kinomoto—kamu putrinya Kinomoto Fujitaka?"

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah, Taguchi-san?"

"G-Gak. Aku penggemarnya ayahmu," pria berambut hitam menjawab dengan senyum. "Aku pernah beberapa kali datang ke seminar beliau sebelumnya, dan aku pikir beliau pria yang sangat hebat."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Syaoran menyela percakapan. "Ngapain kamu disini?"

Taguchi tersenyum. "Kerjaan."

"Hebat. Aku belum ketemu kamu selama berbulan-bulan, dan hal pertama yang mbuat kamu kesini itu kerjaan? Dan kamu bahkan gak punya sopan santun dengan bawain aku oleh-oleh!"

"Gedung pencakar langit gak akan berdiri dengan sendirinya," ucap pria berambut hitam. "Tapi aku bukan pria yang rewel. Aku akan menemuimu nanti kalau kamu sedang gak _sibuk_. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu, Sakura."

"Datang kesini kapan saja kamu mau."

Pasangan itu mengantar tamu mereka sampai depan pintu, dan Syaoran menawarkan untuk mengantar Taguchi sampai lobi. Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk berganti pakaian yang tidak memberikan ide-ide yang _aneh_. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan menemukan Syaoran menyapu pecahan gelas.

"Mungkin harusnya kamu menjelaskan kepadanya tentang hari ini ketika kamu ketemu dia lain kali." Sakura menyandarkan diri pada pintu.

"Sudah," pria itu menjawab. "Tapi kamu tahu—apa kita _harus _memberikan kondom ke Eriol dan pacarnya? Kalau kataku lebih baik kita simpan."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan seks denganmu!" Sakura berseru.

"Kamu serius gak mau mencoba hubungan seksual? Itu tuh two in one."

Sakura mendengus. "Kamu benar-benar gak tertolong."

Syaoran mendesah jengkel. "Kita sebaiknya buru-buru dan pergi ke apotek kalau kita gak mau telat makan malam."

"Aku baru saja memikirkan hadiah yang tepat!" Sakura berseru. "Dan ini bakal bikin Eriol jengkel banget!"

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini hari jadi mereka, dan kamu _mau _bikin jengkel dia?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan pandangan licik di matanya.

"Kamu benar-benar benci dia, ya?"

"Aku gak _benci _dia!"

"Well, kita ketemuan di tempat mereka sejam lagi."

"Aku cuma butuh beli hadiahku di toko mainan."

"Toko mainan yang kayak _gimana_? Bisa gak kita beli untuk kita sendiri selagi disana?"

"Kamu perlu jauh-jauh dari Eriol. Pikirannya menular."

Syaoran tertawa sembari mengikuti gadis itu keluar. "Kamu yakin kamu gak mau mikirin lagi tentang two-in-one itu? Itu penawaran yang bagus."

"Syaoran, kalau kamu gak bisa diam nanti itu bakal kuputus."

Maksudnya hubungan mereka. Tapi mengenal Syaoran dan _pikirannya_, dia mungkin tentang sesuatu yang _lain_. Dia benar-benar imut ketika sedang patuh, atau takut—yang mana sajalah.

zZz

"Apaan nih?" Eriol menatap Sakura curiga ketika dia menyelipkan semacam kertas ke seberang meja makan.

Sakura tersenyum dengan imut. "Ini hadiahku untukmu, _Eriol-kun_!"

Nada manis dalam suaranya menyebabkan Eriol menjatuhkan garpu dan Tomoyo tersedak minumannya. Tomoyo meraih ke seberang meja dan memegang kening Sakura sedangkan Eriol mencubit dirinya sendiri berkali-kali, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'bangun dari mimpi'.

Syaoran hampir mendengus kalau bukan hak ekstra lancip sepatu Sakura di kakinya. _Tuhan_. Ia akan merasakan sakitnya nanti.

"Benar!" Sakura berkata dengan manis. "Ini hadiah_ku_ untuk kamu, Eriol-kun. Aku harap kamu bakal suka, karena aku sudah berusaha _keras _memikirkannya."

Eriol melirik kertas tersebut dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. "Kamu memikirkan dengan keras ke dalam kertas?"

"Baca deh."

"Aku mau kasih tahu kalau ini semua kerjaannya _dia_." Syaoran melemparkan kotak kecil ke Eriol. "_Itu _hadiahku."

Tomoyo tertawa heran.

"Syaoran, kamu _terlalu _berpikiran jauh." ujar Eriol garing dan menyimpan kotak itu di kantungnya. Ia mungkin membutuhkannya nanti. Ia menoleh ke Sakura lagi, dan kemudian ia melihat kertas di meja sebelum mengambilnya. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di seluruh wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan malu. "Aku pikir mungkin kita berempat bisa menikmati _ini _setelah makan malam. Gimana menurutmu... _Eriol-kun_?"

Pria berambut gelap itu terlihat seperti patung yang membeku—dengan banyak keringat. Tomoyo, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya bertingkah sangat aneh, mengambil kertas dari tangannya dan melihatnya singkat. "_SEX_!" ia mencicit.

Syaoran menyeringai. "Baca sisanya. Bakal makin bagus."

**Sepuluh alasan kenapa SEX adalah permainan yang menyenangkan:**

**1) Ini aman dan mudah.  
2) Ini hobi yang sehat.  
3) Ini cara yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang.  
4) Ini melepas stres.  
5) Ini mengusir kebosanan dalam hidup.  
6) Ini membuat semua orang berkumpul dalam satu ruangan.  
7) Ini olahraga yang baik untuk pikiran.  
8) Ini membuat semua orang begadang dan bersenang-senang.  
9) Kau bisa menikmati SEX dengan siapapun kapanpun.  
10) Makin banyak makin meriah—tiga atau bahkan empat sekali main!**

**Siapa yang akan berada di atas dan siapa yang akan berada di bawah? Cobalah SEX dan temukanlah!**

"Sakura, kamu gak mungkin serius!" Tomoyo berteriak, wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Ini bakal asyik," Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kita berempat main SEX—ini bakal _heboh_!"

Tomoyo terlihat seperti mau pingsan, dan semua warna keluar dari wajah Eriol. Syaoran dengan lembut menyenggol Sakura dengan sikunya, menunjukkan kalau leluconnya sudah berjalan cukup lama dan ini sudah waktunya untuk berhenti. Sakura tertawa geli dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak dari tas di bawah kursinya.

"Aku harap kamu suka hadiahku." Sakura menyerahkan hadiah itu kepada Tomoyo, pertama melihat semacam perasaan lega mengalir di wajah wanita itu; tapi kemudian dengan cepat digantikan dengan ekspresi malu.

"Scrabble Extreme X?" wanita itu membaca dengan lambat-lambat. "Maksudmu... SEX itu maksudnya—? Sakura, kamu _iblis_! Kamu menakutiku setengah mati!"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kamu pikir apa?" Sakura memasang tampang polos. Dan wajah Eriol berubah menjadi putih dengan api merah di matanya ketika dia melotot tajam ke Sakura.

Ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya, tapi ekspresi di wajah Eriol hanya oh-terlalu-berharga.

"_Terima kasih _untuk hadiahnya, Sakura-chan." Eriol menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak akan _pernah _lupa _kasih sayang _yang kamu berikan. Sebenarnya, aku akan _membalas _kebaikanmu ketika Natal datang. Lebih baik lagi—karena kamu orang yang _sangat _baik—aku akan memastikan untuk menyiapkan hadiah _spesial _untukmu setiap liburan _dan _ulang tahunmu!"

Sakura tiba-tiba tidak merasa senang lagi.

"Aku udah bilang kondom aja." Syaoran berbisik ke telinganya.

Ia tersenyum gugup, menghindari tatapan tajam dari pria berambut gelap karena telah mempermalukannya. Dia harusnya belajar untuk menanggapi lelucon. Tadi itu lelucon!

Agak jahat—tapi tetap saja itu lelucon.

"Tomoyo, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk mengeluarkan desserts," kata Syaoran, tegang. Setelah gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan, dia dengan cepat berpaling ke pacar dan sahabat baiknya. "Oke. Katakan apa yang kalian perlu katakan dan lanjutkanlah hidup."

Sakura cemberut. Eriol mengejek.

"Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan." Syaoran memutar matanya. "Ya Tuhan. Gak pernah terpikir kalau aku harus menghadapi kalian berdua."

Eriol mengembalikan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. "Kamu atau aku dulu?" Dia melihat Sakura.

"Bersama-sama," gadis itu menjawab.

Syaoran mengacungkan satu jari, kemudian satu lagi, dan akhirnya jari ketiga.

"_Aku benci kamu_!"

Sakura menjewer telinga kirinya, bertanya-tanya dimana gema itu berasal.

"Wow," kata pria yang lain. "Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Sama."

"Setuju untuk berpura-pura hal ini tidak pernah terjadi?" usulnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Setuju untuk melanjutkan kebencian satu sama lain?"

"Setuju."

"Wow. Aku merasa kita saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik—aku pikir aku mulai menyukaimu."

Dia mendengus. "Please, _jangan_."

_Catatan untuk diri sendiri: Bikin rencana untuk membunuhnya dalam tidur._

"Sekarang... bukankah kita semua merasa lebih baik?" Syaoran berkata, tepat ketika Tomoyo membawa desserts. "Tomoyo, aku jadi cinta kamu!" Eriol melototi Syaoran dan Sakura menginjak kakinya... _lagi. _"Itu cuma komentar yang gak berarti!"

Eriol membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Simpan komentar tak berartimu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Tepat sekali!" Sakura menyetujui.

Pertama kalinya mereka berdua setuju dalam sesuatu—dan itu bukanlah bukti seberapa mereka cinta _setengah mati_.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Syaoran memulai topik lain. "Taguchi minta aku bilang ke kamu kalau dia gak bisa datang ke pestamu akhir pekan ini."

"Cowok itu. Aku kasih tahu—dia lebih cinta kerja dibanding diri sendiri."

"Well, Syaoran, sekarang aku ngerti kenapa kalian semua berteman." Sakura tertawa, mendapat pelototan dari para pria. "Apa? Kalian _itu _pecandu kerja!"

"Pesta apa itu, Eriol?" Tomoyo bergabung dalam percakapan.

"Taguchi itu lebih parah," kata pria berkepala gelap. "Dan itu untuk merayakan kontrak baru Kakakmu bakal disana, Sakura."

"Touya?" Sakura kaget mendengarnya. "Dia udah balik?"

Eriol mengangguk. "Aku melihat kakak-kakakmu di bandara dua minggu lalu."

"Tapi mereka gak pulang ke rumah." Sakura mulai panik. "Apa menurutmu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka—kayak penculikan atau semacamnya?"

"Mereka mungkin mau berduaan, Sakura. Aku ragu mereka diikat dan disumpal. Jangan menakuti dirimu sendiri." Syaoran dengan lembut mengelus lengan Sakura. "Kenapa kalau kita menikmati satu ronde SEX setelah makan malam? Aku tahu Eriol _setengah mati _mau main!"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku sodokin puding ini ke kerongkonganmu—_sekaligus _sendoknya."

Dan malam berlanjut ketika Eriol dan Sakura menunjukkan seberapa besar mereka 'mencintai' satu sama lain.

zZz

"Aku _benci _permainan bodoh itu—lagipula siapa yang menciptakan Scrabble? _Benar-benar _bodoh!" Sakura mengentakkan kakinya dalam perjalanan ke lobi.

Syaoran tertawa, mengikuti gadis itu. "Sakura, kamu harusnya gak menaruh dendam pada permainannya hanya karena Eriol mengalahkanmu."

Sakura cemberut. "Aku rasa dia sebenarnya _suka _hadiahnya."

"Udahlah," Syaoran berkata.

Yue mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya. "Sakura, kakak perempuanmu menunggu kamu di luar apartemenmu."

"Nee-chan! Syaoran, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Barang-barangmu masih di apartemenku!"

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Apa itu gawat? ...kalau _pacar_mu tinggal bareng denganmu...?"

_Ya, itu gawat!_

_Aku seharusnya tidak punya pacar_—_aku punya tunangan_!

_Hoeee._

"Sakura?"

"Aku gak bisa menjelaskan sekarang. Bisa gak kamu pura-pura _cuma _jadi teman sekamarku?" Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan Syaoran kaget atau marah—dia belum belajar membaca ekspresi pria itu. "Syaoran? Aku minta maaf... hanya saja—"

"Gak, aku mengerti." Pria itu berjalan menuju lift.

Yue berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun dan melangkah menuju toilet. Sakura memaki dirinya dan berjalan ke lift, merasakan tekanan di udara. Perjalanan ke atas sunyi karena baik dirinya maupun Syaoran tidak mengatakan apapun. Syaoran berdiri setidaknya tiga kaki darinya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sakura melihat wanita berambut cokelat berdiri di luar apartemennya dengan koper dan semacamnya.

"Nakuru?"

Wanita itu menoleh melihat Sakura. "H-Hey..."

"Aku dengar dari Eriol kalau kalian kembali dua minggu yang lalu. Kenapa kalian gak pulang ke rumah?"

Sakura berpikir ada yang aneh dengan senyum Nakuru.

Senyumnya tidak terlihat alami.

"Boleh aku tinggal denganmu untuk sementara?"

"Ada apa?" Sakura menarik wanita yang lebih tua itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Touya dan aku..." Nakuru berkata di antara tangisnya. "Kami akan bercerai."

* * *

A/N: Nah, slesai? Review dan sekedar slam selalu diterima :)

Jadi maaf baru sekarang apdetnya.. Bulan lalu saya menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal (lanjutan sakit yg kemarin, jadi sekarang saya hidup dgn satu ginjal), ditambah pemulihan dan mengejar tugas-tugas yang menumpuk jadilah saya telat apdetnya. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. m(_ _)m

**purachina** hehe, thanks!; **Yuiki Nagi-chan** maaf ya telat; **uchihyuu nagisa** skarang udah jarang saya nonton drama korea, gak sempet!; **cukup uchan** haha, maaf ya telat apdetnya; **Lavallium Ditto** makasih, akhirnya smua tugas kekejar juga.. huhu.. eh, saya juga baca pandora hearts, bagus ya,, ksian elliot-nya; **yanchan** iya, makasih ya,, inget sekarang saya,, haha; **kuchiki hime shirayuki** benar itu dia! Janggem; **Hike** kamu belum lulus sensor! Gak boleh baca dulu! Dasar anak2 muda jaman sekarang... ckck; **QRen** makasih ya, setialah dalam mereview xD; **kinomoto harukahime-chan** eh, saya g tau, tu ntar pake buku yg mna ya? Mngkin yg the silver chair, kan mzh da caspiannya, uda tua sih dia; **Kirei Atsuka** eh, eh, ketauan ya belangnya,, loh? Haha makasih; **zean** iya maaf ya, skarang saya apdet, slamat mnikmati xD


	13. Chapter 13

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Tiga Belas:  
**_Keegoisan selalu mengarah pada sesuatu  
Kertas tak bisa membungkus api._

**oOo**

Sakura berjalan ke ruang duduk setelah meletakkan koper-koper kakaknya di kamar, menemukan Syaoran mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia menoleh padanya dengan senyum lembut ketika dia menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Hey... kamu baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya, dengan cepat menjatuhkan kaos yang dipegangnya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. "Sini."

Sakura melangkah ke pelukan Syaoran. "Maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena permintaan yang tadi... dan ini," gadis itu berkata.

Syaoran mengusap bahu Sakura dengan lembut. "Gak apa, Sakura. Lebih baik jika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua. Aku ada di seberang. Kalau kamu kangen aku, mampir saja."

"Kamu kali yang kangen aku," gadis itu bercanda.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Syaoran bertanya.

Sakura menengadah menatap Syaoran, bingung. "Di kamar mandi. Kenapa?"

Pria itu membungkukkan badan dan mencium Sakura dengan lembut di bibirnya. "Kamu gak usah masuk kerja dulu. Santai aja dengan kakakmu," kata Syaoran.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Syaoran, kenapa kamu begitu... _peduli_?" ia bertanya pelan.

"Karena kamu pacarku."

_Itu benar... Aku pacarnya_, pikir Sakura. Dia sepenuhnya milik Sakura; tapi ia tidak _sepenuhnya _milik pria itu—dan Sakura merasa malu karena hal itu.

"Sakura?" Mereka dengan cepat memisahkan diri ketika Nakuru memasuki ruangan. "Oh, aku minta maaf... aku belum memperkenalkan diri ke teman sekamarmu," wanita itu berkata.

"Sebenarnya... aku hanya tetangganya." Syaoran berkata sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Aku perlu merombak apartemenku, dan numpang disini untuk sementara."

"Oh, gitu."

Sakura memperhatikan ketika Syaoran kembali mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi ladies," Syaoran berkata setelah ia selesai. "Dan sampai ketemu akhir pekan nanti." Ia berbisik lembut ke telinga Sakura ketika ia melewatinya dan Nakuru tidak memperhatikan.

Akhir pekan ini—pestanya Eriol.

Ia mengantar Syaoran sampai pintu. "Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi," ia mengucapkan pada Syaoran dalam diam.

Ia menunggunya sampai pria itu masuk ke apartemennya sebelum menutup pintu, menghela napas kuat-kuat.

"Dia imut," saudara perempuannya berkata.

"H-Hoe?"

Nakuru tersenyum. "Dia terlihat familiar. Gak ingat udah ketemu dia atau belum."

"Dia temannya Eriol," Sakura menjelaskan. "Mungkin pernah melihat Syaoran dengan Eriol sebelumnya."

"Syaoran... itu namanya?" wanita yang lebih tua itu mengelus dagunya dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Dia punya kakak laki-laki gak?"

"Nee-chan!" Sakura memekik. "Jangan bilang kamu udah mulai mencari-cari suami lain!"

Nakuru tersenyum sedih. "Aku harus memulai sesuatu dalam hidupku, Sakura..."

Sakura mendesah dan duduk di sebelah wanita itu dalam diam. Ia tahu Nakuru tidak serius mencari suami lain—persetan, wanita itu bahkan tidak berniat mencari apapun! Wanita itu hanya ingin mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari soal perceraian itu sebentar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya. "Kenapa kamu dan Onii-chan memutuskan hal ini tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa kalian berdua gak pulang ke rumah?"

"Kakakmu dan aku melewatkan waktu yang menyenangkan di honeymoon kedua kami. Semuanya berjalan baik. Aku sungguh-sungguh menikmati tiap detik liburan ini."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami bertengkar lagi—seperti biasa. Kami kembali ke Jepang lebih awal, tapi kami tidak ingin kamu dan Otou-san khawatir jadi kami pergi ke hotel." Nakuru berbicara lambat-lambat. "Tidak ada satu pun percakapan sopan di antara kami—tidak ada sebuah halo atau sampai jumpa yang tidak berakhir dengan kami saling berteriak. Itu hanya teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang terus-menerus. Aku hanya bisa menampung yang bisa kuambil, Sakura..."

Jadi Nakuru yang menginginkan perceraian.

Kenapa?

Sakura tahu kenyataan bahwa Nakuru tidak menginginkan perceraian. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya dan wanita ini sangat mencintai satu sama lain, tapi apa yang menyebabkan masalah dia antara mereka?

"Aku sudah menikah dengan kakakmu sejak aku berumur delapan belas—sepuluh tahun yang panjang dalam hidupku," ia berkata, melipat tangannya dengan rapi di hadapannya. "Teman-teman dan keluargaku terus-menerus bertanya padaku apakah aku menyesali keputusanku. Apakah aku menyesal membuang tahun-tahun penting dalam hidupku untuk menjadi burung dalam sangkar, terperangkap oleh sesuatu yang bernama pernikahan."

"Apa kamu menyesal?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal menikahi kakakmu. Aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya... tapi waktu merubah banyak hal, Sakura. Walaupun cinta tidak pernah berubah, seseorang bisa berubah."

"Touya masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya... tapi dia juga menemukan hal lain yang ia cintai—pekerjaan. Seumur hidup aku hanya bermimpi menjadi ibu. Aku tidak bertambah muda, Sakura. Awalnya, dia ingin menunggu sampai pekerjaannya lebih santai. Kami menunggu. Satu tahun berubah menjadi dua tahun dan dua tahun menjelma menjadi delapan tahun."

"Kamu selalu bisa mengadopsi," kata Sakura. "Kalau anak-anak yang membuat kalian berpisah—"

"Ini bukan hanya masalah anak. Aku hanya tidak bisa hidup dalam kehidupan seperti ini lagi." Air mata mengalir ke pipinya. "Sekali ini, aku ingin menikmati hidup dan tidak harus menunggu seseorang untuk membuat segalanya terjadi. Aku ingin membayar tahun-tahunku yang hilang."

"Nee-chan..."

"Kakakmu dan aku setuju kalau berpisah sementara mungkin baik untuk kami."

"Jadi kalian sungguh-sungguh berpisah?" wanita itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa aku lakukan atau katakan dapat mengubah keputusanmu?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Touya dan aku sudah mengabari Otou-san sebelum aku datang kemari."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Dia mempercayai kami untuk mengambil keputusan apa yang tepat bagi kami."

Sakura memeluk erat wanita itu. "Kamu akan selalu jadi 'Nee-chan'-ku."

Nakuru membalas pelukan Sakura, seberkas senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Jadi, Sakura... foto di cermin kamar mandi..."

zZz

Pagi harinya, Sakura memastikan dirinya bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan _tugas _penting. Ia mandi cepat, memakai pakaian, dan diam-diam mengendap-endap keluar dari apartemen; memastikan kakak iparnya (atau akan-menjadi-_mantan_-kakak-iparnya) tidak terbangun. Ia menoleh ke semua arah sebelum melihat di belakang pot bunga di luar apartemen Syaoran, mengingat apa yang lelaki itu katakan tentang kunci cadangan apartemennya.

Sakura _hampir _bisa mengambil kunci itu ketika tiba-tiba...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya.

Ia melompat, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Hoee! Sakitnya..."

Nakuru menatapnya dengan cara yang aneh. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di luar sini, Sakura?"

"Aku mau... er... jalan-jalan di sekitar um... sini pas aku nglihat kecoa dan aku mau er... mencoba untuk um... mencarinya."

Dan ia memenangkan penghargaan karena menciptakan alasan terbodoh abad ini.

"Ada kecoa di tempat ini? Kita harus memprotes ke departemen kesehatan," kata Nakuru.

_Bagus._

Yue akan membunuh Sakura karena alasan itu.

"G-Gak, gak apa kok. Ayo kita pergi." Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Tapi aku kira kamu mau jalan-jalan sekitar sini."

Sakura berbalik dan menuju ke lift. "Y-Yeah! Memang."

"Bagus! Kamu bisa menunjukkan daerah sekitar padaku, lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama!"

"Yeah... bagus." Sakura menggerutu pelan.

zZz

Hari _berikutnya_...

Sakura menuangkan segelas susu sambil melihat pesan di teleponnya. Ia dengan cepat meminum habis susunya dan menyambar sekantung plastik sampah yang ia taruh di sebelahnya di lantai.

"Aku mau buang sampah dulu, oke?" ia memanggil kakaknya.

"Oke!"

Kenyataannya Sakura lari menuju pintu dan menelusuri lorong menuju lift, masuk tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

"Kamu bisa menunggu sebentar!" ia mencemooh pria yang sudah ada di dalam lift.

"Itu balasan karena gak menampakkan diri kemarin."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku sedang mencari kuncinya, dan kakakku muncul. Terus dia menyeretku keliling kota, dan kami baru pulang ketika langit sudah gelap."

"Kamu capek?"

"Ya." Sakura menjawab. "Syaoran, kita belum mencet tombolnya."

"Kamu benar." Dia tiba-tiba menekan tombol lantai dua belas. "Kamu kan tahu? Aku kikuk."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Kamu lebay banget."

"Dan kamu tahu apa lanjutan sajak itu?" dia menyeringai.

"Syaoran, jangan coba-coba—"

Pria itu meraih tangan Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku cuma bercanda, Sakura." Ia berkata sembari mereka berpegangan tangan, dipisahkan plastik sampah di antara mereka. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Kamu gak bisa buang sampah tiap hari."

"Aku mau mencuci besok." Sakura berkata tepat ketika lift berhenti bergerak dan pintunya terbuka.

Yue menatap keduanya dengan pandangan aneh sebelum menyadari ada plastik sampah di lantai. "Ini lantai dua belas," ia berkata dengan nada datar. "Tempat pembuangan sampah ada di lantai dasar."

Syaoran menyeringai. "Kami tahu."

Pria berambut keperakan itu mendengus dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

"Yue..." Syaoran menggerutu. "Lewat tangga."

Dan dengan itu, ia mendorong pria itu keluar dari lift sebelum menutup pintunya.

zZz

Hari berikutnya...

Sakura dan Syaoran berdiri berdampingan, masing-masing memegang majalah yang berbeda di tangan sembari menunggu "cucian" mereka.

"Kamu tahu gak, kamu cuma nyuci sepasang kaos kaki." Sakura berkata pada Syaoran di balik majalahnya.

"Terlalu malas untuk mengumpulkan pakaian kotorku," pria itu menjawab. "Dan Yue gak akan membiarkan aku masuk kalau aku gak bawa sesuatu untuk dicuci."

Dia menunjuk ke kakinya yang telanjang.

"Kamu benar-benar deh."

"Gimana kakak perempuanmu?"

"Dia ternyata menghadapi situasi ini lebih baik dari yang kukira." Sakura mendesah. "Kalau menangis di malam hari ketika dia pikir aku gak dengar itu gak dihitung, aku bilang dia terlihat sangat baik."

"Kenapa kamu gak coba bicara ke kakak laki-lakimu? Bilang padanya untuk membujuk kakak perempuanmu."

"Karena tahu bagaimana kakakku, dia mungkin lagi sengsara sekarang. Dan karena mereka berdua sama-sama orang bodoh berkepala batu, mereka gak akan mendengarkan apa kata orang lain. Kalau tidak, Otou-san pasti sudah berbicara dengan mereka, tapi beliau tahu seberapa keras kepalanya mereka jadi beliau tidak melakukannya."

"Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Jangan khawatir." Syaoran meyakinkannya dengan tenang.

"Yeah..."

"Pestanya Eriol besok." Syaoran berkata sambil membolak-balik majalahnya, mencari bacaan yang bagus. "Meiling ingin kamu datang untuk makan malam hari ini."

"Punya ide bagus untuk alasan ke kakakku?"

"Kalau kaos kakiku ternyata bercampur dengan cucianmu, menurut etika lebih sopan kalau kamu mengembalikannya ke aku... kan?"

Sakura menatap ke kaki Syaoran. "Kamu gak pake alas kaki."

"Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mencuci celana atau kaosku dan kita bisa pakai itu daripada kaos kakiku." jawab Syaoran. "Terus nanti cewek-cewek bakal menatap dadaku yang telanjang atau celana dalamku."

"Di lain pihak!" Sakura buru-buru berkata. "Kamu punya banyak kaos kaki cadangan."

Syaoran menyengir. "Dan ketika kamu mengembalikan kaos kakiku, aku akan berterima kasih dengan mengajak kamu untuk masuk dan makan malam. Itu sangat mudah dan aman, bahkan orang tolol pun melakukannya."

"_Man_, kalian berdua payah!" Yue berdiri di belakang mereka selama ini, mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia pergi, sambil terkekeh-kekeh sendiri.

"Datanglah jam delapan."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Oh, dan Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu _harus _membawa majalah bikini untuk dibaca?"

zZz

"Hey, Sakura, ayo kita pergi keluar malam ini!"

"A-Apa?"

"Ayo kita pergi keluar malam ini!" Kenapa wanita ini _harus _memilih satu menit sebelum jam delapan sebelum mengusulkan idenya. "Ayolah! Ayo kita makan makanan yang dimasak orang lain!"

Sakura menghela napas. _Empat puluh lima detik sebelum jam delapan_.

"Oke... ayo." Ia menyerah. "Tapi aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu ke Syaoran."

"Apa?"

"Kaos kakinya kecampur sama cucianku siang ini." Ia berkata, memegang sepasang kaos kaki.

"Kita bisa mampir sebentar, kasih ke dia, dan cabut!" Nakuru menyeret Sakura keluar sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun.

Wanita itu berdiri di lorong ketika mereka menunggu seseorang membuka pintu setelah memencet bel pintu. Pintu terbuka dan Syaoran muncul dengan tampang yang mengatakan 'Kenapa kakakmu ada disini?' pada Sakura.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" pria itu malahan berkata.

Sakura tersenyum gugup. "Kaos kakimu kecampur sama cucianku siang ini."

Syaoran mengambil kaos kakinya dari Sakura. "Makasih." Yang berarti 'Jadi apa aku masih bisa ngundang kamu makan malam?'

"Sama-sama." Yang berarti 'Aku gak tahu'.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu gak masuk?" Meiling mendekat ke pintu.

Sakura segera menatap Syaoran seakan memberi tahunya untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum kakaknya curiga.

"Gimana kalau kalian berdua ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Syaoran.

Meiling kebingungan. "Bukannya kamu bilang kamu udah ngundang—" Syaoran segera menutup mulut Meiling dengan tangannya.

"Kami berencana untuk makan di luar," kata Nakuru. "Kami gak mau menganggu kalian..."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah!" Syaoran mendorong Meiling ke dapur dan mempersilakan kedua wanita itu masuk.

"Boleh aku meminjam kamar mandimu untuk mencuci tangan?" Nakuru bertanya dengan sopan.

Syaoran memberi tahu dimana letak kamar mandi pada wanita itu dan menunggu sebelum wanita itu tidak kelihatan lagi sebelum menarik Sakura ke dapur. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya.

"Dia tiba-tiba mengusulkan utnuk makan di luar!"

"Siapa dia?" Meiling bertanya.

"Kakak iparku."

Gadis berambut hitam itu membentuk bentuk 'oh' dengan mulutnya. "Apa masalahnya? Bukannya dia tahu kalian berdua pacaran?" Sakura dan Syaoran menatap lantai. "Kalian bercanda!"

Syaoran menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya. "Dia sedang dalam tahap perceraian."

"Apa?"

Sakura menganguk.

"Aku masih gak ngerti kenapa kalian berdua gak memberi tahu dia," komentar si rambut hitam. "Bukan berarti hubungan kalian yang menyebabkan perceraian."

Sakura tahu Meiling menunjuk poin yang tepat. Ia menatap Syaoran dengan lekat, menemukan ekspresi yang janggal di wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan berkata, "Ayo kita makan. Aku jarang ketemu kamu minggu ini, jangan khawatirkan sesuatu yang gak penting."

Memaksakan sebuah senyuman, Sakura melangkah ke arah meja yang bundar dan duduk di samping Syaoran. Nakuru masuk ke ruangan beberapa detik kemudian dan duduk di antara Sakura dan Meiling. "Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami," dia berkata.

Meiling tersenyum. "Aku bukan koki yang hebat. Aku harap kalian gak keberatan."

"Namaku Akizuki Nakuru," wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kupikir aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan pantas."

_Nee-chan_... pikir Sakura. _Dia memakai nama keluarganya_.

"Li Meiling. Aku sepupu Syaoran."

Seakan mendengar pikiran Sakura, Syaoran meraih tangan Sakura di bawah meja dan menggenggamnya menenangkannya—memberi tahu Sakura kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yang duduk di sampingnya kemudian menggenggam tangannya adalah pria yang tidak pernah gagal memunculkan senyum di wajahnya—tapi, ia berbohong padanya, dan ia berbohong pada keluarganya.

Ada masalah apa sih dengannya?

Ia selalu panik, takut kalau afairnya bocor. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika kakak iparnya datang kepadanya dengan masalah, ia hampir tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Ia hanya khawatir akan _ketahuan_.

Apa ia orang macam itu—yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri?

Ia tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan apa yang Syaoran—_pacar_nya—rasakan, hanya karena dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tahu dia mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka—mereka _tidak punya _alasan untuk itu.

Ia mengabaikan diamnya pria itu, berpikir dia tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya sampai ia berhenti berpikir tentang dirinya sebentar untuk melihat pria itu dan menyadari bagaimana kecewanya dia.

Hatinya merasa sakit ketika ia melihat senyum di wajah Syaoran.

"Sakura, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Meiling bertanya. "Kamu belum menyentuh makan malammu. Apa makanannya gak enak?"

"B-Bukan! Bukan itu!" Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya. "Nee-chan...?"

Nakuru menengadah dari makanannya. "Hm?"

"Aku pikir aku belum memperkenalkan Syaoran dengan pantas kepadamu," ia berkata. Ia merasakan tekanan dari genggaman Syaoran seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak harus melakukannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap pria itu. "Gak apa."

Syaoran menatap Nakuru dan mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Nee-chan, ini Li Syaoran... dia pacarku."

Nakuru terjungkal dari kursinya.

* * *

A/N: Oke... Selesailah.. mengambil sedikit-sedikit dari waktu kosong,, kritik dan saran tetap diterima dan sekadar salam juga boleh :)

Haha,, jadi telat banget ya,, aduh,, habis ini juga mungkin bakal lebih lelet, bakal mau ujian akhir soalnya,, jadi mungkin saya bakal absen sebentar dari untuk konsen di kuliah. (Tugas minggu ini udah slesai smua, jadi bisa sdikit santai, hohohohoho)

Selain nranslate, saya dapet bacaan baru (ini sebenarnya yang bikin males nranslate),, kemarin ya waktu operasi (sebelum operasi sih) saya sempet jalan2 ke mal sbelah rumah sakit,, ketemu toko buku,, penuh dengan buku (jelaslah),, ketemu buku bagus,, karangannya Gena Showalter. Ada yang udah tahu? Lord of the Underworld (LOTU) series. Langsung saya sabet 3 seri buku ini,, sayang gak lengkap disitu,, sisanya saya beli online (skalian beli buku kuliah juga, jadi g dimarahin, haha). Baru dateng minggu lalu buku2nya. Dan lengkaplah koleksi LOTU saya (sekarang ada 7 buku), yang terakhir The Darkest Secret (hero-nya Amun, keeper of Secret) masih masuk antrian yang-harus-dibaca. Baru-baru ini seri pertamanya diterjemahin ke Indonesia oleh Violetbooks, judulnya The Darkest Night (hero-nya Maddox, keeper of Violence). Mei besok keluar buku ke-2nya The Darkest Kiss (hero-nya Lucien, keeper of Death).

Jadi pendeknya, critanya tu sdikit merekayasa mitos kotak Pandora. Harusnya kan yg membuka ktk itu Pandora, tp disini yg membuka adalah sekelompok ksatria imortal-nya Zeus yg ngrasa iri krn bkn mereka yg dminta utk menjaga kotak itu. Jadi mereka mo ngebuktiin klo mereka bisa membuka kotak itu dan menangkap lgi iblis2 yg bersarang di kotak. Tapi abz dibuka si kotak mnghilang jd mreka g bz nangkep si iblis2 yg udah lepas,, jdnya Zeus trun tgn, dan mereka dpt hkuman,, yaitu mreka jd inang baru para iblis itu dan didepak dari surga. Yah, masing2 ksatria dapet satu iblis jd ya gt deh,, dan stlh itu satu ksatria dcritain kisahnya masing2 satu buku,, bagus bgt ni crita,, saya anjurin baca ini,, tp harap diingat klo ini termasuk dlm novel dewasa, jd yg dbwh 17 th (yg blm lu2s sensor), tunggu smpe kalian aga gede ya,, hehe

oh iya, follow saya di twitter ya 'agateilie',, bz jg add aku d facebook, url-nya ada d profil twitter saya :)

**Yuiki Nagi-chan** hehe, makacih! **cukup uchan** bener! Sblm saya operasi, kmana2 tu gak enak, rasanya kayak bwa beban tambahan yg berat sebelah,, sekarang sih uda enaken,, cm belom boleh berenang aja, :) **purachina** aih,, so sweet.. makasih ya,, **Hike** ho.. bagus, bagus,, biar vocab-nya nambah banyak,, blajar bhasa inggris yg cepet tu lwt membaca crita n nyanyiin lgu luar **yanchan** makasih ya, kira2 masih ada 7 atau 8 chappie lagi kok, sabar ya **QRen** makasih,, setialah dalam mereview :) **zean** haha, g apa ko,, krn ada yg mereview saya jd mlah smangat nranslate n cpet update **.Chocolate** hehe, makasih,, :) **uchihyuu nagisa** makasih, nih slamat mnikmati chappie ini **Kirei Atsuka** ituloh scrabble,, maenan yg nyusun kata pake kotak2 alfabet yg tiap huruf ada nilainya, smakin panjang tu kata makin gede nilai yg kita dapet,, klo mzh gtw cb tnya ke paman google, pzti dapet deh infonya **Karin EdCoustic** hehe, makasih :) **Lavenda Ditto** hehe,, susah cr wktu bwt nranslatenya,, sbnrnya bz sih nranslate 1 chappie dlm 3 jam tp niatnya itu lho,, pzt teralih sma urusan laen T_T **ReiyKa** hehe, makaciih xD **kinomoto harukahime-chan** cb tanya paman google, tanya ttg scrabble, si om itu pzt tw ko,, cb smua seri narnia tu dbwt film-nya,, pdhl ktaku yg pling keren tu pas dunia narnianya tercipta (buku 1) sama yg pas dunia narnianya kiamat (buku terakhir). Hehe makasih ya,, **Neko-chan** benar, saya jg berpendapat bgitu, tp klo mo ngubah rating itu hrz tnya Aesha si pengarangnya dlu,, dan Aesha bilang klo rating M dimulai di chappie 19, jd dia agak g setuju gt klo saya naikin rating chappie yg lalu.

Have a nice day~

-ilie-


	14. Chapter 14

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Empat Belas:  
**_Ketika Tuhan memberikan satu masalah,  
Masalah selanjutnya selalu menunggu._

**oOo**

"A-Apa!" wanita yang lebih tua itu akhirnya menemukan suaranya setelah sepuluh atau lima belas menit. "Dia _apa_mu!"

"Pacarku," jawab Sakura.

"_APA_MU!"

Meiling menutup kedua telinganya. "Pacarnya. Ya ampun, mbak, bersihin kupingmu!"

Syaoran segera memukul lengan Meiling. "M-Maaf," Syaoran tersenyum gugup. "Dia selalu begitu."

Sakura menghela napas dan dengan tenang berkata, "Kami sudah berpacaran selama dua minggu."

"Kamu gak mungkin serius!"

"Aku serius."

Sebelum ada yang bisa berkata, Nakuru menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari Syaoran. "Maaf—" dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "—tapi bisa aku pinjam adikku sebentar?"

Dan dia menarik Sakura kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Wanita itu membanting pintu di belakangnya sebelum mendorong Sakura ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Dia melipat kedua lengannya, dan dengan tegas memberi wanita yang lebih muda itu sebuah tatapan yang mencerminkan 'Kamu harus menjelaskan ini' di matanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku pindah kesini," Sakura mulai berbicara dengan lambat. "Syaoran sedang mencari sekretaris, dan Eriol memperkenalkan kami. Aku mulai bekerja untuk Syaoran, dan kemudian... ini."

Nakuru memijat keningnya. "Kasih tahu aku, Sakura, kapan fakta bahwa kamu sudah bertunangan keluar dari pikiranmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah lupa," mungkin jawaban yang salah untuk diberikan saat ini.

"Gak _pernah_?" Wanita yang lebih tua itu mengulangi, perlahan, melangkah bolak-balik di depan pintu. "Sakura, apa kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan? Otou-san akan sangat—aku bahkan gak yakin kalau '_terkejut_' akan menjadi reaksinya. Kalau Touya sampai tahu, dia akan membunuh pacarmu dengan tangannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apa kamu serius dengan hubunganmu ini? Maksudku..." dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "...kalau kamu hanya ingin _bersenang-senang _sebelum menikah, maka aku gak akan memberi tahu Otou-san atau kakakmu. Itu juga... kalau kamu berpikiran untuk mengakhiri _afair_ ini."

Nakuru berhenti berbicara untuk mengamati ekspresi wajah Sakura; kebingungan menamparnya.

"Kamu gak ingin mengakhiri afair ini?" Kata-kata itu keluar dalam bentuk penyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Aku gak tahu _apapun_ tentang _tunangan_ku—aku gak mau pernikahan yang hampa. Aku berpikir aku menerima pertunangan ini untuk membuat Otou-san senang, tapi aku mulai memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu keegoisanku akan membuat kecewa keluarga kita, tapi aku hanya punya satu kehidupan yang bisa kujalani, dan mungkin hanya satu kesempatan untuk menikah. Aku hanya ingin menikahi seseorang karena aku merasakan sesuatu terhadap seseorang itu, bukan karena kami dijodohkan."

"Dan cowok ini—pacarmu..."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami di masa depan nanti, tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskan apa yang kami punya sekarang. Kami mungkin putus bulan depan, tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Sekali seumur hidupku, aku benar-benar berhubungan dengan serius, dan ini terasa menyenangkan."

"Apa kamu bahagia?"

"Ya! Bukankah kamu pernah mengatakan kalau kamu ingin waktu untuk berpisah dari Touya karena kamu merasa kamu melewatkan banyak hal karena terburu-buru menikah?" kata Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin menyesal di masa depan nanti."

"Dan kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku akan bicara dengan Otou-san, dan aku akan mengenalkan Syaoran kepadanya."

"Apa kau positif tentang hal ini, Sakura?" Wanita yang lebih tua itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu?"

"Kalau ini pilihan yang salah, aku janji aku gak akan mengeluh nanti."

Nakuru menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Kamu jadi dewasa, Sakura. Aku yakin kamu memilih hal yang kamu yakin benar dalam hidupmu."

"Thanks, 'nee-chan..."

"Sekarang, apa pacarmu tahu tentang tunanganmu?"

Sakura tersenyum gugup. "Apa arti 'tahu' sebenarnya...?"

"Kamu bercanda, kan—kamu gak kasih tahu dia?"

"_B-Belum _itu kata yang lebih tepat."

"Sakura, gimana kamu bisa tidur pas malam sih!"

"Tutup mata dan menghitung domba." Nakuru memberinya pandangan tidak setuju. _Dang_. Sakura benci pandangan mata itu. "Aku akan memberitahunya nanti."

"Nanti _kapan_?"

"Ini gak gampang, tahu!" raung Sakura. "Aku gak bisa berjalan ke arahnya dan berkata 'Hei, Syaoran. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa kasih tahu kamu kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain'. Apa itu terdengar oke bagimu? Gak, itu gak terdengar oke."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jangan menunggu terlalu lama karena kamu takut memberi tahunya," kata Nakuru. "Kita harus kembali jadi aku bisa meminta maaf atas sikapku."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Aku gak percaya kamu jatuh terjungkang dari kursi!"

"Oh, diam. Itu salahmu, tahu."

"Benar... salahkan saja aku, ya gak?" Sakura membuka pintu untuk keluar. Ketika ia membuka pintu, dua orang terjungkir ke dalam apartemen, kepala menyentuh lantai duluan. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Syaoran segera berdiri dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu. "Aku benci mengatakan 'Apa kubilang,' tapi apa kubilang!" Dia mengibaskan jari telunjuk ke sepupunya dengan dramatis. "Aku mencoba memberitahumu untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi apa kamu mendengarkan aku? TIDAK! Aku harap kamu belajar dari kesalahanmu setelah aku _mendemonstrasikan _seberapa salah dan berbahayanya mengintip."

"Mmhmm," Nakuru memutar matanya pelan. "Kamu cuma _mendemonstrasikan_."

Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

_Oh, Kami-sama..._

"Aku akan mencuci piring." Meiling segera berkata dan pergi.

Nakuru menepuk bahu Sakura sebelum mendorong gadis itu ke lorong. "Bocah," ia menatap Syaoran, "jangan coba-coba _mendemonstrasikan _apapun. Ingat—aku selalu mengawasimu."

Dan wanita itu menutup pintu.

"Aku rasa kakakmu menyukaiku," kata Syaoran, mengeluarkan napas yang dari tadi ia tahan. "_Sangat_."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengintip?"

"Aku gak mengintip. Aku mengajari Meiling akibat dari mengintip."

Sakura tidak terlihat yakin. "Dan aku pikir aku membuat alasan yang paling bodoh."

Syaoran menghela napas kecil, menyelipkan kedua tangan ke kantung celana, dan bersandar ke dinding sebelum menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang janggal. Sakura tidak begitu bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu yang belum kuberitahu padamu..." Pria itu mulai berbicara, dengan pelan, menatap lantai. "Ingat ketika kamu meneleponku untuk membetulkan wastafelmu yang bocor?"

"Y-Yeah. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ingat ketika aku memutuskan teleponnya?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku kira kamu ketiduran atau semacamnya."

"Gak." Pria itu menjawab. "Ada alasan kenapa namamu membuatku terkejut dan aku hanya bisa memutus teleponnya."

"Namaku?"

Sakura benar-benar kebingungan. Mengarah ke arah mana percakapan mereka?

"Aku tidak memberitahu banyak orang tentang hal ini," ia melanjutkan. "Dan aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu."

"Syaoran, apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Sakura. "Kamu mulai membuatku kebingungan."

"Ibumu meninggal ketika kamu berumur tiga tahun, benar?" Sakura mengangguk, bertanya-tanya sendiri apa ia memberitahu Syaoran tentang kepingan informasi itu. Syaoran mungkin mendengarnya dari Eriol atau semacamnya; kemudian tapi lagi, ia tidak berpikir kalau Eriol tahu apapun tentang ibuya. "Kamu mungkin gak ingat, tapi kita pernah bertemu sehari sebelum ibumu meninggal."

Ekpresi di wajah Sakura mengatakan semuanya—terdiam dan terkejut.

Dia serius, kan?

Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal, dan ia baru tiga tahun waktu itu. Kamu tidak berharap bocah tiga tahun punya ingatan yang bagus. Selain itu, Sakura sulit mengingat apapun dari masa kecilnya sebelum umur enam tahun.

"Kenapa aku gak ingat kamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah delapan belas tahun yang lalu," jawab Syaoran. "Kamu berumur tiga tahun dan aku tujuh. Kita bertemu cukup singkat, tapi kamu meninggalkan kesan yang mustahil dilupakan."

"Aku masih bingung."

Syaoran tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan hal yang penting. Aku hanya berpikir aku harus memberitahumu."

"Kenapa Meiling terkejut ketika kamu memperkenalkan aku?"

Wajah Syaoran tiba-tiba memerah. "Itu beda cerita yang terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan."

Sakura cemberut dan memegang lengan Syaoran, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan pria itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Aku mau tahu!"

"Aku akan kasih tahu lain kali," kata Syaoran, masih tersipu.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. "Kalau begitu aku gak mau kasih tahu rahasiaku."

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lakukan itu lagi." Ia mengatakannya dengan seringai licik.

"Lakukan apa?"

"Menjulurkan lidah."

"Ini?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lagi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mudah dimanipulasi ketika Syaoran tiba-tiba menutup jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuh lidahnya dengan lidah Sakura. "S-Syaoran, jangan..." gadis itu dapat menarik dirinya dan berbicara, suaranya rendah dan kasar.

Pria itu menangkup dagunya dengan dua jari, menaikkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap pria itu beberapa lama yang membuat Sakura menahan napasnya. Pria itu menurunkan pandangannya ke bibir Sakura yang basah sementara jarinya meluncur dari dagu ke lehernya dimana nadinya berdenyut dengan kencang. Syaoran menurunkan mulutnya dan mengisap bibir bawah Sakura, menggigitnya sebelum berpindah ke leher gadis itu.

Sakura merasakan punggungnya menekan pintu logam yang dingin. Sebelum ia dapat bereaksi, pria itu menangkap mulutnya lagi, kali ini menciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan rasa lapar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kamu tadi mengatakan sesuatu—" pria itu berkata di sela-sela ciuman, "—tentang rahasia?"

"Mmhmm." Sakura hampir tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi berbicara dengan benar. "Aku—ahh... Oh _Tuhan_, Syaoran..."

"Tuhan tidak akan menghargaimu karena menggunakan namanya seperti itu." Pria itu berkata dengan suara parau di telinga Sakura dan meninggalkan ciuman basah di lehernya.

Sebelum keduanya dapat bergerak lebih jauh, Tuhan memutuskan untuk menghukum mereka karena menggunakan namanya sembaragan dengan menghilangkan sandaran punggug Sakura, sehingga mereka terjatuh ke lantai.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mendemonstrasikan apapun?" terdengar suara Nakuru.

Wanita itu berdiri di sebelah pintu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan tatapan berbahaya pada Syaoran. "H-Hi, there..." Pria itu tersenyum gugup, keringat tampak di dahinya. "Ada sesuatu di mulutnya."

Nakuru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya lidahmu?"

"Nee-chan!" Sakura memukul kaki wanita itu. "Ya Tuhan, kamu lebih parah dibanding Touya!"

"Janganlah engkau menyebut nama Tuhanmu dalam kesia-siaan," kata wanita yang sedang berdiri. "Ingatlah, anak-anak, Tuhan melihat _segalanya_."

Syaoran mengecup Sakura di bibir sebelum berdiri dan lari kembali ke apartemennya. Nakuru menatap Sakura sementara ia menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Sebelum wanita yang lebih muda itu bisa mengatakan satu patah kata, Nakuru memukul kepala Sakura.

"Hoeee!"

"Lain kali, cari tempat yang tersembunyi—apartemennya, kamar hotel, lift, tempat laundry, apapun—atau jangan lakukan hal itu sama sekali. Makan malamku hampir saja salah dicerna."

Sakura menghela napas.

Segitu usahanya untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya.

_Lain kali_, pikirnya.

Dan ia akan memastikan tidak akan ada _gangguan _apapun.

zZz

_Bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya?_

Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah sarapan.

Ia tahu kalau ia harus memberitahunya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Apakah pria itu akan marah, kaget, atau apa? Dan kapan ia harus memberitahunya? Sebelum pesta malam itu atau sesudahnya? Mungkin ia bisa menunggu dan memberitahunya keesokan harinya. Beda satu hari tidak akan banyak perbedaan... kan?

_Ohh. Aku benci ini!_

"Apa kamu akan mengatakan padanya hari ini?" kakaknya bertanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku pikir kalau aku harus mengatakan padanya, maka lebih baik mengatakannya sebelum tepat satu bulan kami pacaran. Dengan begitu kami berdua tidak adakn terlalu memikirkannya kalau hubungan ini kacau."

"Kamu benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Dia... _spesial_."

"Aku akan bertemu Touya hari ini," kata wanita yang lebih tua, dengan pelan. "Kami akhirnya membereskan perceraian ini."

"Kamu ingin benar-benar menyelesaikan ini, Nee-chan?" Wanita itu mengangguk. "Apa kamu mau aku temani?"

"Gak, gak apa-apa kok."

"Apa rencanamu setelah bercerai?"

"Ah, aku gak tahu. Cari pekerjaan dan tinggal denganmu, mungkin."

Sakura menghela napas.

_Bagus sekali_, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menendang kaki Sakura. "Hoee! Nee-chan, untuk apa barusan?"

"Karena menghela napas."

"Memangnya aku gak boleh menghela napas?"

"Tidak dengan nada itu, nona."

Sakura menggerutu sendiri dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Syaoran," ia berkata sembari berjalan keluar.

"Semoga beruntung!" Nakuru berteriak.

Setelah berada di lorong, Sakura melangkah bolak-balik di depan apartemen Syaoran sembari berusaha membuat alasan di detik-detik terakhir menjelang _pembukaan rahasia_. _Bagaimana kalau dia sedang bad mood pagi ini? _Pikirnya.

Oke, _kenapa _tidak ada yang menulis buku tentang bagaimana rasanya mempunyai afair? Ia pernah melihat buku atau artikel majalah tentang 'Sepuluh Cara Mudah Menggaet Pria', 'Petunjuk Memutuskan Pacar', 'MAKANAN:Cara Terbaik Memasuki Hati Seseorang', dan 'Apakah Ada Seseorang Yang Mengecek Bokongmu Atau Apa Kau Lupa Memakai Celana?'

Kalau ada artikel-artikel macam _itu_, maka kenapa tidak ada artikel seperti 'Bagaimana Memberitahu Pacarmu Kau Sudah Bertunangan' atau 'Afair Untuk Pemula'? Tidak heran semua afair itu ketahuan atau terekspos. Orang-orang tidak tahu _bagaimana _melakukan afair yang aman karena tidak ada buku petunjuk atau instruksi bagaimana melakukannya.

"_Tch_. Gak ada kemajuan." Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel, tapi segera menurunkannya. "Aku benar-benar seorang pengecut."

Ia butuh saran dari seseorang yang lebih tua—seseorang yang tidak akan peduli akan masalahnya. Seseorang seperti...

"Yue!" Ia spontan memikirkan pria itu.

Dia bisa menolongnya.

Dia akan mendengarkan, mengatakan sesuatu yang sarkastik, dan kemudian melupakannya besok. Yup. Yue orang yang tepat.

Sakura mengambil teleponnya dan menekan nomor telepon pria itu, menunggunya mengangkat, dering demi dering telepon terdengar sampai akhirnya ia mendengar mesin penjawab telepon. Ia mencoba lagi. Kali ini, gerutuan kesal menyapanya di seberang telepon setelah tiga kali deringan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Pria itu berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu ini aku?"

Yue menghela napas panjang di seberang telepon. "Satu, caller ID. Dua, cuma kamu yang mau menelepon orang pagi-pagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "M-Maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Kamu bukan _satu-satunya_," kata Yue. "Kamu mau mengeluh apa sekarang?"

"Tahu gak—aku gak selalu mengeluh tiap ketemu kamu."

"Masa bodoh."

"Aku boleh mampir untuk ngomong?"

"Kalau ini keluhan, maka aku akan menendang bokongmu keluar." Dan dia memutus teleponnya.

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: Lain kali mengeluhlah tentang orang-orang yang berisik di lantai atas._

zZz

"Yue?" Ia mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah menemukan bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci.

Sakura memeriksa dapur dan ruang tamu, tapi ia tidak menemukan Yue dimanapun. "Gak sopan banget nih orang!" Sakura cemberut dan melanjutkan pencarian pemilik gedungnya.

Ia terhenti di koridor ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yue?" ia mengetuk pintu. Suara gemericik air berhenti. "Kamu gak harus keluar," kata Sakura. "Aku pikir lebih mudah kalau aku bicara seperti ini. Pokoknya, aku cuma datang dan minta saran—ini tentang hubunganku dengan Syaoran."

Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar apakah ada semacam jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

_Jangan bilang dia nyuekin aku._

Ia akan mencekik pria itu kalau dia mengabaikannya.

"Aku punya masalah dengan hubungan kami sebenarnya," ia melanjutkan setelah jeda panjang yang canggung. "Begini... Aku lupa menyebutkan satu info kecil tentang kondisiku ke Syaoran ketika dia nembak aku. Bukannya aku '_lupa_', tapi bisa dibilang aku sengaja _melewatkannya_... ya gak?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Masalahnya... aku bertunangan."

Terdengar suara tubrukan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, aku tahu... Kamu pikir aku semacam bimbo karena setuju untuk jadi pacarnya ketika aku sudah punya tunangan." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas kecil. "Aku gak mau menyakiti Syaoran. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, sungguh—aku cuma gak tahu bagaimana memberitahunya. Maksudku, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku katakan padanya dengan nada riang... kamu tahu? Kamu lebih tua dan kamu mengenal Syaoran sejak dulu. Aku cuma berpikir apa kamu bisa memberi aku sedikit saran."

"Ngomong sama siapa kamu?" suara letih terdengar entah dari mana.

Sakura terkejut melihat pria berambut perak keluar dari kamar di sebelah kanannya.

Pria itu merentangkan lengannya dan menguap. "Memangnya gak boleh seorang cowok tidur selama lima belas jam?"

Sakura mengejapkan matanya kebingungan.

Kalau Yue tidur di kamarnya, lalu siapa...

Ia menoleh ke kiri ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan. Mata yang berwarna amber menatapnya marah, dan Sakura merasa ingin menghilang.

"S-Syaoran..." suara Sakura hampir tidak terdengar.

Syaoran mencengkeram handuk di lehernya, pandangannya masih tertuju ke wajah Sakura. "Aku rasa hal yang bagus aku kehabisan air panas dan mandi di sini pagi ini," geram Syaoran. "Tolong biarkan aku lewat."

Syaoran mendorongnya ke samping dan berjalan menjauh.

Sakura tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan Syaoran untuk menahannya. "Syaoran, please! Bisa aku bicara padamu?"

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar Syaoran menyebut namanya. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan _tersiksa_.

"Bisa biarkan aku jelaskan?"

"Aku rasa kamu sudah membuat segalanya menjadi jelas," Syaoran berkata dengan tidak sabar. "Li Syaoran tidak _mengambil _sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Syaoran menyentakkan lengannya dari cengkeraman Sakura dan pergi, membanting pintu dengan keras ketika keluar. Sakura bersandar ke dinding dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi ke dalam kepalanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tidak berniat Syaoran mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini.

_Oh, Syaoran..._

"Apa aku..." wajah Yue menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "...melewatkan sesuatu?"

zZz

Sakura mengunjungi apartemen Syaoran, tapi dia tidak ada. Ia mengecek toko kue neneknya, tapi Syaoran tidak ada di sana juga. Ia menelepon teleponnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Meiling tidak tahu dimana Syaoran juga.

Ia bahkan menelepon Eriol. _Eriol_—dari _semua _orang di dunia!

Ia benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya.

_Segalanya._

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di depan salah satu hotel termewah di Tomoeda dimana Eriol mengadakan pesta; berharap Syaoran ada di sana. Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia katakan padanya, tapi ia rasa tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kalimat 'aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu dan aku sangat, sangat menyesal'.

"Sakura!" suara seseorang memanggilnya begitu ia melangkah melewati pintu.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura tidak bisa lebih gembira melihat wajah gadis itu. "Apa Syaoran ada disini?"

Tomoyo mengangguk pelan dan menarik lengan Sakura sebelum ia bisa kabur. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak datang bersama-sama, dan kenapa Syaoran terlihat kesal? Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?"

"Dia tahu."

"_Tahu_? Maksudmu—"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku untuk memberitahunya juga."

"Eriol memperkenalkan Touya ke Syaoran!" jerit temannya. "Kita gak bisa membiarkan—"

"Kaijuu!"

Tomoyo menghembuskan napas panjang. "Terlambat," ia bergumam pelan.

Sakura tersenyum gugup ke kakak laki-lakinya dan Eriol berjalan ke arah mereka. Berjalan di samping mereka adalah Syaoran, terlihat seakan ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Rasanya sedikit sakit melihat Syaoran menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong—tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada apapun. Hanya melihatnya, menatap matanya dengan pandangan hampa.

Akan tetapi, bukan wajah Syaoran yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi pria berambut hitam yang berjalan di samping Syaoran.

"Miss Sakura!"

"K-Koji?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Apa kalian berdua...saling mengenal?" Eriol menatap mereka bergantian.

Koji menatap _mereka _bergantian. "Eriol dan Syaoran, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah mengenal Miss Kinomoto! Sebelumnya kalian tidak pernah membicarakannya—ternyata kalian berteman!"

Syaoran segera memalingkan wajahnya, dan Eriol berdeham kecil.

"Teman _bukan_ kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi kami berdua," kata pria berambut gelap. "Bagaimana kalian berdua saling kenal?"

"Itu...um..." Sakura tergagap.

"Sakura itu tunangannya Shun," kata kakaknya dengan tenang.

_Shun._

Dia tunangannya?

Eriol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan Syaoran mendengus kecil, tatapannya pada Sakura menggelap. Koji menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan pandangan bingung ketika Touya melototi Syaoran karena menatap Sakura terus-menerus. Tomoyo berdiri di samping, menyeka keringat dari wajahnya. Apa hanya dirinya, atau atmosfer di ruangan ini memanas?

"Aku r-rasa aku butuh minuman," kata gadis itu sebelum kabur.

"Koji dan Touya, bagaimana kalau kita ikut bergabung dengan Tomoyo?" saran Eriol dan menyeret kedua pria itu dengannya; ia tidak percaya kalau ia melakukan hal ini demi _gadis itu_. Ia merinding memikirkan dirinya berbaik hati pada Sakura. Oh, ia sudah pasti akan mendapat mimpi buruk—tidak diragukan lagi.

Sakura mengamati Syaoran perlahan.

Sebelumnya nampaknya pria itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tapi sekarang Syaoran memperlihatkannya. Hanya satu hal yang tampak di wajahnya—dan itu adalah amarah.

Ia melangkah maju dan mencoba meraih tangan pria itu, berpikir bahwa ia masih mempunyai hak untuk melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia _masih _pacarnya.

"Syaoran..."

Syaoran menyentakkan tangannya dan menggeram. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura pelan. "Aku bermaksud untuk memberitahukannya padamu."

"Akan sangat menolong kalau kamu memberitahuku _sebelum _semuanya terjadi."

"Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf! Aku tidak berpikir dengan jernih. Aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Aku berpikir kita tidak akan bertahan lama, dan kita hanya akan melangkah di jalan masing-masing ketika kita putus...kalau kita akan mampu melewatinya," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak memperkirakan..." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap mata Syaoran. "Aku minta maaf..."

Syaoran mendengus. "Bagus sekali."

"Syaoran, pertunangan ini tidak berarti apapun bagiku!"

"Itu _berarti _untukku, Sakura. Pertunanganmu _sangat _berarti bagiku, karena aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat diampuni." Pria itu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. "Kita akhiri saja—melangkah di jalan kita masing-masing dan melewatinya seperti yang kamu katakan. Belum terlambat bagi kita untuk berpura-pura kalau afair kecil ini _tidak pernah _terjadi."

"K-Kamu gak serius..." Suara Sakura terpatah-patah. "Kan?"

_Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakannya?_

Berpura-pura apa yang mereka punya selama ini _tidak berarti_. Sama. Sekali.

Sama sekali tidak berarti baginya.

Ia menatap punggung Syaoran sementara pria itu pergi, menambah jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Sakura menahan air matanya yang merebak dan berbalik, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Syaoran.

_Aku tidak memperhitungkan akan jatuh cinta padamu._

* * *

A/N Review.. review.. kritik dan saran.. sekedar halo juga boleh..

Ujian selesai, saya pun senang!

**Karin EdCoustic** saya sudah sehat, slamat menikmati chappie ini **ReiyKa** ah, saya mzh curi2 baca ffnet kok pas minggu2 ujian, haha **purachina** haha, g apa dong, smakin uhuktuauhuk kta akan lbh tertarik dengan crita yang lbh berat (lah?) **QRen** ah, pereview stiaku,, tjawablah siapa tunangannya Sakura, stialah dalam mereview! **Hike** ksni kamu, bantuin beres2 rumah! **uchihyuu nagisa** chappie ini udah mulai suram ni,, saya jga agak males nranslatenya, pas sxs putus, dr smua chappie, chappie ini yg g saya suka **cukup uchan** saya sudah sembuh, mzh kontrol sih tp absensi saya jd meningkat, haha **Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime** siap! Akan hamba lanjutkan **yanchan** libur telah tiba, mzh bolak-balik kampus sih, tp waktu utk nerjemahin lbh byk :) **Kirei Atsuka** yey, makasih reviewnya **kinomoto harukahime-chan** g sabar, edmund... **Yuiki Nagi-chan** sya jg curi2 baca ffnet kok pas minggu2 ujian, blajarnya bukan H-1 (SKS) lagi, tapi J-3, tiga jam sbelum ujian :p **ciku-chan** wah, makasih xD **zean** msa g da? Uda dcoba lagi? **laysein gal** haha, kalo pnasaran lanjutannya bca crita originalnya aja dalam bhasa Inggris :)

_Have a nice day~_

-ilie-


	15. Chapter 15

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Lima Belas:  
**_Kau tidak bisa menerima kebenaran,  
Sampai kau bisa menerima kebohongan._

**oOo**

Sudah berakhir.

"Kaijuu!" Kakak laki-lakinya melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan melangkah ke arah bar, mengambil tempat di samping kakaknya dan Koji. Eriol dan Tomoyo duduk bersebelahan di seberang Touya. Eriol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tomoyo sebelum berdiri dan pergi. Tomoyo segera memalingkan wajah ketika Sakura menangkap Tomoyo menatapnya sekilas.

"K-Koji, sini aku tunjukkan padamu dimana tempat makanannya?" Tomoyo tiba-tiba berkata dan menarik pria yang tercengang itu pergi, tidak membiarkannya mengatakan apapun.

_Hm..._

Sakura berpikir hal itu aneh.

"Kelihatannya Eriol dan Tomoyo cepat tanggap," kata Touya.

"H-Hoe?"

"Aku mau mereka pergi sebentar."

Hanya, "Oh," yang bisa ia katakan. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu," jawab Touya. "Aku pikir kamu nunggu-nunggu bicara denganku tentang perceraian."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita, 'nii-chan?" Sakura bertanya pelan. "Liburan gak akan sama lagi... _gak ada _yang sama lagi."

"Aku tahu, kaijuu." Ia mengangkat segelas Kamikaze ke bibirnya dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Ia meminta segelas lagi pada bartender dan berkata, "Kami gak tahu apa ini keputusan yang tepat, kami sama-sama tahu kalau kami akan saling melukai jika kami gak melakukannya. Pernikahan itu gak sederhana, kaijuu. Mungkin kami belum siap untuk memulai komitmen jangka panjang."

"Kalian masih saling mencintai."

"Itu, juga."

"Secara teknis, kalian masih punya satu tahun untuk memutuskan apa yang kalian inginkan. Kalian gak _benar-benar _bercerai sampai kalian berhadapan di pengadilan."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Ironis apa yang pendeta katakan pada saat pernikahan kami. Menikah itu hanya berlangsung selama satu hari, tetapi pernikahan itu seumur hidup."

"Jangan berlebihan dengan Kamikaze," kata Sakura. "Kamu bau alkohol! Aku naik taksi kesini, jadi aku gak punya mobil untuk mengantarmu pulang—lagipula bukan berarti aku punya mobil, ini karena _seseorang _menolak membelikanku mobil."

"Buat apa kamu butuh mobil? Jalan kaki toh lebih baik. Selain itu membantu mengurangi global warming."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Bilang saja kamu pelit, Onii-chan."

"Jadi... bagaimana kamu bisa kenal si bocah Li?" Pria itu tiba-tiba mengganti subjek, menangkap bahwa Sakura terkejut mendengar _mantan _pacarnya.

"Aku sekretarisnya."

Touya hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

Sakura menghela napas dan memutar matanya, meminta Kamikaze membuat malamnya berlangsung lebih cepat.

_Gak istri, gak suami_.

"Kamu bekerja untuk si baka!"

Ia mengangguk. "Hampir sebulan."

"Aku pecat sekretarisku besok, dan kamu bakal bekerja untukku!"

"Nii-chan!" seru Sakura. Ia tidak mempercayai pria ini! "Lagipula," ia segera menambahkan, "Aku pikir aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi."

Touya hanya menggerutu dan memesan minuman lagi. "Apapun itu yang kamu sembunyikan dariku—" ia menatapnya dengan tajam, "—lebih baik kamu beritahu aku selagi aku masih belum mabuk."

Ia tahu itu.

Kakaknya punya indera keenam yang bisa mendeteksi hal-hal semacam ini. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui, Sakura?"

_Uh-oh_, pikirnya. Nama panggilan. _Lari, Sakura. Lari, lari, lari!_

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Aku menjalin afair dengan Syaoran."

"Itu bagus."

Apa itu _senyuman _di wajahnya?

_Oh. Demi. Tuhan._

Sakura mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Kakaknya _tersenyum _setelah ia memberitahukan padanya ia menjalin afair. Dunia mungkin akan mendekati akhirnya, atau perceraian benar-benar membuat otaknya meledak.

Ia mengamati kakaknya duduk semakin cenderung ke belakang, sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya pria itu jatuh ke lantai.

_ATAU _... dia hanya mabuk.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu ketika tamu-tamu di sekitarnya tiba-tiba memperhatikan mereka. Eriol dan Koji menghampirinya untuk membantu kakaknya berdiri dari lantai. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat sepasang mata amber, menatap Sakura dengan tajam, tapi gadis itu terlihat tidak menyadarinya.

"Berapa gelas yang sudah dia minum sebelum aku datang?" tanya Sakura.

Koji tersenyum gugup. "Tidak terhitung."

"Butuh tumpangan?" Eriol menawarkan.

"Nah. Aku bisa mengendarai mobilnya pulang," ia tersenyum.

Tomoyo kedengarannya tidak menyukai ide tersebut. "T-Tapi, Sakura! Touya akan _membunuh_mu jika apapun—dan maksudku _apapun_—terjadi dengan mobil kesayangannya."

"Aku akan berhati-hati," desak Sakura. "Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke mobil dan aku akan mengurus sisanya."

"Ini akan menjadi pemakaman_mu_." gumam Eriol pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. _Oh_. Ini pemikiran yang indah—Sakura merusak mobil Touya dan Touya membunuh Sakura karenanya. Itu seperti menembak dua burung dengan satu batu.

Satu, ia tidak harus berurusan dengan Sakura lagi; dua, mobilnya akan menjadi permata cantik selanjutnya begitu mobil Touya menghilang.

Ohh, _yes_—mobilnya akhirnya akan mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang yang pantas _ia _dapatkan.

Sakura mendengus. "Hapus senyum itu dari wajahmu, Hiiragizawa."

"Senyum apa, Sakura?" Pria itu memainkan peran orang polos.

_Hari ini BUKANLAH hariku_, Sakura mengerang dalam hati.

zZz

_Sejauh ini, baik-baik saja._

Sakura merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mampu membawa dirinya dan kakaknya yang mabuk sampai ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh. Sekarang, kalau saja ia bisa mengatakan hal yang sama terhadap mobil Touya. Oke, mungkin ia bukanlah pengemudi yang baik seperti yang ia _duga_. Tidak heran keluarganya menolak memberinya mobil.

Jadi... memangnya kenapa kalau ia menabrak kotak pos mereka?

Orang-orang _selalu _menabrak kotak pos, bukan berarti itu kriminal atau semacamnya. Lagipula kotak pos memang _ditakdirkan _untuk ditabrak. Orang waras mana yang meletakkan benda sial itu begitu dekat dengan jalanan?

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: Salahkan lensa kontak._

"Otou-san!" Sakura membunyikan bel. "Otou-san!"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan ayahnya muncul membukakan pintu. "Sakura?"

"Nii-chan mabuk," jawabnya.

"Sini. Biar aku yang membantunya." Ia ganti mengangkat pria yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dari Sakura. "Dia bau!"

"Aku tahu." kata Sakura sembari mengikuti mereka di belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong... Otou-san, kamu mungkin mulai ingin mencari Kero Empat."

Fujitaka memberikan tatapan bingung ke putrinya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura memalingkan wajah dengan polosnya. "Aku g-gak tahu..."

"Kamu menabrak anjing kita, ya?"

"Aku gak pernah m-mengatakan hal itu."

Ayahnya membaringkan Touya di sofa sebelum berbalik menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi jengkel. "Touya menabrak Kero Satu, Nakuru menabrak Kero Dua, dan sekarang _kamu _menabrak Kero Tiga."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Dia toh sudah tua. Lagipula, aku pikir Kero bukan nama keberuntungan untuk keluarga kita."

Ia mengambil selimut dari lemari dan menyelimuti kakaknya, tersenyum kecil sementara ia mengamati Touya memeluk selimut tersebut ke dadanya. Pada satu titik, Sakura mengagumi kakak laki-lakinya. Setidaknya kakaknya mengambil keputusan dan menjalaninya.

Lalu dirinya...?

"Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Otou-san, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu..."

"Apa itu, Sakura? Apa kamu kesulitan hidup sendiri? Apa tentang pekerjaanmu?"

"Bukan, bukan!" lanjut Sakura. "Lebih baik Otou-san duduk dulu."

Mendengar permintaan yang tidak terduga itu, Fujitaka duduk di kursi. "Oke, aku siap." kata pria itu.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan."

Fujitaka terbelalak dan mulutnya melongo, sedikit terbuka.

"Aku minta maaf, Otou-san," lanjut Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin menikahi seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku yakin dia orang yang baik jika Otou-san ingin aku menikahinya, tapi aku ingin menikahi seseorang karena aku mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya. Dan aku tahu aku salah karena menjalin afair..."

"Kamu menjalin afair?"

"Aku tadinya berpacaran dengan seseorang," kata Sakura dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"_Tadinya_?"

"Ini rumit. Aku lebih suka untuk tidak terlalu banyak menceritakan detil-detil afairku." Ia menghembuskan napas karena jengkel. "Otou-san, kamu pasti sangat kecewa terhadapku..."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Sakura, kamu itu putriku. Aku kecewa karena kamu menunggu selama ini untuk memberitahuku _sekarang_, tapi kamu tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_sekarang_'?"

Fujitaka tersenyum dengan lembut. "Katakan saja kalau aku mempunyai banyak mata dan telinga, sweetie."

"Otou-san, aku gak pernah tahu kamu punya mata-mata."

"Sekarang kamu tahu, sayang. Sekarang kamu tahu," kata Fujitaka. "Lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki ini? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab ayahnya.

Sungguh sulit mengatakan dua kata _itu _dalam satu kalimat. _Kami putus_. Rasanya seperti ia tidak ingin menerimanya, tapi ia tahu itu hal yang bodoh jika terus berharap.

Jika ia tidak mengerti dengan lebih baik, Sakura akan mengatakan kalau ia masih berharap semuanya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Mungkin dirinya dan Syaoran masih mempunyai satu kesempatan... _mungkin_.

"Sakura...?"

"Aku minta maaf, Otou-san. 'Nee-chan mungkin sendirian di apartemen," Sakura segera berkata. "Aku harus segera pergi. Dia butuh aku sekarang, dengan finalisasi perceraian dan sebagainya."

_Bohong..._

Semua bohong.

Sepertinya hanya itu yang Sakura lakukan—melarikan diri dari masalah.

Yue menyapanya di meja resepsionis ketika ia kembali ke apartemen, dan pria itu mengundang Sakura ke apartemennya untuk menonton film. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas tawaran pria itu dan berkata kalau ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Yue tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam lift, pria berambut perak itu terlihat seperti ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya memilih untuk menutupnya dan berharap yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Sakura tidak begitu mengerti melihat sikapnya.

Pria itu seperti hendak menahannya; mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu.

Akhirnya lift mencapai lantai sembilan dan membukakan pintunya.

_Atau mungkin pria itu mencegahnya _melihat _sesuatu_, pikirnya dalam hati. Berdiri di depan apartemen Syaoran ada pria berambut cokelat dan wanita lain. Sakura memerintahkan dirinya untuk bernapas dan bersikap tenang; bersikap kalau hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu _memang _mengatakan untuk berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Jadi kenapa ia harus peduli?

Ia tidak peduli.

_Aku sama sekali gak peduli._

Ia berjalan pelan ke apartemennya, berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan pasangan itu. Wanita itu terlihat bersusah payah dengan pintu apartemen Syaoran. Sakura menatap mereka sekilas, menyadari bahwa Syaoran mabuk—_sangat _mabuk. Ia terlihat lebih parah dibanding kakak laki-lakinya.

"Syaoran, bego!" gerutu wanita berambut hitam. "Memangnya mengurangi sedikit berat badan bakal membuatmu mati!"

_Mereka pasti dekat... _Sakura menyimpulkan. Wanita itu memanggilnya 'Syaoran' dan bukan 'Li-san', yang berarti dia bukan salah satu penggemar atau teman kencannya; yang manapun terdengar lebih baik.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyandarkan dirinya ke papan logam tersebut.

Nakuru menatapnya dari sofa. "Sakura, kok kamu balik lebih awal? Bagaimana pestanya?"

Sakura tersenyum di antara air mata yang mengalir.

"Mungkin butuh waktu," ia berkata. "Tapi aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja..."

zZz

"Sarapannya nanti dingin—bangun!" Nakuru berteriak dari ruang duduk.

Sakura melempar selimutnya dan mendesah, mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: Pasang tombol _snooze _ke Nakuru._

"SAKURA!"

"Oke, oke!" Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan menyeret dirinya ke kamar mandi.

Walaupun ia benci mengakuinya, ia mungkin tidak mampu melewati krisis hubungan pertamanya kalau bukan karena wanita yang lebih tua itu, yang selalu ada menolongnya ketika ia merasa terpuruk. Sakura pikir seandainya ia dan Syaoran putus, ia akan baik-baik saja. Kalau ia sanggup melewatinya.

Tapi itu lebih sulit dari yang ia pikirkan.

Tiga minggu...

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak ia melihat pria itu dengan wanita lain beberapa jam setelah mereka putus. Kalau kamu bertanya pada Sakura, ia akan mengatakan kalau itu hanya keputusan sepihak karena Sakura masih mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki bersama. Ia berpikir kalau ini hanya main-main, kalau ini hanya hubungan pertamanya, kalau ini tidak berarti apa-apa; tapi kenyataannya ini sesuatu yang _berarti_. Sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang luar biasa, sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan.

Sakura meminta Nakuru untuk memberikan surat pengunduran diri ke Syaoran, dan pria itu meletakkan gaji terakhirnya di kotak posnya. Mereka jarang berbicara, bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan di gedung apartemen atau masuk ke dalam lift bersamaan, atau bahan ketika Tomoyo _meyakinkan _Eriol bekerja sama dengannya untuk menyatukan pasangan itu kembali. Tidak ada yang saling menyapa ketika mereka berpapasan. Seperti orang itu tidak eksis dalam pandangan mata orang lainnya.

Ia terluka pada awalnya; terluka karena pria itu mampu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Ia melihat pria itu dan wanita berambut hitam yang sama beberapa kali; entah mereka pergi atau masuk ke apartemennya bersama-sama. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah berarti bagi Syaoran kalau pria itu bisa menggantikannya begitu cepat. Apakah kata-kata dan belaiannya yang penuh kasih itu hanya sandiwara.

Tapi tidak masalah...

Ia tidak akan terus-menerus memikirkan masa lalu. Ia akan berusaha melanjutkan hidup.

Ia tidak akan menyangkal dirinya masih mempunyai perasaan terhadap Syaoran—perasaan yang kuat, pula—tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia tidak bisa _mengenyahkan _perasaannya dengan mudahnya. Butuh waktu, dan ia akan memberi dirinya waktu sebanyak yang ia butuhkan.

Tidak lama baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada pria itu; tapi butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk menyimpan kenangan mereka jauh di dalam dirinya dimana akhirnya hatinya merasa ringan.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengerang dalam hati. "Sebentar lagi, 'Nee-chan!"

_Aku harus menemukan pacar untuk Nakuru._

zZz

"Sudah waktunya," wanita itu berkata ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa kalau kita kembali ke rumah hari ini." Ia _memang _lupa.

Sialnya bagi Sakura, Nakuru _terlalu _banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yue di lobi, dan wanita itu mendapat ide gila tentang _feng shui_. Nakuru berpikir kalau apartemen mereka terlihat sedikit _suram_, jadi wanita tersebut mendapat ide untuk mendekor ulang seluruh tempat itu dari lantai ke dinding dan dari ujung hingga ke ujung. Bukan main.

Ayahnya gembira luar biasa ketika mendengar putrinya pulang ke rumah untuk tinggal sementara sampai konstruksinya selesai.

_Ironis._

Hal itu mengingatkan Sakura ketika Syaoran pertama kali pindah dan tinggal dengannya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah memperlihatkan senyuman kecil, mengingat pengalaman itu. Ia bahkan ingat akan catatan bodoh yang pria itu tinggalkan:

_Abjad dimulai dengan ABC  
Angka dimulai dengan 123  
Musik dimulai dengan Do Re Mi  
Cinta dimulai dari Kamu dan Aku._

_Konyol_, pikirnya. _Tapi Syaoran banget..._

Melakukan sesuatu yang sangat konyol, dan membuatnya terlihat sangat _manis_.

"Coba kutebak—" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. "Karena kamu lupa, kamu belum berkemas sama sekali."

Ia tertawa geli. "Kamu cenayang, 'Nee-chan?"

"Sakura, kamu itu gampang banget dibaca kayak buku."

Itu yang semua orang katakan kepadanya. Ia mulai bosan mendengarnya _sepanjang _waktu.

"Kamu bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu dan pulang ke rumah sendiri nanti?" tanya Nakuru. "Mengingat ayah kita, beliau mungkin memasak 'masakan besar' untuk menyambut kita, dan aku ingin membantunya."

"Terus karena itu sarapan pagi ini begitu menjijikkan?" Ia mengingat semangkuk bubur gandum dingin di meja.

"Makanya bangun pas aku suruh bangun," wanita satunya mendengus kecil. "Sampai ketemu nanti di rumah, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ia mengamati apartemennya perlahan setelah kakak perempuannya pergi. Ia merasa ini ide yang bagus untuk mendekor ulang apartemennya. Segalanya mengingatkan pada _dia _dan hari-hari ketika mereka tinggal bersama. Walaupun hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, hal tersebut adalah salah satu kenangan yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya—kalau bukan yang _paling _mengesankan.

_Sudah waktunya membuat kenangan baru... Aku rasa._

zZz

Sakura melangkah ke meja resepsionis di lobi dan meletakkan kopernya di lantai.

"Hei, Yue!" ia menyapa pria itu. Yue mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura dari majalah TV Guide yang ia baca, jelas terlihat kesal karena diganggu. "Kamu gak bilang selamat jalan padaku?" sindir Sakura main-main. "Kamu gak akan melihatku selama satu atau dua bulan ke depan, memangnya kamu gak akan kangen aku?"

Yue mengejeknya. "Satu bulan tanpa kamu dan kakakmu selalu mengeluh di telingaku? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup!"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Memangnya kamu gak bisa _lebih sedih_?"

Hanya, "Hn," yang pria itu katakan sebelum kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Sakura?"

Ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Berdiri di pintu masuk ada Meiling bersama Syaoran dan wanita yang ia lihat sebelumya.

"Apa kamu pergi berlibur atau semacamnya?" tanya Meiling.

Sakura memperhatikan kalau kedua wanita itu bergandengan tangan, menandakan kedekatan mereka. "Er... Aku rasa kamu bisa mengatakannya liburan," jawab Sakura pelan. "Liburan yang sangat panjang."

Sakura menangkap Syaoran mengamati kopernya, tapi pria itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia tidak begitu tahu apa maksud sikap pria itu, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Syaoran mungkin hanya penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka bertetangga.

"Well, aku harus segera pergi." Ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman kecil dan mengangkat kopernya. "Sampai nanti."

Ia mulai berjalan, dan bahunya menyentuh bahu Syaoran singkat ketika ia melewatinya.

_Ini _dia.

Sakura berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan kopernya sementara menunggu taksi, memikirkan pertemuan singkat mereka semenit yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan bayangan Syaoran dan wanita itu dari kepalanya. Bayangan itu hanya berada _disana_.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan dirinya menatap wajah yang tidak asing.

"Hei..." pria itu berkata.

* * *

A/N review.. review.. kritik dan saran.. salam..

Apa saya sudah bilang kalau ujian sudah selesai? Belum? Well, ujian-ujian sudah selesai! Gak ada tugas selama liburan, akhirnya bisa membaca buku2 yang uda ngantri dan nranslate ;)

**Karin EdCoustic** makasih,, tunggu klanjutannya ;) **Yuiki Nagi-chan** sippo xD **ReiyKa** jelas,, tunggu aja klanjutannya **Hike** kpan urusanmu slesai,, rumah uda rapi, wallpaper uda dpasang, tnggl brg2 ja mzk,, uda lmyn cakep tu rumah,, syapa shun, syapa ya? **AiChan-KIe** slam kenal,, tunangannya sakura emang misterius, chappie slanjutnya akan menjawab prtnyaanmu :) **purachina** nyehehe,, chappie itu favoritku, uda g sabar nranslatenya **uchan** makasih doanya,, iya, maaf ya lma,, krn ada byk ujian n tugas, jd saya absen dr ffnet sbentar, koji mang OC ko, aslinya emang g da krakter koji d CCS,, taguchi n adknya jg OC, tunggu ja kmunculan tunangan sakura nanti, btw pas ngereview kpencet ato knp, ampe 3 kalilah,, ;) **QRen** fufu, kita liat aja klanjutannya,, mreka akan baikan ko,, sxs forever! setialah dlm mereview ;) **uchihyuu nagisa** syaoran cwok baek ko,, he is a perfect gentleman,, kta liat gmn usaha sakura nanti ;) **syaorin** aw,, saya nylesain plumber dlu bru nerjemahin yg lain,, wah, klo nerjemahin indo-ingg tu btuh wkt lbh lma buat saya dbanding nerjemahin ingg-indo (dan saya mzh blm kelar nerjemahin ni plumber), tp saya g kberatan ko ngecek grammar dsb,, ayo dong terusin You and I-nya,, saya nungguin nih xD

Have a nice day~

-ilie-


	16. Chapter 16

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Enam Belas:  
**_Kau tidak bisa menjelaskan _mengapa _kau menyukai seseorang,  
Kau hanya menyukainya karena kau memang menyukainya._

**oOo**

"Hei..." pria itu berkata.

Sakura terkejut melihatnya. "Taguchi-san?"

Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

zZz

Sakura menatap secangkir kopi yang duduk di depannya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia minum kopi dengan teman mantan pacarnya. Apa kata orang-orang jika melihat mereka bersama? Agak aneh...

"Apa kamu mencari Syaoran?" Ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Dia tadi masuk pas aku keluar."

Pria berambut hitam itu tetap tersenyum. "Ya, aku melihatnya ketika aku menunggumu di luar."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf langsung padamu, Sakura," pria itu memulai. "Aku harusnya datang berbicara padamu sebelumnya, tapi aku terlalu terpendam dalam pekerjaan."

Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Dia bukan mengatakan apa yang ia pikir dia katakan, kan?

"Ayahmu memberitahu ibuku tentang pertunangan kita."

"K-Kamu Shun?"

"Eriol dan Syaoran memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku," jawabnya. "Taguchi Shun, mantan tunangan."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa malu duduk dengan pria ini—dan karena berbagai alasan, juga. Satu, ia berselingkuh dan tertangkap basah. Dua, dia lebih memilih _pekerjaan _dibanding dirinya. Walaupun ia tidak memendam perasaan terhadap pria itu; tapi sebagai perempuan, ia tidak ingin mendengar pria _manapun _(terutama mantan tunangannya) mengatakan kalau dia membatalkan janji dengannya karena pekerjaan. Memberitahukan hal tersebut pada seorang wanita sama saja dengan mengatakan wanita itu gendut di depan wajahnya.

_Tidak heran Eriol mengatakan dia lebih mencintai pekerjaan dibanding dirinya sendiri_.

"T-Tapi waktu itu kamu datang menemui Syaoran," kata Sakura; bingung. "Kenapa kamu gak...? Maksudku... kamu jelas-jelas tahu aku selingkuh."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Aku gak akan bilang selingkuh sementara kita tidak punya perasaan terhadap satu sama lain, belum lagi kita gak begitu saling mengenal. Aku gak tahu apa kita harus menyebutnya kebetulan semata atau takdir. Ketika kita bertemu langsung, aku menyadari seberapa salah informasiku selama ini."

"Informasi?"

"Ibuku menceritakan berbagai hal padaku tentangmu untuk membuatku tertarik padamu. Jujur saja, Sakura, aku sudah menentang pertunangan ini sejak awal. Bukan karena kamu. Hanya saja aku gak merasakan adanya kebutuhan untuk menetap dan menikah," kata pria itu. "Aku rasa Eriol dan Syaoran sudah memberitahumu kalau aku seorang workaholic?"

Ia mengangguk. "Mereka juga kecanduan pekerjaan."

"Aku memiliki kecanduan yang lebih parah." Sakura tidak mengerti kemana arah percakapan mereka. Satu ketika, mereka membicarakan pertunangan, dan kemudian... "Makanya aku cukup senang melihat kamu dan Syaoran bersama."

"A-Apa?"

"Ibuku gak akan membiarkan_ku_ membatalkan pertunangan," jelasnya. "Aku ini agak anak mama. Jadi satu-satunya harapanku adalah pembatalan pertunangan dari keluarga_mu_. Makanya aku selalu menunda kencan kita, berusaha membuatmu kesal dan sebagainya. Ketika aku tahu kamu pacar Syaoran, aku pikir itu bagus. Melihat seberapa dekat kalian berdua, aku tahu kamu akan membatalkan pertunangan."

"Egois juga kamu membiarkan aku yang mengotori tangan, ne?" Sakura menyindir pria itu.

Taguchi tersenyum gugup. "Aku tadinya mau berbicara denganmu tentang pertunangan kita, tapi..."

"Kerjaan?"

"Proyek baru," jawabnya. "Aku tadinya ingin berbicara denganmu sehari setelah pestanya Eriol, tapi pagi harinya aku mendapati dari Syaoran kalau semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura dengan tenang. "Apa yang sudah terjadi terjadilah."

"Harusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Kamu tahu itu."

"Tidak banyak yang bisa dipertahankan lagi. Dia menemukan pacar baru dan dia melanjutkan hidupnya dengan sangat baik. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

"_Pacar _baru?"

"Aku sering melihat mereka, dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Wanita itu bergandengan tangan dengan Meiling pagi ini."

Pria itu tiba-tiba tertawa. "Michiru?"

"Kamu k-kenal dia?"

"Adik perempuanku," jelasnya. "Sekretaris baru Eriol. Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan memutuskan pacarnya sejak SMP demi Syaoran."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "A-Aku gak khawatir. Bukan urusanku kalau dia mau menemui siapapun. Aku g-gak peduli."

"Ada alasan lain kenapa aku menentang pertunangan ini," lanjut Taguchi. "Kamu tahu, Sakura... Syaoran sudah menyukaimu sebelum aku mengetahui kita bertunangan. Aku bertemu Syaoran ketika SMP dan kami berteman baik. Aku selalu menggoda Syaoran tiap kali ada gadis meminta untuk menjadi pacarnya, dan dia memberitahuku kalau dia sudah punya seseorang dalam pikirannya sebagai pacar pertamanya. Butuh waktu setahun bagiku untuk mendapatkan nama gadis itu dari Syaoran, dengan bantuan Meiling dan adikku."

"Gadis itu aku?"

Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia bilang itu cerita ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun. Dia bertemu kamu di rumah sakit dan sejak saat itu selalu menyukaimu. Eriol dan Koji tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini."

_'Tapi kamu spesial dan persis seperti siapa yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi pacar pertamaku,' _ia ingat apa yang pernah Syaoran katakan.

"Aku tidak mengetahui pertunangan ini sampai aku lulus SMA," kata Taguchi. "Aku tidak memberitahu teman-temanku. Koji tidak mengetahuinya sampai akhirnya dia bekerja untukku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain. Setelah Syaoran lulus kuliah, dia kembali ke Jepang sebagian untuk mencarimu, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana wajahmu setelah delapan belas tahun atau dimana tempat tinggalmu."

Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumnnya dan berkata, "Memangnya dia gak tahu kalau itu hampir mustahil?"

"Tapi dia menemukanmu, kan?"

"Beruntung."

Taguchi memberinya senyuman. "Atau sesuatu yang _lain_..."

Ia tahu apa maksudnya.

Sakura akhirnya melihat kemana arah percakapan mereka.

"Aku berbicara dengan Syaoran." Pria itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam inti. "Keadaannya gak sebaik yang kamu kira. Dia merasa bersalah padaku, tapi aku memberitahunya hal yang sama dengan apa yang kuberitahukan padamu barusan. Aku juga memberitahunya bahwa kamu membatalkan pertunangan, dan tahu gak? Kalau aku kenal Syaoran lebih baik, aku bilang dia terlihat sedikit senang. Sakura, satu hal yang harus kamu ingat tentang lelaki yaitu kami tidak nyaman dalam mengekspresikan perasaan. Ketika aku berbicara dengannya, aku bisa melihat dia berperang dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Dia yang memperlakukanku dengan dingin."

"Dia _ingin _berbicara denganmu, tapi dia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Syaoran itu seperti anak kecil, Sakura. Ketika anak kecil ketakutan, mereka menghindari sesuatu yang menakutkan mereka. Dia takut kehilangan kamu. Kelihatannya dia berpikir kalau dia bisa menghindarimu, maka dia gak akan merasa takut."

"A-Apa itu yang dia katakan?" tanya Sakura.

Taguchi mengangguk. "Syaoran masih menyukaimu, Sakura... _sangat_. Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya setiap kali namamu disebut di depannya."

"Kenapa dia gak menemuiku saja?" Ia mulai frustasi hanya dengan memikirkannya. Kenapa dia tidak mendatanginya? Tidakkah dia tahu kalau ia menyukainya... _sangat _menyukainya? Tidakkah dia tahu...?"

Itu pertanyaannya.

_Tidakkah _dia _tahu_?

"Seseorang membuatnya berpikir kalau...erm..." pria itu berhenti sejenak dan berpikir bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

_Oh, Tuhan..._

'_Aku berpikir kita tidak akan bertahan lama_...'

Ia dan mulutnya yang _bodoh_.

Sangat. _BODOH_.

"Terima kasih sudah berbicara denganku hari ini, Taguchi-san." Sakura melemparkan senyum manis kepada pria di hadapannya. "Kamu benar-benar membuka mataku. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Aku tahu kamu akan mengerti, Sakura," pria itu terdengar cukup puas. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah."

zZz

Keluarganya terkejut ketika Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan Taguchi, yang seharusnya mantan tunangannya. Mereka menduga ia mengubah pikirannya tentang pertunangan atau semacamnya; Touya tampak agak kecewa ketika Sakura mengatakan padanya kalau pertunangan mereka tetap batal. Jadi Touya suka Taguchi, eh?

Fujitaka mengundang Taguchi untuk makan siang, tapi pria berambut hitam itu menolak dan mengatakan bahwa masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya di kantor. Mereka semua tahu kalau itu bohong. Pria itu hanya ingin kembali bekerja secepatnya karena kecanduannya terhadap pekerjaan. Pekerjaan seperti nikotin baginya.

"Jadi, Touya... apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai Taguchi? Aku melihatnya di matamu."

Pria itu mendengus. "Dia mencintai pekerjaan."

"Terus?"

Nakuru tertawa geli. "Maksud kakakmu, Shun mencintai pekerjaan lebih dari apapun. Dia bisa hidup tanpa makanan atau oksigen, tapi dia bakal mati tanpa pekerjaan. Kalau kamu menikahinya, Touya gak perlu khawatir dia bakal _menyentuh_mu."

"...karena dia terlalu kecanduan pekerjaan...?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sakura menyambar sumpit di meja dan memukuli kakak laki-lakinya dengan benda tersebut. "Kamu ingin aku mati sendirian atau apa?"

Pria itu menggerutu dan melipat kedua lengannya. "Iya," kata Touya.

"Oooh!" Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Tapi di dalam, ia merasa senang.

_Tidak ada yang berubah_, pikirnya. Ia dan Touya bertengkar seperti biasa sementara Nakuru dan ayahnya menonton dari samping. Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga lagi...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kaijuu..." Nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah, dan Sakura tahu ia dalam kesulitan besar. Touya menangkap dan memiting kepala Sakura sebelum ia bisa melarikan diri. "_Berani-beraninya _kamu!"

"Maafkan aku, 'Nii-chan!" jerit Sakura. "Aku gak bermaksud merusak Porsche!"

Pria itu menggeram. "Namanya Mercedes! Dia itu Mercedes-Benz. Jangan bandingkan dengan benda lusuhnya Eriol."

Nakuru memutar matanya. "Kamu menamai mobilmu?"

Fujitaka tersenyum minta maaf pada Sakura. "Dia bilang dia akan melakukan laundry dan cuci piring selama tiga bulan kalau aku memberitahunya siapa yang melukai Mercedes."

Dijual ayahnya sendiri.

Jika ia tidak dapat mempercayai darah dagingnya sendiri, maka siapa yang dapat ia percaya?

"Aku akan memberikan tagihannya setelah Mercedes diperbaiki."

"T-Tunggu... kamu _menamai _mobilmu?" tanya Nakuru lagi.

"Normal-normal saja menamai mobilmu." Touya membela diri dan melonggarkan pitingannya.

"Kalau aku mendapatkan mobil, aku akan menamainya Lexus atau Nissan," kata Sakura.

Fujitaka tersenyum. "Kita tidak perlu mencemaskan nama mobilmu, sayang."

"Itu artinya kamu gak akan mendapatkan mobil," Touya menyeringai.

"Otou-saaan!"

"Mungkin nanti ketika kamu menjadi pengemudi yang bertanggung jawab, Sakura."

Sakura cemberut.

Ia itu pengemudi yang bertanggung jawab. Ia mengganti kotak pos mereka, kan? Biasanya, orang-orang hanya menabrak-lari; tapi ia cukup _bertanggung jawab_ untuk mengganti benda sial itu. Yup. Ia bertanggung jawab.

"Aku bertanggung jawab!"

"Kamu menabrak anjing kita." Touya _harus _membawa-bawa hal itu, ya?

"Oke, mari kita duduk dan makan siang dengan tenang." Ayah mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Sakura. Kamu bisa meminjam Mercedes dari Touya kapanpun kamu membutuhkan mobil."

Hei... Sakura tidak mengeluh.

"..._kalau _kamu memintanya dengan sopan dan Touya setuju meminjamkan mobilnya."

Oke, _sekarang _ia mengeluh.

Kalau itu syaratnya, maka Touya tidak akan pernah meminjamkan mobilnya. _Hmph._

Hidup itu tidak menyenangkan.

zZz

"Hei, Otou-san..." Sakura mendatangi ruang studi ayahnya setelah makan siang.

"Kamu butuh sesuatu, sayang?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku cuma ingin tanya sesuatu."

Pria itu menutup buku yang ia baca dan memberi Sakura isyarat untuk duduk di depannya. "Tanya saja."

"A-Apa yang bisa Otou-san ceritakan tentang hari ketika Okaa-san meninggal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Misalnya... aku bertemu siapa? Khususnya apa yang aku lakukan...?"

"Kenapa kamu menanyakannya, sayang?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Pria itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Ibumu dirawat di rumah sakit hampir selama seminggu dan aku selalu membawamu ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Kamu suka berlari mengitari rumah sakit dan bermain, mengunjungi pasien lain. Pada hari kelima, semua orang di rumah sakit sudah mengenal wajahmu." Ayahnya berhenti sejenak dan tertawa. Sakura berharap hal ini tidak membawa kenangan yang menyedihkan bagi ayahnya.

Ia hanya ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika ia dan Syaoran bertemu.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pagi itu kita ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibumu. Kamu berlari menyambut pasien baru ketika aku mendaftar di meja tamu, anak laki-laki kalau tidak salah. Dia lebih tua darimu."

"Otou-san bisa gambarkan seperti apa dia?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengingatnya setelah delapan belas tahun."

"Apa yang aku katakan padanya?"

Ayahnya tertawa. "Segala hal dan apapun yang terlintas di kepalamu. Kamu itu cukup cerewet. Aku harus menjauhkanmu dari anak itu ketika kamu tiba-tiba menciumnya."

Sakura melompat dari kursinya. "Aku _apa_!"

"Kamu menciumnya."

Ia menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku akan membiarkanmu membaca dengan tenang."

"Dimana Touya dan Nakuru?"

"Onii-chan pergi kerja dan 'nee-chan nonton film di bawah."

"Ah."

Sakura berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, kata-kata ayahnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia _mencium_nya. Kinomoto Sakura yang berumur tiga tahun _mencium _Li Syaoran yang berumur tujuh tahun. _Tuhan_, ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan memeluk bantal ke dadanya.

_Ayahnya mengajaknya menjenguk ibunya seperti biasa. Ayahnya berhenti sebentar dan berbicara dengan wanita di belakang meja besar, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Semua orang di rumah sakit mengenali wajahnya jadi kalau ia tersesat, orang-orang selalu dapat mengantarnya kembali ke orang tuanya._

_Hanya memakan tiga atau empat langkah ketika ia menyadari ada anak laki-laki duduk di ruang duduk. Dia tampak sedih di mata Sakura._

"_Hai!" ia berkata ketika menghampirinya._

_Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum membuang muka._

"_Kenapa matamu hitam?" ia bertanya karena penasaran._

_Anak laki-laki itu menggerutu. "Pergi sana," gumamnya._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku gak ngobrol dengan anak perempuan."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Pergi sana, anak kecil."_

"_Aku gak kecil! Umurku tiga!" Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Rupanya, ia belum belajar berhitung._

_Anak laki-laki itu melipat dua dari kelima jarinya. "Ini baru tiga, bodoh."_

"_Xiao Lang, apa kamu menemukan teman baru?" wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki itu. "Siapa namamu, sweetie?"_

"_Kinomoto Sakura."_

"_Dia bukan temanku," dengus si anak laki-laki. "Aku gak berteman dengan anak kecil."_

_Sakura menghembuskan rasa tidak suka padanya. "Kamu kecil, juga!"_

"_Aku lebih besar darimu!" dia berseru kesal. Anak laki-laki itu memegang dagunya kesakitan._

"_Ibu harap kamu belajar untuk tidak berkelahi," tegur ibunya._

_Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan diam menatap lantai. Ia mendongak lagi ketika Sakura menepuk bahunya._

"_Apa kamu punya luka?" tanya Sakura._

_Anak laki-laki itu mendengus._

_Tetapi sebelum ia bisa menjawab, Sakura sudah mengecupkan bibirnya ke dagu si anak laki-laki, memberinya ciuman paling basah yang bisa diberikan gadis berumur tiga tahun. Anak laki-laki itu terkesiap dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak; bahkan ibunya pun tidak bisa berkata-kata._

"_Okaa-san selalu mencium lukaku," ia tersenyum._

"_Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!" ayahnya berlari ke arah mereka._

"_Otou-san, aku membuat lukanya gak sakit lagi!"_

_Fujitaka tersenyum gugup pada ibu dan putranya. "Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Sakura, sweetie... kita perlu bicara sedikit tentang mencium luka orang lain."_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, mengingat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak percaya telah melakukannya. Yang lebih tidak masuk akal adalah fakta bahwa Syaoran sama sekali tidak melupakannya.

Lalu ia teringat.

'_Apa kamu akan mencium lukaku yang sakit kalau aku bilang iya?_' pria itu pernah berkata, tidak lama setelah ditampar dan ia bertanya apakah dia merasa kesakitan.

Syaoran menyukainya selama _bertahun-tahun_.

_Sudah kuputuskan_, pikirnya. Jika Syaoran terlalu takut untuk mendatanginya, maka ia hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu.

Sepanjang sejarah, pria dan wanita termasuk dalam siklus dimana wanita yang dikejar sementara prialah yang mengejar. Akan tetapi, Sakura menyadari bahwa untuk _mendapatkan _Syaoran kembali, ia harus mematahkan siklus itu. Oleh karena itu...

Sang pengejar sekarang yang _dikejar_.

* * *

A/N review.. review.. kritik dan saran.. sekedar lewat ngasih salam juga boleh :)

Nah, kita tau sekarang siapa (mantan) tunangan Sakura.. btw emang segitu aneh ya namain mobil? Laptop saya aja namanya Shiba (merek Toshiba), :p

Trus, bwt bacaan liburan yg saya rekomendasiin ya.. (requestnya purachina) Yang suka crita roman, thriller, futuristik, In Death series-nya J.D. Robb bagus, critanya kujamin bagus, udah diterjemahin ke Indo oleh GPU, terjemahannya enak dibaca dan hampir g da ksalahan dlm mnerjemahkannya (plg da ksalahan minor d tanda baca tp itupun sdikit skali dan plg para grammar-freak ato eyd-mania yg sadar xD), rate M-nya bisa dibilang halus.

Kalo yg genre fantasi, Bartimaeus Trilogi-nya Jonathan Stroud juga bagus, buku lama sih,, tapi saya gak bosen-bosen bacanya. Narnia series juga xD Ato Nicholas Flamel-nya Michael Scott juga oke :)

Ato yg saya saranin di chapter2 sblmnya, LOTU series-nya Gena Showalter,, yg nyari roman fantasi yg da rate M-nya, ni bagus juga. Uda da diterjemahin Violetbooks baru sampe buku ke2, critanya bagus, gak hrz bca dr buku pertama bwt ngerti critanya (saya bacanya dr bku ke5 malah), terjemahan Indo-nya lumayan enak dibaca walaupun ada bbrp ksalahan minor di tanda bacanya tp itu bz diabaikan :)

Saya sndiri mzh byk antrian bukunya John Grisham.. Nah, yg punya rekomendasi bacaan liburan bz share juga :)

**uchihyuu nagisa** terjawablah rasa penasaran anda ;) **volletta** um,, plg cepet 3 hari skali saya bz update-nya, saya usahain deh, tp saya g janji ya :) **Yuiki Nagi-chan** karena sudah liburan, jd saya pny lbh byk wkt bwt nranslate,, enjoy :) **Ageha Hime Shibuya** sippo ;) **purachina** haha, kbalikan dr saya dong, saya byk bgt buku yg ngantri dbca,, smoga rujukan d atas membantu :) **QRen** sakura siap beraksi! Ttp stia dlm mereview ;) **ReiyKa** pertanyaanmu terjawab d chappie ini **Karin EdCoustic** makasih! fufu, review kya gni nih yg bkin smangat nranslate :) ahaha, nranslate itu uda kya hobi, da tantangan trsndiri, tp saya senang klo trjemhan saja membantu pmahaman kmu :) **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** hehe,, bukan syaoran ternyata ;) **zean's malfoy** smoga chappie ni bz lbh mnjelaskan :)

Have a nice day~

-ilie-


	17. Chapter 17

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Tujuh Belas:  
**_Siapapun yang berpikir bahwa wanita mengejar pria itu tidak pantas  
Belum pernah bertemu Kinomoto Sakura._

**oOo**

Misi: Tangkap si 'Ikan Paus'.

Target: 'Ikan Paus' aka Li Syaoran.

_Tahap Satu-Umpan._

"Kamu mau _apa_?" Eriol memuncratkan kopi paginya ke meja. "Kamu gak mungkin serius!"

Sakura mengangguk, duduk di seberang Eriol. Ia datang ke kantornya pagi-pagi untuk mengantarkan berita mengejutkan: bahwa ia, Kinomoto Sakura, akan merayu Li Syaoran. Walaupun begitu mengerikannya melihat wajah Eriol yang buruk rupa pertama kali di pagi hari, Sakura tahu Eriol mampu membantunya. Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu teknik merayu, ia butuh beberapa petunjuk dari seseorang yang berpengalaman dan mengenal Syaoran dengan baik. Ia bisa minta tolong Taguchi. Taguchi mengenal Syaoran dengan sangat baik, tapi ia meragukan kemampuan pria itu merayu. Ia tidak tahu seberapa dekat Koji dengan Syaoran, jadi ia pikir ia akan menghemat waktu dan mendatangi Eriol, betapa tidak menginginkannnya ia.

"Aku sangat serius," jawab Sakura. "Sekarang... kamu mau bantu aku atau gak?"

"Gimana kalau aku menolak?" Pria itu menyeringai. "Lagipula, kamu memang berbohong padanya."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kamu tahu kamu cuma mau nyiksa aku, Eriol, jadi buang saja peran 'teman baik' sial itu."

"Benar. Benar."

"Kalau kamu gak mau bantu aku maka..." ia berhenti sejenak dan memberi pria itu pandangan sepintas.

"Maka...?"

"Aku bakal melakukan hal yang sangat _mengerikan _padamu."

"Seperti?"

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya dan berkata, "Aku akan _memeluk_mu."

Bulu kuduk Eriol merinding. "Kamu ingin tahu tentang apa?"

"Taguchi berbicara denganku kemarin," ia memulai. "Katanya Syaoran merasa gelisah... kalau dia menghindari aku karena dia takut kehilangan aku. Aku gak mau dia menghindari aku. Aku mau mendekatinya, tapi aku gak mau menakutinya juga. Aku gak tahu cara terbaik untuk mendekatinya."

Eriol hanya menatap Sakuran dan dengan tenang berkata, "Syaoran hanya perlu diyakinkan, Sakura. Gak peduli gimana kamu mendekatinya, tinggal suruh dia duduk, bicara dengannya, dan yakinkan dia bagaimana perasaanmu. Sesederhana itu. Lalu tentang Syaoran merayu perempuan lain, dia gak perlu melakukannya. Para perempuan itu yang melemparkan diri ke Syaoran, tapi aku yakin dia mendekatimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi... gimana caranya merayu orang?"

"Jujur aku gak tahu caranya ngrayu cowok," kata Eriol. "Kenapa gak coba tanya Koji?"

Sakura tergagap-gagap. "Dia g-g..._gay_?"

"Menurutmu kenapa dia bekerja jadi sekretarisnya seorang _pria_?" pria itu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. "Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya."

"H-Hoe?"

"Sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mencoba mengatakannya." Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dengan santai berkata, "Gak, dia gak _gay_."

Sakura melemparkan bolpoin ke laki-laki di depannya. "Kalau gitu kenapa kamu mengatakannya!"

"Kamu yang mengambil kesimpulan dia gay!"

Ia menyambar stepler dari meja dan melemparkannya ke Eriol sebelum pergi. Ia membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia baru saja menghabiskan dua puluh menit lebih dengan pria _itu_.

Sakura mengerang.

zZz

"Koji, gimana caranya ngrayu cowok?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja pria itu dan menatap matanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum gugup sementara keringat mengalir di sisi kepalanya. "Sakura, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku harus mencari berkas untuk Shun. Kalau aku gak segera menemukannya, dia bakal tambah kerja keras dan _nanti_ aku yang harus menghadapi Shun yang kesal ketika kami pulang ke rumah."

"T-Tunggu, kalian berdua _tinggal_ bersama?"

_Astaganaga... mereka berdua...?_

"Aku berpacaran dengan adik perempuannya," jelasnya. "Kami bertiga tinggal di rumah yang sama."

_Ohhh. Itu menjelaskan semuanya._

"Memangnya kamu gak bisa multi-tasking dan mencari dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" ia merengut. "Aku benar-benar butuh tips."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau ngrayu Syaoran," ia menyatakan dengan ringan.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghentikan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya untuk menatap Sakura. "Kamu mau _apa_?"

Kenapa semua orang bereaksi seperti itu ketika ia memberitahu mereka? Lagipula tidak begitu mengejutkan. Memangnya segitu anehnya seorang wanita ingin merayu seorang pria? Apa salahnya melawan arus siklus itu? Tidak ada aturan tertulis yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang harus bersikap sesuai dengan pandangan "benar" masyarakat. Persetan, kalaupun _ada _aturan seperti itu maka siapapun yang menciptakan aturan tersebut harus tahu kalau peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar.

"Kamu mau bantu aku, kan?"

"Oke. Kalau kamu mau Syaoran kembali,"—pria itu mengambil buku catatan dari mejanya dan mulai mencatat—"maka ikuti lima tips ini. Satu, pakaian. Kamu harus memakai baju yang menarik di matanya dan menangkap perhatiannya, tapi kamu gak boleh _memperlihatkan _dirimu. Dua, kontak tubuh. Aku rasa aku gak perlu menjelaskannya. Tiga, dengarkan tapi jangan coba menyelesaikan. Ajak dia kencan atau semacamnya, duduk dan mengobrolah, tanyakan masalahnya; tapi jangan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah itu untuknya, kamu hanya harus membuatnya tahu kalau kamu ada untuk dia."

Wow.

Siapa yang mengira sekretaris pria tahu begitu banyak tentang merayu laki-laki?

_Hm, _pikir Sakura. _Bagaimana dia bisa sangat berpengalaman_.

"Empat, diam itu emas. Seberapa menyenangkannya percakapan, kalau kamu merasa kamu memaksakan sebuah percakapan maka saranku adalah diam saja. Kadang, pria merasa keheningan itu menyenangkan. Percakapan yang canggung hanya merusak acara dan meninggalkan kesan buruk, jadi hindari itu." Pria itu melanjutkan bicaranya sementara tangannya bergerak begitu cepat menulis catatan. Sakura terkesan dengan kecepatannya. "Dan terakhir... perempuan menyukai pujian, tapi lelaki juga. Syaoran itu si brengsek yang gak percaya diri, jadi doronglah rasa percaya dirinya dan semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Laki-laki tidak begitu berbeda dengan perempuan. Ada beberapa perbedaan, tapi kita juga mirip dalam beberapa hal."

"Apa aku harus memuji dia?" tanya Sakura. "Maksudku... aku yakin sampai sekarang sudah ada ribuan wanita yang mengatakan padanya kalau dia itu Dewa Seks berjalan."

Koji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia gak _segitu _menggairahkannya," kata Koji. "Well, semoga kamu beruntung bisa merayunya kembali."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih tips-nya, Koji. Kenapa kamu banyak tahu tentang merayu pria?"

"Aku mengambil kursus ketika aku masih SMP." Pria itu terbatuk malu dan menggumam pelan.

"Kamu _apa_?"

"Aku lagi ngejar Michiru, jadi aku ngambil kursus untuk merayu perempuan tapi kelasnya agak mahal," jawabnya pelan. "Dan waktu itu, ada diskon promosi kelas biseksual—gimana caranya merayu cewek _dan _cowok..."

Sakura tertawa. "Jadi kamu pura-pura biseksual biar dapat diskon?"

"Aku masih remaja. Biarkan saja!"

"Koji, aku butuh berkas itu _SEKARANG_!" Mereka mendengar Taguchi berteriak dari dalam kantornya.

Pria berambut itu menghela napas jengkel. "Bagus. Dia kesal."

Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf dan meninggalkan Koji sendiri setelah berterima kasih.

zZz

Ia kembali ke rumah dan menemukan Nakuru duduk di depan televisi, di tempat yang sama terakhir Sakura keluar rumah tadi pagi. Apakah dia tidak bergerak sama sekali?

"Nee-chan, gimana caranya bikin kebocoran?" tanya Sakura.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu memandangnya dengan aneh. "Ambil palu dan pukul dimana saja," katanya. "Kenapa?"

"Oh... gak ada alasan. Dimana biasanya kita nyimpan palu?"

"Di garasi."

"Oke, kamu bisa kembali nonton sinetronmu," kata Sakura dan melangkah menuju garasi.

Ia menemukan palu di kotak perkakas Touya dan kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia berjalan melewati Nakuru di ruang duduk, tapi wanita itu tidak memperhatikan palu di tangan Sakura. Sakura mengencangkan pegangannya pada palu dan ia berdiri di depan bak cuci piring di dapur, bertanya-tanya dimana ia harus memukulkan benda itu. Mungkin kerannya.

Ia membuka lemari di bawah bak cuci dan mengamati pipa-pipanya. "Dia mungkin bakal mengeluarkan lakban bodohnya lagi..."

Tujuannya untuk menahannya selama mungkin. Maka dari itu, diputuskan...

Sakura mengangkat palu tinggi-tinggi dan memukulkannya ke keran, menghancurkan benda malang itu sementara air menyembur kemana-mana. Ia menyembunyikan palu itu di dalam laci dan memanggil, "Nee-chan, kerannya rusak... Aku pikir kita perlu memanggil tukang ledeng!"

Nakuru berlari ke dapur, terkejut menemukan air menyembur kemana-mana. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku akan mencari tukang ledeng di buku telepon."

"Siapa yang tahu butuh waktu berapa lama itu. Air adalah berlian!" wanita itu mulai panik. "Syaoran kan tukang ledeng!"

Sakura tersenyum puas ketika Nakuru lari ke arah telepon.

_I'm good_.

Ia harus mempertimbangkan karir dalam berakting.

Sementara Nakuru menelepon Syaoran, Sakura berjalan ke lantai atas ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang Koji katakan tentang menarik perhatian Syaoran, tapi tidak memperlihatkan dirinya. Ia memutuskan dengan mantap untuk memakai tank top pink dan celana jins.

Ia berlari ke lantai bawah ketika ia mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, hampir menabrak Nakuru di pintu. Wanita itu memberinya pandangan aneh dan membuka pintu. Sakura dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk merasa kecewa ketika ia melihat orang di balik pintu bukanlah orang yang ia tunggu.

"Yukito, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Nakuru.

Pria itu tersenyum manis dan meletakkan anjing kecil di tangannya ke lantai. "Kero Empat," jawabnya. Ketiganya mengamati makhluk kecil itu berlari mengelilingi rumah. "Kita lihat apa kita bisa memecahkan rekor."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti menamai anjing dengan nama Kero," kata Sakura.

Nakuru membuka pintu lebih lebar agat pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam. "Ayo masuk. Kita lagi punya krisis kecil sekarang."

"Oh?"

"Aku rasa kamu gak tahu cara benerin keran, ya gak?"

"Yeah... gak perlu tahu itu untuk jadi dokter hewan," pria itu tersenyum. "Kamu sudah menghubungi tukang ledeng?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menitan yang lalu." jawab Nakuru, menunjukkan jalan ke ruang duduk.

Yukito duduk di kursi berlengan dan tersenyum manis pada Sakura. "Touya memberitahuku kamu pindah," katanya.

Ia mengangguk. "Lagi mendekor ulang apartemen."

"Ah, begitu."

"Gimana kabar Kaho dan anak-anak?" tanya Nakuru.

"Baik. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Sakura mengacuhkan percakapan antara Nakuru dan Yukito. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kepalanya adalah suara detik jam seraya mengamati jarum jam bergerak. Ia mulai membuat alasan kenapa Syaoran datang terlambat. Pria itu tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya ketika ia bekerja padanya. Syaoran selalu datang kurang lebih dua puluh menit setelah klien menelepon. Jadi apa yang membuatnya terlambat? Sudah dua puluh dua menit berlalu. Dua puluh dua menit tiga detik... empat detik... lima detik... enam detik... tuju—

Ia melompat dengan gembira ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Apa yang membuatmu la—" Ia berhenti bicara ketika ia melihat ekspresi bingung ayahnya. "Otou-san, kenapa kamu mencet bel?"

"Lupa bawa kunci," jawabnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Lagi nunggu seseorang?"

Sakura mengangguk malu. "Begitulah..."

"Tukang ledeng?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Y-Yeah... Kok tahu?"

Ayahnya mendorong pintu lebih lebar untuk menampakkan seorang pria berambut cokelat berdiri di beranda dengan kotak peralatannya. Oke, _sekarang _ia merasa malu.

"Aku kesini untuk memperbaiki keran," kata Syaoran.

Sakura mendengar kegelisahan dalam suara Syaoran dan tersenyum kecil. "Di dapur," jawab Sakura.

Syaoran menatap Sakura.

Sakura menatap Syaoran.

Syaoran berdiri di beranda.

Sakura berdiri di pintu.

Syaoran tetap berdiri di beranda, dan Sakura tetap berdiri di pintu.

Keduanya tidak bergerak sampai Fujitaka tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Aku pikir dia tidak tahu dimana dapurnya, sayang."

"O-Oh... Oh, iya!"

Yup. Sakura _benar-benar_ merasa malu.

"Gimana kalau aku tunjukkan,"—Fujitaka menoleh untuk menatap Syaoran—"Maaf, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Li Syaoran," pria itu menjawab dengan sopan.

Fujitaka tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah.. Ikuti aku. Sweetie, tolong minggir sebentar biar Li-kun bisa masuk."

"M-Maaf..."

Sakura bergeser agar tidak menghalangi jalan dan pria itu bisa masuk. Ia bersumpah ia melihat senyum di wajah Syaoran ketika pria itu lewat. Jika seperti ini situasinya, mungkin misinya akan berakhir sukses.

"Gimana ini bisa terjadi!" Fujitaka berteriak kencang ketika pria itu melangkah masuk ke dapur.

Sakura tersenyum gugup. "Memangnya penting kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Yang penting sekarang membetulkannya kan?"

Nakuru dan Yukito berlari masuk ke dapur ketika mereka mendengar teriakan. Syaoran mengangguk sopan kepada keduanya dan segera membuang muka ketika Nakuru menatapnya tajam. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya lalu ia berkata, "Lama juga kamu datangnya."

"Macet." Syaoran hanya menggerutu sebelum mulai bekerja.

"Sakura, Yukito mau mengajakmu keluar untuk kencan," wanita itu tiba-tiba berkata.

"Aku apa?" (Yukito)

"Dia apa?" (Sakura)

Mereka bertanya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Nakuru tiba-tiba mendorong Yukito ke arah Sakura. "Iya. Yukito, kamu tadi bilang di ruang duduk kalau sekarang kamu jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura dan kamu kangen banget sama Sakura gara-gara jadwalmu yang padat!"

"Well... Benar sih kalau aku belum bertemu Sakura-chan beberapa hari ini," kata pria itu. "Tapi—"

"Dan kamu _sayang _banget sama Sakura-chan, ya gak?"

"Well, _yeah_..." Yukito mengerjapkan matanya; benar-benar bingung dengan situasinya. Ia pikir ia tadi bicara dengan Nakuru tentang Kaho di ruang duduk. Kapan mereka membicarakan Sakura...?

Ketiganya berhenti berbicara dan menoleh ke arah Syaoran ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kunci pas ke lantai. Pria itu tersenyum gugup dan segera mengambil benda tersebut. "M-Maaf..."

Senyuman Nakuru semakin melebar.

"Hoee... 'nee-chan?" Sakura melihat kedipan dari kakaknya dan segera mengerti maksud wanita itu.

"Otou-san, tadi pagi aku nonton film dokumenter." Nakuru menyeret ayah mereka keluar dari ruangan. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Yukito dengan kedua lengannya. "Ayo kita pergi kencan?"

"K-_Kencan_!"

Ia segera menuntun Yukito menuju pintu. "Maafkan yang barusan, Yukito-san." Ia berbisik lembut pada pria itu ketika mereka berdiri di beranda. "Makasih udah pura-pura. Titip salam buat Kaho-san dan anak-anak."

Dan ia membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah pria itu, meninggalkan seorang dokter hewan yang sangat kebingungan di beranda rumah mereka, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sakura kembali ke dapur, berjingkat-jingkat agar Syaoran tidak mendengar langkahnya. Ia bersandar di pinggir pintu dan mengamati pria itu tanpa suara dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Setelah memperhatikannya selama lima menit, Sakura puas dengan kesimpulan hasil eksperimennya.

"Kamu cemburu." Sakura berkata dengan suara lantang, sedikit mengejutkan pria itu.

Syaoran mengambil kunci pas bodoh itu untuk kedua kalinya dan berbalik menatapnya. "Maaf?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu pikir aku benar-benar pergi kencan dengan Yukito," ia berkata lagi. "Tadi kamu cemburu—gak, kamu _masih _cemburu sekarang."

Pria itu mendengus dan membalikkan badannya untuk memperbaiki keran. "Anda tidak bisa lebih salah lagi, Miss Kinomoto."

"Oh? Kalau begitu kenapa kamu terpaku diam selama lima menit penuh?" lanjut Sakura menginterogasi pria itu. Sakura sudah bertekad; ia tidak akan membiarkannya lolos. Tidak lagi. "Dan reaksimu ketika Nakuru njebak Yukito-san untuk bilang kalau dia sayang aku... bisa kamu jelaskan, Li-san?"

"Tanganku kaku," kata pria itu. "Dan aku lagi memikirkan bagaimana caranya membetulkan keran ini."

Sakura menghela napas jengkel. Berjalan menghampiri Syaoran, Sakura memutar pria itu dan segera mendorongnya ke kulkas sementara ia memposisikan dirinya di depan pria itu, dengan kuat menekankan tubuhnya terhadap tubuh Syaoran. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dan, dalam waktu sekejap, Sakura merasa dirinya bergetar karena kedekatan mereka. Ia bisa melihat kalau Syaoran juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Syaoran, kamu benar-benar keras kepala..." kata Sakura, dengan lembut, menyeka poni pria di depannya yang berantakan agar ia dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan lebih jelas. Jari-jarinya yang pucat menelusuri bibir Syaoran, yang gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. "Apa hatimu terasa sakit, Syaoran? ... apa kamu merasa sedih...?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata pelan, "Apa pedulimu?"

Sakura tersentak oleh ucapan Syaoran. Suara pria itu terdengar seperti... seperti tidak berpikir kalau ia peduli padanya.

_Kamu salah, Li Syaoran... Aku peduli._

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sakura menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Syaoran dengan lembut. Pria itu menunduk menatapnya. Bibir Sakura membentuk senyuman kecil dan ia meraih, dengan hati-hati, menyeka poni di kening pria itu lagi. Ia menangkup pipi Syaoran dengan telapak tangannya, dan ibu jari Sakura menyentuh ujung mulut pria itu.

"Syaoran, tolong jangan berpikir kalau aku gak peduli..." ia berkata pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Syaoran. "Aku gak mau kita jadi seperti ini. Aku tahu semua ini salahku, tapi bisakah kamu...memberi aku kesempatan kedua? Biar aku buktikan padamu kalau aku peduli, kalau apa yang kita alami bersama bukan permainan."

Sakura merasakan lututnya lemas ketika Syaoran tiba-tiba menyelipkan kedua lengannya mengunci pinggangnya.

Syaoran memeluknya erat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kamu gak merasa posisi ini _sedikit _familiar?"

Sakura tertawa geli.

Syaoran melepaskan gadis itu dan merapikan peralatannya. "Kukirim tagihan minggu depan."

Sakura menatap keran dapurnya, kehilangan kata-kata.

_Tuhan..._

Well, setidaknya dia tidak menggunakan lakban.

"Benda itu tiba-tiba copot jadi kusambungin lagi pakai lem tembak," pria itu tertawa kecil.

_Oh. Ya. Tuhan._

Syaoran mengumpulkan peralatannya dan pergi. Sakura hanya menatap keran itu, tidak berani menyentuh benda tersebut.

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: _JANGAN PERNAH_ mempekerjakan dia lagi_.

Jadi hari ini pun berlalu, dan pekerjaan diselesaikan dengan sangat baik oleh Li Syaoran.

"_Bakal kubunuh bocah itu_!" adalah reaksi Nakuru.

Sakura menghela napas. Setidaknya ia mendapat kemajuan hari ini, walaupun mengorbankan sebuah keran dan mendapat layanan tukang ledeng yang buruk, _sangat _buruk.

Tahap satu, selesai.

* * *

A/N review.. review.. kritik dan saran.. numpang lewat kasih salam juga boleh.. :)

Akhirnya saya dapat juga komik Garudayana oleh Is Yuniarto, susah nyarinya,, eh, kemarin ktemu di gramed 3 volume berjejer rapi.. -_-

Ada rjukan bwt komik bagus gak? Brhenti bca novel dlu, pusing juga liat tulisan2 terus.. :p

**Karin EdCoustic** ufu, makasih ;) **yukino amai** eh, uchan,, mkasih djadiin fav xD **QRen** saya ttp smangat, stialah dlm ngreview xD **uchihyuu nagisa** haha, byk yg ngira syaoran jg ko ;) **zean's malfoy** slmat mnikmati chappie ni **ReiyKa** hehe, makasih **yanchan** saya juga pengen... dari dlu ngiri sama sakura.. **Yuiki Nagi-chan** fufu, makasih! **Kirei Atsuka** haha, krn ni lg liburan jd bz lbh cepet apdetnya; so..

Have a nice day~

-ilie-


	18. Chapter 18

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Delapan Belas:  
**_Hal baik menghampiri siapapun yang memancingnya.  
Tidak ada apapun yang membuat ikan lebih besar ketika hampir ditangkap._

**oOo**

_Tahap Dua-Menarik Si Ikan Paus._

"_Please_, Onii-chaaaaaaaan!" Sakura berlutut, dan memeluk erat pinggang kakaknya, mengemis bagai orang yang tidak punya malu. Bukan berarti ia peduli. "Pleaseeeeee!"

Pria yang lebih tua itu merengut dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kaijuu, kamu mulai membuatku kesal."

"Aku gak bakal berhenti merengek sampai kamu setuju!" Sakura memohon lagi. "Cuma minggu ini. _Pleaseee_!"

Nakuru memutar matanya dan memukul kepala mantan suaminya dengan sandal pink-nya. "Pinjamin aja mobil terkutuk itu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk adegan ini, Touya."

"Aku gak menikah denganmu sekarang," pria itu cemberut kekanakan. "Hmph!"

"Kinomoto Touya..." Nakuru menggertakkan giginya dan mengangkat sandalnya dengan sorot mengancam di matanya. "Jangan buat aku memaksa memasukkan benda ini ke kerongkonganmu—pinjamkan mobil sial itu selama seminggu biar dia _tutup mulut_!"

Touya menunduk menatap Sakura yang cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya, masih merajuk seperti anak kecil. Pria itu mencibir dan berkata, "Aku menolak menolongnya balik lagi sama... sama... _gaki _itu."

Nakuru menghela napas jengkel dan melempar sandalnya ke wajah pria itu. "_Touya_...!"

Pria itu menggerutu dan dengan enggan melempar kunci ke Sakura. "Kalau aku menemukan satu goresan saja di Mercedes,"—pria itu melototi Sakura—"aku akan memotong kemaluannya dan menyembelih bocah tolol itu."

"Maksudmu kamu gak akan membunuhku kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Mercedes?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak. Maksudku aku akan menyiksa _bocah _itu," kata Touya, "_lalu _mengasingkanmu ke biara."

Sakura memutar matanya dan memeluk kakaknya, mengecup ringan pipi Touya. "Trims, 'nii-chan! Trims, 'nee-chan!"

Dan kemudian, ia berlari dengan gembira; tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya.

Tahap dua, mulai beraksi.

zZz

Sakura berdiri di luar toko kue Otaka-san dengan wajah menempel ke kaca jendela. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di dalam, jadi ia menyimpulkan nenek Syaoran sedang berada di belakang atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan disana?

Jawabannya sangat sederhana. Nenek Syaoran menjual kue, sementara Sakura dan keluarga _kebetulan _kehabisan cemilan; oleh karena itu, ia kemari untuk _membeli _kue. Rumah tidak akan lengkap tanpa cemilan di dalamnya, bukan? Mumpung ia disini, sekalian saja mengakrabkan diri dengan neneknya Syaoran. Tidak ada salahnya memuji-muji...

Dimana martabat dan harga dirinya?

Katakan saja martabat dan harga dirinya kawin lari dengan keputus asaan dan mengasihani diri sendiri, tidak meninggalkan apapun dalam dirinya selain rasa tidak tahu malu.

Oh... semua yang ia lakukan untuk seorang pria—well, hanya _Syaoran_...

Suara ding terdengar ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Otaka-san?" Sakura memanggil wanita tua itu.

"Sakura!" wanita itu terlihat gembira melihat wajah Sakura. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, sayang?"

"Satu kue cokelat dan satu kue yang berwarna beludru merah itu, please."

"Sakura, aku harap kamu tidak menganggapku suka ikut campur, tapi apa kamu dan Syaoran sedang bertengkar?"

"A-Apa maksud Anda?"

"Aku jarang melihat kalian berdua beberapa minggu ini," jawab wanita itu. "Aku mengunjungi apartemenmu minggu lalu, tapi kamu tidak ada disana. Aku tidak melihatmu bersama Syaoran pas hari kerja juga. Ketika aku tanya Syaoran, dia bilang kamu sedang cuti."

"Dia gak bilang kalau—" Sakura berhenti dengan tiba-tiba dan tersenyum sendiri. _Li Syaoran, kamu _gak _akan lolos kali ini_...

"Tidak bilang apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa..." kata Sakura sambil membayar kuenya. "Kue buatan Anda sangat enak. Apa Anda bisa mengajari saya bagaimana cara membuatnya kapan-kapan?" ia segera mengganti topik.

"Kapan saja kamu ingin belajar."

"Apa hari ini termasuk dalam 'kapan saja'?"

"Kamu mau belajar membuat apa?"

Sakura tersenyum dan dengan manis berkata, "Apa kue favorit Syaoran?"

Wanita tua itu pun tertawa dengan riang. "Ayo ke dapur."

Dan Sakura pun bersiap untuk belajar memanggang kue.

Satu lagi kegembiraan bagi dunia—seorang koki telah lahir!

Atau tidak...

"Hoeeee!" jerit Sakura ketika ia melihat hasil _kue _cokelatnya. "Kue ini sekempes dadaku!"

Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. _Oops_. Hal itu seharusnya tidak dibicarakan... _sama sekali_.

"Kamu mengikuti semua instruksiku, kan?" tanya Otaka-san.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku melakukan semuanya."

"Kamu ingat untuk memasukkan baking powder, tidak?"

"Baking...apa? ... erm ... yang di kotak biru itu?"

"Itu baking soda, honey."

Ia mencolek benda itu dengan telunjuknya. Yup. Ia sudah jelas tidak berbakat dalam memanggang kue. Ia bisa memasak, tapi tidak bisa memanggang kue.

"Jangan patah semangat, Sakura," wanita itu berusaha menghiburnya. "Lihat sisi baiknya—sekarang kita punya brownies yang enak!"

"Kurasa ini tidak benar-benar gagal," kata Sakura sambil mengambil satu potong brownies. Ia segera membuangnya setelah gigitan pertama. "Manis bangeeeet. Rasanya sekarang aku sakit gigi."

"Berapa banyak gula yang kamu masukkan?"

"Tiga mangkok..."

"Obaa-san, kamu di dapur!"

Sakura segera mengambil piring berisi brownies-nya dan menyembunyikan piring itu di belakangnya ketika ia mendengar suara Meiling. Gadis berambut hitam itu berlari menuju dapur seperti anak kecil yang hiperaktif. Sakura mengerang dalam hati ketika ia melihat Syaoran memasuki ruangan setelah gadis itu.

Jangan salah. Ia senang melihat Syaoran, tapi ia tidak ingin pria itu melihatnya seperti _ini_—setelah gagal membuat kue kesukaannya. Sakura berdoa supaya neneknya tidak mengatakan apapun. Bayangkan betapa memalukannya jika pria itu tahu ia kebetulan membuat brownies karena _kecelakaan _dimana harusnya ia membuat kue cokelat; belum lagi brownies yang bisa membuat gigi seseorang berlubang hanya dalam satu gigitan.

"Sakura, ngapain kamu disini?" Meiling nampaknya menanyakan pertanyaan itu untuk sepupunya.

"...belajar memanggang..." jawabnya pelan, mengabaikan ekspresi geli di wajah Syaoran.

"Memanggang apa?" Meiling benar-benar harus belajar untuk berhenti bertanya.

"Sesuatu."

"Seperti?" tanya Syaoran, tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kegelian dalam suaranya. "Apa itu yang di belakangmu?"

Sakura menjadi panik. "B-Bukan... ini bukan apa-apa!"

"Brownies—aku _suka _brownies!" seru Meiling gembira, melompat-lompat ke arah Sakura. "Aku mau brownies!"

Meiling menyambar piring itu sebelum Sakura bisa mengatakan sesuatu. "Syaoran, kamu mau mencoba brownies yang Sakura buat dengan penuh _cintaaaa_?"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil sepotong.

Sakura menelan ludah. Berakhirlah sudah.

"Ya _Tuhan_—kamu bisa membunuh orang dengan menggunakan ini!" teriak Meiling.

"Oke, Meiling. Ayo keluar."

Sakura sedikit berterima kasih ketika Otaka-san memutuskan untuk menyeret gadis itu keluar dari ruangan. Normalnya, ini akan menjadi saat dimana Syaoran akan membuat komentar yang akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan wajahnya akan memerah semerah tomat. _Normalnya_—ketika pria itu sedang mendekatinya dan bukan sebaliknya. Tapi sekarang, _ia _yang mendekati pria itu jadi segalanya menjadi sangat berbeda.

"Kamu gak harus memakannya," ia berkata ketika menyadari pria itu menghabiskan brownies yang dia ambil. "Aku bermaksud membuangnya."

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan." Pria itu mengambil sepiring penuh brownies dan berjalan keluar dapur, meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum untuk memikirkan pesan _tersembunyi _di balik kata-katanya.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke ruangan depan, menemukan Syaoran berdiri di sebelah meja kasir seakan menunggunya. Ia memberi senyuman kecil sementara berdiri di samping pria itu, berpura-pura melihat kue-kue di display.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Sakura.

"Lain kali kurangi gulanya," jawab Syaoran.

Sakura menoleh menatap pria itu, terkejut. "Bakal ada lain kali?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa gak kamu yang kasih tahu aku?"

Syaoran menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung dan melangkah pergi. "T-Tunggu!" panggil Sakura. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini...?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Satu saat, kamu seperti membiarkanku mengejarmu," kata Sakura. "Terus... kamu seperti menjauh dariku. Sebenarnya kamu mau apa, Syaoran?"

Pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "_Kamu _mau apa, Sakura?"

_Kamu_, jawabnya dalam hati.

"Kencan," ia malah menjawab. "Aku mau satu kencan."

"Kamu meminta atau menyuruh?"

"Kalau aku memintamu?"

"Aku akan menjawab gak."

"Dan kalau aku menyuruhmu?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku gak suka orang yang menyuruh-nyuruh apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Syaoran dan keluar dari toko.

Sakura menggeram frustasi dan mengikuti pria itu.

"Tunggu!" Sakura memanggil Syaoran sebelum pria itu mencapai mobilnya. "Aku akan mendapatkan kencanku." Ia menatap mata pria itu dan berkata dengan penuh tekad.

"Minta gak bisa, merintah juga gak, jadi apa rencanamu?"

Dia benar juga.

Dia akan menjawab 'tidak' kalau ia memintanya, dan memerintahnya juga tidak ada gunanya. Pasti _ada _jalan lain... dan memang ada. Tapi cara itu sedikit nekat dan beresiko.

"Mana kunci mobilmu," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

Ia menyambar kunci dari tangan pria itu dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia membiarkannya terbuka dan berbalik untuk berkata pada pria itu, "Menjauh dari mobil... oke?"

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Lihat saja."

Ia berjalan kembali ke mobilnya—well, secara teknis, mobilnya Touya. Ia menyalakan mobil dan menunggu sampai tidak ada mobil di jalanan sebelum keluar dari tempat parkir. Setelah Sakura menempatkan mobilnya di jalanan, ia menginjak pedal gas—tepat menuju pintu mobil Syaoran. Ketika Syaoran menyadari apa yang gadis itu lakukan, semuanya sudah terlambat; pintu mobilnya sudah terbang sejauh delapan kaki, membentur mobil yang terparkir di sisi lain jalan.

Yup. Kinomoto Sakura jelas pengemudi yang _bertanggung jawab_.

_Mereka sudah pasti gak akan membelikanku mobil sekarang_... Sakura mengerang dalam hati.

Masalah yang lebih besar adalah kakaknya.

Syaoran mengetuk kaca mobilnya dan bertanya, "_Apa _itu barusan?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku mendapatkan kencanku."

"Dengan merusak mobilku?"

"Well, kamu gak bisa mengendarai mobil yang satu pintunya hilang—itu ilegal," lanjut Sakura. "Oleh karena itu, kamu butuh tumpangan, mengingat pekerjaanmu dan sebagainya. Teman-temanmu gak bisa membantumu karena kerjaan mereka, aku gak melihat Meiling punya mobil, Yue jelas gak akan meminjamkan mobilnya, dan kamu gak bisa terus-terusan naik taksi seharian—kelihatannya aku tumpanganmu. Belum lagi, melihat mahalnya LPG baru-baru ini, kupikir lebih sopan bagimu untuk berterima kasih padaku karena membantumu dengan setuju untuk makan malam denganku malam ini."

Pria itu menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Luar biasa," pria itu mengerang.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Jadi, apa aku mendapatkan kencanku?"

"Apa biasanya kamu mendapatkan kencan dengan cara seperti ini?" Syaoran menghela napas. "Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa kamu masih single sampai umur 21."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kamu cukup bilang 'gak'. Oke, kalau begitu cari taksi sana."

"Aku gak bilang 'gak'," kata Syaoran. "Tapi aku yang nyetir... Aku gak mempercayaimu untuk mengemudi lagi."

Tahap dua, selesai.

Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya dan pindah ke kursi penumpang sebelah. "Sekedar informasi, aku ini pengemudi yang sangat terkoordinasi."

Syaoran memutar matanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kalau gitu jelasin padaku, Pemenang Miss Pengemudi _Terkoordinasi _tahun ini, bagaimana bisa pintu mobilku terbang dan menabrak kaca depan mobil lain?"

"Secara teknis, itu salah_mu_. Kalau saja kamu bilang iya sebelumnya, maka semua ini gak akan terjadi. Dan sekarang kamu harus bayar buat servisnya."

Pria itu tertawa. "Oh, tidak—_kamu _yang bayar biaya servisnya."

Sakura merengut lagi.

Ini _tidak _bagus. Ia masih punya tagihan dari Touya yang belum dibayar, ia tidak bisa membayar tagihan lain. Mungkin... _mungkin_ ia harus mulai memikirkan konsekuensinya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Sebenarnya itu ide yang sangat bagus.

Sakura mengelus mobil itu dengan lembut. "Maaf aku ngrusak kamu lagi, Mercedes, tapi kenapa biaya servismu mahalnya selangit? Kamu ngebor lobang-lobang di rekening bank-ku!"

"Apa kamu... _bicara _dengan mobil?"

"Syaoran, perkenalkan ini Mercedes. Mercedes, ini Syaoran."

"Kamu menamakan mobil Mercedes-Benz..._Mercedes_? Original banget," Syaoran mendengus.

"Mobilnya Touya," Sakura membenarkan. "Dan apa kakakku kelihatan original di matamu?"

"Dia gak akan senang melihat penyokan itu."

"Well... pas aku nyembah dia buat minjemin mobil ini tadi pagi, dia bilang kalau terjadi apapun pada Mercedes nanti dia bakal membantai dan menyembelih_mu_."

Syaoran menginjak rem. Pria itu mulai kehabisan napas. "_Apa yang kamu pikirkan_!" Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku punya firasat kalau kakakmu sangat _menyayangi_ku," pria itu berkata dengan segala kesinisan yang ada di dunia.

"Kita cukup membawa Mercedes ke tukang servis mobil dan memperbaikinya."

zZz

Setelah menghabiskan lima jam di tempat servis mobil, Mercedes terlihat bagus dan baru seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Sakura _dengan hati-hati _mengendarainya pulang ke rumah setelah mengantar Syaoran ke apartemennya sehingga mereka bisa bersiap-siap untuk seharusnya-kencan-mereka yang dengan susah payah ia rencanakan—dan maksudnya dengan _susah payah_. Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengacaukan malam ini. B-U-N-U-H. _BUNUH_!

"Kaijuu!" Ia mendengar kakaknya berteriak ketika ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencannya. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk _mati_!"

Sakura menjerit ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. "KELUAR! Aku lagi pake bra!"

Pria itu memutar matanya. "_Please deh_. Dulu aku yang ngganti popokmu," Touya berkomentar datar. "Lagipula... aku pernah melihat yang lebih seksi."

"Keluar! _Keluar_! KELUAR!" ia membanting pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya.

"Jangan pikir ini sudah selesai!" Touya berteriak dari luar kamar, menggedor-gedor dan menendang pintu kamarnya. "Aku mencium bau _cowok _lain di dalam Mercedes. Aku akan menemukan bajingan yang menyentuhnya!"

Sakura mengerang.

_Oh, Tuhan._

Mercedes... _pengkhianat_ itu. Padahal Sakura sudah _berbaik hati _kepada potongan besi itu.

zZz

"Well... bukankah ini terlihat sangat cantik," komentar Syaoran sinis ketika Sakura muncul di depan apartemennya dengan buket bunga. "_Bunga_?"

"Bukannya ini yang kamu lakukan ketika menjemput seseorang untuk berkencan?"

"Oh, itu benar. Dan seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Ya Tuhan, ini indah sekali! Kamu gak harus melakukannya!' ... ya gak?"

Sakura tertawa geli. "Siap?"

"Yeah. Apa kita akan memakai mobil kakakmu?" pria itu bertanya ketika menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Gak," ia menjawab. "Kalau aku pulang nanti malam bareng Mercedes yang berbau seperti _cowok_, Touya akan memenggal kepalaku."

"Kakakmu bisa membedakan bau manusia?"

"Kayaknya. Sekarang dia lagi memburu bajingan yang nyentuh Mercedes siang tadi."

Syaoran mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi... _sekarang _aku bajingan?"

"Kamu selalu menjadi dan akan menjadi bajingan." Pria itu menggerutu mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Bercanda."

"Jadi mobil siapa yang kita pakai?" tanya Syaoran.

"Yukito-san cukup berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan mobilnya minggu ini padaku," kata Sakura.

"Oh," satu-satunya yang pria itu katakan ketika mereka memasuki lift.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Syaoran mengambil kesempatan untuk menyetir karena agak canggung membiarkan Sakura yang memakai rok mengemudi. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, memikirkan berbagai macam hal di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, dan ia juga tidak mau memulai kencan malam ini dengan percakapan kaku. Tiba-tiba ia dapat membayangkan Koji di depannya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia murid yang sangat buruk.

_Maaf, sensei, aku mengecewakanmu..._

Bahkan ketika mereka di dalam restoran, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Sakura ingin memecah keheningan ini, tapi ia takut ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Maksudnya _sangat _bodoh.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Ia tersentak dari pikirannya ketika mendengar suara Syaoran. "Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Cowok yang kemarin..." Pria itu menggenggam erat pisau dan garpunya. Jika dia memotong steak dengan lebih keras lagi, dia mungkin bisa sekalian memotong piringnya.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Apa kamu cemburu, Syaoran?"

Pria itu mendengus. "Jawab aku."

"Yukito itu temannya Nakuru dan Touya. Dia sudah seperti kakak kedua untukku." Ia menatapnya tenang. "Dia menikah, hidup bahagia dan dianugrahi dua putri yang manis."

"Oh..."

"Mau coba main game?" tanya Sakura.

"Game?"

"Dua puluh pertanyaan."

Syaoran mengerang. "Aku _benci _game itu."

"Bakal asyik kok," Sakura tersenyum. "Oke... aku duluan."

"Kenapa kamu duluan?"

"Karena aku seorang lady." Ia memutar matanya. Mendekati cowok ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kamu mau duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau menolak tawaran dari seorang lady," pria itu memberinya senyuman yang sangat, _sangat _imut—terlalu imut. "Apa bunga kesukaanmu?"

"Sakura," jawab gadis itu. "Kamu?"

"Peoni."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan juga?"

"Kamu baru saja menghabiskan dua pertanyaan." Syaoran menyengir. "Aku punya 18 lagi, dan kamu 17."

_Mari kita buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini bermanfaat_... pikir Sakura.

"_Apa _kamu cemburu, Syaoran?" tanya Sakura.

Pria itu menghentikan makannya untuk menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Ya," pria itu menjawab pelan. "Apa kamu membuat brownies itu untukku?"

"Seharusnya itu kue."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu baru saja membuang satu pertanyaan. Aku memakai baking soda, seharusnya pakai baking powder."

"Bisa kubayangkan," pria itu mendengus. "Giliranmu."

"Apa kamu suka brownies itu?"

Syaoran mengangguk.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"...apa yang kamu katakan kemarin... apa kamu..." pria itu melanjutkan pelan. "...serius?"

"Setiap katanya." Ia tersenyum. "Kita sama-sama tinggal punya 15."

"Ini bisa berlangsung sampai hari kiamat," gerutu Syaoran. "Bisa kita berhenti saja?"

"Gak, dan kamu baru saja membuang-buang satu pertanyaan. Celana dalam atau boxer?"

Syaoran tersedak makanannya. "A-Apa?"

"Kamu pakai celana dalam atau boxer?"

"Kamu menanyakan itu pas lagi makan malam?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan seseorang ketika sedang makan. Gimana rasanya kalau aku tanya kamu pakai celana dalam atau G-strings?" kata Syaoran. "Lagipula... _kamu _harusnya tahu apa yang aku pakai," pria itu menambahkan pelan, rona merah merambat ke pipinya.

"Bisa ingatkan aku?"

"Kamu iblis."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Oke, gak ada pertanyaan konyol lagi. Syaoran, kenapa kamu menyukaiku? Taguchi-san bilang kalau kamu kembali ke Jepang untuk mencariku... kenapa? Kenapa kamu menyukai seseorang selama delapan belas tahun padahal kamu gak tahu apapun tentang orang tersebut?"

"Barusan dihitung tiga pertanyaan," kata Syaoran. "Aku hanya anak kecil ketika kita bertemu. Aku rasa pertamanya dimulai dari cinta monyet dan kemudian rasa suka ini berkembang ketika kita bertemu lagi. Kamu mungkin gak tahu, tapi ketika ibumu meninggal dan kamu mulai menangis, aku berdiri di sebelahmu. Kamu menangis, tapi kamu gak ngerti kalau ibumu gak akan kembali."

"Lalu?"

"Percaya atau gak, kamu orang pertama yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku merasa terhubung denganmu... kurasa dalam pikiranku aku semacam menyatakan kamu sebagai pacar pertamaku."

"Ketika kamu memintaku jadi pacarmu, itu apakah karena kamu benar-benar menyukaiku atau karena kejadian delapan belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Mana yang kamu pilih?" tanya Syaoran. "Yang manapun toh aku tetap menyukaimu."

"Apa kamu membenciku karena telah berbohong padamu?"

"Gak... aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku gak bisa melakukannya, gak peduli seberapa keras aku meyakinkan diriku. Saat kita berpapasan, kamu gak tahu seberapa sulitnya bagiku untuk menahan diri." lanjut Syaoran. "Aku mengamatimu di pestanya Eriol. Aku selalu mengawasimu ketika kamu gak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah kamu sudah melupakanku atau belum. Apa kamu merindukan aku? Apa kamu memikirkanku? Apa aku berarti untukmu? Kemudian Taguchi datang menjelaskan padaku. Dia bilang kamu membatalkan pertunangan. Aku merasa bahagia. Aku _benar-benar _bahagia, tapi aku juga merasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri. Jijik karena aku bahagia di atas penderitaan temanku."

"Dia ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini sejak dia mengetahuinya," kata Sakura. "Kamu gak bisa disalahkan atas kegagalan pertunangan kami. Iya, aku merindukanmu. Iya, aku memikirkanmu setiap hari. Dan iya, kamu sangat berarti untukku—kamu _masih _berarti untukku."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kita, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam. "Aku gak tahu... Mungkin hal ini terjadi agar kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain."

"Mungkin..."

"Syaoran, hubungan kita berarti untukku," kata Sakura. "Kamu membuat aku merasakan _sesuatu _yang gak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku gak mau kehilanganmu sama seperti kamu gak mau kehilangan aku. Aku juga takut... takut dengan masa depan yang menanti kita."

"Kamu bisa membayangkan kita di masa depan?"

"Aku gak akan berbohong padamu lagi—jujur saja aku gak tahu. Kamu bisa membayangkan?"

"Aku tahu aku ingin kita jadi apa, tapi kehidupan gak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginanmu... ya kan?" Syaoran menghabiskan anggurnya. "Karena kamu harus menyetir pulang ke rumah, ini sudah larut. Apa kamu siap untuk pergi?"

"Yeah. Mau aku saja yang nyetir? Kamu minum cukup banyak."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin?"

Pria it mengangguk. "Ayo kita akhiri kencan malam ini."

zZz

Mereka berjalan kembali ke apartemen, tidak ada yang ingin bergerak. Mereka hanya berdiri di luar apartemen Syaoran, menatap ruang kosong dan kadang saling mencuri pandangan sekilas. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdebar karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Syaoran juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kamu akan kembali pindah ke sini?" tanya Syaoran.

"Yeah," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Hm."

Dan keheningan lagi.

"Syaoran, apa kamu memaafkanku?"

"Sudah sejak lama, Sakura—aku memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Gak ada lagi yang perlu dimaafkan."

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

_Pertanyaan ke-20_...

"Bisa kita mulai dari awal lagi, Syaoran?"

"Gak." kata Syaoran, bahkan tidak sekejap pun berhenti untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Pria itu mengatakannya, seakan-akan dia yakin dengan jawabannya. "Aku gak mau mulai dari awal..."

"Oh..."

Sakura dengan sedih menunduk menatap lantai.

Sakura berpikir... jika Syaoran sudah memutuskan, maka ia hanya dapat menghargai pria itu dengan menerima jawabannya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Syaoran." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, walaupun ia tidak menatap langsung ke mata Syaoran. "Aku menikmatinya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa duduk dan berbicara denganmu lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Onii-chan mengirim tim penyidik untuk mencariku."

Ia mendorong dirinya dengan dinding sebagai tumpuan dan melangkah pergi. Sebuah tangan menariknya dengan kasar, dan ia menemukan dirinya bersandar pada dada Syaoran, kepala pria itu tersembunyi di leher Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Syaoran di kulitnya.

Pria itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Sakura dan berkata, "Gak sopan tahu pergi pas kita belum menyelesaikan permainan kita."

"Syaoran..." Sakura berkata pelan, mendapati sulit untuk berbicara dengan posisi seperti itu. "Kamu bilang..."

"Pertanyaan ke-19..." pria itu mengabaikan apa yang ia katakan. "Apa kamu mau berada disini denganku sebentar?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan pertanyaan terakhir," lanjut Syaoran. "Kamu gak boleh bohong. Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ya..."

"Cuma itu yang perlu kuketahui..."

Pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya dan menarik Sakura masuk.

* * *

A/N

Review, kritik, saran, dan salam tetap diterima :)

Harap diingat, chappie selanjutnya bakal naik rating.


	19. Chapter 19

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Sembilan Belas:  
**Cinta _dalam sebuah hubungan itu sangat sederhana:  
Kau _memberikan _cinta. Kau _menerima_ cinta. Kau _bercinta_._

**oOo**

_Tahap Tiga-Sajian Utama_

Setelah berada di dalam apartemen, Syaoran melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sakura, memeluk gadis itu seerat yang ia bisa.

"Sofa?" pria itu berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Ia mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Syaoran memegang dagu Sakura dengan lembut dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Bibir Syaoran di tenggorokan Sakura, menciumi lehernya, kemudian pria itu mulai menggumam. Semua kata-kata rayuan lembut yang Sakura dengar dalam mimpi.

Pria itu membenamkan kepalanya di rambut Sakura yang halus dan beraroma manis. Syaoran mendengar gadis itu mendesah dan ia menarik diri dengan perlahan.

"Aku gak akan melakukan hal yang gak kamu inginkan," kata Syaoran.

Sakura mengejapkan matanya, kemudian berbisik. "Cium aku." Walaupun ia tidak _hanya _meminta sebuah ciuman.

"Kamu yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Pria itu menemukan bibir Sakura dan menciumnya. Sebuah ciuman yang menjelajahi dengan pelan dan lembut. Rasa pria itu mempesonanya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata pria itu.

Pandangan mata Sakura yang mengundang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Hasrat dan keinginan terlihat jelas di kilauan mata gadis itu. Kebutuhan sensual muncul dari dalam diri pria itu sementara ia mencium keras bibir gadis itu dan membukanya. Lidah pria itu mendorong masuk melewati bibirnya, mencicipi rasa gadis itu. Lidah mereka bertemu, berdansa, dan saling menggoda.

Syaoran mendorong Sakura melewati ruangan ke sofa berlapis kulit, bibir mereka masih saling mengunci sementara Syaoran merebahkan Sakura dengan lembut. Pria itu menempatkan dirinya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman sehingga Sakura tidak terlalu tertekan dengan berat tubuhnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Syaoran memberinya pandangan cemas dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan kue di toko nenekmu tadi pagi..."

Syaoran mengerang. "Sakura, itu seenggaknya sebelas jam yang lalu—kenapa _sekarang_?"

"Apa aku merusak mood?"

"Iya."

"M-maaf." Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, dan semakin memerah karena malu wajahnya memerah di hadapan pria itu di saat-saat seperti ini. "Kadang, rasanya aku gak bisa mengontrol mulutku sendiri..."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku bisa membantu_ itu_." Sebuah jari mengelus pipi gadis itu. Syaoran membuka mulut gadis itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam. Sentuhan bibirnya lembut dan ragu-ragu. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika Syaoran mengklaim penuh bibirnya.

Dalam sekejap, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih kasar. Gigi menggesek kulit, menggigit. Lidah saling menyerbu, menyerang, menjarah. Kebutuhan muncul dari dalam diri Sakura, hasrat asing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Bibir dan lidah pria itu bagaikan sihir, membawa erangan lembut keluar dari dirinya. Syaoran menghentikan ciuman, tapi hanya sebentar. Bibirnya kembali menciumi hidung, pipi, dan kemudian leher Sakura dengan lembut. Getaran hasrat mengguncang tubuhnya, dan pria itu menariknya lebih dekat.

Meninggalkan jejak gigitan kecil di sepanjang leher Sakura, ia menyelipkan tangan ke kaki gadis itu dan ke balik gaun, menangkupnya melalui celana dalam yang terbuat dari sutra dan sudah terasa lembab.

Tangan Sakura menjelajah di atas kaos Syaoran, jari-jarinya bergerak hati-hati sampai kedua tangannya melingkari leher Syaoran, dan ia merintih, merasa kendalinya runtuh. Ia merasa tubuhnya meleleh dan menjadi satu dengan pria itu; bahkan sentuhan yang paling ringan membuatnya bergetar—kepekaannya terhadap setiap gerakan pria itu begitu kuat.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sangat menginginkan pria itu.

"Syaoran." Suaranya terdengar serak.

Bibirnya menemukannya lagi, dan ia merespon, menyorongkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pria itu, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Di luar dugaan, Syaoran menarik diri.

"Tunggu," kata pria itu dengan suara serak. "Kita gak bisa..."

Kekecewaan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya saat Sakura bertanya, "K-Kenapa gak?"

Syaoran tertawa kecil dan menciumnya dengan hati-hati. "Kamar tidur," bisiknya.

"Gendong aku?" Sakura meminta dengan manis.

"Dasar malas," kata Syaoran saat ia mengangkat Sakura.

Sakura membuat lingkaran, menggoda, di dada Syaoran dan berkata, "Dan salah siapa itu aku jadi merasa seperti jelly?"

Syaoran tertawa. Ia menggendongnya ke kamar tidur dan menurunkannya ke kasur dengan lembut.

Ia berbaring di sebelahnya dan melepaskan pakaian gadis itu dengan perlahan, membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut sembari ia menanggalkan gaun dari tubuhnya. Sakura mengerang—menginginkan pria itu menyentuhnya lagi, mencoba bergerak ke arahnya—tetapi Syaoran menahannya dengan lembut.

Sakura menarik napas tajam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajah dengan malu-malu saat Syaoran mengamati tubuhnya, rasa damba yang mendalam terlihat di matanya. Ia menguburkan kepalanya ke kaos Syaoran, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, 'masalah'nya menghantamnya sekali lagi.

Syaoran mendesah kecil dan mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. "Sakura, tatap aku..." suara pria itu santai dan menenangkan jantungnya "Kamu _cantik_... sempurna."

**- - - x - - -**

Tahap tiga, cek.

Misi Selesai.

**- - - x - - -**

Sakura pikir dirinya bermimpi ketika ia terbangun dengan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Ia menghalangi sinar matahari dari matanya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah lengan _Syaoran_. Ia menutup matanya lagi dan rileks; itu _bukan _mimpi. Ia membuka matanya lagi untuk mengamati pria yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat tenang dan damai, begitu polos dan rapuh; ia tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, menggigil ketika menyadari betapa kedinginannya ia. Ia melihat sekilas jam digital di meja dan mendesah. Kakaknya mungkin mencarinya ke tiap retakan dan lubang ketika ia merapat ke... erm... _apa _hubungan mereka?

Pria itu tidak meminta Sakura _secara resmi _menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Jadi, secara teknis, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Tetapi... ia tidur dengan pria itu _dan _ia memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintainya.

_Hoeeee!_

Sakura sadar kalau ia baru saja menerima ujung stik yang panjang.

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: Seks benar-benar suatu kejahatan. Iblis—dengan godaan dan stiknya..._

"Bodoh, Syaoran..." Ia mulai menggerutu.

"Dan kenapa aku jadi bodoh?"

Gadis itu melompat dari tempat tidur ketika ia mendengar suara Syaoran di sebelahnya. Kapan dia bangun, dan bagaimana dia bisa menciumi lehernya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Oke... _itu _benar-benar menakutkan.

"Syaoran, kita ini apa?" tanya Sakura, dengan pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding.

"Terakhir kali aku cek sih, kita masih manusia."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Aku saja tahu itu. Aku gak _segitu _bodohnya, tahu."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Memangnya _seberapa_ bodohnya kamu?" godanya.

"Bego."

Syaoran tertawa kecil dan menarik gadis itu mendekat ke tubuhnya, mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa mereka masih dalam keadaan telanjang—telanjang _bulat_.

"Sakura, setelah tadi malam dan semuanya, menurutmu kita ini apa?" kata Syaoran.

Sakura memerah. "Aku g-gak tahu..."

"Oke deh. Kamu _ingin _kita jadi apa?" Syaoran menyeringai.

"Kamu udah tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi aku mau dengar dari mulutmu langsung."

"Kekasih. Aku mau kita jadi sepasang kekasih." Apa itu terlalu blak-blakan?

Syaoran mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan berkata, "Aku juga. Bisa kamu katakan lagi?"

Sakura merengut. "Aku udah bilang itu sepanjang malam!" protesnya.

"Aku mau dengar lagi."

"Koji salah ketika dia bilang kamu itu si brengsek yang _gak percaya diri_."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongnya nanti. Sementara itu... _katakan_."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Kakimu imut."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang semua bagian tubuhku telah mendapat pujian."

Gadis itu memutar matanya lagi. Dari _semua _yang ada di tubuhnya, kenapa ia _harus _menyebut kakinya. Ia _hanya _harus mengatakannya. Sejak ia mengatakan komentar bodoh itu, pria itu membuatnya mengatakannya berulang-ulang, seperti dia gak pernah mendengar orang bilang 'Hei, kakimu imut' saja.

Sebenarnya... mungkin Sakura salah satu dari sedikit orang-orang _spesial_ yang memuji kaki pasangannya ketika bercinta. Dan Syaoran mungkin satu-satunya manusia di bumi ini yang luar biasa gembira mendengar pujian itu karena berarti semua bagian tubuhnya telah mendapat pujian—apa itu seperti lomba memecahkan rekor bagi pria atau semacamnya?

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu keliru bilang _kamu_ gak percaya diri?"

_Apa_ dia terlihat seperti orang yang gak percaya diri? _Heck_. No.

Karena beberapa alasan, Sakura merasa kalau ia ditipu. Tidak tahu kenapa.

Pria itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Syaoran..." Sakura tersenyum bingung. "Nenekmu bilang sesuatu kemarin yang membuat aku berpikir."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu bilang kalau aku lagi '_cuti_'?" kata Sakura. "Kamu mutusin aku, kan? Kenapa kamu gak bilang yang sebenarnya, eh?"

"Aku gak mau ngomongin itu."

"Aw, ayolah!"

"Aku gak bilang karena aku berharap kita bakal balik lagi," jawabnya, merasa malu. "Aku seperti mayat hidup setelah kita putus."

"Perasaanku juga gak beda jauh—merasa cemburu dan lain-lain."

"Cemburu? Karena apa?"

"Aku melihat kamu bersama perempuan di luar apartemenmu setelah pestanya Eriol, tapi kamu lagi mabuk. Aku berasumsi kalau kamu udah nglupain aku, dan aku menyimpulkan kalau aku gak berarti apa-apa bagi kamu."

"Sakura... kalau kamu punya tunangan rahasia lain yang harus aku tahu, bilang sekarang."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Gak ada. Cuma satu yang dulu."

"Bagus." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Hei, Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu ada waktu luang hari ini?" tanyanya, membuat lingkaran di dada pria itu. "Aku mau ngenalin kamu ke keluargaku."

"Aku udah ketemu mereka," kata Syaoran.

"Kamu tahu apa maksudku..."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku selalu punya waktu luang untukmu, Sakura."

"Kamu mungkin mau berhati-hati dengan Touya."

"Bakal kupastikan untuk membawa obat bius." Pria itu tidak bercanda. Dia benar-benar akan membawa obat bius (kalau dia bisa membelinya...).

Sakura tidak tahu apa itu ide bagus untuk mengenalkan Syaoran ke keluarganya, terutama kakak laki-lakinya. Ia masih ingat reaksi Nakuru beberapa minggu lalu; ayahnya mungkin akan tersenyum dan memperlakukan Syaoran seperti keluarga; tapi Touya... _dia _rintangannya.

"Aku pikir sekarang waktunya sarapan," kata Syaoran iba-tiba dan meremas bahunya dengan pelan.

Berhubung Syaoran yang bilang, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa _sangat _lapar.

"Kamu mau apa?" Sakura berbalik bertanya pada Syaoran.

"Omelet kelihatannya enak." Ada sesuatu yang licik dilihat dari senyumnya; seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia seharusnya ketakutan. "Kamu siapin telurnya dan nanti aku yang melakukan sisanya."

Pria itu menciumnya dengan keras, menahan selama yang ia bisa sebelum melepasnya, mengubur wajahnya di leher Sakura, mencium rambut gadis itu. Ia mencium telinga kemudian pipinya sebelum menangkap mulutnya lagi. Sakura tersadar ketika ia merasakan tangan Syaoran menjelajahi tubuhnya.

_Ya. Tuhan._

Dia _gak_ membicarakan _omelet_..

"Syaoran, aku pikir kamu mau sarapan..." Ia baru bisa berbicara ketika mulut Syaoran berpindah ke lehernya.

"Hmhmm."

"Sya—_ahh_..Syaoran...Aku c-capek."

"Masa sih, Sakura? Masa?" ia tersenyum menggoda.

_Ohh. Dasar _jimat-jimat terkutuk_._

"Kamu gak puas tadi malam?"

"Tujuh itu angka keberuntungan," kata Syaoran dan menendang selimut hingga jatuh ke lantai.

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: _Sarapan _di tempat tidur juga kejahatan._

zZz

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih yang Syaoran siapkan untuknya setelah dia mandi. Ia mengambil handuk dari rak dan melingkarkan ke tubuhnya.

"Hey, baby...?" Syaoran memanggilnya dari kamar tidur.

Ia tersenyum mendengar panggilannya. "Yeah?"

"Bisa kamu kemari sebentar?"

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya ketika memasuki kamar tidur, menemukan pria itu berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kamu ingat waktu aku bilang aku bisa melihat kamar mandimu dari jendela kamar tidurku?" Ia mengangguk. "Well," pria itu melanjutkan, pelan. "Aku pikir kamu bisa melihat kamar tidurku—dengan tampilan penuh tempat tidur—dari jendela kamar mandimu."

"Jadi?"

"Kamu punya beberapa orang mengerjakan apartemenmu...kan?"

Ia mengangguk, masih belum mengerti kemana arah percakapan tersebut. "Kenapa memang...? _Oh. Ya. TUHAN_!" Ia menjerit dan lari ke jendela.

Berdiri di jendela kamar mandinya ada tiga pria yang seharusnya _bekerja_—_bukannya_ malas-malasan dan menikmati tontonan gratis. Sakura memukul kepalanya ketika salah satu pria itu memberinya dua acungan jempol.

_Mungkin_ mereka tidak melihat apapun. Siapa yang ia kelabui? Kalau mereka tidak melihat apapun, lalu kenapa mereka bergerombol di jendela? Oh, yeah... ia benar-benar kacau. Well, secara teknis, ia _memang_ kacau.

"Well..." kata Syaoran, menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu. "Cuma lima belas menit sih."

Sakura memutar kepalanya. _Yeah... CUMA lima belas menit._

Kejadian ini gak bisa bertambah buruk... kan?

Sebenarnya... _bisa_.

"_KAWAIIIIIIIII_!" terdengar jeritan keras.

Terlihat Tomoyo yang melambaikan tangannya dari jendela yang terbuka...dengan sebuah—_apa lagi?_—kamera video.

"AYO SENYUM KE ARAH KAMERA!"

Sakura terheran-heran dan menarik gorden jendela.

"Aku akan menyalakan perapian," kata Syaoran.

Ia dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan mengambil rekamannya."

* * *

A/N

Review, kritik, saran, dan salam tetap diterima :)

Setelah lama berdiskusi dengan Aesha, diputuskan kalau bagian XXX dipotong, melihat ada pembaca yang masih di bawah umur dan walaupun sebelumnya diberi warning, ada kemungkinan mereka masih nekat baca karena penasaran. Begitulah, maaf jika ada yang keberatan :D

Mungkin suatu saat chapter ini bakal kuedit dan kumasukin bagian XXX-nya :)

Have a nice day, everyone~


	20. Chapter 20

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

A/N : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan nge-review terjemahan yang masih amatir ini. Sampai ketemu di kesempatan berikutnya ;)

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Aturan Dua Puluh:  
**Tidak _ada yang namanya 'bahagia selama-lamanya',  
Yang ada hanya kau dan aku... sampai kematian memisahkan kita._

**oOo**

Oke. Jadi hari ini tidak dimulai dengan baik bagi Sakura, tapi semuanya mulai membaik.

_Kupikir_...

Butuh waktu tapi ia berhasil mendapatkan rekaman itu dari Tomoyo, dan Syaoran segera membuangnya ke perapian. Gadis itu mulai menangis sampai ia berhasil menjebak Sakura untuk berjanji menceritakan detil 'kejadian' tadi malam. Sebagai gantinya, pasangan tersebut membuatnya berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun—terutama pacarnya—yang terjadi pagi itu.

"Memangnya ngapain kamu kesini?" Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku ke rumahmu, tapi Nakuru bilang kamu belum pulang dari kencanmu," Tomoyo tersenyum dan sekilas melirik Syaoran, "dan aku tahu apa maksudnya. Pemilik gedung memberitahuku kalau kalian tinggal di lantai ini, tapi aku berpikir kalian masih belum bangun jadi aku ke apartemennya Sakura untuk melihat perbaikan dll. Terus aku melihat para tukang ngumpul di kamar mandimu dan kuputuskan untuk mengecek. Nah, pas itu aku melihat—"

"Ya, kami tahu apa kamu lihat." Syaoran segera menyela gadis itu. "Gak perlu bilang segamblang itu, Tomoyo."

"Perlu kukasih tahu ke kalian berdua," ia tersenyum manis. "Itu pertunjukan yang wow."

Sakura mengerang. "Bisa kita hapus dan lupakan ini gak pernah terjadi?"

Syaoran mengangguk setuju. Tomoyo tetap tersenyum. "Aku janji mulutku terkunci... _kalau _aku dapat detil lengkapnya."

"Eriol ngrusak kamu, ya?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya membentuk tinju. "Aku tahu dia itu pengaruh jelek!"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kita lanjutkan percakapan ini nanti, Sakura. Aku gak mau Syaoran-kun mati karena malu."

Syaoran membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, ada alasan lain dari kunjungan dadakan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Yeah." Tomoyo meraih tas kecilnya dan meletakkan dua amplop putih di meja. "Eriol dan aku ingin kalian menjadi pendamping pengantin pria dan wanitanya."

"Holy fuc—" Syaoran berteriak ketika tiba-tiba didorong hingga jatuh saat Sakura bergegas memeluk sahabatnya. Kedua gadis itu melompat-lompat, berteriak kegirangan. Syaoran berdesah.

"Tomoyo, ini luar biasa!" kata Sakura. "Kamu akan menikah dengan—_ERIOL_!"

Dan informasi tersebut akhirnya masuk ke kepala Sakura. _OH. YA. TUHAN! Tomoyo menikahi pria...pria...pria ITU!_

"Eh...? Ada yang salah, Sakura?" tanya Tomoyo ketika ia menyadari perubahan sikap temannya. "Apa kamu gak...senang dengan pernikahanku?"

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia untukmu, Tomoyo."

Walaupun Sakura benci mengakuinya, Tomoyo menikah dengan Eriol itu tidak seburuk itu. Sakura tahu keduanya saling mencintai. Meskipun ia membenci Eriol, ia tahu dia baik untuk sahabatnya.

_Eww! _Sakura tiba-tiba sadar. Eriol akan menjadi sepupu iparnya. Sial. Itu menyebalkan—menjadi kerabatnya.

"Pernikahannya tiga bulan lagi," kata Tomoyo. "Sakura, kamu dan Nakuru harus membantuku!"

"Gimana dia melamar?"

"Aku pulang sehabis kerja dan ada candlelight dinner di balkon." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan 'aww' sembari mendengarkan. "Aku bertanya untuk apa itu, dan dia tiba-tiba muncul. Dia membacakan puisi yang benar-benar romantis."

"Coba kutebak, isinya kayak—abjad dimulai dengan ABC, angka dimulai dengan 123, musik dimulai dengan Do Re Mi, tapi cinta dimulai dari kamu dan aku?" Syaoran dan Sakura bertukar pandang dan tersenyum.

Tomoyo mengangguk. "Kok kamu tahu?"

"Ahh, kamu mungkin terkejut... lanjutkan ceritamu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terus, dia langsung melamar. Aku menangis dan menjawab iya."

"Aku mau melihat cincinnya!" seru Sakura dengan semangat. Sakura menjerit keras ketika ia melihat cincin itu.

Syaoran memijat pelan keningnya. "Kenapa Tuhan memberi perempuan banyak energi ekstra?" Apa mungkin ia mabuk karena kebanyakan seks... atau mungkin karena jeritan-jeritan barusan? Apapun jawabannya... _sial_. Kepalanya sakit.

"Aw, Syaoran, hapus tampang masam dari wajahmu!" Tomoyo tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Nanti kalau kamu dan Sakura menikah, kamu bakal sebahagia ini...mungkin lebih!"

Sakura tersipu mendengar komentar ia, Syaoran, dan menikah dalam satu kalimat. Ia tidak keberatan. Bukan berarti ia mau menikah dengannya—tapi ia juga tidak menolaknya. Maksudnya _KALAU _mereka benar-benar akan menikah, maka ia akan sangat..._sangat_—Oke, cukup.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku harus jadi pendamping pengantin wanitanya," kata Tomoyo. "_DAN _aku mau jadi ibu baptis anak-anakmu."

"Kita bahkan belum sampai situ!" seru Sakura.

Syaoran menyengir kecil dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kalau begitu kamu mau kesitu?"

Gadis itu tersipu lagi.

"MANISNYA!" Tomoyo menjerit kegirangan.

"Oh, _Tuhan_, cuma sampai sini yang bisa kutahan," kata Syaoran. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke punggung gadis itu dan _dengan ramah _menunjukkannya ke pintu sebelum mendorongnya keluar dan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. "Walaupun aku suka masakannya, _sial _itu tadi benar-benar membuat urat nadiku hampir putus."

Sakura tertawa geli dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Syaoran. "Well, well... _pendamping _pengantin pria."

"Hm?"

"Kamu siap?"

"Bertemu keluargamu sebagai pacarmu?" Ia mengangguk. "Bisa kita mampir ke pengacaraku jadi aku bisa nulis wasiat dulu?"

Sakura tertawa. "Gak bakal seburuk itu kok."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bakal menggantinya nanti."

Dan karena alasan yang janggal, semua kata-kata barusan terdengar seperti 'SEX' bagi Sakura... dan ia bukan membicarakan scrabble.

zZz

"Touya, _apa-apaan_ ini?" Sakura berteriak keras ketika kakaknya menyodorkan papan jalan dan bolpoin ke wajah Syaoran.

"Karena kamu membawanya untuk bertemu tetua terhormat," jawab pria tersebut, "dia harus mengisi formulir itu."

Sakura dan Syaoran terheran-heran.

"Sakura...tolong?" Syaoran menoleh ke _pacar_nya untuk memberinya pertolongan.

"Otou-san!" Sakura berpaling ke ayahnya.

Fujitaka tersenyum ramah. "Touya, mungkin kamu bisa—" ia gemetar di bawah pelototan Touya, "—kamu ingin tempat yang sepi untuk mengisi formulir itu, Li-kun?"

"Otou-san!" Sakura tidak percaya ayahnya menyerah melawan ide tolol Touya dengan mudahnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta pada seseorang yang lebih kuat dari kakaknya. "Onee-chaaaaan!"

"Kelihatannya menarik," wanita itu menjawab. "Lagian... itu _cuma _formulir."

Sakura mengerang. Mungkin harusnya ia melewatkan sesi 'bertemu-keluarga-besar' ini.

_Sial_...

Kenapa Tuhan membuat kakaknya menjadi _sangat _protektif?

"Formulir apaan sih itu?" kata Sakura penasaran sambil melihat formulir tersebut dengan Syaoran.

**APLIKASI UNTUK MENGENCANI ADIKKU**

(DAPAT BERUBAH SEWAKTU-WAKTU)

CATATAN – Aplikasi ini akan dianggap tidak lengkap dan akan ditolak jika tidak disertai dengan keterangan finansial yang lengkap, riwayat: pendidikan, pekerjaan, keturunan, dan kesehatan dari dokter. Jika Anda berumur di bawah 18 tahun maka mohon isi aplikasi ini dengan didampingi orang tua atau wali.

1. NAMA LENGKAP: — TTL: —

2. NAMA AYAH: — NAMA IBU: —

3. BERAPA BERSAUDARA? —

4. APA PEKERJAANMU? — GAJI? —

5. TINGGI:— BERAT: — IQ: — GPA: —

6. No KTP: — No SIM: —

7. PANGKAT PRAMUKA:—

8. ALAMAT: — TELEPON: —

9. Apakah Anda mempunyai satu AYAH dan satu IBU? Ya — Tidak — Jika TIDAK, jelaskan:

—

—

10. Berapa lama orangtua Anda menikah: — Jika kurang dari umurmu, jelaskan:

—

—

11. APA KAU PUNYA MOBIL VAN? — SEBUAH TRUK DENGAN BAN SUPER BESAR DAN BERANTAI? — KASUR AIR? — MOTOR? — TATO? — RAMBUT DICAT? — KONDOM? — PORNOGRAFI? — ANTING, CINCIN HIDUNG, CINCIN PUSAR? — ROKOK? — (JIKA ADA JAWABAN YA UNTUK BAGIAN PERTANYAAN #11, HENTIKAN MENJAWAB APLIKASI INI DAN TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SEGERA.)

12. Dalam kurang dari 50 kata, apa arti kata "Terlambat" menurutmu?

—

—

13. Dalam kurang dari 50 kata, apa arti "JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU" menurutmu?

—

—

14. Dalam kurang dari 50 kata, apa arti "MENAHAN NAFSU" menurutmu?

—

—

15. Gereja mana yang Anda hadiri? — Seberapa sering Anda menghadiri? —/ minggu

16. Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mewawancarai :

AYAH? — IBU? — PENDETA? — POLISI? —

17. Isian singkat: Mohon jawab dengan jujur – semua jawaban bersifat rahasia (Itu artinya aku gak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa – aku janji):

A. Kalau aku ditembak, tempat terakhir di tubuhku yang kuinginkan untuk terluka adalah —

B. Kalau aku dihajar, tulang terakhir di tubuhku yag kuinginkan untuk patah adalah —

C. Tempat bagi wanita adalah di —

D. Satu hal yang kuharapkan tidak ditanyakan dalam aplikasi ini adalah —

E. Aku suka cewek —. (Pakai kata sifat, bego.)

F. Aku suka pergi ke — di musim gugur. Aku pergi — di musim panas. Aku suka mengendarai —ku di musim dingin.

G. Ketika pertama kali ketemu cewek, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah — (CATATAN: Jika jawaban bagian "G" dimulai dengan huruf D, K, B atau P, berhenti menjawab dan tinggalkan tempat ini segera dengan _kepala _terkulai.)

18. Apa Anda berencana untuk menikahi adikku? — (Ya atau Tidak; jawaban Mungkin _tidak _diterima.)  
Jika YA, jelaskan rencanamu _secara menyeluruh_ —

—. Jika TIDAK, pergi _sekarang_.

19. Isi kondom dalam satu paket (centang satu): — 3 — 6 — 9 — 12 — Semuanya benar.  
Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu? —

20. Jika Anda "secara ajaib" mati dalam tidur Anda di sore hari yang indah, pesan terakhir yang ingin Anda sampaikan ke adikku?

—

AKU BERSUMPAH SEMUA INFORMASI DI ATAS DIJAWAB SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA DAN BENAR MENURUT SEGALA ILMU YANG KUMILIKI DI BAWAH HUKUMAN MATI, PEMENGGALAN, PENYALIBAN, HUKUMAN KURSI LISTRIK, PENYIKSAAN AIR ALA CINA, DAN DIBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP.

— Tanda Tangan (Itu artinya bubuhkan tanda tanganmu, bego.)

Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Silakan tunggu empat sampai enam tahun untuk pemrosesan. Anda akan dikirimi surat jika Anda diterima. Mohon jangan mencoba untuk menelepon atau menulis surat (tindakan tersebut menyebabkan aplikasi ini tidak lagi berlaku). Jika aplikasi Anda ditolak, Anda akan diberitahu oleh dua pria mengenakan baju hitam dasi putih yang membawa kotak biola (Anda mungkin ingin berjaga-jaga).

Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

**- Kinomoto Touya.**

Kedip. Kedip.

Sakura tidak mempercayainya. Hanya, "_Oh. Ya. TUHAN_!" yang bisa ia katakan.

"Kamu bisa mengisinya di mobilmu," kata Touya. "Kalau-kalau kamu merasa ingin menyerah, cukup pergi dan kami akan mengerti. Pencet bel kalau sudah selesai."

Syaoran menyeka keringat dari keningnya. Ya, _Tuhan_, seseorang tolonglah pria malang ini. Sebelum ia dapat mengatakan sesuatu, pria yang lebih tua—juga lebih tinggi dan kuat—meremas lehernya, melemparnya keluar dan membanting pintu dengan suara _BANG_!

Sakura dengan sedih melambaikan tangan ke arah Syaoran dari jendela sebelum kembali ke ruang keluarga dan menginjak kaki kakaknya. "Kapan kamu membuat formulir itu?"

Touya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menulisnya ketika kamu masuk SMP—kufotokopi dan kukasih ke tiap cowok yang melihatmu."

Sakura tersentak. "Jadi _kamu _alasan kenapa aku masih single sampai sekarang?"

"Formulir itu bekerja seperti jimat."

"OHH!" Sakura menginjak kaki kakaknya lagi.

zZz

Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu bagus atau tidak, tapi kakaknya kejang-kejang saat melihat jawaban Syaoran. Syaoran menolak memperlihatkan jawabannya jadi ia tidak tahu kenapa Touya mengeluarkan geraman seram dan melototi dada Syaoran, membayangkan pisau menusuk jantungnya. Itu...menakutkan.

"Bocah bego." Touya bergumam pelan.

"Apa aku lolos?" tanya Syaoran.

"Tunggu lima atau enam tahun lagi dan baru bakal kukasih tahu."

Syaoran mengejang.

Oke, ada apa dengan kejang-kejang? Semuanya kejang-kejang! Touya kejang-kejang, Syaoran kejang-kejang, bahkan Sakura kejang-kejang! Tidak tunggu... itu karena gatal. Lupakan.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura merengut.

Touya mendengus. "Oke. Tiga bulan," kata kakaknya. "Tiga bulan ke depan, aku bakal memasang mata dan telingaku, mengawasi kalian dengan _sangat_ ketat. Jadi jaga sikapmu, bocah. Setelah tiga bulan, kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Sakura memeluk kakaknya dan memberi ciuman basah ke pipinya. "Aku sayang kamu, 'nii-chan!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Dia mendengus lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." kata Syaoran dan mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Touya menggeram dan dengan enggan menjabat tangan Syaoran _setelah _Nakuru meninju lengannya. "Jangan lupa kalau aku mengawasimu."

Syaoran tersenyum gugup, berusaha tidak berteriak 'Fuck!' karena genggaman kuat yang pria itu samarkan dalam jabat tangan. Itu bukan jabat tangan. Itu lebih seperti genggaman kematian. "Oh, pasti kuingat..."

"Tunggu sebentar..." Touya mengambil selangkah lebih dekat ke Syaoran dan mengendus dengan hati-hati. Secara tidak sadar, Syaoran mengambil selangkah ke belakang. "Itu _kamu_!" pria yang lebih tua itu berteriak dengan ekspresi 'siap-membunuh' tertulis di wajahnya. "KAMU MENYENTUH MERCEDES-_KU_!"

Dan terjadilah kepanikan.

zZz

Tiga bulan kemudian...

"Honey, kamu lihat kotak dengan pita merah?" tanya Syaoran, berlari mengelilingi kamar dan menggali laci-laci.

"Kotak apa?" Sakura terlalu sibuk memakai make-up untuk memperhatikan pacarnya yang panik.

Mereka baru berpacaran selama tiga bulan, dan mereka sudah terlihat seperti suami istri. Syaoran bolak balik, mencari benda yang hilang, dan Sakura berusaha mengabaikan keidiotannya. Sakura tinggal bersama Syaoran hampir selama dua bulan. Ia pindah setelah Nakuru memutuskan untuk mengambil apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sumpah, aku taruh di dalam laci ini!" geram Syaoran.

"Dan aku bilang aku gak lihat kotak apapun."

"Kamu yakin kamu gak ngacak-ngacak laci ini dan gak sengaja ngebuang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku gak tahu!" Syaoran berteriak frustasi. "M-Maaf... Aku stres dengan pernikahannya Eriol."

Sakura mengelus lembut lengannya. "Memangnya benda itu penting?" tanya Sakura.

Syaoran mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku seharusnya nyimpen itu buat Koji," katanya. "Dia minta aku nyimpen hadiah untuknya."

"Buat?"

"Buat surprise Michiru atau semacamnya... _Tuhan_, aku gak percaya benda itu bisa hilang!"

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu melihatnya?" Sakura mulai mencari di tempat-tempat yang mungkin pria itu lewatkan. "Kamu yakin kamu simpan di laci dan bukan di lemari atau di bawah bantal?"

Syaoran mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus simpan di bawah bantal? Jelas, terakhir aku lihat kotak sial itu pas aku—"

"Pas kamu...?"

Syaoran tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Baru ingat kalau aku sudah berikan ke Koji."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Well, kita harus sampai di restoran secepatnya. Kita gak mau telat lagi seperti tadi pagi, _kan_?"

Syaoran terkekeh dan berkata, "Tadi pagi gak segitu buruknya."

"Yeah, Syaoran, gak _segitu _buruknya." Sakura mendengus. "Pendamping pengantin pria dan wanita _terlambat_ satu setengah jam ke pernikahan sahabat mereka, karena pendamping pengantin prianya _lupa_ pernikahannya dilakukan di gereja mana, dan mereka berdua akhirnya masuk tanpa undangan ke pernikahan orang lain. Coba, _sweetums_, apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?"

"Seenggaknya kita sampai di pernikahan."

"Aku gak habis pikir kenapa kamu bisa lupa gereja mana."

Syaoran mendengus. "Kayak kamu ingat saja."

"Well, yang penting malam ini kita gak akan mempermalukan diri kita sendiri." Ia meletakkan lengannya melingkari leher pria itu dan menciumnya ringan. "Kita akan tampil tidak mencolok sampai semua orang lupa kejadian tadi pagi."

Pria itu menyengir. "Seberapa _tidak mencolok_?"

Ia meninju pria itu. "Memangnya kamu cuma mikirin seks?"

"Gak, aku juga mikirin kamu setiap detiknya." Pria itu mencium lembut pipi Sakura. "Kamu kelihatan cantik malam ini."

"Dan kamu pendamping pengantin pria paling tampan di planet ini."

Syaoran menyeringai. "Aku juga bisa menjadi pengantin pria yang lumayan."

Sakura tertawa. "Well, Eriol seharusnya yang menjadi sorotan—bagaimanapun juga, dia pengantin prianya hari ini."

"Jam berapa kita harus ada di restoran?"

"Jam tujuh."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam tujuh kurang dua puluh."

"Kira-kira berapa lama kita bisa sampai kesana?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Sepuluh menit kalau gak macet, tapi sekarang Minggu sore jadi mungkin sekitar lima belas menit."

"Bagus. Aku cuma butuh lima menit."

"Lima? Buat apa—_SEKARANG_?"

zZz

"Hallelujah! Aku kaget kamu bisa ingat dimana restoran yang benar." Eriol bergeram sinis ketika pendamping pengantin pria dan wanita tiba.

Sakura memutar matanya dan Syaoran berdengus. "Tutup mulutmu."

"Seenggaknya kalian gak telat," kata pria berambut hitam. "Aku akan membuat Koji atau Taguchi pendampingku kalau kamu telat lagi."

Kedua pria itu membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik bagi mereka sementara kedua wanita saling berpelukan dan memuji penampilan masing-masing. "Tomoyo, kamu terlihat sangat cantik!" seru Sakura. "Kamu wanita paling cantik hari ini!"

Gadis satunya tertawa geli. "Tunggu sampai pernikahan_mu_, Sakura."

Para pria menghentikan percakapan apapun yang mereka bicarakan di samping dan Eriol berkata, "Kita cuma harus menunggu beberapa orang lagi dan resepsi bisa dimulai. Sakura akan memulai pidatonya, dan Syaoran akan memberikan toast-nya (pidato sebelum bersulang) sebelum kita memotong kue."

"Aku kira Syaoran bakal memberikan toast di akhir acara," kata Sakura.

Syaoran tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. "Ada beberapa perubahan. Ayo masuk ke dalam dan menyapa tamu-tamu lain, _sayang_."

Pria itu menuntunnya ke dalam sebelum ia dapat mengatakan sesuatu. Selama setengah jam ke depan, Sakura berpindah dari satu meja ke meja lain dan mengobrol dengan para tamu. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan putus asa mencari Syaoran ketika tiga wanita tua mulai menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti elang liar. Entah bagaimana, mereka terpisah, dan ia tidak dapat menemukan pria itu dimanapun. Ia berteriak senang ketika pria itu berhasil menemukannya lagi.

"Aku menemukan yang lain," katanya dan tersenyum sopan kepada para nenek. "Permisi."

"Kenapa lama banget sih?" bisik Sakura saat mereka pergi.

"Orang-orang itu gak mau ninggalin aku sampai aku menghabiskan satu botol sampanye," jawabnya.

"Gimana perasaanmu?"

"Cukup baik untuk melakukan seks kilat tiga menit," canda Syaoran.

"Ya Tuhan..."

"OH, HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN!" Taguchi berseru riang ketika Sakura dan Syaoran sampai meja mereka.

Sakura tersenyum gugup dan berbisik di telinga Syaoran. "Oke, apa dia menghirup narkoba?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Koji membuatnya minum seenggaknya tiga botol untuk menyeretnya keluar dari kantor."

"Kamu bercanda..."

"Kamu siap?" tanya Tomoyo.

Sakura menarik napas dan mengangguk. Syaoran memberikan segelas sampanye dan ia mengangkatnya tinggi. Semua perhatian beralih ke Sakura dan ia menelan ludah pelan. Ia berulang kali melatih pidatonya di depan cermin, tapi untuk benar-benar membawakannya di depan banyak orang ternyata lebih sulit dibanding yang ia kira...

"Selamat malam," ia memulai. "Hadirin sekalian, saya senang menyambut Anda sekalian malam ini untuk merayakan pernikahan Eriol dan Tomoyo. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ke Tomoyo bahwa saya merasa terhormat berdiri di sampingmu di hari yang spesial ini. Mewakili para pengiring dan saya sendiri, saya hanya ingin mengatakan betapa cantiknya Tomoyo hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang istimewa bagi kita semua."

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Tomoyo dan saya telah berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Dia mengajarkan pelajaran berharga bahwa persahabatan adalah hal yang terpenting setelah keluarga. Kami saling mendukung di saat senang maupun sedih. Saya punya banyak kenangan menyenangkan bersama Tomoyo, kita semua punya. Dan akan kita kenang selamanya," lanjut Sakura. "Kenangan yang paling kuingat adalah menyaksikan Tomoyo menikah dengan pria ini hari ini, teman dan cinta dalam hidupnya. Aku sayang kalian berdua; kalian teman yang sangat kusayang. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku melihat kalian tumbuh sebagai individul dan berkembang sebagai pasangan. Terpisah, kalian berdua adalah orang yang spesial, dan luar biasa, tapi bersama kalian berdua saling melengkapi. Hari ini kita merayakan semua yang kalian berdua temukan bersama. Saya ingin kita semua untuk mengangkat gelas dan bersulang."

Semua perlahan mengangkat gelas mereka.

"Untuk cinta, tawa, dan bahagia selama-lamanya—Selamat!"

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan.

"Gak jelek, belalang." Syaoran berbisik ke telinganya ketika ia duduk.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kita lihat gimana bagusnya toast-mu, Tuan Pendamping."

"Tunggu dan lihat nanti."

"Terima kasih sudah bilang kalau aku temanmu 'tersayang' di pidato, Sakura." kata Eriol dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Begitu indah. Aku hampir menangis."

Sakura bergeram. "Oh, kusumpal mu—"

Syaoran segera menutup mulut Sakura. "Jangan malam ini, Sakura."

_Sial_.

zZz

"Siap untuk menentukan toast siapa yang lebih bagus?" Syaoran berpaling untuk berbicara dengannya saat Eriol menyapa para tamu.

Sakura mendengus. "Apa ini jadi taruhan?"

"Gimana kalau iya?"

"Apa hadiahnya kalau kamu menang?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "_Ketika _aku menang, aku mau kamu untuk..."

"Untuk...?"

"Aku kasih tahu nanti." Ia tersenyum dan berdiri ketika Eriol mengalihkan perhatian para tamu padanya. Ia berdeham dan dengan keras memulai, "Selamat malam hadirin sekalian—namaku Li Syaoran dan aku teman sejak kecil pengantin pria, juga pendampingnya hari ini. Pertama-tama biarkan aku puji para pengiring pengantin yang terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan hari ini, dan hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh pengantin wanita kita. Dan, aku yakin kalian setuju, gentlemen, hari ini hari yang menyedihkan bagi para pria lajang, karena satu lagi wanita cantik meninggalkan daftar calon pacar. Dan ladies, aku yakin kalian setuju kalau hari ini berlalu tanpa banyak rintangan. Tapi hari ini tidak sebegitu menakjubkan bagi pengantin wanita seperti yang ia pikir. Ia tidak menikahi _pria terbaik_." (A/N Pendamping pengantin pria dalam bahasa Inggris disebut _best man_ yang dapat diartikan juga sebagai pria terbaik)

Para tamu tertawa mendengar leluconnya. Sakura diam-diam memutar matanya ketika Syaoran mengedipkan mata padanya dengan imut.

Setelah membiarkan para tamu tenang, ia melanjutkan pelan. "Aku benar-benar gugup sebelumnya, jadi aku mempersiapkan beberapa kalimat—dan setelah mengatakannya, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang... Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada asisten-asistenku, para pengiring pengantin pria—Koji dan Taguchi. Sudah ketentuan di pernikahan kalau pengiring pengantin pria tidak boleh tampil lebih keren dari pendamping pengantin pria hari ini, dan dengan puas dapat kukatakan kalau mereka telah menjalankan peran mereka dengan sangat baik. Cheers, guys, untuk kerja sukses kalian!"

Terdengar tawa lagi.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau melanjutkan pidato Eriol akan lumayan sulit, dan aku benar, aku tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang ia katakan tadi. Jadi, mewakili para pengiring pengantin aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Eriol untuk ...um...apapun yang ia katakan tadi." Ia berbalik untuk memberi temannya senyuman yang berseri-seri. "Aku juga ingin mengulangi komentar Eriol dan berterima kasih lagi untuk para hadirin yang telah datang dan berbagi di hari spesial mereka, terutama mereka yang melakukan perjalanan jauh. Ketika Eriol meminta aku menjadi pendampingnya, jelas aku merasa tersanjung. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau aku harus memberikan pidato, dan pada saat itu, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentangnya. Masalahnya aku cuma punya sedikit pengalaman melakukan ini, jadi tolong sabar dalam menghadapiku."

Sakura ingin mencekik leher pacarnya ketika dia, lagi-lagi, menerima tawa dari para tamu. Dasar dia dan pesona bodohnya.

"Sebenarnya aku cemas seberapa lama pidato ini berakhir jadi aku bertanya ke orang-orang dan jawaban umumnya adalah seharusnya lama pidato ini berlangsung sama dengan lama pengantin pria melakukan tugasnya di kamar tidur. Jadi, hadirin sekalian, terima kasih banyak, Anda telah menjadi penonton yang hebat!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari berbagai sudut ruang, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Semua orang tertawa—semua kecuali pengantin pria. Entah kenapa.

"Bercanda, Eriol. Coret apa yang barusan aku katakan, hadirin. Upacara pernikahan ini meminta pasangan kita ini menerima dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk. Well, Eriol, menemukan Tomoyo, kamu gak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi. Tomoyo—kamu gak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Hanya catatan kecil disini—tidak banyak orang tahu, tapi Tomoyo sebenarnya baru mengalami musibah minggu ini. Kartu kreditnya dicuri Senin kemarin, tapi Eriol memutuskan untuk tidak melaporkannya ke polisi karena ternyata si pencuri ini tidak membelanjakannya sebanyak Tomoyo!"

Syaoran membuat para tamu berada dalam genggamannya. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana menggunakan pesonanya...

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Eriol dan Tomoyo telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi, aku ingat ketika Eriol pertama kali mengajak Tomoyo ke hotel mewah ketika akhir pekan. Dia melakukan hal-hal romantis, dengan bunga dan sampanye di kamar, semuanya. Pagi harinya mereka turun untuk sarapan. Eriol memesan sarapan lengkap untuk dia sendiri: bacon, sosis, telur, roti bakar, sereal dan kopi. Untuk Tomoyo, dia hanya memesan timun dan wortel. Nantinya aku tanya kenapa, dan dia bilang dia mau lihat apakah Tomoyo juga makan seperti kelinci."

Sakura tertawa geli, melihat pipi pengantin wanitanya memerah.

"Pada pidato ini, sepertinya ada tiga tujuan utama yang harus aku penuhi sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Pertama adalah memastikan pengantin pria tidur nyenyak di malam sebelum pernikahan. Well, aku jamin dia tidur seperti bayi—dia ngompol dua kali dan bangun tiap jam menangis memanggil ibunya."

Oh, Sakura benar-benar senang melihat ekspresi si pengantin pria. _Tidak ternilai harganya_. Ia harus memberi hadiah Syaoran nanti ketika mereka sampai rumah.

"Kedua adalah membawanya kesini dalam keadaan rapi dengan wajah dan rambut yang teratur. Sayang sekali, Tuhan tidak membiarkannya terjadi jadi apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Para tamu tertawa bersama Syaoran. "Terakhir, aku harus memastikan tidak ada mantan-mantan yang marah muncul tanpa diundang untuk merusak upacara ini. Untungnya hal ini tidak menjadi masalah karena pecahnya perang di antara para mantan yang menyebabkan mereka kalau tidak dikarantina atau tertembak dan kebakar sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Eriol sibuk melirik jamnya sambil menggerutu sesuatu seperti 'sial, sampai kapan pidatonya selesai?'.

"Lalu, ketika aku berkeliling melakukan survei untuk menyiapkan pidatoku, seseorang menyebutkan kalau aku harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang pengantin pria. Jadi apa yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang Eriol?" Syaoran menarik kertas dari kantungnya. "Dia tampan, sukses, jenaka, pintar, mempesona... err...Sorry, Eriol—ini bacanya apa? Aku gak bisa baca tulisanmu. Oh, yeah, _hebat_ di tempat tidur! Sorry."

Pengantin pria terlihat berulang kali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Jujur saja, Eriol dan Tomoyo berbagi banyak momen romantis. Aku ingin kalian membaginya dengan kami semua. Tomoyo, bisa kamu letakkan tangan kirimu di atas meja—dan, Eriol, bisa kamu letakkan tanganmu di atasnya? Bagus sekali! Eriol, aku mau kamu ingat momen ini selamanya...terakhir kalinya kamu dengan tangan di atas."

Syaoran tersenyum jail.

"Mereka bilang kalau pidato pendampingnya adalah lima menit terburuk bagi pengantin pria; tapi kamu beruntung, Eriol, ini hampir selesai. Aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa suatu kehormatan untukku menjadi pendamping pengantin pria hari ini. Mewakili kedua pengantin, aku ingin mengulangi apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya dan terima kasih telah saling berbagi di hari spesial mereka. Jadi, hadirin sekalian, suatu kehormatan untuk mengajak kalian untuk berdiri dan mengangkat gelas kalian dan bersulang untuk Eriol dan Tomoyo, Tuan dan Nyonya Hiiragizawa. Kita doakan mereka yang terbaik ke depannya, dan semoga mereka menikmati pernikahan yang panjang dan bahagia. Untuk kedua pengantin!"

Syaoran duduk dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

"Awas kamu di tempat parkir nanti," Eriol menggeram pelan.

Syaoran menyeringai. "Bayarannya bikin aku jadi pendampingmu." Ia beralih ke Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan. "Jadi, gimana menurutmu, babe?"

Ia hanya berkata, "Punyaku lebih _manis_". walaupun—dalam hati—ia mengaku kalah; tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung.

Syaoran terkekeh. "Terserah kamu, Sakura."

zZz

Resepsi hampir mendekati akhir. Semua orang yang ingin bersulang dengan pengantin pria dan wanitanya telah mendapat kesempatan mereka, kue sudah dimakan sampai habis, minuman beralkohol hampir habis, dan para pria terlihat mabuk seperti babi—kalau babi bisa mabuk.

Semua bersiap-siap pulang ketika Syaoran meminta perhatian mereka dengan mengetuk ringan gelas sampanye.

"Sebelum kita akhiri malam ini, aku ingin meminta perhatian kalian sekali lagi," katanya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedua pengantin sih."

"Syaoran, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Syaoran hanya meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya untuk membuatnya diam. "Duduk saja, Sakura."

"Ngapain kamu—?"

Ia disuruh diam lagi. "Shh. Dengar..." Pria itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantung dan menyerahkannya ke Sakura. "Ini untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura dapat mendengar Tomoyo dan teman-temannya menjerit pelan di belakangnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, dan matanya mulai berair. "Syaoran..."

"Aku tahu kamu mungkin berpikir kalau ini terlalu cepat," kata Syaoran. "Aku gak menyalahkan kamu kalau kamu ragu dengan keputusanku, tapi aku memutuskan kalau aku ingin bersama denganmu. Kamu satu-satunya yang kuinginkan untuk terus bersama. Aku gak bisa kasih kamu candlelight dinner dan puisi romantis seperti Eriol, karena aku gak bisa dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaanku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa kusampaikan dalam tindakan dan kata-kata."

Syaoran membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari dalamnya; berlutut dengan satu kaki di depannya. "Jadi yang bisa kulakukan cuma meminta semua yang ada di ruangan ini—teman-teman dan keluarga kita—untuk menjadi saksi dan membuktikan cintaku padamu. Kinomoto Sakura, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Ia membuka kotak untuk memperlihatkan cincin berlian, cincin berlian yang sangat _cantik_.

Dan Sakura kehilangan kendali. Ia menangis seperti para gadis lain yang menangis ketika pria yang tepat melamarnya.

"Syaoran, kamu bego."

"Cuma untuk kamu, Sakura... cuma kamu."

"Aku gak tahu mau jawab apa..."

"Kamu gak harus menjawab apapun."

Ia mengangguk dan mencium Syaoran di bibir.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo berdiri di belakang mereka dengan video kamera di tangannya. _Suami_nya heran dan bertanya-tanya dimana dia menyimpan benda itu.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Touya berlari ke arah mereka dan memisahkan pasangan tersebut. "_SEKARANG _kamu mau menikahi adikku?"

Syaoran mengambil selangkah ke belakang dan mengangguk.

Pria yang lebih tua itu mengambil papan jalan dan bolpoin entah dari mana, dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Syaoran. "Isi itu."

Sakura terheran-heran. "...'aplikasi untuk menikahi adikku'... Touya, kamu punya berapa macam formulir sih?"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku ragu dia butuh aplikasi untuk bercerai."

_Ya Tuhan_...

Sakura menghembuskan napas dan memeluk lehernya ketika ia mengisi formulir—seperti ia punya pilihan lain saja jika ingin menikahi Sakura.

"Syaoran...?" kata Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kalau Eriol jadi pendampingmu, aku mau langsung cerai di hari pernikahan kita."

Pria itu tertawa. "Harus dia. Itu perjanjian kita untuk membolehkan aku melamar kamu di hari pernikahannya. Walaupun, kita bisa menyumpal mulutnya sebelum toast."

"Mungkin kita bisa menipunya ke pernikahan yang salah."

Eriol mendengus. "Kalian idiot sadar kalau aku berdiri disini, kan?"

Mereka mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas untuk melihat pria berambut hitam dan tersenyum gugup. _Ups_.

zZz

Sakura melihat cincin di jarinya. "Aku gak percaya aku tunangan _dua kali_."

"Memangnya kamu mau bertunangan berapa _kali_?"

"Semoga ini terakhir kalinya." kata Sakura sambil bersandar ke Syaoran. "Syaoran, menurutmu kita bisa bahagia selama-lamanya?"

Pria itu menariknya lebih dekat dan tersenyum, mencium lembut kelopak matanya. "Gak, karena gak ada yang namanya bahagia selama-lamanya. Yang ada hanya kamu dan aku—sampai kematian memisahkan kita."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku suka itu."

"Aku juga."

Ia menatap dinding besi di sekeliling mereka. "Menurutmu berapa lama kita bakal terjebak disini?"

"Sampai pagi."

Sakura menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Syaoran...?"

"Hm?"

"Janji kamu gak bakal _mencoba_ membetulkan apapun selama kamu hidup..."

_Jadi, disinilah aku... _lagi.

_Di umur 21, aku orang paling tidak beruntung di planet ini. Berapa kali orang terjebak dua kali di lift yang sama seumur hidupnya? Aku bakal terus terang... kalau sebelumnya belum ada, setidaknya ada _dua _sekarang._

**Tiga jam yang lalu...**

"Oh, aku mau mandi air hangat sekarang juga!" Sakura mengerang letih ketika mereka menunggu lift turun.

Syaoran tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya menggoda. "Aku punya usul," katanya.

"Aku cuma mau ke apartemen, mandi, dan langsung tidur malam ini." Sakura bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. _Tidak ada_ seks malam ini. "Lagipula, kamu bau alkohol."

"Aku gak mabuk kok."

"Seharusnya kamu gak minum terlalu banyak," kata Sakura.

"Aku senang... karena kita bertunangan."

_Yeah... memang_, pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lift terbuka dengan suara _ding_ dan Sakura segera menarik _tunangan_nya ke dalam dan mendorongnya ke sudut. Well, lift memang dibuat untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Lebih baik digunakan sebaik-baiknya dan beri pujian untuk orang yang menciptakannya, kan?

Berjinjit, Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menutup mata, dengan lembut menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Syaoran sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu. Syaoran melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya dan menariknya erat, dan mereka menunggu percikan hasrat muncul. Sayangnya... percikannya tidak muncul, tapi hal _lain_ yang muncul.

Dan 'hal lain' itu tumpah menutupi gaun indah Sakura.

Ketika ia pikir tidak ada lagi hal lain yang berjalan buruk, ada saja yang salah. Tuhan memutuskan untuk mengoloknya lagi dan membuat lift berhenti berjalan.

"Ups..." Syaoran tersenyum malu. Sakura tidak yakin pria itu mengatakan 'ups' karena memuntahinya atau karena payah membetulkan lift sialan ini.

Jadi, begitulah bagaimana mereka bisa sampai tahap _ini—_berpelukan di sudut lift rusak dengan kubangan muntahan di sudut seberang. Benar-benar malam yang tidak terlupakan; belum lagi satu lagi kisah yang bisa Sakura ceritakan ke anak-anak mereka suatu saat.

Oh, yeah. Ia sudah bisa membayangkannya.

Di samping itu semua... Sakura bahagia.

Sakura menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Syaoran yang tertidur. Dia terlihat cantik ketika tidur. Begitu damai, begitu murni, begitu cantik. Sejumput rambut menutupi wajahnya, dan Sakura dengan lembut menyibak dan meletakkannya di belakang telinga Syaoran. Pria itu mendesah dan mengubur wajahnya ke leher Sakura, tetapi dia tidak bangun.

Ia menatap pria itu dan tersenyum.

Malam ini memang bukan yang ia impikan, dan lamarannya mungkin bukan yang paling manis maupu romantis; tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Mungkin ini bukan akhir yang sempurna yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia senang tidak berakhir sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan berarti semuanya _lengkap_... tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditambahkan ke hidup mereka dan tidak ada yang hilang. Lagipula...

_Sesuatu yang indah tidak pernah sempurna._

_Makanya tidak ada namanya akhir yang sempurna—hanya ada awal yang indah._

**·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·**

**- Tamat -**


	21. Chapter 21

Cerita di bawah adalah original karangan 'Aesha'

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura dan karakter2nya asli milik CLAMP yang legendaris.

_Have a nice read :)_

* * *

**Cinta Sang Tukang Ledeng**

**x-x-x**

**BONUS:  
**Adegan-adegan yang dihapus... (**_UPDATED!_**)

oOo

**- Bagaimana semuanya dimulai... -**

"_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-21!_"

Sakura melirik kue ulang tahun di meja dan sekilas melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa hadiah di atas meja. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri jendela dan melihat ke jalanan; tidak ada mobil disana. Mungkin mereka memberinya mobil, tapi mereka ingin ia berpikir mereka tidak memberinya mobil dan nanti mereka mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan berkata 'KEJUTAN!'

_Hoee! Mungkin saja?_

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!" kata ayahnya dan memberinya kartu ucapan Hallmark.

_Yang benar saja_... pikir Sakura dalam hati. Kartu ucapan? Ayahnya memberinya kartu ucapan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-21...?

"Uh... m-makasih, Otou-san..."

Tulisan dalam kartu itu:

_Hari ini hari yang berbahagia  
Tentu saja itu hal yang pasti  
Kocok-kocok segelas air soda  
Dan terdengarlah suara mendesis_

_Berenang atau main skate  
Pilih saja  
Tabraklah sebuah kotak surat  
Dengan tongkat_

_Jatuh atau bangun  
Tertawa atau bermain  
Lakukan saja  
Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu_

_Oh, sebelum aku lupa  
Asal tahu saja  
Ibumu dan aku  
Sudah lama menunangkanmu._

Ada tiga hal yang berputar-putar di kepala Sakura. Satu, _ini _adalah kartu ucapan _terburuk_ yang pernah ada. Dua, _menunangkanku_—yang benar saja! Dan tiga, ia tidak tahu Hallmark membuat kartu untuk acara-acara seperti ini.

_Kau belajar sesuatu yang baru setiap hari_...

zZz

**- Syaoran dan manusia pertama di bulan... -**

_Sial_.

Li Syaoran membenci hidupnya. Ia benci kehidupan _bodoh_nya.

Jadwal kerjanya penuh dengan wanita-wanita meneleponnya tiap menit dan detik ketika mereka bahkan tidak _butuh _tukang ledeng. Ada satu wanita yang meneleponnya agar datang ke tempatnya hanya untuk menawarinya minum secangkir teh. Oh, well... Wanita-wanita itu ingin membuang uang mereka, bukan berarti ia mendapat masalah karena itu. Tapi tetap saja... ia butuh seseorang untuk menyibukkan kucing-kucing kelaparan itu. Ia punya firasat bahwa tidak akan lama lagi sebelum salah satu dari mereka kehabisan kesabaran dan memperkosanya.

Dan ketika Eriol mendengar _masalah_nya Syaoran, pria itu langsung _memintanya _untuk merekrut sekretaris, atau lebih tepatnya cewek yang mengganggu pria berambut gelap itu untuk memberinya pekerjaan dan dia hanya ingin membungkam cewek itu. Yang Syoaran tahu cewek ini _teman_nya Eriol—sepupu pacarnya untuk lebih tepatnya—dan Eriol akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua lain kali. Syaoran hanya menggerutu dan menyetujuinya. Ia putus asa mencari orang yang akan menggantikannya memikul pekerjaan membosankan itu dari bahunya. Pengemis tidak bisa jadi pilihan.

Jadi, disinilah ia setelah menjalani hari dengan pekerjaan yang melelahkan; pulang ke apartemennya dan berharap dapat bersantai dengan mandi shower. Ia sudah dekat dengan gedung apartemennya ketika ia menyadari ada seorang gadis berdiri di pintu masuk. Gadis itu hanya berdiri disana dengan koper di tangannya, menatap gedung tersebut.

Dan sebagai pria dewasa, seperti semua pria yang mempunyai hormon, ia mengamati gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. _Ukuran cewek ini 36-25-34_, pikirnya. _Bokongnya bagus_.

Ia cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya berkata sendiri. "Kamu tahu apa yang pernah dikatakan orang pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di bulan," gadis itu berkata. "Gak ada uang di bulan, tapi gak ada uang di sakuku juga."

"Siapa yang pernah mengatakan hal itu?" Syaoran tidak sadar ia mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Gadis itu terkejut dan memutar tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah matanya—jarang gadis-gadis di Jepang yang mempunyai mata berwarna emerald... _luar biasa _jarang.

Ia menatap dada gadis itu. _Koreksi yang _barusan _jadi_ **32**_-25-34_.

Syaoran menyadari gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan _itu_. Pandangan yang setiap wanita lemparkan padanya—pandangan 'ya-tuhan-dia-cakep-banget'. Ia menyimpulkan gadis ini pindah ke gedung apartemennya dan mengerang. Bagus sekali. Hal lain yang ia butuhkan dari wanita adalah mengikutinya hingga ke apartemen.

Tapi di lain sisi...

Dengan cepat mata Syaoran menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu lagi. Dia lumayan...

_Gak jelek_, pikirnya. Oke, ia _tidak _menelanjangi gadis itu di pikirannya! ... ia hanya membayangkan gadis itu dengan pandangan yang _sangat _introspektif...

_Dan manusia pertama di bulan meneriakkan, 'Eureka!'_

Oke... ia _benar-benar _harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap kandungan 'C19H28O2' yang berlebih dalam tubuhnya.

zZz

**- Touya dan anjing yang kabur... -**

"Matikan lampu sial itu dan tidurlah!" Nakuru kehabisan kesabaran, frustasi dan melempar bantal ke suaminya.

"Dia harusnya meneleponku sekarang!" seru pria itu dengan kesal. "Kenapa dia belum menelepon?"

"Touya..." wanita itu mulai bernapas dengan nada mengancam. "Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan jam tidurku sekarang, aku akan menggantung_mu _seperti hiasan pohon Natal. Sekarang matikan lampunya dan _tidur_!"

Pria itu menghela napas dan naik ke tempat tidur. "Kamu benar... mungkin tidak ada apa-apa."

Hal tersebut tetap tidak menenangkannya karena setengah jam kemudian pria itu menuju bandara dan mengejar penerbangan ke Jepang. Setelah tiba di Jepang baru dia teringat istrinya, yang masih berada di negara lain untuk bulan madu kedua mereka..._sendiri_. Dan pria itu segera terbang kembali ke Cina. Dalam perjalanannya, Touya mencoba membuat alasan untuk mencegah 'Bambi dan _teman-temannya_' menjadi hiasan pohon Natal.

Ketika Touya kembali ke hotel, pria itu menemukan istrinya _tersayang _sedang menunggunya di depan pintu dengan pisau di satu tangan dan sebuah apel di tangan lainnya—sebuah apel yang sangat _bulat_.

"Selamat datang, honey," kata Nakuru. "Gimana perjalanannya? Apakah..._menyenangkan_?" Nakuru mulai mengupas apelnya.

Touya menelan ludahnya. "Apa t-t-tidurmu nyenyak?"

Nakuru tersenyum. "Oh, iya—_sangat _nyenyak. Sebenarnya, aku tidur terlalu nyenyak sampai-sampai aku punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan banyak hal."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti... bagaimana cara memotong apel contohnya. Mau kupotongkan apel untukmu?"

"TIDAK!" teriak Touya. "Aku suka apel yang _utuh_."

"Kalau begitu mulailah menjelaskan." Wanita itu menaruh apel di tangannya ke atas meja dan menikamkan pisau ke buah tersebut. "Lebih baik kamu punya alasan yang bagus karena meninggalkanku di tengah malam."

Touya tertawa kecil dengan gugup. "Ah, well, begini... Aku gak bisa tidur tadi malam jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan anjing, tapi anjingnya kabur dan aku harus mengejarnya. Anjing yang sangat pintar, tahu gak. Lalu entah bagaimana aku sampai di Jepang dan aku—" Pria itu berhenti bicara dan berdesah. "_Sial_. Kita gak bawa Kero, ya?"

"Gak. Kita gak bawa dia."

_Catatan Untuk Diri Sendiri: Pastikan punya anjing dahulu sebelum menggunakan alasan 'berjalan-jalan dengan anjing'._

zZz

**- Tomoyo dan Mario Wonder... -**

_Wow... dia tukang ledeng?_

Ia tidak melihat Syaoran dengan baik ketika pertama bertemu dengannya, karena sampah-sampah melekat ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi ketika Syaoran keluar dari toilet dengan wajah dan pakaian yang bersih... _itu _lain cerita. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mal untuk mencari minuman di tempat lain dan ngobrol sedikit.

Mulut Tomoyo menganga melihat pria yang duduk di seberangnya, terpesona, kedua tangannya menyangga dagunya agar tidak terbuka lebar. Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus, apalagi ketika _pacar_nya duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura sudah memberitahu Tomoyo kalau bosnya sangat tampan, tapi _sial_—melihatnya langsung memberi kata '_tampan_' arti yang jauh berbeda. Tapi, tentu saja, Eriol masih nomor satu di mata Tomoyo.

Tapi ia masih tidak percaya pria itu tukang ledeng.

Well, menjadi tukang ledeng bukan hal yang buruk sih. Dari apa yang Sakura ceritakan padanya, pria ini sangat populer di kalangan wanita—ia memutuskan itu kemampuan 'tukang ledeng'nya. Lagipula, Mario seorang tukang ledeng dan semua orang _menyukai_nya. Mungkin Syaoran adalah Mario yang berikutnya.

_Heh. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Sakura seberapa cakapnya dia melompat... atau _meloncat.

Tomoyo menertawakan leluconnya sendiri. Kalau Syaoran adalah Mario, maka apa itu berarti membuat Eriol menjadi... _Luigi_? Well, Eriol _memang _mempunyai kaki yang cepat... _sangat _cepat.

"Tomoyo, kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura menepuk ringan pundak Tomoyo.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, hanya melamun!" ia tersenyum. "Jadi, Syaoran-kun... Sakura bilang kamu itu tukang ledeng?"

Syaoran mengerang. "Aku sebenarnya seorang..."

_Bahkan suaranya seksi_. Tomoyo tertawa geli dan tidak mengindahkan apa yang pria itu katakan. Yang ia dengar hanyalah blah blah blah; ia bisa melihat Sakura juga memikirkan hal yang sama—_C.A.K.E.P._

Tapi Tomoyo memikirkan 'cakep' yang berbeda. Ia sedang berusaha membayangkan apakah Syaoran terlihat lebih tampan dengan setelan jas atau tuksedo. Tomoyo akhirnya memutuskan kalau pria itu akan terlihat lebih gagah dengan tuksedo.

_Hitam atau putih? _Ia memikirkannya dengan keras. _DUA-DUANYA!_

Syaoran bisa memakai tuksedo putih untuk upacara pernikahan dan tuksedo hitam untuk resepsinya. Yup. Daidouji Tomoyo sudah merencanakan pernikahan sempurna untuk sepupunya yang imut dalam kepalanya. Ia akan mendesain gaun pernikahan yang _terindah _untuk Sakura.

_Syaoran itu... sekitar berapa tingginya? Enam kaki?_

Ambil contoh darinya. Mencoba memperkirakan ukuran seseorang dalam kepalamu tidaklah mudah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana para lelaki dapat melakukannya dengan mudah.

"Syaoran, berapa panjangmu?" ia berkata tanpa berpikir, menyela penjelasan pria itu.

Eriol memuncratkan minumannya ke seberang meja.

"Kenapa kamu mau tahu berapa panjangnya!" teriak Eriol.

Tomoyo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua orang di seberangnya tahu kalau ia sedang merencanakan pernikahan mereka. "Erm... penasaran?" malah ia berkata.

"Kamu _tidak _bertanya berapa panjangnya seseorang hanya karena kamu penasaran!"

"Aku cuma mau tahu berapa panjang kakinya!" teriak Tomoyo. "Memangnya itu kriminal atau apa?"

zZz

**- Yue dan 'sahabat' barunya... -**

_Hey, Tuhan..._

_Ini aku. Aku tahu setidaknya sudah dua puluh tahun sejak aku berbicara denganMu_—_yeah, well... Kau bukan satu-satunya yang kecewa dengan perubahanku. Pokoknya, aku belum meminta apapun dariMu untuk waktu yang sangat lama... tapi, _please_, aku mohon padaMu untuk _mengenyahkan makhluk ini!

Yue putus asa mencari jalan keluar. Dari apa?

"Jadi, apakah, kamu mewarisi properti ini dari orang tuamu? Apa seperti bisnis keluarga yang turun temurun dari satu generasi ke generasi selanjutnya? Siapa pendirinya? Tempat ini gak terlalu jelek, tapi mungkin kamu bisa melakukan sedikit mengubah tempat ini. Beberapa sistem di tempat ini sudah tua dan..." Dan wanita berambut cokelat itu melanjutkan bicaranya.

Apa dia tidak butuh jeda untuk bernapas? Yue menembak kepalanya sendiri dalam hati. Ia menatap dinding dengan dramatis seakan ia mengharapkan seseorang menjawab teriakan minta tolongnya.

_Kamu lihat, Tuhan? Siksaan macam ini hanya ada di neraka... Tolong... buat dia pergi, buat dia menghilang, bawa dia ke surga!_

Walaupun, ia punya firasat Tuhan juga tidak mau Nakuru di surga... dan sesuatu memberitahunya bahkan Penguasa Kematian pun takut padanya. Nakuru adalah hukuman Tuhan untuk umat manusia atas segala dosa yang mereka perbuat.

Kenapa ia mengundang Nakuru masuk ketika wanita itu muncul di depan pintunya dengan roti keju di tangannya? Terkutuklah roti keju—tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolak roti keju! Sudah seperti aturan tidak tertulis. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Berkata. Tidak. Pada. Kue.

"Hei, Yue, apa nama belakangmu? Apa kamu punya nama belakang? Kenapa kamu sering mengerutkan dahi—aku gak pernah melihatmu tersenyum—dan, apa kamu pernah keluar? Aku melihatmu di depan TV _sepanjang _waktu. Aku bertaruh kamu bakal menikahi TV kalau kamu bisa, eh? Yeah. Itu yang semua pecandu TV bilang. Aku setengah-pecandu..."

Yue menyambar remote dan menaikkan volume TV sekeras-kerasnya, berharap menutupi suara wanita itu.

"Kamu tahu... kamu mungkin orang pertama yang ngobrol denganku di luar rumah," katanya. Yue menekan tombol remote-nya lebih cepat, tapi kelihatannya tidak bekerja. "Aku seorang ibu rumah tangga ketika menikah dengan Touya. Tentu saja, aku masih mengobrol dengan teman-temanku di telepon dan kadang bertemu dengan mereka, tapi itu gak sama tahu gak?"

Volume TV sudah mencapai batas, tapi ia masih dapat mendengar apa yang wanita itu ocehkan seakan dia tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya seumur hidupnya. Ia mendesah kesal, menatap dinding lagi.

_Oke. Kau menang. Apa yang Kau mau dariku? Aku akan mulai berdoa padaMu sebelum makan dan sebelum tidur_—_aku bahkan akan mengorbankan seorang perawan! ... apa Kau lebih memilih wanita janda sebagai persembahan? ..._

"Kamu sahabat baruku!"

Dan... untuk menambah momen yang sangat dramatis dan _menyentuh hati_, televisi miliknya tiba-tiba meledak. Hati Yue terasa dicabik-cabik.

"Aww! Gak apa-apa..." Nakuru menepuk-nepuk pundaknya ringan. "Hei, lihat sisi baiknya! Sekarang kamu dan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas sebagai 'sahabat'!" _Oh...shit. _"Ayo belanja TV baru!"

Yue tidak mencintai TV dengan cara yang sama lagi setelah benda itu mengkhianatinya.

zZz

**- Perceraian... -**

"Jadi, kalian sudah mencapai kesepakatan?" tanya Kaho. Touya dan Nakuru saling menatap sekilas, dan kemudian keduanya mengangguk setuju. "Oke, kalau begitu. Karena aku pengacara dan teman dekat kalian, aku tanya sekali lagi: _apa kalian yakin_?"

"Kami sudah berpikir lebih baik begini," kata Touya.

Kaho menghela napas. "Nakuru, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu karena kamu yang mengajukan perceraian. Apa alasan perceraianmu?"

"Aku rasa aku gak bisa minta rumah kami, karena itu milik Otou-san juga," kata Nakuru, mengelus dagunya dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Yang aku minta cuma peti besi di kamar kami."

Touya segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Kamu baru mendapat peti besi itu setelah aku membusuk di neraka!"

"Selama ini aku menganggur dan hidup dari uangmu," kata Nakuru. "Aku butuh _sesuatu_ untuk memulai kehidupan baru."

"TIDAK peti besiku!"

"Jangan pelit-pelit, Touya!"

Kaho menyeka keringatnya. "Guys, please..."

"Itu simpanan pensiunku."

"Kamu masih punya banyak uang di bank."

"Itu beda!" seru Touya.

"Aku punya peranan dalam bisnis ini, juga, tahu gak." kata Nakuru. "Kaho, kasih tahu dia kalau bagian kami berdua sama rata—aku yang melahirkan perusahaan ini!"

"Kaho—" Touya memberi wanita itu sorotan mata serius, "—ketika aku memasukkan satu dollar masuk ke dalam mesin minuman dan keluar sekaleng soda, apa kaleng soda itu punyaku atau si mesin?"

Wanita yang satu lagi menghela napas dan berkata, "Kalian berdua salah mengartikan pertanyaanku. Maksudku, apa dasar dari kasus ini?"

"Well, peti besi itu terbuat bahan yang tahan api," jawab Nakuru.

"Maksudku," lanjut Kaho, "Seperti apa hubungan kalian?"

"Otou-san koki yang hebat, dan Sakura teman belanja yang paling enak di hari-hari yang suram."

Wanita yang satu lagi berkata, "Biar aku buat pertanyaannya jadi lebih simpel sehingga kamu bisa mengerti, Nakuru. Apa Touya membuatmu kesal?"

"Selalu!" wanita berambut cokelat berseru keras. "Dia gak pernah membiarkan aku menang ketika kami main kartu atau monopoli. Seperti, dia _selalu _harus menang."

Kaho menghela napas, menutup laptopnya, dan mendorong kursinya ke belakang sedikit—merasa frustasi. Ia bersandar ke kursinya dan menyilangkan jari-jarinya pelan dan berkata (dengan tidak begitu sabar), "Aku dengan sintingnya mencoba bertanya padamu kenapa kamu menginginkan perceraian bodoh ini!"

Nakuru membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya dan tersenyum dengan imutnya. "Kenapa kamu gak bilang dari tadi?"

Touya memijat keningnya. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa frustasi terhadap istrinya, apalagi orang lain. Ayahnya memang benar. Pada hari pernikahannya, ayahnya berkata padanya kalau pernikahan membutuhkan sang pria menyiapkan empat macam _ring_: _engangement ring _(cincin pertunangan)_, wedding ring _(cincin pernikahan)_, suffering _(menderita)_, _dan _enduring _(bertahan).

"Karena Touya bilang dia gak bisa berkomunikasi denganku," jawab Nakuru.

"_Demi, Tuhan_..." Kaho berkomat-kamit sendiri.

"...jadi, tentang peti besi itu..." kata Nakuru.

Touya menghela napas. Sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan ia lebih baik menelepon kantor untuk memberi tahu mereka kalau ia terjebak di kantor pengacara, mempertahankan peti besinya hingga titik darah penghabisan. _Sekarang _Touya mengerti kenapa angin topan selalu dinamakan dari nama wanita. _Ketika mereka tiba, mereka tidak dapat diprediksi dan liar; tapi ketika mereka pergi, mereka tidak meninggalkan apapun._

zZz

**- Kenapa SEX bisa memperdaya... -**

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu, Sakura." kata Eriol ketika ia mengantar Sakura dan Syaoran sampai pintu. "Sangat menyenangkan menang terus menerus."

Gadis itu menggeram dan lari ke mobil.

"Sakura, tunggu!" panggil Syaoran. Menoleh ke Eriol, ia berkata, "Terima kasih banyak. Sekarang aku harus mendengarkan keluhannya selama perjalanan pulang."

Eriol menyeringai. "Dah."

"Kenapa sih kamu gak suka Sakura?" tanya Tomoyo ketika ia menutup pintu.

"Aku menyukainya kok," jawab Eriol. "Hanya saja rasa tidak sukaku padanya lebih besar dibanding rasa sukaku padanya."

"Aku menyerah..." gadis itu mendesah. "Seenggaknya kalian berdua _berusaha _akrab—kalau aku bisa bilang saling menghina itu akrab."

Eriol terkekeh dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang mungil Tomoyo. "Kamu tahu... aku lagi ingin SEX sekarang."

"Oh ya? Aku ingin main satu lawan satu, juga." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan mematikan lampu di bawah dan bertemu denganmu nanti di kamar." Ia mengawasi Tomoyo pergi, mengagumi ayunan lembut pinggulnya, keanggunannya berjalan. Ketika gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya, ia segera turun mematikan lampu dan mengambil kotak Scrabble dari meja di ruang keluarga.

Anehnya, ia ternyata menyukai hadiah itu. Ia agak _menyukai_nya. Satu, Sakura payah memainkannya dan ia adalah Raja Scrabble. Dua, permainan ini lumayan menghibur. Dapat membantunya sedikit relaks dari tekanan pekerjaan.

Ia benar-benar bersuka cita karena rencana Sakura untuk mengerjainya berbalik menjadi bumerang. Ia memuja ekspresi wajah gadis yang lebih muda itu. _Tidak ternilai harganya_.

"Oke, aku bawa game-nya—" ia mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka dan membeku. Berbaring di tempat tidur ada kekasihnya—_telanjang_. Bukannya ia keberatan, tapi... "Kamu sudah mau tidur?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kupikir kamu bilang kamu mau..."

"Yeah. Aku berpikir kita bisa main Scrabble sebelum tidur. Memang _kamu _pikir apa?"

Tomoyo tertawa gugup, pipinya semakin memerah ketika gadis itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Strip Scrabble?"

zZz

**- Tidak pantas untuk anak kecil... -**

Li Syaoran yang berumur tiga belas tahun bukan turis kecil yang bahagia.

"Oh, persetan, gak!" ia mengumpat kasar; well, sekasar yang bisa diucapkan bocah tiga belas tahun yang tinggal di Amerika sekarang, karena _tren _dan semacamnya. "Aku pergi."

Temannya memberi Syaoran wajah merengut yang paling tidak dapat ditolak. "Syaoran, ayolah!"

"Aku gak bakal ikut kelas merayu denganmu!" Syaoran berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Syaoran, aku gak bisa pergi sendiri," bocah berambut hitam itu melanjutkan. "Dan aku sudah berusaha keras malsuin tanda tangan ayahku."

"...gimana kamu bisa membayar biaya kelasnya?"

"Pakai celengan babiku."

Syaoran menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan tidak? _Seseorang bunuh sajalah ia_.

Ia mengikuti bocah satunya dengan ogah-ogahan ketika mereka memasuki gedung kecil di depan.

"Bocah-bocah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" seorang pria datang dan bertanya di pintu masuk. "Tempat ini bukan untuk bocah remaja."

"Tapi aku sudah membayar," kata Koji. Bocah itu merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Lihat? Ini tanda terima dengan tanda tangan ayahku yang menyatakan kalau aku sudah mendapat persetujuannya."

Pria itu mengamati kertas itu dengan teliti. "Well... kalau kamu sudah membayar, tapi aku peringatkan. Tempat ini bukan untuk anak kecil, dan kamu mendaftar ke kelas yang gak _normal_. Dari lorong ini lurus saja, ruangan kelasmu ada di ujung sebelah kanan. Semoga beruntung dan hati-hati—terutama temanmu yang ganteng ini."

Syaoran tidak tahu apakah pria itu membicarakan dirinya atau apa. Yang manapun, tetap membuatnya ketakutan ketika ada lelaki yang menganggapnya tampan. Itu salah satu pujian yang bagi spesimen lelaki tidak ingin dengar dari spesimen dengan jenis kelamin yang sama.

"Koji, kamu mendaftar kelas macam apa sih?" ia memutuskan bertanya untuk pertama kalinya. "Kenapa cowok itu memperingatkan kita—terutama aku?"

Koji tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Ah, begini... sebenarnya..."

Syaoran takjub melihat banyak laki-laki dalam ruangan itu. Mereka semua lebih tua dibanding Koji dan dirinya—tampaknya. Beberapa berada di umur akhir belasan dan awal dua puluhan, dan beberapa paruh baya. Untuk alasan yang aneh, ia merasa terkucil.

"Kamu baru?" seorang lelaki menghampirinya dan bertanya. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," gerutu Syaoran.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku sembilan belas."

"Bagus untukmu." Syaoran mengernyit ketika lelaki itu mendekat—terlalu dekat.

_Aku gak dirayu_, ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. _Aku menolak untuk dirayu!_

Syaoran mungkin tiga belas tahun, tapi ia cukup punya ilmu untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi—dan begitu juga Koji, karena dia sekarang setengah terbahak-bahak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi, apa zodiakmu?" _Oh, yeah_. Jelas sedang dirayu.

Syaoran memastikan dirinya memberi lelaki itu pelototan paling dingin dan paling kejam yang bisa diberikan bocah tiga belas tahun dan berkata, "_Pergi sana_."

Ia lega ketika lelaki itu menjauh dengan kepala terkulai.

"Kulihat kamu sudah begitu populer." Koji tertawa.

Syaoran menggertakkan giginya. "Koji, kelas sialan macam apa ini?"

"Merayu untuk biseksual," bocah satunya tersenyum polos.

Kalau bukan karena pria paruh baya dengan rambut abu-abu menyela mereka, Syaoran pasti menghajar cowok di depannya tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada murid yang sangat muda di kelas ini..." ujar pria itu. "Oh well, asal kalian bayar, itu bukan urusanku."

Apa hanya uang yang dipedulikan orang-orang ini?

Pria itu memberi mereka sebuah buku. "Kali ini kita cukup membaca ini. Kita akan mendiskusikannya setelah semua orang selesai membaca."

Syaoran mengamati buku di tangannya. Sekali lagi kenapa ia berada disini? Dari awal ia tidak ingin berada di tempat ini, jadi kenapa sekarang ia memegang buku yang berjudul '_Dasar Dari Pria & Wanita_'? Buku itu bertuliskan:

_Selamat datang di Rayuan 101! Kelas ini akan mengajarkan apapun yang Anda butuhkan untuk merayu objek yang Anda inginkan. Kami akan menggali perbedaan antara pria dan wanita, sekaligus taktik-taktik yang berbeda yang seharusnya Anda gunakan atau tidak. Ingat_—_rayuan itu lima puluh persen penampilan, dua puluh lima persen kemampuan, dan dua puluh lima persen lagi keberuntungan. Ketika Anda meninggalkan kelas ini, Anda tidak hanya lebih percaya diri, merasa lebih baik, menjadi lebih berpengalaman, tapi Anda akan pergi sebagai insan yang lebih besar. (Uang tidak akan kembali.)_

_Buku ini dimulai dengan penjelasan singkat tentang pria dan wanita, dan kemudian akan membahas topik tentang wanita. Fokus untuk satu setengah bulan pertama adalah pada wanita, dan kemudian akan berganti ke pria_... blah blah blah... Syaoran mengabaikan sisanya dan langsung ke halaman pertama.

**Halaman 1:**

Bayangkan jika pria dan wanita adalah suatu unsur. Sifat dan reaksinya dapat dijelaskan dengan _Hukum Kimia_.

_Unsur _: Pria  
_Simbol_ : Gy

_Kuantitatif _: Kebanyakan berukuran 7 inci walaupun ada beberapa isotop yang pendek hingga ukuran 4 inci.  
_Penemu _: Hawa (ditemukan secara tidak sengaja ketika ia sedang ingin iga).  
_Ditemukan _: Biasanya berduel dengan unsur Wo, sering ditemukan dalam konsentrasi tinggi di dekat spesimen Wo sempurna.

_Sifat fisik _:

1. Permukaannya sering ditutupi dengan bulu rambut; kasar di beberapa area, lembut di area lainnya.  
2. Mendidih ketika diganggu, membeku jika dihadapkan dengan Logika dan Akal Sehat, mencair ketika diperlakukan seperti Tuhan.  
3. Menjengkelkan ketika dicampur dengan C*H*-OH (alkohol).  
4. Dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan nyeri tubuh yang parah; perlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati.  
5. Energinya cenderung jatuh ke tahap yang sangat rendah setelah bereaksi dengan Wo (Ngorok... zzzzz).  
6. Berat bertambah seiring bertambahnya umur spesimen, kehilangan sifat reaktif.  
7. Spesimen dapat ditemukan dalam berbagai keadaan yang bervariasi dari sangat sensitif hingga yang paling tidak peka.  
8. Jarang ditemukan dalam keadaan murni setelah tahun ke-14.  
9. Sering rusak akibat dari reaksi langsung dengan unsur Wo yang kotor.  
10. Jika ditambahkan tekanan, menjadi kaku dan keras kepala; mengalah ketika kehalusan, dalih, dan rayuan diberikan.

_Sifat kimia_ :

1. Semua kondisi menginginkan reaksi dengan Wo, walau ketika tidak ada reaksi lanjutan.  
2. Dapat bereaksi dengan beberapa isotop Wo dalam periode singkat di bawah kondisi yang sangat menguntungkan.  
3. Agen yang paling menyakitkan dan menjengkelkan bagi Wo.  
4. Biasanya mau bereaksi dengan apapun yang tersedia.  
5. Laju Reaksi dapat diketahui dari gagal/non-eksis hingga efek pre-interaksi (yang cenderung membuat spesimen menjadi merah padam).  
6. Hasil reaksi bervariasi dari sangat lambat, tenang dan basah hingga hebat sekali/mimisan.  
7. Ketika dijenuhkan dengan alkohol, akan menjadi lamban dan menolak hampir semua elemen.  
8. Menolak sebagian besar peralatan dan pembersih rumah tangga.  
9. Menolak anak kecil yang memakai popok, terutama yang berbau tidak sedap.  
10. Bersifat netral terhadap kesopanan dan kejujuran.

_Penyimpanan_ : Hasil terbaik rupanya berada di sekitar 18 untuk laju reaksi yang tinggi, 25-35 untuk hasil reaksi yang menguntungkan.

_Kegunaan _:

* Angkat barang-barang berat, mencapai benda di atas rak, mengantar pulang saat tengah malam, makan malam gratis untuk Wo...  
* Dapat digunakan dalam berbagai aktivitas rekreasi.

_Pengujian_ : Spesimen yang murni akan jarang memperlihatkan kemurniannya, ketika informasi spesimen disiarkan dalam berbagai panjang gelombang.

_Peringatan _: Cenderung bereaksi sangat kuat ketika unsur Gy lain mengganggu reaksi terutama dengan spesimen Wo tertentu. Sebaliknya menjadi lunak di bawah kondisi yang tepat.

**Halaman 2:**  
_Unsur _: Wanita  
_Simbol_ : Wo

_Berat Atom _: Rata-rata 118, tapi biasanya ditemukan dengan variasi dari 93 hingga 280  
_Penemu _: Adam.  
_Ditemukan _: Jumlah banyak ditemukan di daerah perkotaan, dengan konsentrasi sedikit rendah di pinggiran kota dan pedesaan. Diketahui berada dalam konsentrasi tinggi di tempat tertentu di daerah perkotaan (lihat Pusat Perbelanjaan).

_Sifat fisik_ :

1. Permukaannya biasanya ditutupi oleh lapisan berwarna. Mendidih karena hal yang tidak jelas, membeku tanpa sebab.  
2. Meleleh ketika diberikan perlakuan istimewa.  
3. Sangat dingin ketika digunakan dengan cara yang salah.  
4. Dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala, perlakukan dengan hati-hati.  
5. Dapat ditemukan dalam berbagai keadaan dari logam yang murni hingga yang biasa.  
6. Mengalah jika diberikan tekanan yang tepat.

_Sifat kimia_ :

1. Mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap Emas, Perak, Platina, dan berbagai batu mulia.  
2. Dapat meledak secara spontan jika ditinggalkan sendiri.  
3. Menyerap substansi mahal dalam jumlah besar.  
4. Tidak larut dalam zat cair, tapi menunjukkan peningkatan aktivitas tertentu ketika dijenuhkan dengan alkohol.  
5. Menolak barang murah, netral hingga yang biasa.  
6. Agen pereduksi uang paling kuat bagi Gy.

_Kegunaan _:

* Hiasan yang biasa dipilih, terutama untuk mobil sport.  
* Sangat menambah kualitas relaksasi.  
* Dapat menghangatkan dan menyamankan dalam keadaan tertentu.  
* Dapat mendinginkan ketika terlalu panas.

_Pengujian _:

1. Spesimen yang murni bersemu merah muda ketika ditemukan dalam keadaan alami.  
2. Menjadi hijau ketika ditempatkan di sebelah spesimen yang lebih baik.

_Peringatan _:

1. Sangat berbahaya kecuali di tangan yang berpengalaman. Perlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati.  
2. Ilegal untuk memiliki lebih dari satu. (Juga berbahaya).

**Halaman 3:**  
_Macam-Macam Teman Wanita_

**Ms. Nice Guy** - "Tiket ke pertandingan tinju? Oh Sayang, gak usah repot-repot!"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai:_ Tomboy, salah satu teman cowok, pemeras utamaku, kesetan  
_Keuntungan:_ Ceria, gampang setuju, baik hati  
_Kerugian:_ Suatu saat menjadi bijaksana

**Old Yeller** - "Kamu dasar brengsek lembek payah yang gak punya bakat! Memangnya kamu gak bisa lihat kamu bikin aku sengsara?"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai:_ Setan, Pengomel, Kuda tua, Nenek tua, Babi Hutan dari Neraka  
_Keuntungan:_ Memperhatikanmu  
_Kerugian:_ Memekik dan melempar-lempar wajan

**Sickly** - "Oh, kepalaku. Kepalaku. Kakiku. Perutku. Selulitku."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Cengeng_  
Keuntungan: _Gampang ditebak_  
Kerugian: _Menular

**The Bosser **- "Berdiri tegak. Pakai dasi lain. Potong rambut sana. Ganti pekerjaanmu. Cari duit gih. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Sersan, Nona Aku-tahu-semuanya, Rantai, ya-Ibu_  
Keuntungan: _Biasanya benar_  
Kerugian: _Biasanya benar, tapi _so what?_

**Ms. Vaguely Dissatisfied** - "Aku gak bisa memutuskan. Apa aku harus mengganti karir, tujuan, rumah, dan warna rambutku?"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Pesimis, Tipikal, Aw ayolah Honey_  
Keuntungan: _Gampang ditenangkan_  
Kerugian: _Bahkan lebih gampang bingung

**Wild Woman out of Control** - "Aku punya ide. Ayo mabuk-mabukan dan bercinta di halaman. Aku pernah melakukannya. Seru."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Cewek gampangan, cari gratis, teman bersenang-senang, pingsan_  
Keuntungan: _Lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan satu tong monyet_  
Kerugian: _Tidak bertanggung jawab; bikin frustasi

**Huffy** - "Aku gak ngliat ada yang lucu dari kartun tolol yang kamu tonton itu."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Tidak menyenangkan, daratan tanpa humor, ikan berdarah dingin, mulut pedas, gunung es, muka kusut_  
Keuntungan: _Teman-teman mengasihanimu_  
Kerugian: _Kamu tidak punya teman

**Woman from Mars** - "Aku percaya tarian ini akan menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku terhadap hubungan kita."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Mulut Ember, Cewek Menyeramkan, Sinting, Gila, Babar Buruk, Artistik_  
Keuntungan: _Menyenangkan, tidak terduga_  
Kerugian: _Harus membacakan puisi buatannya keras-keras

**Ms. Dreamgirl** - "Aku benar-benar puas dengan kamu yang seperti ini, pacarku yang tampan dan jenius. Kupikir kita harus bercinta seperti musang gila sekarang."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Ms. Right, Dewi, KO, Sempurna, Menawan_  
Keuntungan: _Menyenangkan, cerdas_  
Kerugian: _Tidak meminta apapun darimu

**Halaman 4:**  
_Macam-Macam Teman Pria_

**Joe Sensitive** - "Habis aku cuci piring, kita mojok sambil pelukan, OK?"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Mr. Nice Guy, Cowok rumahan, Honey, Darling, Telur rebus_  
Keuntungan: _Sopan; nyetrika bajunya sendiri_  
Kerugian: _Saking sayangnya jadi menyebalkan, lembek

**Old Man Grumpy** - "Orang-orang itu bodoh. Dunia ini pergi saja ke neraka. Ayo kita diam di rumah dan nonton TV."_  
Juga dikenal sebagai: _Ngedumel, Muka masam, Tenggelam-aja-di-lumpur-idup, Pak tua, Lamban, Brengsek_  
Keuntungan: _Diam di tempat; dapat diprediksi_  
Kerugian: _Menyebalkan

**Flinchy** - "A—Aku minta maaf untuk apapun yang aku lakukan tadi."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Gemetar, Kue sus, Hei-kamu_  
Keuntungan: _Suka loncat ketika kaget_  
Kerugian: _Gampang ketakutan; menyerah sebelum berjuang

**Bigfoot** - "Tutup mulutmu, aku lagi mikir."  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Chunk, Kurang tangkas, Bebal, Galoot, Hulk, Gede dan Bodoh_  
Keuntungan: _Bisa mengangkat karung; gampang dibodohi_  
Kerugian: _Bisa mematahkanmu jadi dua, berkeringat seperti babi

**Lazybones** - "Zzzzzz"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Anjing beruntung, Parasit, Bum, Sponge, Wadah-iler, Pecandu narkoba_  
Keuntungan: _Istirahatnya cukup; sasaran empuk_  
Kerugian: _Tidak mungkin memenuhi impian Anda

**The Sneak** - "Siapa, aku?"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Suka merampok, Ular, Tikus, Lendir, Sialan_  
Keuntungan: _Mungkin merasakan rasa bersalah_  
Kerugian: _Mungkin mendapatkan sebagian waktu dari hidupnya

**Ace of Hearts** - "Habis aku cuci piring, ayo kita bercinta seperti musang gila, OK?"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Desis, Handyman, Dreamboat, Casanova, Monster_  
Keuntungan: _Terus menerus terangsang_  
Kerugian: _Terus menerus terangsang

**The Dreamer** - "Suatu saat aku bakal jadi kaya dan terkenal. Aku gak tahu gimana caranya, tapi—"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Seniman yang sedang berjuang, Filosof, Pelawak, Tas Angin, Dungu _  
Keuntungan: _Menceritakan cerita yang menarik_  
Kerugian: _Akan menjadi "Old Man Grumpy"

**Mr. Right** - "Pas pelayan lagi mencuci piring, ayo kita bercinta seperti musang gila di kapal baruku, ok?"  
_Juga dikenal sebagai: _Mr. Perfect, Jim Dandy_  
Keuntungan: _Jawaban dari doa para wanita_  
Kerugian: _**Diambang kepunahan.**

**Halaman 5:  
**_25 Tips Menghadapi Wanita_

1. Telepon.  
2. Jangan berbohong.  
3. Jangan pernah mengikat salah satu bagian tubuhnya.  
4. Jika malam bersama teman-teman pria bakal jadi menyenangkan, ajak cewek-cewek.  
5. Jika malam bersama teman-teman pria bakal mengundang penari telanjang, ingat aturan kebun binatang: Dilarang Menyentuh.  
6. Jawaban yang benar dari "Apakah aku kelihatan gemuk?" tidak pernah "Ya."  
7. Berlaku juga untuk "Apa dia lebih cantik dariku?"  
8. Memberi perhatian itu bagus. Menguntit itu buruk.  
9. Berbicara itu bagus. Berteriak itu buruk. Menampar itu kejahatan.  
10. Masakan buatannya enak.  
11. Topi tidak sama dengan shower, aftershave tidak sama dengan sabun, dan hangat tidak sama dengan bersih.  
12. Menjawab "Siapa yang tadi telepon?" dengan "Bukan siapa-siapa" tidak akan pernah mengakhiri percakapan.  
13. Bersendawa itu tidak seksi.  
14. Kamu _selalu_ salah. Cukup lambaikan bendera putih dan perdebatan akan selesai tanpa pertumpahan darah.  
15. "Maukah kamu menikah denganku?" itu bagus. "Mari membangun gubuk bersama" itu buruk.  
16. Jangan anggap PMS itu alasan dari setiap bad mood.  
17. Tidak berarti tidak. Ya berarti ya. Diam bisa berarti apapun yang sedang ia rasakan waktu itu, dan bisa berganti tanpa peringatan.  
18. Jangan pernah biarkan dia pergi sendiri kemanapun setelah jam 11 malam.  
19. Jika kamu ingin putus dengan dia, putuskan saja dia. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang brengsek sampai akhirnya dia yang memutuskanmu.  
20. Jangan katakan kamu cinta dia kalau sebenarnya kamu tidak merasa seperti itu.  
21. Model rambutnya _tidak pernah _jelek.  
22. Pikirkan celana boxer. Celana boxer sutra.  
23. Ingat Hari Valentine dan segala "hari jadi" apapun yang ia namakan.  
24. Kalimat tabu: _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
_25. Peraturan itu tidak pernah adil. Terima ini tanpa pertanyaan. Fakta dia harus melahirkan sementara kamu duduk di ruang tunggu sambil merokok juga tidak adil, dan hal itu menyeimbangkan segalanya.

**Halaman 6:  
****Apa yang wanita inginkan dari pria...**

_...ketika baru mulai berpacaran:_

1. Tampan  
2. Mempesona  
3. Sukses secara finansial  
4. Pendengar yang baik  
5. Jenaka  
6. Sehat  
7. Berpakaian keren  
8. Menghargai benda-benda berharga  
9. Suka memberi kejutan  
10. Kekasih yang romantis dan imajinatif

_...ketika mereka berumur 32:_

1. Berpenampilan menarik (rambut di kepalanya)  
2. Membukakan pintu mobil, menarik kursi si wanita sebelum ia duduk  
3. Punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar makan malam  
4. Lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada berbicara  
5. Tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon si wanita  
6. Membawakan belanjaan dengan mudah  
7. Punya setidaknya satu dasi  
8. Menghargai makanan rumah  
9. Ingat hari ulang tahun dan hari-hari peringatan lain  
10. Mencari romansa setidaknya sekali seminggu

_...ketika mereka berumur 42:_

1. Tidak terlalu jelek  
2. Tidak menjalankan mobil sampai si wanita duduk di dalam mobil  
3. Punya pekerjaan tetap – makan malam di luar sesekali  
4. Menganggukkan kepala ketika si wanita berbicara  
5. Biasanya mengingat beberapa lelucon  
6. Berada dalam kondisi yang cukup baik untuk mengangkat perabot rumah  
7. Memakai baju yang menutupi perutnya  
8. Tahu untuk tidak membeli sampanye dengan tutup berputar  
9. Ingat untuk menutup tutup toilet duduk  
10. Bercukur di tiap akhir pekan

_...ketika mereka berumur 52:_

1. Memangkas bulu hidung dan telinga  
2. Tidak bersendawa atau menggores di depan umum  
3. Tidak meminjam uang terlalu sering  
4. Tidak mengangguk-angguk tertidur ketika si wanita curhat  
5. Tidak mengulangi lelucon yang sama berkali-kali  
6. Berada dalam keadaan yang cukup baik untuk pindah dari sofa ketika akhir pekan  
7. Biasanya memakai pasangan kaos kaki yang benar dan celana dalam yang sudah dicuci  
8. Menghargai makan malam di depan TV  
9. Sesekali ingat nama si wanita  
10. Kadang bercukur

_...ketika mereka berumur 62:_

1. Tidak membuat takut anak kecil  
2. Ingat dimana letak kamar mandi  
3. Tidak butuh banyak uang untuk hidup  
4. Hanya mendengkur ringan ketika tidur  
5. Ingat kenapa ia tertawa  
6. Berada dalam kondisi yang cukup baik untuk berdiri sendiri  
7. Biasanya memakai baju  
8. Menyukai makanan yang lembut  
9. Ingat dimana ia meletakkan giginya  
10. Ingat kalau ini akhir pekan

_...ketika mereka berumur 72:_

1. Bernapas  
2. Tidak lupa ke toilet

Syaoran berhenti membaca dan berpaling ke Koji dengan tampang bingung. "...kamu ngerti...?"

Bocah satunya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Gak ngerti satu katapun."

zZz

**- Jawaban sang jutawan... -**

Syaoran menunduk melihat formulirnya dan mengerang.

1. NAMA LENGKAP: Li Syaoran TTL: 13 Juli

2. NAMA AYAH: Koto NAMA IBU: Yelan

3. BERAPA BERSAUDARA? Tidak ada

4. APA PEKERJAANMU? Arsitek/Insinyur bangunan GAJI? Cukup untuk membayar pemakamanmu

5. TINGGI: 185 cm BERAT: 74 kg IQ: 125 GPA: 4,62

6. No KTP: Aku gak yakin ini berguna untukmu No SIM: ...ini juga...

7. PANGKAT PRAMUKA: Kurasa aku termasuk orang yang ganteng...

8. ALAMAT: Tanya adikmu dimana dia tinggal dan disitulah aku tinggal TELEPON: 555-4636

9. Apakah Anda mempunyai satu AYAH dan satu IBU? Ya **X**

10. Berapa lama orangtua Anda menikah: **tidak tahu** Jika kurang dari umurmu, jelaskan:

Mungkin mereka tidak pernah menikah?

11. APA KAU PUNYA MOBIL VAN? **Tidak** SEBUAH TRUK DENGAN BAN SUPER BESAR DAN BERANTAI? **Tidak** KASUR AIR? **Tidak** MOTOR? **Tidak** TATO? **Tidak** RAMBUT DICAT? **Ya ampun, GAK** KONDOM? **(1)** PORNOGRAFI? **(2)** ANTING, CINCIN HIDUNG, CINCIN PUSAR? **Tidak** ROKOK? **Tidak** (JIKA ADA JAWABAN YA UNTUK BAGIAN PERTANYAAN #11, HENTIKAN MENJAWAB APLIKASI INI DAN TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SEGERA.)

**(1) **Aku tidak punya _sebuah _kondom; aku punya satu _kotak _kondom. **(2) **Kamu bilang pornografi, bukan _erotika_; maka dari itu, aku masih bisa lanjut.

12. Dalam kurang dari 50 kata, apa arti kata "Terlambat" menurutmu?

Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, tapi tidak pernah terlambat itu lebih baik.

13. Dalam kurang dari 50 kata, apa arti "JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU" menurutmu?

Itu artinya aku seharusnya _tidak boleh _menyentuh adikmu seujung jaripun. Dan aku jamin, aku gak pernah menyentuh adikmu **satu **ujung jari pun. Aku selalu memastikan untuk menyentuhnya dengan _lebih_ dari satu jari, jadi kamu gak perlu khawatir.

14. Dalam kurang dari 50 kata, apa arti "MENAHAN NAFSU" menurutmu?

Guruku selalu mengatakan kalau menahan nafsu itu tidak pernah membiarkan kelinci peliharaanku keluar dari kandang, dan aku ragu kelinciku mau keluar dari kandangnya. Seperti semua kelinci, kelinciku suka kandangnya sempit.

15. Gereja mana yang Anda hadiri? Aku dilarang ke gereja. **(3)** Seberapa sering Anda menghadiri? Nol/ minggu

**(3)** Ada alasan yang bagus kenapa aku dilarang ke gereja. Bapa Pendeta menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah datang lagi, karena para wanita langsung mulai memuja_ku _ketika aku masuk ke gereja. Bukan salahku Tuhan menciptakanku seperti ini...

16. Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mewawancarai :

AYAH? Kehidupan selanjutnya IBU? Kehidupan selanjutnya PENDETA? N/A POLISI? Polisi? Aku gak senakal ITU...

17. Isian singkat: Mohon jawab dengan jujur – semua jawaban bersifat rahasia (Itu artinya aku gak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa – aku janji):

A. Kalau aku ditembak, tempat terakhir di tubuhku yang kuinginkan untuk terluka adalah di punggung.

B. Kalau aku dihajar, tulang terakhir di tubuhku yag kuinginkan untuk patah adalah tulang siku.

C. Tempat bagi wanita adalah di Big G – ohh, gee...

D. Satu hal yang kuharap tidak ditanyakan dalam aplikasi ini adalah _apa_yang suka kumakan.

E. Aku suka cewek _menggairahkan_. (Pakai kata sifat, bego.)

F. Aku suka pergi berburu di musim gugur. Aku pergi memancing di musim panas. Aku suka mengendarai mobil saljuku di musim dingin.

G. Ketika pertama kali ketemu cewek, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah figurnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki **(4)** (CATATAN: Jika jawaban bagian "G" dimulai dengan huruf D, K, B atau P, berhenti menjawab dan tinggalkan tempat ini segera dengan _kepala _terkulai.)

**(4)** Aku gak suka memfavoritkan salah satu saja—jadi aku lebih memilih _semua _dalam satu paket.

18. Apa Anda berencana untuk menikahi adikku? **Ya** (Ya atau Tidak; jawaban Mungkin _tidak _diterima.)  
Jika YA, jelaskan rencanamu _secara menyeluruh_: Pertama, aku akan melamarnya dulu. KALAU dia bilang 'ya', maka aku berencana membuatnya menjadi wanita paling bahagia di planet ini. Kami akan merencanakan pernikahan yang besar, disusul dengan bulan madu yang BESAR. Karena kamu bilang untuk 'menjelaskan rencanamu secara menyeluruh', ini detilnya: aku mau sebelas anak untuk membentuk tim sepak bola. Aku selalu menyukai sepak bola. Dulu aku pemain sepak bola andalan, jadi mencetak sebelas angka harusnya bukan masalah. Lagipula, aku bisa bermain di berbagai posisi. Jika TIDAK, pergi _sekarang_.

19. Isi kondom dalam satu paket (centang satu): — 3 — 6 — 9 — 12 **X** Semuanya benar.  
Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu? Aku biarkan adikmu yang memberitahumu.

20. Jika Anda "secara ajaib" mati dalam tidur Anda di sore hari yang indah, pesan terakhir yang ingin Anda sampaikan ke adikku?

Dia membuat omelet paling enak yang pernah kumakan.

Syaoran membubuhkan tanda tangan, memeriksa lagi jawabannya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum keluar dari mobil. Ia membunyikan bel dan menunggu seseorang datang membukakan pintu dengan sabar.

Touya membuka pintu dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kamu masih disini?" pria itu mendengus dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Masuk."

Syaoran mengerang dala hati dan masuk ke dalam. Sesuatu memberitahu keputusan yang benar adalah berbalik dan kabur. Tapi sebelum ia dapat mengubah keputusannya, ia mendengar suara _slam _di belakangnya dan Touya mengunci semua kunci.

Syaoran menelan ludahnya.

zZz

**- Serigala berbulu domba... -**

"Otou-san, kita gak punya wortel buat sup!" panggil Sakura dari dapur.

"Permisi sebentar, Li-kun." Fujitaka tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengecek Sakura, yang memasak makan malam di dapur.

Setelah ia sendirian, Syaoran langsung lemas di kursinya, mengangkat tangan dan menyeka keringat dari wajahnya. Bertemu dengan keluarganya Sakura mungkin pengalaman terburuk seumur hidupnya. Terima kasih Tuhan, Nakuru menyeret Touya keluar sebentar karena pria itu tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya tajam. Karena itu, Syaoran terjebak dengan Fujitaka sementara Sakura membuat makan malam.

Ada sesuatu tentang Fujitaka yang membuat Syaoran tidak nyaman dan gugup, seperti ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya rileks di sekitar pria itu walaupun ia ingin.

Fujitaka kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan berkata, "Sakura pergi ke toko untuk membeli beberapa bahan lain."

Syaoran tersenyum gugup. _Bagus_. Hanya mereka berdua. "Jadi Anda seorang arkeolog, Kinomoto-san?"

Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Apa dia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum? "Aku seorang profesor di universitas ketika sedang tidak ada projek."

"Begitu... Anda sering bepergian, kalau begitu?"

"Ya. Aku sering bepergian ketika Sakura masih kecil," jawabnya. "Touya mengisi peran ayah ketika aku tidak ada."

...maksudnya peran '_ibu_'?

Sebelum Syaoran dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Fujitaka mengambil kesempatan dan melanjutkan. "Walaupun, aku tidak ingin kamu berpikir kalau aku berbeda dengan ayah lainnya di dunia."

"T-Tentu saja tidak!" Syaoran tergagap, menganggap senyum pria itu menjadi lebih menyeramkan seiring waktu berjalan.

"Bagus. Ikuti aku," perintahnya.

Syaoran dengan enggan mengikuti pria itu ke ruang studi di lantai atas. Fujitaka berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci yang terkunci. "Touya selalu berhasil mengusir lawan jenis dari Sakura, jadi aku tidak pernah harus mengeluarkan ini," katanya, dengan ramah; menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Syaoran.

Kertas itu berisi:

_**Dari Organisasi Ayah yang Protektif terhadap Putrinya (OAPP)—**_

Jika kamu membaca ini, berarti kamu ingin mendekati putriku yang mungil dan manis. Aku tidak menolak kamu mendekatinya; akan tetapi ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kita sepakati. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikuti aturan ini—AKU MEMERINTAHKANMU. Aku yakin kamu bertanya-tanya apa OAPP itu. Ini adalah organisasi yang dibuat oleh para ayah dari berbagai negara di seluruh dunia untuk melindungi putri mereka dari bocak licik dan kotor yang berpikir dapat masuk ke wilayah dan merusak taman bunga kami. Aku memintamu dengan baik untuk membacanya dengan seksama dan pastikan untuk menaatinya. Jika tidak, aspal dan bulu-bulu itu hanya salah satu dari _banyak _hukuman yang akan diberikan dengan brutal dan kejam. Dan jika kamu berpikir aku tidak akan melakukan apapun karena aku tua bangka, maka kamu akan mendapat hukuman lain. Ingat—aku mengawasimu ketika kamu tidur; aku akan tahu kamu bersikap baik atau tidak; jadi, Demi Tuhan, bersikaplah yang baik.

**Aturan Satu:**  
Jika kamu datang ke rumah membawa mobil dan membunyikan klakson, lebih baik itu berarti kamu mengirimkan paket, karena sudah jelas kamu tidak mengambil paket apapun.

**Aturan Dua:**  
Kamu tidak menyentuh putriku di depanku. Kamu boleh menatapnya, selama pandanganmu tidak melewati leher ke bawah. Kalau kamu tidak bisa menjaga mata atau tanganmu dari putriku, aku akan mencabutnya.

**Aturan Tiga:**  
Aku menyadari bahwa untuk bocah seusiamu memakai celana longgar sampai hampir copot itu lagi tren. Tolong jangan anggap ini sebagai hinaan, tapi kamu dan teman-temanmu itu benar-benar idiot. Tapi, aku ingin terbuka dengan kasus ini, jadi aku mengusulkan: Kamu boleh datang dengan memperlihatkan celana dalam dan memakai celana dengan ukuran sepuluh lebih besar, dan aku tidak akan protes. Akan tetapi, untuk memastikan agar pakaianmu tidak copot selama kencanmu dengan putriku, aku akan mengambil paku dan bor listrikku dan mengencangkan celanamu di pinggang.

**Aturan Empat:**  
Aku yakin di zaman sekarang, seks tanpa menggunakan "pelindung" itu dapat membunuhmu. Biar kuperjelas, jika menyangkut seks, aku pelindungnya, dan aku akan membunuhmu.

**Aturan Lima:**  
Biasanya agar kita saling mengenal, kita mengobrol soal olahraga, politik, dan kasus-kasus lainnya. Tolong jangan lakukan ini. Informasi yang aku butuhkan darimu hanyalah indikasi ketika kamu mengantar putriku pulang dengan selamat, dan satu-satunya kata yang aku butuhkan darimu adalah "lebih awal."

**Aturan Enam:**  
Aku yakin kamu cowok populer, yang punya banyak kesempatan kencan dengan perempuan lain. Hal ini tidak masalah bagiku selama putriku menganggapnya bukan masalah. Sebaliknya, begitu kamu berpacaran dengan putri kecilku, kamu tidak boleh berkencan dengan perempuan lain kecuali dia sampai dia selesai denganmu. Kalau kamu membuatnya menangis, aku akan membuatmu menangis.

**Aturan Tujuh:**  
Ketika kamu menunggu di teras rumah, menunggu putriku keluar, dan lebih dari sejam telah berlalu, jangan berdesah atau gelisah. Jika kamu ingin datang tepat waktu ke bioskop, kamu seharusnya jangan berkencan dengannya. Putriku sedang memakai make-up, proses itu bisa lebih lama dibanding mengecat Golden Gate Bridge. Daripada hanya berdiri disitu, bagaimana kalau kamu melakukan sesuatu yang produktif, seperti mengganti oli mobilku?

**Aturan Delapan:**  
Tempat-tempat ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk kencan dengan putriku: Tempat dimana ada tempat tidur, sofa, atau apapun yang lebih empuk dibanding batang kayu. Tempat dimana tidak ada orang dewasa, polisi, atau biarawati terlihat. Tempat yang gelap. Tempat dimana melakukan dansa, berpegangan tangan, atau bersenang-senang. Tempat dimana suhu udara cukup hangat untuk membuat putriku memakai celana pendek, tank top, kaos yang memperlihatkan pusar, atau apapun selain pakaian kerja, sweater, dan jaket bulu angsa—yang diresleting tutup sampai lehernya. Hindari film dengan tema romantis atau seksual; film yang memperlihatkan gergaji mesin tidak apa-apa. Pertandingan hockey boleh. Berkencan di rumahku lebih baik.

**Aturan Sembilan:**  
Jangan membohongiku. Aku mungkin terlihat gemuk, botak, paruh baya, juga dungu. Tapi untuk kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan putriku, aku adalah dewa yang maha tahu dan kejam di pandanganmu. Jika aku bertanya padamu kemana kamu akan pergi dan dengan siapa, kamu punya satu kesempatan untuk menjawab dengan sejujurnya, semua kejujuran dan hanya kejujuran. Aku punya senapan, sekop, dan tanah lima hektar di belakang rumah. Jangan main-main denganku.

**Aturan Sepuluh:**  
Takutlah. Merasa takutlah. Hampir mustahil bagiku dapat salah mengenali suara mobilmu di depan rumah dengan suara helikopter di atas sawah dekat Hanoi. Ketika Agen Jingga-ku mulai bertindak, suara-suara dalam kepalaku akan terus-terusan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan senapan sementara menunggumu mengantar putriku pulang. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, kamu harus keluar dari mobil dengan kedua tangan di atas. Sebutkan kata sandi, katakan dengan suara lantang kalau kamu mengantar putriku dengan selamat dan lebih awal, lalu kembali ke mobilmu—kamu tidak perlu masuk ke dalam. Wajah yang terlihat samar-samar di jendela itu aku.

**Aturan Sebelas:**  
Apapun yang terjadi pada putriku, terjadi padamu. Dia pulang dengan mata bengkak, kamu akan mendapat dua mata bengkak. Kalau tulangnya patah, dua tulangmu akan patah. Dia pulang berantakan, kamu akan hancur.

**Aturan Dua Belas:**  
Kamu tidak menghamilinya sebelum menikah, dan kamu tidak boleh memukulnya. Cukup sederhana... kamu tidak memukulnya di atas maupun bawah. Kalau iya, aku akan memukulmu.

_Perlakukan ini seperti Sepuluh Perintah, Perjanjian Baru, Perjanjian Lama, Injil, Tanakh, dan Al Qur'an._

Syaoran menelan ludah.

"Aku harap kita mencapai kesepakatan, Li-kun," Fujitaka tersenyum.

"Y-Yes, s-sir!"

_...ohhh_, betapa dunia telah tertipu dengan wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan senyum...!

zZz

**- Aplikasi Untuk Menikahi Adikku... -**

(DAPAT BERUBAH SEWAKTU-WAKTU)

CATATAN – Aplikasi ini akan dianggap tidak lengkap dan akan ditolak jika tidak disertai dengan keterangan finansial yang lengkap, riwayat: pendidikan, pekerjaan, keturunan, dan kesehatan dari dokter. Juga, siapkan cincin sebagai bukti keseriusan Anda. Kalau Anda tidak punya cincin berlian, keluar SEKARANG.

1. NAMA LENGKAP: Li Syaoran TTL: 13 Juli

2. TINGGI: 185 cm BERAT: 74 kg IQ: 125 GPA: 4.62 PENDAPATAN BERSIH: Tidak ternilai

3. No KTP: Bagiku untuk mengetahuinya... No SIM: ...dan kamu untuk mencari tahu.

4. ALAMAT: Periksa aplikasi satunya. TELEPON: Lihat jawaban sebelumnya.

5. PEKERJAAN: Arsitek/Insinyur bangunan

6. Sudah berapa kamu bekerja? 4 tahun lebih

7. Kapan kamu mendapat promosi? Aku gak tahu. Ketika Taguchi meninggal, mungkin? Kalau kamu tidak akan mendapatkan promosi, jelaskan: Sulit sebenarnya, tapi bukan mustahil, untuk mendapatkan promosi ketika aku menjadi pemilik setengah perusahaan Taguchi dan dia masih hidup.

8. Ketika menikah, istriku dan aku akan tinggal (boleh mencentang lebih dari satu)  
**X** di apartemen  
**X** di rumah yang BESAR  
— dengan orangtuaku  
— dengan keluarganya  
— dengan selingkuhanku  
— di dalam kotak  
— di terowongan gelap (atau di bawah jembatan)  
— semua jawaban di atas

9. Aku berencana menghabiskan bulan madu kami (pilih satu saja):  
**X** di tempat tidur _(1)_  
— di pantai penuh dengan cewek-cewek berbikini  
— di pulau tropis hanya kami berdua...dan tempat tidur  
— bermain ski di gunung, dimana kami bisa _menghangatkan diri _di depan perapian  
— membantu orang-orang yang tidak beruntung di Afrika  
— di pesiar romantis

_(1) Tentu saja kami butuh tempat tidur. Aku yakin kamu gak mau adikmu tersayang tidur di lantai, kan?_

10. Apa definisimu tentang (Dilarang melihat kamus):

**A. Zina**: demokrasi yang diterapkan pada pernikahan.  
**B. Suami yang baik**: pria yang memeriksa sakunya setiap melewati kotak pos.  
**C. Pernikahan bahagia**: ikatan penuh bunga ketika suami tahu apa yang perlu diingat dan istrinya mengerti apa yang harus dilupakan.  
**D. Pria yang sudah menikah**: seseorang yang sudah mengambil pelajaran untuk mematikan mesin mobil ketika istrinya bilang: "Sebentar lagi".  
**E. Pernikahan yang berhasil**: bukan menemukan orang yang tepat, tetapi menjadi orang yang tepat.  
**F. Suami tradisional**: pria yang mengharapkan istrinya membantunya mencuci piring.  
**G. Kamus**: satu-satunya tempat dimana cerai ada sebelum menikah.  
**H. Karakter**: kebaikan yang dibentuk di masa muda dan diperbarui oleh pernikahan.  
**I. Cinta**: kata yang digunakan untuk menandakan rangsangan seksual oleh kaum muda, habituasi bagi kaum paruh baya, dan saling ketergantungan bagi kaum manula.  
**J. Pernikahan**: suatu persetujuan dimana pria kehilangan gelar Sarjana-nya, dan wanita mendapat gelar Masternya. (A/N gelar Sarjana dalam bahasa Inggris disebut _Bachelor Degree_, dimana _Bachelor_ bisa diartikan juga sebagai pria lajang)  
**K. Kerjasama**: sebuah hukum sah persis seperti pernikahan, tapi tanpa keuntungan besar.  
**L. Hawa nafsu**: keinginan fisik yang muncul ketika masa puber dan berakhir di pernikahan.  
**M. Kasur air**: alat yang...sangat membantu pernikahan.  
**N. Istri**: seseorang yang terlalu indah jika diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi tidak untuk berdebat.

11. Dalam 50 kata atau kurang, apa arti "KESETIAAN" menurutmu?

Kesetiaan adalah kebaikan yang harus sering dibuktikan, tapi tidak terus-terusan selama 24 jam/7 hari.

12. Dalam 50 kata atau kurang, apa arti "BERCERAI" menurutmu?

Masa depan dari pernikahan; jangan terlalu melekat dengan rumah.

13. Dalam 50 kata atau kurang, apa arti "SAMPAI KEMATIAN MEMISAHKAN KITA" menurutmu?

Kalimat yang diucapkan sekali seumur hidup hanya untuk satu janji.

AKU BERSUMPAH SEMUA INFORMASI DI ATAS DIJAWAB SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA DAN BENAR MENURUT SEGALA ILMU YANG KUMILIKI DI BAWAH HUKUMAN MATI, PEMENGGALAN, PENYALIBAN, HUKUMAN KURSI LISTRIK, PENYIKSAAN AIR ALA CINA, DAN DIBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP.

_**Li Syaoran **_Tanda Tangan (Kalau bisa kubaca, berarti _itu _bukan tanda tangan.)

Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Mohon tunggu pemrosesannya. Anda akan saya hubungi (langsung), entah Anda diterima atau tidak. Dengan menanda tangani aplikasi di atas, Anda juga menyetujui cincin berlian Anda tidak akan dikembalikan jika aplikasi Anda tidak diterima. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

**- Kinomoto Touya.**

zZz

**- Obrolan Para Wanita... - **

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita yang paling tua. "Apa yang kamu lakukan ketika pesta bujanganmu, Nakuru?"

Wanita itu mendongak dari gelas es tehnya. "Aku menghancurkan pesta bujangannya Touya dan mengusir penari telanjangnya."

"Ada penari telanjang di pesta bujangan?" jerit Tomoyo.

"Bukannya kamu sudah tahu itu?"

Calon pengantin itu segera mengangkat dirinya dari tempat tidur, menyambar telepon dari meja, dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menelepon tunangannya. Yang lain hanya menghela napas dan kembali minum. Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Nakuru dan Meiling sementara Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, dan Michiru duduk di lantai.

"Kita sudah memainkan semua permainan pesta bujangan yang kita ingat," kata Meiling. "Dan setengahnya sudah mabuk berat."

Nakuru tertawa kecil. "Kalian pikir mungkin pernikahan itu _sangat _asyik dan mengagumkan... tapi tunggu sampai kamu melewati tahap pengantin baru."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Kaho-san bilang kalau suami itu seperti mesin pemotong rumput. Mereka susah dinyalakan, mengeluarkan bau tidak enak, dan sebagian dari hidupnya tidak bekerja. Dan aku pikir Yukito-san itu suami yang ideal."

Nakuru tertawa. "Yukito dan Touya itu _sahabat_. Mereka berbagi ranjang bayi ke berbagi tempat tidur sampai akhirnya berbagi kamar. Aku kaget Touya belum mengubah Yukito menjadi spesimen 'pria' utuh. Ini bagaimana pria mendefinisikan pernikahan 50-50: kita masak-mereka makan; kita bebersih-mereka bikin kotor; kita nyetrika-mereka bikin kusut. Lelaki... Apa kataku."

"Seorang wanita butuh satu pria untuk semua memenuhi kebutuhannya. Seorang pria ingin _semua _wanita untuk memenuhi satu kebutuhannya." Naoko ikut dalam percakapan.

Nakuru mengangkat gelasnya. "Kuberikan 'amin' untuk yang barusan, dik."

"Aku punya pertanyaan..." kata Rika ketika ia menatap dinding. "Kenapa butuh 100 juta sperma untuk membuahi satu sel telur?"

"Karena gak ada yang berhenti dan tanya jalan," kata Michiru dan mereka semua tertawa.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Bagaimana kamu tahu ketika dia merencanakan masa depan—masa depan _kita_?"

"Ketika dia membeli dua pak bir, bukan satu." jawab Chiharu, membalikkan badannya. "Apa kalian tahu cara terbaik membunuh pria?"

"Sembelih dia!" Nakuru langsung berteriak. Well... setidaknya wanita itu mendapatkan sesuatu dari pernikahannya—keganasan mantan suaminya.

Sakura membayangkan Syaoran dan berkata, "Tidak ada seks." Ia yakin hal itu akan membunuh pria itu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Bidik di tempat yang paling menyakitkan," adalah jawaban Meiling.

"Sita mainan bebek dan sabun busanya." Semua menatap Michiru. "Kenapa...?"

"Semua jawaban yang bagus, tapi sayangnya itu bukan cara _terbaik_," kata Chiharu. "Cara terbaik untuk membunuh pria adalah taruh wanita telanjang dan pria six-pack di depannya. Lalu kamu suruh dia pilih salah satu."

"Maaf lama!" Tomoyo kembali bergabung. "Kalian ngomongin apa?"

Mereka mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dan berkata: "Cowok..."

"Ada yang mau main permainan 'Cowok itu seperti...'?" tanya Rika. "Mumpung kita lagi bahas cowok."

"Gimana cara mainnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Pas giliranmu, kamu katakan kutipan 'Cowok/Pria/Laki-laki itu seperti...' yang pernah kamu dengar atau buat kata-kata baru, dan kalau kamu setuju dengan yang apa yang dikatakannya, kamu minum." jelas Nakuru. "Tujuan permainan ini hanya untuk duduk-duduk, curhat, dan minum. Karena si calon pengantin adalah Tomoyo, kamu yang memulai."

Tomoyo duduk di samping Sakura dan mengambil minuman dari meja. "Bosku bilang ini _sepanjang _waktu—laki-laki itu seperti iklan. Kamu gak percaya satu katapun yang dia katakan." Ia meminum minumannya. "Itu tadi terasa enak."

Yang lain ikut minum juga. "Pria itu seperti remote kontrol. Simpel, mudah digunakan, dan biasanya ada di dekat TV," kata Rika.

"Cowok itu seperti ban serep. Botak, penuh udara panas, dan gak ada salahnya punya cadangan." Semua hanya menatap Meiling yang tertawa geli. "...kenapa? Itu benar."

Hanya Naoko yang setuju dengan gadis itu. "Cewek-cewek single perlu berkumpul bersama," katanya. "Cheers."

"Laki-laki itu seperti toko serba ada. Baju mereka harusnya diskon setengah harga," kata Michiru.

"_AMIN!_" teriak Nakuru. "Pria itu seperti alas piring. Mereka baru muncul kalau ada makanan di meja."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku pakai kata-kata orang tua—pria itu seperti blender. Kamu butuh satu, tapi kamu gak tahu kenapa."

"Mereka bilang orang tua itu yang paling bijak," kata Chiharu. "Laki-laki itu seperti mie. Mereka selalu di air panas, mereka gak ada rasanya, dan mereka butuh adonan."

"Pria itu seperti semen," kata Naoko sambil menghela napas. "Habis dicampur, mereka butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi keras."

Semua minum kecuali Sakura. Mereka semua menganga menatapnya. Meiling tersedak minumannya, baru mengerti apa maksudnya. "...ew, itu sepupuku!"

Sakura tersenyum gugup.

Tomoyo tersentak. "Maksudmu, dia...?"

"Yeah."

Chiharu dan Naoko bersiul. "Bicara soal stamina!"

"Ini dia!" seru Meiling. "Laki-laki itu seperti badai salju. Kamu gak tahu kapan dia datang, berapa inci tebal salju yang akan kamu dapatkan atau seberapa lama dia menerpa."

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang cowok-cowok lakukan sekarang..." kata Sakura.

Tomoyo tertawa geli. "Aku jamin gak ada penari telanjang yang terlibat."

zZz

Dan sekarang, beralih ke para pria...

**- Perjanjian Para Pria... -**

"Eriol, ini membosankan!" protes Syaoran, menendang sepatunya dan menaruh kakinya ke atas meja. "Kita lagi di apartemen mewah, tapi dimana penari telanjangnya?"

Touya bergeram. "Seberapa besanya keinginanku untuk membunuhnya karena menanyakan penari telanjang, aku setuju dengan si bocah. Mana penari telanjangnya? _Dengar. _Aku gak pernah punya penari telanjang di pesta bujanganku, dan terkutuklah aku kalau aku gak melihatnya di pesta ini!"

Takashi menghela napas dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

Syoaran melempar sepatunya ke pria itu. "Apa yang _kamu _lakukan!"

Mereka berdua baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu dan, sekarang, mereka seperti sahabat dari langit.

"Dia bilang dia mau lihat seseorang telanjang..."

Touya memijat keningnya. "Maksudku pennari telanjang _wanita_."

Eriol mengerang. "Entah bagaimana, Tomoyo tahu kalau bakal ada penari telanjang dan dia bilang—"

Touya mengerutkan kening. "Kamu _nurutin _dia?"

"Hei... _seenggaknya _kamu bisa ke kantor pengacaramu dan menandatangani perjanjian. Kalau aku membatalkan ini sekarang, aku kehilangan bukan hanya pernikahanku."

Syaoran mendengus. "Penakut."

"Oh, tutup mulutmu."

"Itu kenapa aku selalu bilang kalau cewek itu seperti pasar saham," kata Koji, berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. "Mereka tidak logis dan bisa membuatmu bangkrut kalau kamu gak hati-hati."

Touya mendengus. "Perempuan itu seperti kartu—kamu butuh hati untuk mencintainya, berlian untuk menikahinya, klub untuk memukul kepalanya, dan sekop untuk menguburnya."

"Kuberi acungan jempol untuk yang barusan." Koji tertawa.

Syaoran menyeringai. "Kamu harusnya hati-hati, Koji. Kakak pacarmu duduk di ruangan ini."

"Kamu juga, Syaoran."

"Tapi dia bukan bosku."

"_Sial_."

"T-Tunggu..." Takashi menyela. "Kamu berpacaran dengan kakak atau adiknya teman?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Koji.

"Kamu melanggar Perjanjian Para Pria—itu kenapa!"

Syaoran menegakkan duduknya. "Aku gak ingat itu ada di dalam perjanjian."

"Ada," kata Taguchi. "Di nomor 7."

Touya tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak 'HELL YEAH!' ke wajah Syaoran.

"Kamu bercanda!" teriak Syaoran; kelihatannya, ia tidak begitu senang dengan kabar itu.

Satu, itu berarti Touya punya alasan yang bagus untuk memisahkannya dengan Sakura—atau yang lebih parah... membunuhnya. Kenapa? Karena ia melanggar perjanjian. Perjanjian _ITU_. Itu bukan sembarang perjanjian—tapi Perjanjian Para Pria, hukum tidak tertulis yang sakral dimana tiap lelaki harus turuti dan akan dihukum berat jika melanggarnya.

Eriol mendengus. "Aku gak percaya kalian berdua lupa isi perjanjiannya."

Syaoran bergeram. "Aku gak ingat kamu mencoba mengingatkanku juga."

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami mengingatkanmu," pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis. "Takashi, tolong bacakan perjanjiannya."

Pria itu berdiri dan berdeham sebelum berbicara dengan suara lantang. "Hukum suci yang harus dituruti tiap lelaki adalah:

1. Jangan segan-segan mengambil botol bir atau potongan pizza terakhir, tapi tidak dua-duanya. Itu benar-benar kejam.

2. Dua orang pria dilarang berbagi payung yang sama dengan alasan apapun. Tanpa pengecualian.

3. Pria yang membawa kamera ke pesta bujangan dapat dibunuh dan dimangsa oleh tamu pesta.

4. Ketika kamu diinterogasi istri, pacar, ibu, ayah, pendeta, psikolog, dokter gigi, akuntan, atau pembantu temanmu, kamu tidak harus memberikan informasi dimana dia berada. Kamu diperbolehkan menyangkal eksistensinya.

5. Kecuali dia membunuh seseorang dari keluarga dekatmu, kamu harus memberi uang jaminan untuk mengeluarkan temanmu dari penjara dalam 12 jam.

6. Kamu boleh melebih-lebihkan segala lelucon yang diceritakan di sebuah bar hingga 50 persen tanpa saling menuduh; di luar itu, semua yang mendengarnya dipersilakan untuk menyebutnya OMONG KOSONG. (Pengecualian: Ketika mencoba merayu seorang gadis, tingkat berlebihan yang diperbolehkan naik hingga 400 persen)

7. Jika kamu mengenal pria lebih dari 24 jam, kakak atau adik perempuannya di luar jangkauan atau keluar dari daftar cewek yang boleh dipacari selamanya.

8. Waktu minimal yang dibutuhkan untuk menunggu pria lain yang terlambat adalah 5 menit. Untuk wanita, kamu butuh menunggu 10 menit dikali poin kecantikan wanita itu dari skala 1-10.

9. Mengeluh tentang merek bir gratis di kulkas teman itu dilarang. Kamu boleh menggerutu kalau suhunya tidak sesuai.

10. Tidak ada pria yang membeli hadiah ulang tahun pria lain. Malah, mengingat ulang tahun temannya sangat opsional dan terlihat gay.

11. Setuju mengalihkan perhatian teman bertampang jelek dari cewek seksi yang sedang dirayu teman itu tugasmu. Kalau kamu kelewatan dalam menjalankan tugasmu dan akhirnya tidur dengan si buruk rupa, temanmu dilarang menceritakannya, bahkan di pesta bujanganmu.

12. Sebelum berpacaran dengan mantan temanmu, kamu harus meminta ijinnya dan dia, sebaliknya, harus merestuinya.

13. Perempuan yang mengaku "suka menonton pertandingan olahraga" harus diperlakuakn seperti mata-mata sampai mereka membuktikan pengetahuannya tentang pertandingan dan kemampuannya untuk memilih sayap kerbau yang bersih.

14. Jika resleting temanmu belum ditutup, itu masalah dia—kamu tidak melihat apapun.

15. Kompensasi umum untuk teman yang membantumu pindahan adalah bir. Kalau kau punya sofa atau tinggal di lantai dua itu pizza dan bir. Kalau kamu punya sofa dan tinggal di lantai dua harus ditraktir di restoran. Kalau kamu berumur lebih dari 35 tahun maka sewa jasa pengangkutan, dasar bajingan.

16. Seorang pria tidak pernah boleh memiliki kucing atau menyukai kucing pacarnya.

17. Pacarmu harus akrab dengan teman-temanmu dan pacar mereka dalam waktu 30 menit setelah bertemu mereka. Kamu tidak diharuskan akrab dengan teman-teman pacarmu—percakapan olahraga level rendah itu cukup.

18. Ketika melihat pria lain menonton pertandingan, kamu boleh menanyakan berapa skor-nya, tapi kamu tidak boleh menanyakan siapa bermain dengan siapa.

19. Ketika pacar/istrimu ingin menjodohkan temannya yang cengeng dengan temanmu, kamu boleh memperbolehkannya jika kamu berhasil memperingatkan temanmu dan memberinya waktu untuk menyiapkan alasan.

20. Kamu diperbolehkan meminum jus buah hanya ketika kamu sedang berada di pantai tropis... dan diberikan supermodel yang tanpa mengenakan atasan... dan gratis.

21. Kecuali kamu lagi di penjara, jangan pernah berkelahi telanjang.

22. Pria yang satu perusahaan dengan wanita yang berpenampilan seksi harus tetap sadar untuk bertarung.

23. Jika temanmu kalah jumlah, atau terlalu mabuk untuk berkelahi, kamu harus ikut berkelahi membantunya. Pengecualian: Jika dalam 24 jam sebelumnya perbuatannya menyebabkan kamu berpikir, "Dia butuh pelajaran", maka kamu boleh duduk-duduk dan menikmatinya.

24. Kalimat yang TIDAK BOLEH diutarakan ke lelaki lain ketika angkat beban adalah:  
"Yeah, baby, dorong!"  
"Ayo, satu kali lagi! Lebih keras!"  
"Satu set lagi dan kita bisa mandi shower."

25. Jika dada seorang wanita itu palsu, kamu bisa menatapnya selama yang kamu mau. Wanita malang itu menghabiskan sepuluh ribu dollar untuk mendapat perhatian dan, sial, akan kita berikan dengan senang hati!

26. Kalau kamu memuji six-pack seorang pria, lebih baik kamu mengacu ke birnya yang enam pak.

27. Jangan pernah ikut-ikutan pacar atau istrimu menghina temanmu, kecuali dia mengancam menahan seks untuk melihat responmu.

28. Jangan pernah mengobrol dengan pria lain di toilet kecuali kalian sejajar: entah kalian sama-sama buang air kecil atau mengantri. Dalam situasi lain, sebuah anggukan cukup untuk percakapan.

29. Jika temanmu menyanyi di mobil, kamu tidak boleh menyanyi bersamanya...terlalu gay.

30. Sebelum membiarkan temanmu yang mabuk selingkuh, kamu harus berusaha mencegahnya sekali. Kalau dia bisa berdiri sendiri, menatap matamu, dan mengatakan "PERSETAN!" Kamu dibebaskan dari tanggung jawab itu.

31. Pagi hari setelah kamu dan wanita yang tadinya "hanya teman" melakukan seks liar, fakta bahwa kamu merasa aneh dan menyesal bukanlah alasan untuk mengajaknya melakukan seks lagi sebelum diskusi kalau itu kesalahan besar.

32. Threesomes itu untuk perempuan-lelaki-perempuan. Tidak ada pertarungan pedang yang diperbolehkan.

33. Pria diperbolehkan menangis HANYA karena alasan berikut: (a) Ketika anjing mati dengan heroik menyelamatkan majikannya. (b) Anna Kournikova menikah. (c) Setelah merusak mobil bosmu. (d) Ketika _dia _menggunakan giginya.

34. Dalam perjalanan, kantung kemih yang paling kuat yang menentukan tempat pemberhentian, bukan yang paling lemah.

35. Hanya dalam situasi ancaman moral dan/atau fisik, kamu diperbolehkan menendang selangkangan pria lain.

36. Jangan pernah biarkan percakapan telepon dengan wanita lebih lama dibanding kamu melakukan seks dengannya. Sedia stopwatch di dekat telepon. Tutup teleponnya jika perlu.

37. Kamu diperbolehkan mengendarai mobilnya. Dia _tidak _diperbolehkan mengendarai mobilmu.

38._ Perempuan tidak bisa mengendarai mobil_. Titik.

39. Janganlah engkau membeli mobil dengan warna cokelat, pink, hijau muda, jingga, atau biru langit.

40. Setiap pria harus membiarkan satu kloset kosong sebagai pemisah di toilet dengan tiga atau lebih kloset; hukum tidak berlaku jika ada pemisah di tiap kloset.

41. Ketika bersulang dengan bir, kamu mendentingkan bagian bawah botol.

42. Kamu menyentuhnya, kamu memilikinya.

43. Seorang pria seharusnya tidak pernah dilanggar haknya ketika ia menyesuaikan diri atau menurunkan celananya dalam keadaan apapun.

44. Dalam situasi apapun, seorang pria, kecuali untuk mengejek pelanggar perjanjian ini, tidak boleh membetulkan kerahnya.

45. Jika ada pria yang melakukan kesalahan, kata-kata sederhana seperti "UPS", "Salahku", atau variasi dari makian yang tepat sasaran itu cukup, tidak perlu minta maaf.

46. Setiap pria harus menonton olahraga setidaknya sekali sehari, walaupun menonton berbagai pertandingan itu dianjurkan jadi ia bisa bertahan dalam debat tentang olahraga yang mungkin terjadi di hari itu.

47. Tidak ada pria yang mempunyai anjing yang lebih kecil dibanding kucing pacarnya.

48. Kalau kamu tidak berkeringat, berarti itu bukan olahraga.

49. Dalam situasi apapun, tidak diperbolehkan duduk dengan menyilangkan sebelah lutut. Lebih baik duduk bersila, tidak menyilangkan kaki, atau berdiri saja.

50. Ketika seorang pria tersenyum, tidak ada yang menjulurkan lidah di antara giginya.

51. Perlu dipahami bahwa—benar—cheerleading itu bukan olahraga, tapi diperbolehkan untuk ditonton.

52. Jika seorang pria dipukul dan mengelus bagian yang dipukul, dia harus dipukul lagi di bagian yang sama. Pelajaran itu terus dilakukan sampai akhirnya dia belajar untuk menerimanya seperti laki-laki—tidak ada mengelus-elus.

53. Toast pendamping pengantin pria tidak boleh memasukkan kalimat-kalimat berikut: "turun di Tijuana,", "waktu kita semua mabuk," atau "dan cewek ini punya dada terbesar yang pernah kamu lihat."

54. Ketika ragu dalam argumen dan/atau kamu tahu kamu kalah, pergilah, lebih baik sambil membanting pintu dan/atau menghancurkan beberapa benda dalam perjalanan keluar. Selalu biarkan mereka _berpikir _mereka memenangkan argumen.

55. Bertingkah gay dengan temanmu itu hanya boleh dalam gaya ayam untuk menentukan pejantan unggul.

56. Baru cek wanita lain ketika teman wanitamu ada dan menggunakan cermin. Gunakan pantulannya.

57. Kalimat berikut dapat digunakan sebagai jalan keluar untuk mengabaikan aturan no. 57: "Coba lihat itu! Apa yang dia pikirkan?"

58. Jika wanita menjawab "Kamu mau hadiah apa buat Natal?" dengan "Kalau kamu cinta aku, kamu harusnya tahu apa yang aku mau!" kasih saja Xbox 360/Playstation 3. Selesai.

59. Memukul bokong pria lain hanya diperbolehkan untuk lelucon. Tanpa maksud apa-apa. Memukul bokong wanita tanpa ijin itu tidak diperbolehkan. Minta ijin dulu.

60. Kalau ada BATU, KERTAS dan GUNTING tanpa pistol. Dan ketika kamu akan mengeluarkan pistol, itu harus disepakati oleh kedua pria dan satu saksi mata dan dalam keadaan tidak mabuk.

61. Kita semua pernah mendengar orang-orang punya keberanian atau nyali, tapi apa kamu tahu perbedaannya? Agar kamu tahu, arti keduanya diberikan sebagai berikut:  
**"**_**BERANI**_**"** itu pulang ke rumah malam-malam setelah main dengan teman-teman, lalu dipukul istrimu dengan sapu, dan berani berkata, "Apa kamu masih bersih-bersih atau mau terbang kemana?"  
**"**_**NYALI**_**"** itu pulang ke rumah malam-malam setelah main dengan teman-teman, kamu bau parfum dan bir, ada bekas lipstik di kerah bajumu, lalu menepuk bokong istrimu dan punya nyali berkata, "Selanjutnya kamu!"  
Ngerti sekarang?

62. Dan akhirnya, satu aturan yang setiap pria HARUS taati (walaupun ia lupa sisanya): Seorang pria harus hidup dengan prioritas ini—seks, teman, olahraga, dan bir. Uang itu pengecualian karena kita semua tahu kalau kita bakal miskin gara-gara pengeluaran berlebih untuk wanita dan bir. _Boleh-boleh _saja menjadi miskin.

Mereka yang melanggar hukum suci ini akan dihukum. Dunia luar berbahaya bagi pria, dengan adanya para wanita, pacar, istri, dan sebagainya; maka dari itu, kita harus tergantung dengan diri kita sendiri untuk membantu satu sama lain. Hukum ini TIDAK BOLEH dilanggar, kecuali dengan kompromi."

Syaoran mengerang. "Bagus sekali. T-Tunggu sebentar—Koji berpacaran dengan Michiru selama bertahun-tahun dan Taguchi gak ngomong apa-apa!"

Taguchi tersenyum. "Itu karena aku gak kejam."

Touya tertawa keji dan mengepalkan tinjunya. Syaoran mengernyit dan mulai mundur perlahan dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apapun yang kamu lakukan..." ia bisa dibilang memohon dengan mengenakan celana boxer kuning. "Jangan pukul di wajah. Aku masih harus tampil sebagai pendamping pengantin pria."

Eriol menghela napas. "Dia benar."

Para pria hanya menghela napas pelan saat Touya mentackle Syaoran.

"Untuk Eriol," kata Taguchi, "Semoga beruntung."

Yang lain pun ikut mengangkat gelas mereka dan mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Taguchi sementara mereka menikmati pertunjukan di depan mereka. Well, setidaknya pesta bujangan ini tidak rugi total. Memang bukan pertunjukan penari telanjang, tapi ini masih lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali. Mereka masih punya hiburan, dan Eriol tidak harus mengeluarkan uang. Syaoran hanya harus bertahan dengan beberapa tulang yang patah, pipi memar, mata biru bengkak, dan rahangnya yang berlumuran darah—tapi dia akan sembuh ketika waktu pernikahan tiba, yang masih seminggu lagi. Dia cepat sembuh...

Well, kalau tidak maka dia akan menjadi pendamping pengantin pria paling jelek di dunia.

Terima kasih Tuhan hal itu tidak terjadi.

**·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·****  
**


End file.
